Double Hearted
by 225Starburst
Summary: A "Cold War" between the vampires, werewolves and witches has twisted the fate of two girls, whose lives would only shatter. Once one encounters the Original Hybrid, and the other falls for the man her sister is to marry, it will cost them the faith and the trust they had built between the Crescent pack and themselves. Because when two souls unite...they become Double Hearted.
1. A Curse

**Hello, all of my amazing Klayley readers! I promised a new story would follow, and I kept my promise. It is a plot that I had going on in my mind for quite some time, but I could never really put all my ideas in order, until now. "** **Double Hearted"** **is a story about the passion and the curse of two Labonair twins, Hayley and Andrea, and in what way their lives affect each other. It's going to be a tough journey and I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

 **PLOT: With the birth of two wolf princesses, the Crescent Wolves, who live in the bayou of New Orleans, couldn't have been more overjoyed, especially the proud parents, Rowan and Ayleth. However, danger lurks around each corner, as the timing of the birth of these two girls couldn't have been more inappropriate. An indirect war is set out between the witches and the vampires, forcing the leaders of the Crescent Wolves, the original werewolf pack of New Orleans, to choose a side, and if they refused…they would pay the price.**

* * *

Howls could be heard on the outskirts, the place where one of the oldest packs in the history of werewolves, now lived. Rowan Labonair lead his pack in great pride, and although the rivalry between him and Victor Kenner, the alpha of the North East Atlantic pack still held on for years, they have agreed to change history for the better. When the time came and the two of them would have heirs, they would create a powerful alliance through their marriages, an alliance which would solve all of their problems, starting from their constant disagreements with the Vampire and Witch factions of New Orleans going all the way to the problem of which Faction should be the leader of them all. It was Marcel Gerard, the vampire who led his faction against all the others, the one who proclaimed himself the King of New Orleans, who was also Rowan's secret friend. Of course, if the alpha of the Crescent Wolves would ever be discovered to be cooperating with the vampires, he would be judged with treason, and Victor Kenner would get his chance to take over this pack as well. But the discussions with Marcel had never been pointless. The two men bonded on a spectacular night at Rousseau's.

It was for a good cause…for the peace they had both craved in the city. Rowan was surprised to realize how much in common he and Marcel had, but he decided not to get too surprised, and simply used this to his advantage. The werewolf leader now stood up on a cliff on this rainy night and stared out beyond. His father had left him a precious possession: the pack, his family. He would do anything to help his pack, to make sure that they had everything they needed, and soon enough they will. A loud cry could be heard from inside one of the cabin and Rowan closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine what sort of pain his wife was going through, but they both knew that in the end, it would all be worth it. Loud footsteps were heard, running towards him. "Rowan!" Someone cried out and he turned around. "What is it Gregory?" "Your wife. She gave birth...to a girl." There was a small smile playing on Rowan's face when he heard this. Victor and his wife had a boy born five years ago, Jackson. They would be able to create a match at once. The age difference would not be a problem at all. But before Rowan could respond to the joyful news, another cry of pain could be heard. "What is going on? Why is she still in pain?" he demanded to know.

Gregory couldn't figure out the answer. Both of them rushed back into the cabin, where Ayleth, the beautiful wife of Rowan was sweating like crazy. "She is giving birth to another one." One of the women nursing her, said. "Another child?" Rowan asked, in bewilderment. "Twins." Gregory confirmed when the second baby popped out. The women gathered blankets at once to put the newest child in it, as it was trembling. "Another girl. Twin sisters." The lady confirmed and placed the two of them in their cradle. Rowan stared at them with delight as they watched them cry together, their eyes pressed closed. "My lady…you have lost a lot of blood. You must rest now." Angela, the nurse said when Ayleth asked in a whimpering tone, "Where is my baby?" She was held down on the bed as they were treating her. "Is she going to be alright?" Rowan asked with immediate fear in his heart. He knew just how dangerous werewolf pregnancies could turn out to be. They had to be careful. "She was bleeding very much. It took us by surprise that she had twins. We were prepared for one child. But after this treatment we prepared for her, she is going to be alright, Rowan, don't worry." Eve, an older woman, placed her hand on Rowan's back to comfort him. She was a close family friend.

"Rowan." Ayleth whispered his name and he immediately went at her side and took her hand in his. "How are you feeling, my love?" "Terrible." "Understandable. We have twin girls, Ayleth." The woman's eyes widened at once. "Two? I had two?" "You didn't realize it?" "No, I was…I was barely conscious…and I feel so weak." "That is why you must rest. Eve told me that you lost a lot of blood. Everything can be arranged so that my Queen has everything she needs to get better." "But I have to be there for my girls. The two of them need me." "Eve can breastfeed them for the time being. You cannot move from this bed, Ayleth. I will put my best guards to watch you. Until you get back on your feet, you must not make any sudden movements." Understanding how important her health was to him, Ayleth eventually nodded and said, "Then at least bring them to me so that I can see them." Rowan nodded and asked Eve to help him. He brought over one of the girls, and placed it next to her, so Ayleth could find the strength to caress her cheek. "She is the eldest, born first." He explained. Ayleth smiled and whispered, "Hayley. The name of a female hero. She has to be Hayley. She's a little hero. I sense it. She will be strong…she will make me proud."

"Agreed." Rowan responded, smiling, as Eve handed him the second daughter. "And what of her? How should we name her, the youngest?" "She's a little beauty…and she is calmer than our own little Hayley…we shall give her a peaceful name…a womanly name…Andrea." "I will agree to anything to make you happy right now. You have given me two beautiful daughters and I couldn't be happier. We have to contact Victor right away and tell him the good news. We have a bride for his five year old son. Since Hayley was born first, she is the rightful heiress to this pack, and she shall be the one to wed Jackson when the time is right." Ayleth started shaking her head. "I can't believe that this is all you can think about during such a happy moment of our lives. Rowan, we have children and you talk about getting Hayley married. She is only a baby." "We shall announce their engagement at once. You know how desperate I am to create this alliance with Victor. An engagement is our only chance…and of course we will have to wait for them to be of age before we can marry them." "I want to enjoy my daughters for as long as I have them…I want to be a good mother to them before I can send them away to be married. I want to be a parent. I want you to parent them with me." "And we will. We will do it together, as a team and these beautiful girls will have everything they will wish to have."

Eve came forward to them and took the babies, placing them back into the crib. "Eve, I am appointing you their guardian and personal nanny until my wife can recover! Care for them as you would care for your own children!" Rowan informed her. "Yes, of course. As you wish." Eve responded. Kissing his wife's forehead, he let her rest, turning to Gregory and telling him, "Send word to the North East Atlantic clan and inform Victor that my Queen Ayleth has offered me two beautiful girls to treasure and one of them, the eldest, named Hayley, is proposed to be Jackson's bride. Let me know what he thinks of the idea." Gregory bowed and left at once. It was a long way until he would reach Victor's pack. That was for sure. But bringing someone like Victor such good news, was definitely worth the trip. Rowan refused to leave the crib where his two daughters were sleeping, Hayley being fussier and Andrea, calmer. He adored them. Although it was known to be good luck on the pack if the alphas were to produce male heirs, Rowan couldn't care less. This was his flesh and blood and there would be no bad luck these beautiful angels could bring in his life.

…

Rousseau's was crowded the next morning, when Rowan entered it. The vampires all threw him some angry glares, but they knew that since he was Marcel's friend, there was nothing they could do to him, without upsetting their leader. He placed himself at the counter and tapped his fingers on the table, impatient. He had told Marcel that he was going to meet him there at this precise hour. At that moment, his phone rang and he answered it. _"Rowan, my friend!"_ "Marcel, where are you? I'm waiting." _"Yeah, about that. Sorry, I got caught up in something. Come to the compound. Don't worry. I will make sure to tell Diego to expect you. We have a lot to talk about."_ Rowan hung up and managed to step into the fabulous Abattoir for the first time. It was the place where the leader of the city lived, the place where he would work and throw some of his amazing parties as well. "My man!" Marcel called out before Diego could say something. Rowan smiled as Marcel pulled him into a tight embrace. "I heard about the birth of your daughters! Congratulations!" "Thanks! Ayleth and I are very happy to have our family growing." "Take it from someone who can't have kids…they bring you joy in your darkest moments. When I was a kid…I was pretty much a slave." "300 years ago?" "Yeah, and someone found me, an elder vampire, one of the best in the world. He raised me, treated me like his son…he and his family loved me. They even turned me into a vampire, so I could be part of their family."

"And what happened afterwards?" Rowan asked as they headed upstairs. Marcel pressed his lips together and chose not to answer, and therefore, Rowan knew better than to push him. "Marcel! What's going on? Who is he?" A young blonde woman stepped into the master bedroom. She looked in her mid-twenties, with an angel-like face but a judgy attitude. Rowan furrowed his eyebrows until Marcel clapped his hands together. "Ah, how rude! I didn't properly introduce you to my Queen. Rowan, this is Cami, former bartender at Rousseau's, until she asked me to turn her into a vampire. Now, she's hanging out with me. Cami, this is Rowan leader of the Crescent Wolves." "The werewolf clan that lives on the outskirts?" "Yes, for our own protection…and to protect the citizens from the way we react to the curse once every full moon. We don't want anyone to get hurt. And Marcel agreed to let us stay there." "But it is inhumane. You should be receiving the same rights as any other faction." "Cami…" Marcel started saying but she cut him off. "The witches are way out of control, and yet you do nothing to keep them in line." "The witches?" Rowan asked, confused. "We have some business to discuss, so please, Cami…" Marcel pointed to the door. After a lot of hesitation, she left.

"You have to forgive me. She is very spirited and on the path of righteousness, in fact one of the things I always loved most about her." "So, you turned her? Doesn't the human faction have anything to say about this? I thought it was part of your deal with them. They do not expose the vampires as long as you leave them alone and don't even think about turning them." "Yeah, but this was more Cami's choice. She insisted, and when the humans found out that I was going to make her my Queen, well…how could they not accept? Now, let's move on to some lighter subjects which are our daughters." "I have arranged with Victor Kenner that my girl would marry his son, and we can align our packs and end the feud." Marcel stifled a groan but he said, "You know how much Victor hates vampires." "We are not against you, Marcel and you know that. Victor will someday understand that the witches are the ones causing the problems. What more information do you have?" "Celeste was appointed the newest Elder of their faction…and she is desperate to create an alliance with the werewolves…against us." "An alliance with us?" Rowan asked, surprised. "I am surprised she hasn't talked to you already. She holds a huge grudge against me." "What exactly are you saying, Marcel?" "I am saying that the witches are so out of control that they want to disturb the peace that I have worked very hard to build in this city."

"And you think that I am going to help them take over?" Marcel pressed his hands together and leaned back in his armchair. "You really don't trust me, do you?" "Look, Rowan, you're a good leader, just like I am, and we have a lot in common…you and I. We look after our people. I look after my guys and you look after yours. If your pack gets a good offer by these crazy ass witches…I am sure that you would take it and side with them against me. I just need to know what you're planning and to understand…maybe you're not happy with the way I run this city. Maybe your own guys are pressuring you to bring them all back into the city. They still think that I am the one who outcast you all, huh?" Rowan sighed and admitted, "I was too afraid to admit that it was my idea." "Yeah, I get it, but I don't mind." "So, tell me more about Celeste. What's her angle exactly?" "To get you on her side, what do you think?" "I don't think it's right for you to judge me like that." "I am not judging you." "You are suggesting that I will take her up on her offer to take you down. Well, I can promise you right now that it is not going to happen." "And what are you going to do if your own pack out rules you?" Rowan frowned. "What do you mean?" "Celeste is smart. She can be very persuasive and she is not going to seek an agreement just with you. Also with your wife, your closest friends…you would be outnumbered."

"You think that my own pack can talk me into agreeing to something I don't want to do?" When Marcel nodded, Rowan simply started laughing. "Yes, well, this is one thing you have yet to learn on how different werewolves and vampires are. Werewolves respect the decisions made by their alphas, but if your guys have something against your methods of running things, they create what is called a mutiny. You see, you rule in such way as to please your faction, I rule in a way as to benefit my faction, whatever their displeasures may be. That's the difference between you and me Marcel. And I am not comparing us in a way as to make you believe that I may be a better leader than you are. That is not true. You have many qualities that I don't have. What I am trying to say is that just because Celeste may have the power to manipulate your guys, it doesn't mean that they can manipulate mine. That is not how it goes. It is my call." "I hope you're right, because if Celeste does get to you and your pack, you will destroy the peace and you will start another revolutionary war as there was 100 years ago." "What happened 100 years ago?" Rowan asked, seeming interested more and more about Marcel's history.

At that moment, Cami came back inside and took a seat next to Marcel, saying, "I am kind of bored so I thought that maybe I could listen to some of your history, since you don't tell me almost anything." Marcel laughed and placed a kiss on her lips, before turning to Rowan. "You remember the old vampire I told you about who adopted me when I was a kid? His name is Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid." Rowan gasped slightly at hearing this name. The one time he had heard it was from an elder in their pack, who talked about the hunger and power Klaus Mikaelson craved. He was obsessed with creating more people like him, because he hated to be the only one. And he damaged the lives of thousands of werewolves, some of them succeeding to turn into hybrids while some died in the process. Rowan did hope that he would never get the chance to see this Original Hybrid in New Orleans anytime soon or better yet…never. "He raised you? The monster everyone talks about?" Marcel chuckled and shook his head. "You may be surprised but he was a pretty decent guy back in the days. He was just insecure. But the anger and rage he held inside of him was all due to his father, Mikael who was trying to hunt him and his siblings down." "For what reason?" "Klaus killed their mother, and Mikael was not even his true father. His mother had an affair with a werewolf alpha of the North East Atlantic pack and produced him."

"And for that reason, I suppose he wanted to get revenge on the poor guy." Cami suspected and Marcel nodded. "Yeah, he had some pretty rough centuries ahead of him. So many of them spent, by running away from country to country, switching identities, simply so that his father would not find him. He was held in fear. And fear made him that monster everyone thinks he is. Anyway…100 years ago, Klaus and his family were the ones ruling New Orleans, not me. I was still part of their family of course. Until Mikael finally showed up. And his set this town on fire, tortured me…until Klaus and his siblings fled the city, leaving it just the way it was. I stayed, and I rebuilt it. And now, here I am." "You said they cared for you like family…so why did they leave you behind?" "They must have thought Mikael killed me. They only found out that I am alive and well since recently." "How did that happen?" Marcel smiled, laughed and brought a beer to his lips. "That is a story for another time. Now, tell me what you think we should do about Celeste…and your daughters." "What do my daughters have to do with this?" "You remember the Cold War, don't you? The battle between America and Russia? Well, a similar battle is brewing at this moment in this city…and your daughters could become targets."

"Whose targets?" Rowan asked, clenching his fists. Whatever the cause may be, he was not about to let anything happen to his daughters. "I told you. Celeste is on the war path and if she can't get you on her side, then she is going to make you pay." Cami pitched it. "Then why don't you do something to help him?" "Because we don't exactly have the necessary means to. At least, not right now." "So, what, do I need to pledge my loyalty to you or something?" "I know where your loyalties lay, Rowan. They will always lay with your pack. I just thought it would be amicable of me to warn you that you are getting yourself in some deep problems that I don't know what I can do to get you out." Rowan smiled and nodded. "Well, I appreciate your concern but I do have a lot of allies. If I ever need more help, I will let you know. Thanks for your time." The two shook hands and Cami whispered, "You should really look after your daughters. You can never be too sure with someone like Celeste. She is a devil worshipper." "My pack and I have it covered."

…

Deep into the Lafayette Cemetery, the Elder of the Witch Faction, Celeste Dubois, couldn't help but smirk at what she had discovered. "Sabrina, come here, would you?" she exclaimed and another witch entered her own personal space. "Do you need anything?" "I have just received some interesting information that Rowan Labonair is plotting with Marcel Gerard against us." The other witch looked surprised. "The werewolf alpha and the vampire leader? That can't happen! The werewolves and the vampires have been enemies for years! They don't have it in them to work together!" "And they don't know what a big mistake they have made by agreeing to work together!" Celeste turned to the images she was receiving through her mirror and whispered, "They are planning on ruining us due to some suspicions Marcel put in Rowan's head." "What suspicions?" "Marcel thinks that we are out of control and we produce negative energy for the peace of this city. What they fail to realize is that by taking sides, Rowan Labonair is proving to be the one in favor of taking away the town's peace…and he will pay." "How do you plan on doing that?"

Celeste looked outside and whispered, "Today is a very beautiful day, don't you think?" "I think so." "It is about to darken up very soon. I was thinking of paying a visit to the Labonair swamp dogs. As I heard, their traitorous alpha was blessed with two beautiful daughters the other day." "Too bad that he doesn't deserve such a blessing." Celeste smiled at Sabrina's anger and shook her head. "We shouldn't jump to such conclusions, my dear. It is not in our nature. We have not exactly heard the final decision of Rowan Labonair and there is still his wife to consider. I am going to offer him and his family one last chance. If they agree to follow my lead, we shall end this day beautifully and by tomorrow night, Marcel Gerard and his vampires would have disappeared from this city, as our ancestors have ordered. If things don't go according to the plan, I am afraid that they will go the opposite I wish for them to go. Rowan Labonair will wish that he would have never said no to me." Small footsteps could be heard from outside and the two witches spun around to find a young five year old girl standing there, with a pot in her hands.

Sabrina scoffed and asked, "Sophie, what are you doing there?" "Jane Anne broke my pot. Look, Mama." The little girl showed the disaster to her mother. Sabrina turned to Celeste and whispered, "I am very sorry for this, Celeste. I know you said that this is no place for children but…" "Not at all. I am glad that you brought your daughters here. They are spirited and the ancestors have blessed them with many gifts. Sophie and Jane Anne Deveraux have a great future in this clan. Who knows…maybe one of them would have my blessing to become Elder one day." "Oh, I sure hope they will serve the ancestors as strongly as I have. Sometimes, they seem so careless." "That is just how children are. Sometimes you must demand discipline from them. And when they grow older, they will understand what is truly important in our lives and what is not." "What is important?" "The clan and the power the ancestors give us, because without them, we are nobodies on this Earth. Now, it is time for me to leave." "Where?" Sabrina asked, dumbfound. "Why, I have not offered the little werewolf princesses any gifts. It is only right for all the factions to offer tribute to the royal family. I shall offer it to them of course…grace, beauty, strength…anything those girls could want…if their father will not let me down." She left her cave and mumbled in Latin, her teleportation to the bayou at once.

Once she reached the place where she needed to be, a smile opened up on her face when she heard the laughter of children playing with a ball. With a flick of her wrist, the ball had stopped in midair and the children were looking at her in confusion. "Where do you suppose that I may find Rowan and Ayleth Labonair?" she asked and a woman appeared in view. She was blonde and an elder. "What do you want with them?" she demanded. "And who mind you be?" "A friend of their family, the one looking after the two princesses while our Queen is still in bed." Celeste pretended to look worried. "Oh, the darling! I am so sorry. What happened?" "It was a difficult childbirth for her. No one expected her to have twins." "Of course not. And for both of them to be girls…something like this has never happened in the history of Labonair royalty." "It is your turn to tell me who you are!" "Why, my name is Celeste Dubois, Elder of the Witch Community of New Orleans. You must have heard of me." "Yes, we have heard of you. You don't necessary seem pleasant. Why are you here and what do you want with the royal family?" "I need to have a little chat with Rowan…but I also came to congratulate the mother and offer tribute to the two princesses…Hayley and Andrea, is that correct?" "Yes. I don't think that…" Celeste held up her hand and Eve stopped talking. "I am going to see the royal family and there is nothing more you can say that is going to change my mind."

The hut where Ayleth was laying on the bed was quickly disturbed by the entrance of this woman, with Eve behind her. Ayleth frowned and whispered, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She looked questioningly at Eve, who shrugged. "I tried to stop her but she insisted to come here." "My name is Celeste Dubois and I am the Elder of the witch community. I heard about your difficult childbirth and I came here, to offer tribute to your daughter but…I also want to heal you." Ayleth remained silent as Celeste stepped over and pressed her hand to the Werewolf Queen's forehead, chanting softly. In a matter of seconds, the color in Ayleth's cheeks reappeared and the young werewolf could finally get off the bed. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed with happiness and Celeste smiled back. It was my pleasure, my dear!" Eve crossed her hands over her chest as she went over to stand by the crib. "And now I suppose you want something in return." "I told you that I only wish to speak to Rowan. I have nothing against you. I simply want an alliance, against the vampires…most importantly, Marcel Gerard, the vampire who thinks that he can rule the city the way he wants to…and neglect you…and neglect me." Ayleth was about to say something when a voice stopped her.

"Marcel Gerard rules the city just fine!" Rowan was at the door and he declared with pride. The three women looked surprised to see him. "Rowan Labonair! Just the man I wanted to see!" "I know all about your schemes, Celeste and if you think that you can manipulate me to get the werewolves on the witches' side, I can tell you right now that you are delusional." "My love…she healed me. I wanted to thank her…" Ayleth started saying but Rowan cut her off and went to his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "She did it with purpose. Ayleth, you must not buy into her lies." "Rowan…I don't think it is much to ask for an alliance. The vampires have left us here in the bayou and…" "No! It was my decision!" "What? How could you do that?" "That is not something to be discussed at the moment." Celeste covered her mouth with her hand and asked, "Is this your final answer, Rowan?" The leader frowned and placed himself in front of his wife. "Yes! Now, get out of my sight!" Celeste started laughing at once, clapping her hands together. "Of course! But you forget that I also came here to offer tribute to your daughters." "No. You can leave now!" Eve snapped, making Celeste's eyes darken. "I believe not!" she exclaimed and held out her hand towards Eve, as the werewolf felt like she was chocking.

"Oh no!" Ayleth exclaimed in shock as Eve was thrown against the wall, and Celeste was now behind the crib. Placing her hand on one of the baby's foreheads, and blue smoke started coming out of her mouth, and Celeste sent this smoke into the mouth of the other baby. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Rowan yelled out but he was thrown against the wall by Celeste too. Her eyes became green, as she picked up the body of one of the babies, which looked now lifeless. "NOOO!" Ayleth started crying, feeling paralyzed to move anymore from the spot. She believed the witch had killed one of her daughters. Celeste smiled down devilishly at her and shook her head. Her voice sounded like an echo now, throughout the hut. "If you think that you have lost your daughter, you couldn't be more wrong! For Rowan's betrayal to the Witch Community, he must pay the price. Our souls are too pure too take away the life of an innocent child but the curse placed upon them can bring dire consequences indeed! Two souls, in one body, sharing the same organs, but different minds. One day for one soul, and the next day, the other will take its place! The princesses will share lives, but also influence each other's! One day, one soul, and when the clock strikes 6 AM, the souls will switch! Half a life will be waste for one and for the other! The price two souls will pay for the sins of their father's!" The werewolves all gathered inside the hut, sensing the danger.

At that moment, the witch took her leave, taking the lifeless body with her. "NOOO!" Ayleth cried out in pain as she went over to the remaining baby. Was it true? Were both of her little girls trapped in a single body? Rowan's eyes filled with tears as he stepped over to the crib, to look down at the body of one child who was now crying. "This is Hayley." Ayleth whispered, knowing in just one day, the one difference between the twins. One represented fire, restlessness and passion, while the other represented calmness, sweetness and was less lively. "We will get them both back. Both of them together! That witch will die by m hands. The curse will be reversed. I promise you…this will happen. Hayley and Andrea will be okay. They will be okay."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of this first chapter? Did you understand the curse on the Labonair daughters explained by Celeste? What do you think will happen next? What about the arranged marriage between Labonair and Kenner? How will that work out?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	2. Those 20 Years

**Previously, on** **Double Hearted** **, the leaders of the Crescent Wolf Pack in New Orleans, Rowan and Ayleth had been blessed with twin daughters, the fiery Hayley, and the calm Andrea. Marcel Gerard was presented the leader of the Vampire Community, as well as the self-proclaimed King of New Orleans, turning the human Camille O'Connell into a vampire, as her desire. After overhearing of Rowan's alliance with Marcel, the Elder of the Witch Community, Celeste Dubois healed Ayleth, but gave Rowan one last chance to align with her. After his refusal, Celeste cursed his two daughters, doomed to live in one body, sharing lives, and getting one day of occupation of the body at a time.**

* * *

 **PLOT: 20 years had passed since Celeste Dubois had cursed Hayley and Andrea Labonair. With no found method to break the curse and the disappearance of the Witch Elder, Rowan and Ayleth had grown accustomed to spending one day at a time with each of their daughters. The North East Atlantic pack, led by Victor, decides to reside in the New Orleans bayou. Marcel and Camille receive startling news of former acquaintances coming to town. Rowan consults with the new Witch Elder, Sophie Deveraux, as Jackson Kenner suggests something inexplicably wrong.**

* * *

They had to live through this nightmare for years to come, but Rowan and Ayleth were not going to rest until they found the cure for what Celeste had placed upon their daughters. They talked to witches…Elder after Elder, after Celeste's disappearance. No one knew of the curse and no witch knew where Celeste had disappeared to. She got her revenge, but she knew she had too many enemies to remain in New Orleans, even among the witches. Rowan had even gone to Marcel to tell him what happened. Marcel showed sympathy, especially after Rowan chose to turn Celeste against him, instead of aligning with her against him. But he did say that the curse was unknown, something no other witches knew of, and it was going to be difficult to find a cure for it. That did not send Rowan backwards on the search. His wife blamed him for years of what had happened with their daughters. _"If you had just accepted her truce, this wouldn't have happened! Celeste healed me! What has Marcel ever done for us, for our pack?"_ Ayleth had asked him and Rowan had raised his voice at her as well. _"She was trying to fool you, woman! And I am the one calling the shots in this pack! Not you! I know what is best! Our daughters wouldn't have been safer had we agreed to Celeste's demand. The vampires would have come after them! And I can assure you that they would have died!"_

That was the last argument Rowan and Ayleth had had, before things started becoming more neutral between them. They no longer showed much affection towards one another. In the public eye, the wolves saw Ayleth as their Queen still but they could feel that she was no longer acting as their alpha's mate. Hayley and Andrea grew healthy and spirited, especially the eldest daughter. Hayley Labonair always searched for a new adventure. She had to discover something new every day, and she would always ignore the advice of her mother and father. Rowan and Ayleth always had trouble keeping her in line. When Andrea was taking over the body, everything seemed much simpler. Andrea understood what her parents were telling her and she was hanging by their every word. Rowan was proud to have an obedient daughter, but he knew that it was not Andrea the one that was to marry the heir of the North East Atlantic pack. It was Hayley who was supposed to take on that responsibility.

Victor Kenner and his pack decided to join the Crescent Wolves for support in New Orleans, after the curse of their daughters. Rowan could remember the angry conversation he had with Victor, despite his claim that they would also help their pack get the Labonair daughters their freedom. _"You should have been more careful! This is shame, for both of our packs! What made you decide to protect Marcel Gerard instead of getting aligned with the witches? What is wrong with you Rowan?" "Aligned with a crazy bitch like Celeste Dubois? That woman was capable of doing anything to make sure she got to the top and lead the city the way she wanted." "And how is that different from what your vampire is doing?" "He is a good man, who wants nothing more than to maintain peace. Celeste would have ruined that for all of us. I was not about to take sides…" "…but you did and that is why we are in this situation right now." Rowan growled and whispered, "I was not about to become anyone's slave, Victor and that is what Celeste was asking from my pack." "And look where that got you. She trapped both of your daughters into one body!" "I am taking care of that problem." Rowan hissed, afraid Ayleth might overhear them._

 _"Really? And how is that working out for you? Tell me, what's to become of our alliance without a marriage?" Victor asked. "Are you saying that you are willing to drop everything just because of what happened?" "Then what's your plan? Bigamy?" "What is that supposed to mean?" "If my son marries one of your daughters, he is going to be marrying the other one as well." "And would that really be such a big problem?" "Yes. It's shameful! I won't have my son juggling around two wives! At this point, you don't have an heir worthy enough to be the Queen of both of our packs after we are gone. I might as well search for a different pack with a better offer for my son." "You are not going to find a pack as strong and united as this one. I won't say that I haven't made any mistakes. I did. But I am going to fix what happened. You don't need to back out. Let's face it, you need me, Victor, just as much as I need you." "Everyone knows of the curse now, Rowan. And in 20 years…how will I be able to shame my son this way…having him married to twins…in one body? I will be a laughing stock of this city…and Jackson is going to be furious." "I will fix everything until then." "You better me right about this, Rowan, because if I am going down, you are going down with me."_

Victor's warning was clear and now 20 years had passed. Exactly 20 years. Hayley's day landed exactly on the one she was born and she received all the presents she wanted from everyone who loved her. Jackson was also considerate enough to offer her a gift. Even though they had known each other since childhood, Rowan could see clearly that there was no attraction between Jackson and Hayley whatsoever. He seemed repulsed by her wild attitude and she claimed that he was too stubborn to understand the meaning of the word "fun". This worried the leader of the Crescent Wolves even more. 20 years ago, he had promised Victor that until Hayley and Andrea would become of age, he would be able to find a cure to the curse. Everything backfired, and now, he had no idea left. Ayleth was a sad woman who accepted her fate even though he knew that his wife would never forgive him for bringing this curse upon their daughters. Andrea took over the body the very next day…on June 7th, one day after her original birthday, and she received her presents then. The way was less joyful than the last one, which made Andrea believe that maybe Hayley was the favorite daughter of the pack. Ayleth could only reassure her that was not true and explain to her that June 7th represented the day when she and her sister were cursed…doomed to lose half of their lives to the other, and not be able to bond…or see each other…ever.

As 6 AM stroked that morning, she opened and her eyes and smiled. It was a beautiful day, waiting for her. But the sadness remained in her heart for she knew that the next morning, the body would belong to her sister, Andrea. Her mother had told her a lot about her sister and she did wish that she could meet her. But Hayley learned a lot about this curse, even though her parents were trying to keep her out of the nasty details of how it happened. She couldn't help but notice how her mother got cold with her father when the subject was brought up. Hayley couldn't help but be a little curious and now she was 20 years old, she was no longer a child or a teenager, she was a young woman. She deserved more explanations. She bit her lip and remembered what happened two years ago on her 18th birthday, when her father told her that she would have to marry Jackson for the pack. She refused, and that got him furious. How could she marry Jackson? How was she supposed to know what Andrea wanted? Every decision she made had an impact on her sister's life too, not just her own, but her father just couldn't understand that. Her mother did, though and she told her that she was a very bright girl and she was proud of her. Victor Kenner agreed to postpone the wedding arrangements until they made sure everything was done to get rid of the curse.

There was a knock on the door and Hayley stood up on her bed, letting her dark curls fall over her shoulders. She was beautiful, and everyone in her pack acknowledged that. They were all saying how lucky Jackson would be to have a wife as her. Hayley couldn't help but be disgusted by such rumors. She hated that everyone thought of her as a property and not as the future Queen of the Crescents but also of the North East Atlantics. Clearing her throat, Hayley said firmly, "Come on in!" Eve stepped inside with a warm smile on her face and a plate and pot in her hands. She was offering her the usual morning breakfast as she did every morning when she woke up. Eve had remained a trusting friend of the family for years, and she was greatly appreciated for her support of the Labonair family even after the curse was placed on the royal daughters. "Hayley, child! Good morning to you!" Eve exclaimed and came over to the bed, preparing her the pancakes and chocolate milk with marshmallows, her favorite breakfast. Hayley knew why she was doing this. Eve wanted to make sure that every single day she woke up, she would spend it wisely, not get into any fight with her parents, or with Jackson, and she would enjoy every single moment of her life…as she only got half the life she deserved. "How is my favorite girl this morning?" Eve asked as she sat down on the bed. Hayley smirked and whispered, "I bet you say that to Andrea too."

"You're both my favorite girls…and I want you both to find happiness…the best that there is." Eve explained and handed her the breakfast and then, she rubbed her hands together. "What have you got planned for this day?" "I thought that I could go down by the river and enjoy a swim." Eve raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't want to meet with Jackson." "Eve, I don't want to meet with him. He seems to be a good guy with everyone else but he hates my guts. I am starting to think that Andrea is more of a perfect woman for him, if she is as obedient and quiet as you say she is." Hayley noticed the look on Eve's face change at that moment, and she looked away. "What's wrong? Did I say something or…?" "No. I was just thinking about something. You don't need to worry." "You know…if Dad doesn't find a way to break the curse, both of us are going to end up being married to Jackson anyway. He doesn't have to spend time with me. He can spend time with Andrea. Does she like him?" "Well, they did spend some time together…they ate together…laughed together…" "Aha, so they are getting along better than me and him." "Certainly." "There we go! Problem solved." "Hayley, you are the eldest sister. It is you who is to rule by Jackson's side…not Andrea, and you know that." "I was born a few minutes before her. Does that really count?" "Yes, it does. The eldest rules. This is a tradition that has been going on for years." "But what if I don't want to rule? What if I want to do something else with my life?"

Eve was shaking her head. "You are so stubborn, my child, and if your father would ever hear you speak such words again…I don't know what he might do to you. He is hard enough on himself as it is because there is nothing anyone can do to help you. Not to mention that your mother is upset to." "She blames him for something?" "Why do you ask?" "Whenever Father brings up the subject of our curse, she gets angry at him for some reason. I noticed that. What's going on?" "Nothing has ever been the same for them in their marriage since the night that dreadful witch cursed you and your sister." "So, is it something that my father did? Does Mother blame him or…?" Eve shook her head. "I don't think that we should be talking about this right now. This is your day. You get to spend it anyway you want." "How did Andrea spend it yesterday?" Hayley asked. "She read, she talked with her parents and then she went with Jackson…" "I see…" Eve bit her lip and suggested, "Maybe I can teach you how to knit today. You will need to learn to make clothes…especially for your future children." "Thanks for the option, Eve, but I think that I will just explore the surroundings more today."

She got out of bed after eating, washed herself, got dressed and stepped outside, to see that her parents were already waiting for her. "Hayley, darling! Good morning!" Ayleth exclaimed and grabbed a hold of her, kissing her cheeks and then hugging her. "Good morning, Mother…and Father." Rowan kissed her forehead too before saying, "Come into our hut, we have a lot to discuss." Hayley felt the ground move from her feet. She knew that tone in his voice. He was upset with her again, but poor Hayley had no idea what she did wrong this time. "Have a seat!" Rowan indicated and Hayley did as she was told, as Rowan and Ayleth sat opposite her. "Hayley, it has occurred to me that you are not making much of an effort in trying to bond with Jackson." Her father told her and Hayley gulped. She knew what she had told Eve about Jackson, she can never tell her father, or he would go ragging mad at her. "I am trying, Father, but he doesn't seem interested at all." "Yes, I know that. Just yesterday, I saw him with Andrea. They seemed to have a lot of fun. I saw them smiling and talking, something I rarely see you do with him. Furthermore, I am beginning to think that you take your role as heiress of the two most important werewolf packs in history, for granted." Hayley gasped. "Why would you say that?" "You are not making an effort, Hayley. You know that our relationship has become more strained with the North East Atlantics since the curse started."

"I did…at the beginning. But it is clear to me that Jackson doesn't want to marry me and I…" She stopped herself before she could say anything that would anger her father. Ayleth was pressuring her daughter through the expression in her eyes too. "You what?" "Nothing, Father." "How is it possible that Andrea is able to seduce Jackson, to make him desire her in such way that he would want to marry her…and you cannot?" "Maybe Andrea likes him. I don't know of her. I don't know anything about her. And what seems to be the problem? He is going to end up marrying us both anyway…" "No! Victor wants to avoid that, which is why we will continue our search for the cure." "Good." Hayley mumbled and looked away, making Rowan angry, that he slammed his fist against the table. Hayley finally lost her temper too and asked him, "What is it with you and my seducing ways? I don't want to seduce Jackson because I don't love him!" "I don't care about that! This is an arranged marriage, Hayley and as the eldest of my daughters, I always hoped that you would understand that. Andrea does!" Hayley snorted and stood up. "Here we go again! If you love Andrea so much and prefer her over me, just have her seduce Jackson because she is doing a good job at it…using my body!" Ayleth gasped and exclaimed, "Hayley!" as Rowan stood up in anger and left the hut. "How can you talk like that to your father? He is trying his best to maintain the two packs together and you are driving them apart."

"Mother, I didn't do anything." Hayley insisted. "Exactly! You don't do anything. You don't get involved. Believe me, if you were not the eldest daughter, we would have never pressured you to do this. We would have given you the greatest freedom, to do whatever your heart desires. We would have let you explore, and we would have even let you visit the city of New Orleans. Even if it happens that you should both marry Jackson, if we can't find a cure…Andrea will not be allowed to rule. You will have to rule, because you are the oldest and that's the way it works." "I hate the stupid traditions!" "I can understand how you feel but your father can't. He has made a terrible mistake in his past…one which some people consider a mistake and the others don't…it's very complicated." "Tell me what happened." "I can't. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Your father was never as cruel as he is now. He changed over the years. He feels responsible for what happened to you and your sister. And believe me that not a day goes by in which your father and I would not think about what would have happened had we taken a different course in life…we would have had our two daughters together, knowing each other, not just feeling each other." Hayley crossed her hands over her chest and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Ayleth stood up and went over to her, trying to put a smile on her face.

"I am certain that if you are just as charming around Jackson as you are everyday with other people, with your beauty, intellect and wits, you can win him over, Hayley." "But I don't want to. I told you…he may be a good guy but he is not the guy for me." "And I told you that we don't have any other option. As the eldest daughter, this is your responsibility. I am very sorry, Hayley, but it is what it is." Hayley could feel her eyes stinging and she hated crying. She never cried in front of anyone, not even her parents. She had to show how strong she really was. But it was killing her to think that even as she had half a normal life to live, because of her being stuck with a sister she never met, she also had to meet her parents' expectations of marrying a man she didn't love. Taking a deep breath, Hayley looked into her mother's eyes and whispered, "I pray that a cure is found soon, because if Andrea can come back…I can keep my body and maybe both Jackson and Andrea can convince you and Father that they can marry and unite the packs. I just want to live my own life the way I want to. And I want to go…to other places too. I love my home here…but we are treated like animals. Why can't we go into the city?" "We are allowed by Marcel Gerard, but your father doesn't want it." "Why not?" "He is afraid of the full moon and how we can hurt other people." "But the full moon is once a month!" Hayley was exasperated by her father's dictatorship.

Ayleth shook her head and said, "I have no right to question your father's mentality. But I trust that he knows what he is doing. Everything is going to be alright, Hayley. You will see. You just have to trust us as your parents that we will always do what is best for you and for Andrea even under the circumstances. As Labonairs, and the royal family, we are obliged to fight. And we will fight. Do you understand me?" "Yeah." Hayley whispered and wiped away a tear that accidently fell. "But I still want the man I marry to be one who would love me, and I can love him in return. I don't need him to be some fancy heir of some pack or to be rich…I just want to like him for who he is. And I want him to like me for me, not for my sister. I don't want anything else." When her mother didn't respond, Hayley just pulled away and said, "Have a nice day, Mother!" "Where are you going, Hayley?" "Just somewhere away from everyone!" Hayley called out in anger and slammed the door after her.

…

Marcel sighed as he got off the phone and joined Camille in bed, who was reading. She could see the distress on his face and she touched his hand. "Hey, what's going on? What happened?" "I talked to Rowan. He told me that his oldest daughter, Hayley, doesn't want to marry and unite the packs. He is pretty pissed off." "Well, Marcel, what do you expect. It's been 20 years. Those girls must have dreams of their own. I hate the fact that their own father would force them to marry someone they don't like." "Well, the problem is the eldest doesn't like him, but the youngest does." Cami put down her book and bit her lip. "That is a problem, then." "Yeah, tell me about it. I did tell Rowan for years that I would do anything to help him with this curse problem he's got. After all, he is the one who took a bullet for me. He refused Celeste just do he would not turn against me. I have to do something." "Marcel, you've done everything that you could." "Yeah…I even tried to talk to the new Witch Elder, Sophie Deveraux. She's very feisty…doesn't really like me…so why would she even want to help me with something?" "I always thought that the witches would be united with the wolves? What is Sophie's problem?" Cami asked.

"Don't ask me! That girl must have some issues of her own! I never really understood these witches. They are sexy and powerful but…they can be quite tricky which is why we can't really read their minds." Cami hit his chest and Marcel laughed, kissing her lips. "Ah, don't get upset, sweetheart." "Watch it." Cami warned him, making him laugh again. Just when they thought they could relax in their beds, Marcel's phone started ringing again, making Cami groan. "Just leave it alone." She whispered but Marcel shook his head and got up. "Maybe it's something important." Looking at the caller ID, his face went pale. "Marcel? What's going on?" Cami asked but Marcel but a finger to his lips and told her to stop talking as he answered the call. "Klaus. I never expected to hear from you…especially not now." _"Well, Marcellus, I remember I did give you quite a lecture to never fake your death with me, the last time we spoke…but this time, I am calling for pleasure, not business."_ "Really? I never thought that you still see me as a friend." _"As a matter of fact, I don't, but I was the one who mentored you for your first pathetic little century, haven't I?"_ "Yeah, you did. But listen, it's early in the morning and I don't really have any time to sit on the phone with you all day. Got a city to run, you know."

 _"And how is that working out for you?"_ "I have to admit that it's harder than I imagined but I am glad that I took this challenge." _"Why don't I come over and lend you a hand?"_ Marcel and Cami eyed each other with panicky looks at once, and Marcel was left speechless. _"Are you still there or did some lady cat friend over there got your tongue…or are you currently busy using it for a woman's pleasure?"_ Marcel closed his eyes, remembering how his former mentor couldn't live through a day without making sex jokes. "What do you mean by lending me a hand?" _"Well, Elijah and I would be interested to join you in leadership of New Orleans. We heard there to be quite some racket going on there for the past decade, especially with the wolves."_ "Yeah…" _"What's the matter? Am I not welcome anymore?"_ "No, that's not it. I told you the last time we spoke…you lead well this city and what's mine, is yours." _"I am glad."_ "But I thought you liked Mystic Falls." _"It has treated me nicely for a few years, but I believe it is time for a change."_ "Ah, so I take it that city is too dried up to be able to continue holding a few terrorizing Originals, huh?" _"You might say that. I need action in my centuries of living, Marcellus and Mystic Falls is too out of class for me. I hear New Orleans is currently in a very good shape."_ "Fine. When will you be here?" There was that sinister laugh that could be heard from the other line.

 _"Why do you wish to know? Can't Elijah and I simply surprise you with our visits, or are you in need to know so that you might have time to arrange the city to my pleasure?"_ Marcel smirked and shook her head. "I never liked your unexpected arrivals, Klaus and you know that. Just leave the wise cracks for when you get here." _"Very well. You shall expect me and my brother there the day after tomorrow…so get everything cleaned up. I expect the bars to be opened, full drinks on the house, beautiful ladies waiting at my feet, and of course, a fantastic parade to welcome me."_ "Yep, wrote it all down. Anything else?" Marcel asked him, sarcastically. _"No, thank you. I shall see you in two days, Marcellus…we have a lot to catch up on."_ Klaus hung up before Marcel could respond. "What's going on? Are the Mikaelsons really coming here?" Cami asked. "Just Klaus and Elijah. They'll be here in two days' time." "You couldn't have said no, right?" "Not in such a situation? When it comes to the Mikaelsons, I must aim to please." "What does this mean for us?" Cami asked, as Marcel got back into bed with her. "Whenever the Mikaelsons are around, especially Klaus, it means trouble." He responded.

…

The next day came rather quickly, and Andrea emerged from the hut where Hayley had slept. She yawned and stretched, and then a smile appeared on her face when she saw who was heading towards her. It was Jackson. "Hey." He whispered and took her hand in his, kissing it gently, making Andrea's heart flutter. She really felt like she was falling for him more and more, but knowing that he was not hers to have, but her every own sister's, it made her feel sad. She didn't even know if he felt the same way about her. Maybe he was as friendly with her as he was with Hayley. He pulled her into his arms for a tight hug and she felt his fingers press to her neck. "I really missed you for a day, you know." "You didn't see Hayley?" "No, I saw her. I just didn't want to spend time with her. She was more worried about arguing with your father, anyway." Andrea frowned and shook her head. "Why would she argue with Father? What happened?" "I don't know." Jackson murmured and caressed her cheek. But as voices and footsteps could be heard, Jackson immediately pulled his hand away. He knew what would happen if his father ever saw him getting this close to Andrea again. No matter if the sisters shared the same body, it was Hayley the one who was to marry him, not Andrea.

Rowan and Ayleth kept the smiles on their faces when they saw their second daughter and they held her in their arms for a long time, as Jackson watched. "How are you, my dear? Ready to start your very own day?" Ayleth asked sweetly and Andrea nodded. "What happened yesterday? How was Hayley?" It looked like Jackson was telling the truth, based on the face Rowan made when mentioning Hayley. "Father, is everything okay?" Andrea asked and Rowan immediately nodded. "I am going into town today for some business." "Into the city? Are you sure you're allowed?" "Yes. I want you to stay here, have fun and be safe." Kissing her forehead, Rowan nodded to Jackson, politely, and then turned to Ayleth, saying, "I am not going to be long. Marcel called me and told me that he got me an audience with Sophie Deveraux. I believe she can be the answer to our prayers." "I don't understand. She finally wants to help us?" "I am not sure. I will see what I can find out. Stay here and take care of the pack. In a few hours, I will be back." And afterwards, he took off, but not before looking back and noticing the intense way Jackson gazed at Andrea. He looked like a man in love, and Rowan was getting exasperated. Andrea was not the future Queen. Hayley was, and she was failing in her duty while Andrea was succeeding.

The Lafayette Cemetery was the place where he was told to meet the Witch Elder. Rowan slowly made it to the cave, where a creole woman with dark curly hair put a hand on his chest. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "I am Rowan Labonair, alpha of the Crescent Wolves and I have an audience with your Elder." "I am Sabine. Follow me." The woman said, after hesitating. The woman took him to the place where Sophie was sitting on the ground and meditating. Once sensing his presence, she stood up to face him, and put her hands together. "I was told of your problem! You have not found the cure for such a curse for 20 years, is that right?" Sabine left them to talk and Rowan nodded. "I have come to you now and I am happy that you have accepted my visit. The other Elders before you didn't even want to hear me out." "I am younger than all of the other Elders had been before me. I have a clearer view of the world. And I understand your paternal instincts to do everything for your daughters…to keep them safe from harm." "Celeste Dubois was an evil woman who took something very precious from me and my wife!" Rowan snapped. Sophie nodded. "I tend to agree with you on that one. As I understand it, she placed the life force of one of your daughters, into the body of the other, therefore creating the connection of the two souls through one single body. What happened to the other lifeless body?"

"She took it." Rowan whispered. Sophie nodded, slowly. "And then she disappeared?" "Yes." "And what about the body? Whose body was it the one she took? Andrea's or Hayley's?" Rowan slowly shook his head in defeat. "We don't know. We have no way of knowing." Sophie nodded and sighed. "Well, the curse is something I have never seen before. Celeste Dubois was unique in all of her spells, as she was an evil woman. She only cared about herself and power. With one body gone…it's going to be even harder." "Can you do something?" Rowan asked her, with desperation in his eyes. Sophie slowly met his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "No one knows what happened to Celeste but I can only tell you this…a curse this big can only be reversed by the witch who casted it." Rowan closed his eyes, afraid that it would come to this. "She disappeared 20 years ago. No one has heard of her since." "Celeste would never accept dying as a fate. She is still alive, just hidden somewhere for us to find." "So you can…?" Sophie shook her head. "A witch as powerful as her is difficult to find…and us witches have many more troubles on our hands. I really wish we could do more for you. I am sorry."

…

His heart stopped when he saw her. She was in her usual white dress, with her hair in a braid. She was absolutely beautiful as she was, and calm, as she read in silence by the river. He enjoyed being around her. He knew how different she was from Hayley. Hayley was too wild and too seductive. He didn't like her questions, and he certainly didn't like the way she pressured people to do things her way. Andrea was quiet, calm and obedient. He knew he felt in love with her, after he spent so much time with her. And today…Jackson wanted to find the courage and tell her. Slowly, he stood up from the grass and went over to her. She smiled at him and closed the book, standing up. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your reading, Andrea." "No, that is fine. I like being with you, much more than I like to read." "Is that truly how you feel?" he asked her. A blush appeared on her cheeks, as she tried looking away at once but he caught her chin in his fingers and made her look up into his eyes. "Jackson…" she whispered, but he mumbled, "Shhh." And leaned over to meet her lips with his.

Andrea was absolutely shocked by the softness of this kiss…their first kiss. His mouth moved gently over hers, and all sort of thoughts raced inside her mind. Was this what he had been doing with Hayley too? When he pulled back from her, their eyes met. His one hand still held her chin up so he could gaze into her hazel eyes, while his other hand was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him. "Do you like this body?" Andrea finally asked him the question that she had wanted to ask for a very long time. She didn't have a lot of nerve or courage but after such a passionate kiss shared with him, she needed to know. Jackson frowned and whispered to her, "I don't just like your body. I like you." "And you like my sister. You like both of us." "No. I like you and only you. I am falling in love with you, Andrea…and you are the woman I want to be married to, not Hayley." She gasped lightly and shook her head. "You shouldn't be saying that. For the sake of our pack…you shouldn't really. If my father or yours would ever hear you say such a thing…"

He kissed her hand and asked, "Is it really so much to ask to just marry the woman I love?" "We are bonded through obligation. You and my sister are bonded. I was caught in this because of a curse." "And partially, I am glad, because I know that if you and your sister didn't share a body, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to get to know you as I know you now. I am truly sorry for the way you suffer, but I can promise you right now that my father and your father will find a way to break this curse, and when they do, we can have our wedding. We can be together, Andrea. Imagine that." "Jackson, I do care about you, but I can't betray my sister." "Hayley doesn't want me. I know it. And I don't want her. We can barely stand each other. If our parents want a marriage for the pack to align, it is going to be between you and I, not between Hayley and me." Andrea shook her head and was about to say something when a voice called out, "Jackson!" They broke apart and turned to see Victor standing there, with a not very pleasing look on his face. "I want to talk to you, son!"

Jackson turned back to Andrea, kissed her hand tenderly again and went back to his father, who was waiting. "What is heaven's name are you doing?" he hissed at him. "I am going to ask Andrea to marry me…properly." "Are you out of your mind?" "No. Father, it is her I love. I don't love Hayley and I don't want to marry her." "Andrea is not the heiress to the Crescent throne and you know it! A marriage between you and the youngest daughter would never work. I forbid it and so does Rowan! You better set your priorities straight now, boy, and don't you dare embarrass me! This curse on the Labonair girls is enough pain as it is. I swear to you that if you create more problems for me, you can kiss your own throne goodbye." Victor told him and then left.

* * *

 **A/N: The second chapter turned out longer than expected, but I am glad. I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think will happen next? Klaus and Elijah will finally make an appearance in New Orleans in the next chapter. We have wondered into the little romantic world of Jackson and Andrea. And the next chapter will be pretty exciting for all Klayley fans, including myself.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	3. New Distractions

**In the previous chapter, the lives of Hayley and Andrea Labonair after 20 years of living under the curse was revealed. Hayley expressed her desire to not be forced into a marriage to Jackson, and to marry a man who would love her for her and whom she would love in return. A secret love affair between Jackson and Andrea was revealed, disapproved by Victor Kenner, while Sophie could not offer any sort of help in finding the cure for the curse, and saying that only the witch who cast such a curse could reverse it. Meanwhile, Klaus called Marcel to express his desire to come to New Orleans with his brother.**

 **Clarification to Libsrocks's confusion: In the first chapter, Rowan and Ayleth knew that Hayley was occupying the body the first night (because Andrea was always the calm one, and Hayley was the one who cried all the time), but we don't know that it was Andrea's body that Celeste took ;)**

* * *

 **PLOT: After 100 years of keeping themselves away from the city of New Orleans, Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson return much to Marcel's annoyance, added to Cami's new obsession for reading, which starts to drive Marcel insane. Meanwhile, Sophie intends to learn more about Celeste's priorities from none other than the King of New Orleans. Marcel and Cami get into an ugly fight, as Hayley escapes the bayou for a day of freedom in the city, at Rousseau's. Finally, the young Labonair heiress meets a charming man she never thought would be the notorious hybrid all werewolves feared.**

* * *

100 years they had been away. 100 years they lived in fear of what could have happened to the city they loved more than anything in the world. Elijah Mikaelson chose a spot, on a terrace, where he could observe the wonders of Marcel Gerard, the boy they raised for two centuries, before the time had come and their father had ruined all of their pleasure. Mikael had arrived, and he had taken everything from them, including their safety. He took a deep breath and gulped down the wine that had been offered to him. It was just as good as he had tasted it a century ago. He closed his eyes and took in the fresh air. The city looked calm and the people looked happy, despite the Cold War brewing between the vampires, werewolves and the witches. The humans were indifferent to what was happening. Elijah believed that they were trying to keep out of trouble. They were after all, the town's weakest link. After a couple more moments, the doors to one bar opened and Elijah groaned when he saw his brother coming out with two ladies by his side. One was a creole woman, probably a witch and the other was a blonde, dressed as a nurse. He finished his wine, but kept his eyes firmly on the face of his now tipsy younger brother. "Niklaus!" Elijah finally called out, making him look up.

In a matter of seconds, Elijah was right next to him, and the two women his brother was with, looked surprised. "Ah, Elijah! Come to join in on the fun? Which one do you want? You see, I can be the good brother when I want to. I let you choose." Klaus chuckled and gulped down from his bottle of beer. Elijah immediately snatched it away from him, and compelled the women to leave. "Do you have any self-respect, brother?" "No, I don't believe I do, but thank you for asking!" Klaus exclaimed and leaned in against the wall, closing his eyes. Before Elijah could say anything else, Klaus held up his hand and shook his head. "I may be tipsy, Elijah, but I'm not drunk, don't worry." "Why have you chosen to get drunk now of all the moments in the world? Why would you embarrass me?" "I do not need to embarrass you, brother. You are more than capable of doing that all on your own." "And why do you believe so?" "Because you are in the city where all the men concentrate on having fun. You, my dear and noble brother, do not understand the meaning of that word."

"Perhaps because I am more responsible than you could ever think that I would be and unfortunately, I am supposed to look after you, as I have all of these years that have passed." "And I thank you…but you do need to get yourself a more pleasant life to live. When was the last time you bedded a woman, for example?" "Is that all you can care about, Niklaus?" His brother's face started getting serious and any sign that he was drunk, or even tipsy was gone from his face. He stepped over to Elijah, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I do not care about more than simple distracting one night stands. What I do care about…is taking this city from under Marcel's rule and making it under mine." Elijah laughed and said, "You know that if Marcel has learned anything from you after all these years, it is to protect what is his. I am certain that he has this town under surveillance as we speak. He will be careful around you…because this is not the first time when you had tried to make a claim on his city. And most importantly, do not forget that he has given you the opportunity to rule by his side." "And I am very tempted to accept his offer." Klaus whispered.

"Then why must you always start on the wrong foot?" Elijah asked him. Klaus rolled his eyes and put his hand around his brother's shoulders, leading him down the street, where the trumpeters could play the wonderful jazz. The music which was a symbol of this city. "Where is Marcellus staying?" Klaus asked, looking around, surprised that this town looked even livelier than it did many years ago. "At the Abattoir. You have not forgotten that he asked us to meet him there hours ago, did you, Niklaus?" "Why don't you stop blaming me for wanting to have a little fun? After all, I did inform Marcellus that I would be expecting women, drinks and a parade. Two of three have been checked." Elijah shook his head. "You can't be serious." Klaus smirked and continued walking without saying a word. He pushed the doors opened and held out his hands as the vampires of the compound all lined up and formed a huge circle around Klaus and Elijah, their fists clenched and their faces hard. "My friends! How do you enjoy your time here! I am pleased to inform you that your leader has invited me here to rule alongside him, as his mentor! So you will be seeing a lot more of me around!" Diego and Thierry, the right hand men of Marcel, looked at each other. "That's not possible. We weren't informed of this." Thierry stated, as Diego was ready to pounce on them.

Elijah shook his head and whispered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. As my brother has said, we are guests in this household now and I do not believe that Marcel would allow you all to treat your guests with such cruelty. Either way…" He started popping his knuckles and he took off his very expensive watch with a smile on his face. "…I don't think that you might win anything than a few broken spines even if you are permitted to attack us. Do not forget who we are, gentlemen." At that moment, a loud clap would be heard and Marcel and Camille walked down the stairs towards them. "Diego! Thierry! They're here to stay! So back off! All of you!" Marcel called out and the vampires finally scattered. Klaus smirked and held out his hands, embracing his former protégé. "Marcellus! I have missed you!" A small smile appeared on his face as he said, "And I would be lying if I said that there wasn't a part of me that didn't miss you. You are and have always been my mentor, right? What's mine is yours. If you want to stick around in this Godforsaken town, be my guest. I could use some Original forces, when I have to deal with the witches." Marcel explained and Klaus frowned. "And why would we need to use the iron fist when it comes to the pretty little women performing their magic?" "Because ever since Celeste Dubois had disappeared 20 years ago, there has been a mutiny all throughout the Witch Community. All of them thought that they should be the Elders." "Is that so? Well, have they come to an agreement?"

"Sophie Deveraux is the youngest Elder that this coven ever had. The witches thought they should choose her because she can be easily manipulated, due to her age, but I have a feeling that she is smarter than she looks." Klaus nodded. "Well, one problem is settled. She doesn't seem like the type who would wage a war against the vampires, do you?" Marcel shook his head. "Nah, I think she only wants to secure the safety of her own people. She is not vengeful as Celeste was." "And what of the wolves? Do they continue to be stubborn and refuse to return to the city?" "Rowan Labonair thinks it's best for his pack and for the people of the city. And I appreciate him for that. With the full moon curse, they can never be too sure upon whom they will inflict harm. And of course, there is the matter of pride." Klaus nodded. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by pride?" Marcel thought hard about whether or not he should tell Klaus about the Labonair curse placed on the twin girls but eventually, he shook his head and whispered, "It's a pack thing. I don't understand it myself." "Very well. We will settle things with the wolves eventually." "Maybe I should do that myself." Marcel suggested.

"Why? Are you afraid that they must still hold a grudge on me for my obsession which took place years ago?" "All the wolves are terrified because of the stories they heard about you…what you had put them through was horrible, Klaus." "I had my reasons." Klaus mumbled and his eyes wandered over to the table where the drinks were laid out. "I do need one of these…your oldest scotch…perfect." He whispered and opened a bottle, pouring it in a glass, while Elijah rubbed his forehead. "You would have to forgive him today, Marcellus. He is not in the exact mood for any important talk about the politics of this city." "Nonsense. I simply believe that I should be welcomed properly into this city, seeing as 100 years ago, it was I who was seen as the ruler of them all, isn't that right, Marcellus?" Marcel smirked and said, "Well, you did ask for a parade, drinks and women…and that is exactly what you will receive. My guest, an important one such as yourself…should be given the best treatment." Marcel's eyes then wandered over to Cami, who had taken a seat at the table, and was picking up a book to read. "What are you doing?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes. "I am doing something useful with my spare time instead of listening how all of you are planning on having somewhat of a bachelor day together." Klaus raised his eyebrow and pointed a drink at her. "This must be the famous blonde bartender you have swept off her feet, Marcellus. How could the Human Faction allow you to turn such a beauty into a vampire?"

Cami scoffed at the adjective he used to describe her and Marcel chuckled, saying "They loved the idea of Cami here being by my side. They offered to accept her position in my life, technically as Queen by my side. How could any faction refuse something like that? Do you understand what I mean?" Klaus smiled and nodded, taking another sip of the scotch. Cami slammed her book on the table and stood up, crossing her hands over her chest. "I hate that you refer to me as a prize, as an object. I asked you one before to stop it, Marcel!" she exclaimed at him, making his frown. "Look, I don't always ask for your respect…but you should choose your words more carefully…especially when I am having guests." He warned her. Cami looked over at Klaus, the one who still had a smirk playing on his face as he watched her, and then her eyes wondered over to Elijah, who looked like he had pity written across his face. Taking a deep breath, Cami moved to pick up her book but Marcel stopped her. "Hey, listen…I told you what I think of these books that you're reading." "And I told you that I don't care what you think about my books. Let me be. And if you want to just go out and have fun with some other girls, don't let me stop you!" she told him straight and managed to remove the book from his grasp and head upstairs. Marcel took a deep breath and then pounded his fist onto the table. "Trouble in paradise?" Klaus asked him. "Yeah, you can say that. She wants to be independent, but she forgets that she is also my companion."

"I believe that you should learn to be more understanding of her needs, if she has them. She might need her own independence." Elijah told him, setting Marcel off guard. "Ah, my brother, the sentimental fool that he is! And the feminist! Pay him no mind, Marcel! He is pissed that I got some female company this very morning, and he failed to attract at least one pretty lady." Laughing along with him, Marcel stared over at his phone, which started ringing. Frowning at the caller ID once again, he told the Mikaelsons that he had a personal call to take and went outside, informing Diego and Thierry to keep the brothers entertained. As soon as he made sure that he was out of earshot, Marcel put the phone to his ear and said, "Sophie Deveraux! I am surprised that you would call me! To what do I owe the pleasure?" _"It is no pleasure for me to call you, Marcel Gerard, but today, I kind of have to."_ Marcel chuckled and shook his head. "You witches have always been so feisty. Right down to the point, huh?" _"Yes. You sent Rowan Labonair to me yesterday."_

"Yeah, I did. He has a problem on his mind, and I thought that you witches had it good with the werewolves. There wasn't anything harm in my suggestion for him to go to you, was it?" _"No, not at all. I still can't understand why a man as honorable as him would be friends with someone like you, but I don't tend to judge him now. I called you to talk about his daughters."_ "And what do you want to know from me?" _"I want to know about Celeste Dubois."_ "What for?" _"She is the only hope Rowan has of finding a cure for what his daughters have."_ When Marcel didn't respond, Sophie continued, _"I heard that Klaus Mikaelson and his brother, Elijah, are back in town. I didn't expect to live the day when that would happen, but I suppose that life offers us many surprises. I don't trust the Mikaelsons, especially not Klaus."_ Marcel smirked. "I thought you called to talk about the Labonair twins." _"I did. I just want to know if you told the Mikaelsons about this curse."_ "No. They don't need to know about it…yet. I will keep them occupied for now." _"How long are they staying?"_ "A while, but from the looks of Klaus, you would say that he feels good to be home again." _"This is not his home."_ "Maybe, but he was the one who was in charge 100 years ago. Of course, you would have no idea of that. You were not even born. He was a good leader and a good mentor." _"I know he is strong and good as a leader but he can also be manipulative and selfish. I would die to see him care about anyone but himself."_

"He cares about his family." Marcel argued. _"Fine. I didn't say that he was heartless, but as long as he stays here, I don't want him to meddle in any witch business and not even in the curse."_ "You know, it is never good to keep something as important as this from Klaus Mikaelson. He has a way of figuring it out and he is going to have my head if he found out that I am keeping something from him." There was a pause before he could finally hear Sophie's voice again. _"Are you planning on ruling New Orleans with Klaus on your side?"_ "Smart girl you are, Sophie. How did you figure that out?" _"It was quite simple. You said that you owe him everything you have and also…you learned everything from him. He is the greatest mastermind of all times. He can help you in more ways than one. So, tell me the truth. Are you really planning on making him the co-King?"_ "Yeah, you got me." _"Well that is going to be really problematic for us."_ "And why is that?" _"Because of who he is and what he's done."_ "Look, I get what you're saying, but I can tell you that he is not a bad man like you say he is. He's a neurotic, manipulative, jackass psychopath, but not a bad person. He has the heart of a leader and I tend to use it for myself, to keep you all witches and even werewolves in line." _"Aha, so I knew that you were not such good friends with Rowan as you claimed you were."_ "You are wrong there, sweetheart. I am good friends with Rowan, and I would never betray him…just as he took a bullet for me with Celeste."

After a sigh, Sophie started speaking again. _"Fine. Let's say that I trust your judgement when it comes to Klaus Mikaelson, but keep him out of this investigation for the curse. Since Rowan came to me, I want to handle it on my own."_ "So, you have found a way to help him?" _"No. A curse as powerful as the one placed on his daughters can only be reversed by the witch who cast it."_ "So, all you witches need to do is find Celeste." _"The Elders before me have tried to work on that and failed for years. It is not a simple spell like a location spell. We have no one strong enough to find her. If we have to try to find her like normal people and without magic, we are going to need all the information about her that you can possibly give us."_ "What can I give you?" _"Every single information you know about her. Her spell books, her hobbies, her interests, her goals and especially her hideouts."_ "And how do you figure that I might be the one to know all of that? She was my enemy." _"And I have a feeling that you keep a lot of information about your enemies in storage somewhere in that big and fancy mansion of yours."_ Marcel smirked to himself and bit his lip. "Would you like to come and visit my big and fancy mansion? Maybe talking in person would be better for us both." Sophie sighed. _"Are you flirting with me?"_ "Maybe I am." _"And maybe you should remember that you already have a lady of the house waiting for you. For the sake of Rowan, get me the information that I need, please."_

She hung up before Marcel could argue with her. Hearing heels behind him, he turned around to see Cami there, with her hands on her sides and with a sad smile on her face. "Hey…are you okay?" she asked him. "Yeah." "Who were you talking to over here all by yourself?" she asked, getting closer to him. "Oh, just Sophie Deveraux." "Sophie Deveraux, the Elder Witch?" "Yeah, that's her." "What did she want from you? She never called you?" "To talk about Rowan and his daughters." "And? Did she have an idea on how to help them?" Marcel shook his head. "Nah, I just need to get her some info. But I can't really do that right now, can I? I have a party to go to, to celebrate the arrival of my longtime friend and mentor. Are you coming?" "Where?" "To Rousseau's, the place where you once worked." "And what do you want me to do there? Marcel, I gave up drinking and you know why." "Yeah, but you're a vampire now. What harm can come to you?" "I just don't want to go." "Yeah? And what are you going to do? Lie down on your bed and read…bore my mind with all that reading? I get the feeling you don't want to do anything else." "Because all you care about is drinking and having fun with your buddies and now that the Mikaelson brothers are back…I wonder if you will have any time for me at all." Marcel groaned and pushed past her. "If you want to sit here all day, fine! Don't let me stop you!"

…

She loved staring at the sunset. It made her wonder what was going to happen the next day. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing important moments, moments which Andrea would be able to experience and share with her loved ones. Hayley had no idea how Andrea was like. She could only describe her twin through the words of her mother. She had learned of her kindness, and not just that. She learned that Andrea was quiet and obedient, the exact opposite of her. Footsteps could be heard, disturbing Hayley out of her thoughts. She turned around to find Eve there, with a stack of laundry in her hands. "Hayley, my child! You must come inside. It is chilly and almost nighttime." "I will. Where are Mother and Father?" "They have gone hunting with Sir Victor. But they did tell me to tell you goodnight for them." Hayley scoffed. "Yeah. I am sure they would make sure to spend every day with Andrea, but they don't bother with me because I am not as obedient as her. I like a good challenge once in a while…" "Hayley, you are not in a position to search for trouble. Your mother and father want to keep you safe from harm, especially in your condition. You will be our future Queen." "But I am not dependable. Is that what you're telling me?" she asked her and Eve didn't know what to say.

"You know I care about you. I have known you since you were born…but you have to learn your place." "What is my place Eve? The place where everyone tells me to be? What if I don't want to be there? What if I want to do something else with my life, except to run a pack?" Eve gasped and almost dropped her laundry when she heard her say that. "Sweetheart, please don't go down that road. Your parents love you so much. They have offered you everything they could in their power. What you can do is be grateful for whom you are the heiress of the Crescent throne and you are going to lead this pack someday, with Jackson as your husband." "I am not going to marry Jackson." Hayley whispered and Eve let out a huff. "When you were younger, I understood that you were different than the other girls in this pack, so very different from your sister even. But now that you have grown into a young adult, I and your parents expect greater things from you. We expect you to understand the circumstances, Hayley. Everyone is born with a destiny and this one is yours, to lead your people in the darkest of times." Hayley simply nodded as she watched the sun set and whispered, "I will just stay out here and come inside when I feel tired. I won't get to live tomorrow, remember?"

Eve nodded, deciding to obey her wishes and left. Of course, standing by the river all night was not what Hayley was planning to do. Slowly, she stood up and started walking away from the huts. She was going into the city, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. Suddenly, someone emerged from the shadows, scaring her. "Jackson! What are you doing here?" she asked, outraged. "I was watching you…and I heard your conversation with Eve. Where are you heading off to?" "Nowhere. I just want some time for myself. And must you always eavesdrop on other people's conversations? Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked. He frowned and stepped closer to her, whispering, "I want you to understand that this body…is not just yours. You share it with Andrea." Hayley raised an eyebrow in surprise and crossed her hands over her chest. "You think I don't know that? I have been sharing it with my unknown sister all my life." "I need to constantly remind you." "Why?" "To make sure that you don't do anything reckless that could affect her." Hayley rolled her eyes and whispered, "You don't have to worry. I won't do anything to harm your precious Andrea. Now if you'll excuse me…" She walked away from him without another word. The moment she was sure that he was gone, she started running, out of the bayou. She knew that if her parents found out about this…she would pay for it big time, but it was worth it…to spend one night away from the cold outside world.

The city was beautiful, just as she had learned it would be. Of course, Hayley couldn't help but roll her eyes at the people who stared at her. She wasn't dressed appropriately for a night in the city of course. With these clothes, almost everyone could make out that she was a werewolf. But she couldn't care less. She was mesmerized by the lights, the music…the air, the smell…everything. A bar on the corner of Bourbon Street attracted her. A lively party was going on in there and Hayley was not afraid to enter. She smiled and tried to raise her chin, to look proud and not draw any attention to herself, but it was almost impossible. As soon as she sat down at the counter, a lady wearing an apron came to her. "What will you have?" she asked her and Hayley frowned. "I'm sorry?" she asked. "To drink." The lady said, showing her the various bottles of alcohol. Hayley could feel the redness in her cheeks already. She had never gone into a bar before, even if she knew all about how it worked. "Oh…uh…some mineral water, please." She whispered and the lady looked at her as though she was crazy, but eventually, gave her what she asked for. Almost as soon as she got her mineral water and took a sip, she could feel a presence on her right side, a presence which sent her warmth. She was cold, and her clothes were not appropriate for such a cold night. She knew she should have brought a sweater.

"You are not from around here, love." A gentle British voice spoke next to her and Hayley held her breath, but she turned towards the man with courage in her heart and took him in. He was handsome...absolutely dashing, with light brown hair, blue eyes and stubble which she felt like touching at once. She knew that she had promised herself that she would keep herself away from conversing with strangers, but with this one…she was too intrigued to resist the temptation. She put a small smile on her face and looked away, responding "You're right, but that doesn't mean that I am easier for you to charm into bed." Almost at once, the reply got him chuckling as he took a small sip of his drink. "You must be a good reader of people." He whispered. Hayley sighed, already getting tired of his poor seducing techniques and stood up from the seat. "And you must be a jerk. Goodbye." His hand grabbed her arm before she could move away and she pulled at it, hissing, "Let go of me!" "I plan to…if you have a drink with me." "No." "Why not? You have somewhere you need to be, love? In the bayou, perhaps?" Hayley's eyes widened after he said that, and the stranger smirked.

"I cannot believe you wouldn't realize that I would eventually smell you out. There is no shame that you're a werewolf, sweetheart." "You're a vampire." Hayley breathed and tried pulling away but he held her in place. "It is alright for you to be frightened of me…" "I'm not scared. I'm just…surprised." He turned his head towards her, after setting down his drink and asked, "You have no idea who I am, love?" "No! And I don't even care about knowing. Are you going to let go of me now?" He looked at her arm and finally, pulled his hand away, to Hayley's surprise. "I have…but I wish you wouldn't leave." "Why?" "You intrigue me." Hayley laughed, but took a seat anyway, abandoning her plan to escape. He didn't look like any mass murderer, or even someone who wanted to hurt her…but even looks could be deceiving. "You honestly don't know who I am, love?" "No. And quit calling me love." "Little wolf, would do then." "No…" "You love that word, I see." "What do you want from me, and why do you constantly remind me that I don't know who you are? Should I know?" He smiled and shook his head. "At this point, I don't believe that I would want you to know." "Why not?" Hayley asked, curiosity sweeping over her. "Because if I told you, this conversation will be cut short and you would be running away…to save your mortal life…little wolf."

"My name is Hayley!" she snapped at him. "Hayley." He tried to release that name from his mouth. "It's beautiful…as you are." "Cheapest line in the book. Stop putting things off and tell me who you are." He smiled at her ambition…at the way she was not even remotely afraid of who he could be that he was not telling her. "What brings you here, outside of the bayou, Hayley?" he asked her eventually, moving his chair closer to hers, until his fingers brushed against her skin, making her pull her hand away. "I wanted some time off." "What for? Is it really so disturbing in the bayou?" "Yes." "Well, it is your alpha who refuses to let any of you move into the city. You would be of no danger, and you would have the opportunity to get more involved in the politics. It is as if one faction is missing." Hayley clenched her fists, feeling angry, even though she knew that what he was telling her about her own father was true. Rowan did make a mistake by keeping his people away from the city. He was pulling them away from the rest of the New Orleans population. And it wasn't right for the wolves to not have a say in the matter of how things went around the city. "Yes…but he is a good man and he cares about our pack." She didn't want to reveal to him who she was…he could be aware of her curse. And she didn't want him to know that she was the Labonair heiress.

"Let me buy you a drink, Hayley." He suggested, after looking over at the mineral water in front of her. "Oh no! I don't want…I don't want alcohol. Please." He looked at her and smiled, after which he ordered another glass of mineral water for her, making her smile. "I am surprised that you didn't try to persuade me to drink." "And why would I want to do that?" "So you can get me into bed." He chuckled and shook his head. "I am not a bad person, love." "Then what are you?" "An artist." He whispered, and then realized what word he had let slip out. "Really? You paint?" "Yes." He responded and grabbed another drink for himself. There was a moment of silence before Hayley said, "I can see that you don't really want to open up about it. It's okay. I tend to do that too." "Well, I doubt that you have had the problems I have had in my life, sweetheart." He pulled away from her and resumed to his drinking, but she got even closer, looking at him straight in the eyes, making him full with desire just by staring into her hazel brown eyes, with some green flecks. He realized…he wanted her, but there was some restrain in him. Normally, with any other woman, he would have done anything in his power to get her to his bed, but he didn't feel like doing that with her. "Try me." She challenged him.

An hour had passed, and he had told her…things he wouldn't tell just anyone. He told her about his father…about his mother's infidelity…about him running away for 500 years from his father along with his siblings. "Wow." Hayley whispered, once he was done. "I am really sorry to hear that. But if you ran from your father for 500 years…how old are you now?" she asked, astounded and he chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't believe that I would want to tell you." "Why not?" "Because once I would reveal that, you would be receiving one big clue of who I am…and what I do." "And would that be such a bad thing? Why don't you want me to know who you are?" He sighed and looked up at the clock, noticing the time. "It's late for you, sweetheart. You should be heading back. I am sure your family is worried for you." Hayley shook her head. "I am not a child." "I know. I can only tell you that it is not safe here at nighttime, not for a human and especially not for a werewolf." "Why? I thought that..." "No. You are not safe. You should be heading home." "And where will you go?" "To the Abattoir. That is where I stay currently." "With Marcel?" "Yes. I am his special guest." "How do you know each other?" "I used to be his mentor and his closest friend." "Really? He never seemed to mention you to anyone, not even my father. What did you say your name was?"

That question sent him laughing again. His laughter brought a smile on her face too. "Take me to see your art." She suddenly whispered, making him stop laughing. "I beg your pardon?" "I want to see your designs…your paintings. May I please see them?" "I believe you mentioned that you are not into such things." "I am not. But I am curious to know what you paint." "Why?" "Because you're…different. You use paint as a refuge, just like I use my trips down to the river each day…to get some intimacy because I feel like everyone in that pack is sucking the daylights out of me." "How is that?" "My father wants me to marry a guy…a guy I don't like and he doesn't like me." "Ah, you wolves are still living in the 17th century with the traditional arranged marriages between a young man and woman." "Love doesn't matter to my father. But he got lucky to love my mother and she loved him before they got married." Hayley explained. "Lucky indeed." He stood up and it was her turn to grab a hold of his hand. "Please…show me your paintings. I rarely get to leave my home. This is the first time in my life I have ever done it, and I want to see something…something new." He hesitated, and she insisted. "I know what it's like to feel the way you feel. Believe me. I know that what you have been through is worse but…I can relate." Sighing, he took her hand in his, sending shivers down her spine. "My paintings are not kept at the Abattoir." "Then, where?"

"It's a plantation house, one where my brother and I stayed for some time before we presented ourselves to Marcel. It is on the outskirts of the city, and…" "Perfect, even closer to my home. Show me." She told him. He caved, and before they knew it, he was taking her into his arms, and zooming them over to the plantation house. It was cold, which is why he kept his arms around her. "I feel the need to offer you warmer clothes. I believe…I have some women's clothes left somewhere in this house." "Really? Left by all the women you slept with here?" Hayley asked him. "No." "Why do you have that face…like I offended you? It's not like I don't know that you are the kind of guy who sleeps around with women." "Yes, but I am not particularly proud of it." He told her, getting them inside and turning on the lights. Hayley smiled and laughed, shaking her head. "You are such a liar." "As a matter of fact, I am not. These meaningless one night stands from my past…are meaningless." Hayley just nodded, as Klaus led her into one of the bigger bedrooms upstairs. "Wait here." He whispered. Hayley looked around and gasped, as the walls were all covered with paintings, and even the ceilings. In front of her, was a big bed, with red pillows and covers. It must be his former bedroom, where he had taken her. When he came back, he had a brown pullover with him, and he offered it to her.

"I would never believe that you would be this careless." "What do you mean?" "You do not know me, love. How do you know that I haven't taken you here, in a plantation house in the middle of nowhere…to hurt you?" "You won't hurt me." "You can't possibly know that." "I am good at reading people and…I trust you." She spent the next couple of moments, looking around, staring at the many paintings, studying them closely, until her hand touched a dark picture, of a boy, a child, looking out into the city from a dark forest. "It's beautiful…dark…twisted. Different." She spoke and smiled at him, making his knees go weak, as he stepped over and showed her the pullover she had not even touched. "It's cold. You should put this on." He mumbled. She stared at him for a long while, before she pulled her shirt off, revealing the swell of her breasts from her bra. Instead of taking the pullover from his hands, her hands wondered over to his chest, where she felt the heat…despite the fact that she knew he was immortal. "Hayley, you shouldn't." he whispered, making her move even closer to him until her breasts touched his chest and she looked up into his eyes. The lights were dim in this room, and it was making the temptation even higher. "Why not?" she asked him. "Because I am not a man whom someone like you should be involved with." When he saw that she wasn't moved by anything he said, he lost his temper and hissed, "My name is Klaus Mikaelson, the 1000 year old Original Hybrid."

He could feel her breathing hitch. He knew she had heard stories of him, but maybe she never saw his face before. "I am an Original, the only Hybrid in existence. I am a Mikaelson, the one who terrorized your people for years…torturing them…murdering them…and turning them into hybrids like myself." He hoped the news would startle her so much that she would want to leave. But she was not moving. She continued to stare into his eyes with her mouth parted. "I have told you that I am the most vicious beast that this Earth has ever had. The oldest…the 1000 year old hybrid…Klaus Mikaelson…so going…or staying?" She continued staring at him for a few more minutes, until he felt her hand raise and touch his soft curls, roaming through his hair and bringing him closer so that his lips touched hers. His heart stopped, and for a few moments, he felt himself kissing her back, just as softly, wrapping his hands around her bare flesh. She smelled amazing, and her lips had a sweet and sour taste. Pulling away after a few moments, he shook his head at her, but she held his head in place. "I'm staying." She insisted and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, he couldn't stop her. He didn't want to stop her. He wanted her…and she craved him, despite finding out who he was, and what he has done. He continued kissing her lips, then her jaw, then her neck, and then her breasts, after finally releasing her from her bra.

She moaned and he felt her tremble underneath him. Picking her up, he laid her down on the soft mattress, with the red sheets and started kissing her again, more passionately, releasing their bodies from all of their clothes. Other times, he was rough with any woman he got into his bed but this time…he kissed the little wolf gently, softly, and he was gentle in every single movement despite how much he craved her, every single part of her. From the look in her eyes, he could understand that everything was new to her. And what frightened him…was that she had chosen him to be the one, with whom to experience this the first time in her life.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Klayley meeting. Their night could have been wild and passionate but I wanted to make it sweet and caring this first time for them. What do you think will happen in the morning? Will Hayley wake up in time? Or will it be too late and Andrea will take over her body?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	4. The Ban

**Previously, in** **Double Hearted,** **Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson returned to New Orleans after a long period of absence. The notorious hybrid was invited to co-rule the city alongside Marcel Gerard. After Marcel and Camille had an argument, Sophie called Marcel and asked for information about Celeste Dubois. Feeling tired and neglected by her own family and Jackson, Hayley decides to spend her first night in the city of New Orleans. Finally, after meeting a mysterious British stranger at Rousseau's, things escaladed quickly from simple flirting to relating their lives to the other. Even after finding out that he is Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley decided to spend a passionate night with him.**

* * *

 **PLOT: The aftermath of Klaus and Hayley's passionate night takes place, as he insists on her staying, but she has other plans…and secrets to hide. Feeling guilty about the way he ignored her desires, Marcel apologizes to Cami and the two make up for the lost time. Meanwhile, Sabine reveals a secret Sophie has been keeping to herself, as Elijah takes care of New Orleans business, right before running into Camille. Finally, wanting to surprise her, Jackson takes Andrea on a day to remember through the wonderful streets of New Orleans, with unexpected consequences.**

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked towards her. Her head was laid gently on the pillow next to him and her eyes were closed. Her beauty had not faded, and even though he knew that he had been tipsy the other night from all those drinks, his desire for her was still there, even in the morning. Unsure of what to do, he placed his hands over her shoulder and trailed it down to her naked back, making her shiver slightly and that brought a smile on his face. Klaus moved his hands from her back and to her breast, which finally arched her back against his chest and he leaned his head, and pressed his lips against her neck, moving her hair away and kissed her gently on her weak spot. "Don't." she whispered. "The sound of your voice betrays you, little wolf, and I do not believe that you truly want me to stop what I am doing." He informed her and continued kissing her on her neck, until finally, a smirk appeared on her face. Taking him off guard, she got on top of him and held his hands above his head. He smirked as well, as he looked over her naked body on top of his. Her hair was falling over one shoulder, reaching his chest and tickling him to no end. He knew he was stronger than her, and he could overpower her at any moment, but he didn't want to do that right now. She was fiery…she was his match…and he loved it. "It's my turn now!" she made it clear to him. He just continued to stare at her and didn't say a word.

At once, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his chest and a gasp left his lips, even though he hoped he could keep himself in line. But this werewolf girl…his little wolf…she was hard to resist. She was so tempting that all he wanted to do was to press her hard against the mattress and get back into the passion they had shared the other night. Hayley moved her lips from his chest, up to his neck, where her hair started tickling him even more, but that didn't seem to make her want to stop. She wanted to tease him, and please him just as he had pleased her. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. How could her heart overpower her brain. The shock that he was the Klaus Mikaelson her pack feared didn't seem to make her stop at wanting to spend the night with him…and she did, against her better judgement. He had tried to push himself away from her and he failed. Now, she could understand why. He was the one who could overpower her, and if he wanted her, he could have taken her without even stopping her last night. But he waited for her confirmation.

He wanted her to accept what they were doing…and she did. She continued kissing him on his neck, until she moved up to his lips and parted them with her tongue, kissing him roughly. This was the first time she was doing something like this…and she couldn't understand how she knew what she was doing, since this was her first time. But she knew…deep inside her heart she knew. When he felt like he could no longer stand it, he released his hands from her and ran them down her back, making her stop kissing him. Their eyes met and he rolled them over so that he was once again on top of her and kissing her passionately. Suddenly, her eyes wandered over to the clock on the side table and Hayley could feel her heart stopping as she saw that it was 5:20 AM. How could this happen? How could she forget? She had gone through this every night for the past 20 years but after a night with Klaus Mikaelson, she forgot all about what was going to happen. He felt her freeze and pulled back at once to look at her worried face. "What's wrong?" he asked and caressed her face. "I have to go." Hayley said and stood up at once. She looked around to find her clothes scattered everywhere.

She lost control the other night, something she was taught clearly by her parents not to do, and now, she was going to pay the price for it. She had 40 minutes to return home and into bed before Andrea took over her body. Klaus watched her as she picked up her bra from the ground and put it on. "Have I done something to upset you, sweetheart?" he asked her and she shook her head. "I was supposed to be home last night…I have people worrying for me…I have to go." Klaus nodded but stood up along with her and wrapped his arms around her, putting his lips to her ear and whispering, "Would you not even stay for me to make you a delicious breakfast?" Hayley smiled and shook her head. "How exactly were you planning on making me breakfast?" "I am 1000 years old, love. I have cooking experience and out of my family, I can assure you that I am the best cook." Hayley shook her head and pulled away from him, saying, "I really have to go. I had a good time." "But I wish you would stay." Klaus couldn't believe his own words. He had never begged a woman he slept with to stay with him longer than needed. But he greatly enjoyed her company the other night…and he wanted more from her. "Really? A little one night stand like me?" she asked, mocking him. After she put on all her clothes, she turned around to face him. He did not look amused. "I wanted to tell you that I greatly enjoyed your company…and I demand to see you again. This is not a goodbye, little wolf." Hayley raised an eyebrow at this "demand" of his even though she knew that her heart was warming by the second.

Why would someone like him, however, want her to stick around unless he had an agenda? Since she know knew who he was, she needed to be careful around him, although she couldn't deny that the other night didn't spark some feelings into her either. She never felt this way before. But she had a curse placed upon her, a curse on the Labonair daughters she was sure he knew about from Marcel. She didn't want him to learn that she was one of Rowan Labonair's daughters. She knew that would end completely, whatever had been going on between them. "I can't stay, Klaus. What happened last night…you know just as much as I do that it was a onetime thing." "I do remember being tipsy, but you were quite sober. I don't believe that you came over to see my paintings, with the thought of sleeping with me. We bonded…I enjoyed it…and I tend to take what I enjoy." His voice showed his superiority, something which could either excite her or annoy her. Hayley was about to tell him off that she was a royal of her own blood and she could do some demands as well but she stopped herself before she could. She was not angry. She could sense the desire in him and there was some left in her too. But she couldn't exploit it and neither could he. She was never coming back to the city and now she knew that she would have to keep away from this house too.

After some hesitation and watching her comb her hair, Klaus sighed and put his hands on her hips, swaying her gently. She smiled but didn't say anything. "Very well. You may leave, but I shall be coming to visit you in the bayou today." He told her and let go of her hips, going back to the bed, when he felt her hand pulling him back. The look on her face was different than the one she was used to, the other night. The other night, she was confident, poised, she knew she was gorgeous, smart, sexy, strong and irresistible. But right now, she looked like she was begging with him. "No, please, you can't come to the bayou!" Klaus smirked at seeing her reaction and ran his hands up and down her arms. "I'm afraid that you leave me no other option, little wolf. I must see you again." He was firm with her and Hayley didn't know what she could say to stop him. Shaking her head, she placed her hands on his solid chest and whispered, "Last night, when I said that we could relate…I was serious. We know what the other feels. We know how it is to be lonely…to find refuge in something so beautiful and powerful, like your art…but that was last night…and it was beautiful…but I am not that type of girl, Klaus." She turned away but he pulled her right back.

"I know precisely what kind of girl you are, which is why I refuse to let this opportunity slip past me." "What opportunity is that?" "To get to know you better. And remember this, little wolf. I always get what I want." "You won't be satisfied this time." "We will see…like I said, I am coming to the bayou." "No, you can't." "Why can't I?" he asked her, starting to get curious. Hayley thought long and hard about what she was going to say to him. "Because no one in my family knows you are back in the city, and I don't want you to hurt them." "Sweetheart, I have put my past behind me. The bad blood between me and the wolves is over." "Maybe on your part…but not on theirs. Please…don't." "I must see you." He insisted, making Hayley's eyes widen. Why would he go through all of this trouble just to see her again. She looked back at the clock and gasped as she realized she only have 20 more minutes to get back to her hut and prepare for Andrea to take over her body. She knew she had to get out of this mess quickly. "Don't come to me…I…I will come to you…but not today." "Hayley…" "To the Abattoir…I will come tomorrow…I promise." And to make sure that he accepted her offer, she leaned in and kissed him deeply. The kiss seemed to have an effect on him because he cupped her cheek and kissed her again on his own. "Very well. I will be waiting. But if you don't come, I will find you in the bayou." "I promise." Hayley whispered, and left the house in a hurry before he could stop her.

…

"Did you get a hold of him, Marcellus?" Elijah asked as they walked around the compound. He shook his head. "I asked my guys to look around. They hadn't seen him. I tried calling him five times and no answer." Elijah scoffed. "I am certain that he has gone off messing around with women and drinking up a storm." Cami made her presence known, with a book in her hand, asking what had happened. "Klaus is missing. We've been searching for him all night." Marcel explained. Elijah just held out his hand. "O can tell you that he has done something like this to me numerous times. He is going to come later today and when he shows up, my fist will be waiting for him." "Why do you assume that he is off partying, and wouldn't take in your calls? Don't you think that something may have happened to him?" "My brother can very much handle himself in any sort of situation, fair Camille. You cannot imagine the trouble we have gone through in the past and Niklaus has always been the mastermind, to get us out of different messes with his brilliant ideas. Twisted, but I have to admit, they were quite brilliant." At that moment, Elijah's phone started ringing and the Mikaelson brother had a smile on his face.

"Charming! Well what do you know? It is my dear younger brother calling." He said and answered the phone. _"I'm alright, Elijah. You don't need to worry like the noble and responsible brother that you are."_ Elijah tried to maintain the smile on his face in front of Marcel and Camille, who were both, able to overhear what the Original Hybrid was saying. "Where have you been, brother?" _"Ah, but where is the fun in that, Elijah? As an expert in deduction, you must have some clues as to where I have spent my wonderful night."_ "I can only think of three reasons as to why you would leave the Abattoir and make sure no one hears from you until you so desire." _"Is that so? What are these reasons?"_ "Blonde, brunette or redhead." Elijah responded, making Klaus chuckle from the other line. _"You have always had that clean sense of humor."_ "I am serious this time, Niklaus. I want to know what happened." _"Well, for your information, it was a brunette."_ Elijah frowned. "Is that so? That would have been at the bottom of my reasons, since you have always held a fascination for the blondes." _"She is a werewolf."_ "A Crescent wolf?" _"Yes. And she was absolutely exquisite. Unlike any other woman I had ever met before in my life."_ Elijah looked over at Marcel in surprise. "Very well, Niklaus. You made your point. I am expecting you home. I am going to meet with the mayor and I would like for you to join me."

 _"I would but after a night like mine, I could use some rest, and I feel very inspired, which is why I believe I might stay around at the plantation house for a while."_ "You brought the werewolf girl at the plantation house?" _"She was persuasive, and she was interested in my paintings…well not all of them. She spent most of her time criticizing them but…I quite enjoyed it."_ "Niklaus, this is unlike you." _"I said to myself the same thing."_ "Very well. If you do not wish to join me to see the mayor, it is your right, but I expect to see you when I return." _"Have a pleasant day, brother!"_ Klaus exclaimed and hung up. "A Crescent wolf…in New Orleans?" Marcel asked, and Elijah nodded. "I believe, you told me that the Crescent wolves had no permission from Rowan Labonair to be in the city." "Yeah, I thought that was a strict rule of his also." Elijah shook his head. "Regarding the witch problem, I am going to go and see the mayor." He explained and turned to Cami with a smile and said, "Have a pleasant day!" She smiled and nodded. "Thank you. You too." And they parted ways. Once Elijah was gone, Marcel and Camille took a moment to eye each other carefully. Sighing, she picked up her book and headed upstairs to their bedroom. Almost at once, he hurried in there and closed the door. "I thought you had some business to take care of also." Cami said, surprised. "Yeah, I did but…" "But what?" "I don't know. I don't want you to be mad at me." "Well, then you can change that. Stop being such a jerk and let me do what I like to do sometimes, not just what you would like me to do."

Marcel laughed a little at her confidence but eventually, he nodded his head and leaned over to kiss her. Cami responded immediately. 20 years had passed since she had been turned into a vampire by him. So much time had passed. It was really such a long time. As a vampire, the only life she knew of was alongside Marcel. He had given her everything after her uncle had passed away. She was alone, and when he came into her life, she made her feel whole again. For a few years now, she was worried that they were distancing themselves from one another. She was worried that maybe they were really not meant for each other. But she had to fight for what they had now. She was not going to let it slide. She would have nothing without Marcel. And she hoped that his desire for her now, was the perfect moment for her to show him how much he meant to her. They ended up under the covers, and spiritually, they felt they had gone back to how they had been before. Once he was done, he got himself off of her and they both stared at the ceiling in silence. "Are you okay?" he asked her after a moment and she nodded, silently.

"When you said earlier that I have some business to take care of, you were right. I do. But I wanted to settle some things out with you first, okay?" "Fine." Cami whispered and after taking another look at her, Marcel stood up and put on his pants and his shirt. "I will be meeting with Sophie Deveraux, so I won't be back home until later on. If Klaus gets here, keep him company, make sure he doesn't invite strange women into my house, and please, keep him away from my old scotch. I am never going to have something to drink myself when I need it, if he keeps getting to it before me." Cami put on her clothes too, and told him, "I wanted to go out for a little while too." "Really? Where? The book store?" Cami flashed him an angry look at once and Marcel held up his hands. "Hey, I was just asking. I was not about to accuse you of anything." "Well good! Because I am tired of you having something against my books and the cultures I am interested in." "We have different kinds of hobbies but that is okay, Cami." "Don't you ever think that maybe we are…?" "We are what?" he asked, already exasperated. She was about to say "too different" but she changed her mind, for both of their sakes.

Marcel took his things and left the compound, while Cami watched him from the window. His next stop was at the Lafayette Cemetery, where Sophie and Sabine were waiting for him. "The information." Sophie held out her hand at him and Marcel smiled at her, handing her the papers. "I got many connections, and I found out everything I could about this witch's past. I hope it's enough." He explained. "It's enough to get a good look at her personality and her life, which may be a clue as to where she could be now. What is more worrisome is that she doesn't have any living relative alive who could help us, no husband and no children. It's just her…and her dark magic. But we will get to the bottom of it, right Sophie?" Sabine asked her. The Elder was watching Marcel for a long moment before she smiled, nodded and motioned for him to leave. Sabine put her hands on her hips, as she was waiting for her Elder to return to the cave. "What is it?" Sophie asked, not liking the look Sabine was giving her. "You have a thing for that guy? Seriously, Sophie?" "I don't have a thing for him. It's just your imagination." "He was flirting with you over the phone and now you are giving him that kind of look when he comes here."

"What kind of look? What are you talking about?" "You know what I am talking about." "No, I don't. Be specific with me." "Sophie, you like him. It's so obvious." Sophie started laughing as she started to look over the papers that Marcel had brought over. "No, I don't like him. You're being very ridiculous, you know?" "I'm being ridiculous? You should be focusing on helping the Labonair girls." "And that is what I am doing, you know?" "I don't think so. I think that you are taking advantage of the situation to get to see…" "Sabine, stop!" Sophie snapped and glared at her. Even though they were best friends, Sophie was still the Elder. She was not going to let her talk that way to her. "You know that his vampires killed Jane Anne." Sabine whispered and that hit Sophie hard in the chest. Yes, she did remember that. "Those vampires were punished by Marcel's orders. You remember that." "I suppose so, but it's still bad, what you're doing." "Sabine, if you don't stop talking this instant, you are going to be very sorry!" "I can't stop talking. I have to tell you about Agnes. She came to visit here today and I told her everything about the project." "You did what? How could you do something like that and not tell me about it? I am starting to think that you are losing sight of what your place is in this coven, Sabine. Would you like me to remind you?" "No. I did you a favor. You were too preoccupied to notice anything going on and…" "And what?"

"Agnes says that Agnes is definitely alive." Sabine whispered. "It's such a relief to have that confirmation from her." Sophie replied, sarcastically. "She just wants to help out, Sophie." "No! What she is hoping for is that she can wave some of that fake voodoo magic around and then get herself a spot in this coven." "Would it really be so bad for us to just let her join?" "Yeah, it would be." "Why?" "Because I don't trust her. It's simple as that to understand." Sabine crossed her hands over her chest. "You wouldn't agree to use the help of a witch, just like you, but you agree to receive help for the wolves from the vampires, our worst enemies at the moment?" "It was Celeste's idea to make them our enemies in the first place. Second of all, I should like to remind you that it is only Marcel who is helping out, and as it turns out, this information that he brought me can actually be quite useful. I want you to scan this, and get in contact with our ancestors at once." "They won't reveal Celeste's whereabouts, wherever she may be." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "How? Did you ever try to contact them?" "I know you did and they didn't answer you." "Yes, they didn't answer, but that doesn't mean that they rejected me. I want you to contact them yourself now." "And what will you be doing?" When Sophie didn't answer, Sabine sighed and stepped closer to her. "I am your friend, Sophie. I just want to help you…and Marcel is bad news." "I know he is. I don't feel anything for him, don't worry. And he already has a lady in his life, or did you forget how much trouble he went through to get her transformed into a vampire? He won't let go of someone just like that…and I am not interested."

…

The mayor had agreed to meet him, and he was glad that he could work well and convince him that the witches of New Orleans could not be trusted. Elijah placed his hands on the table of his office as he took a seat in front of him. "I can assure you that as an Original Vampire, I have plenty of experience. The witches are clever and they tend to use anyone they presume weaker than them in power in order to gain control. You also know of their…ancestors." The mayor nodded as he continued listening. "They have done nothing to offer this town the spiritual ease…the peace they had promised for so many years. We have Celeste Dubois as an example." The mayor scoffed and looked away. "That wretched woman betrayed not only us but her own faction. She's dead now." "How can you be so certain? How do you know that the Witch Coven doesn't have her hidden somewhere…somewhere far away? How do you know that they won't strike when the time is right?" "Then what do you propose I do, Mr. Mikaelson, since you seem to have everything figured out?" "You let me and my brother, Niklaus handle the protection of your Human Faction." The mayor laughed. "What makes you think that you can be trusted with such a mission? I personally don't trust vampires…and we have many humans in our past who have desired to become such immortal creatures…like yourself. I am beginning to wonder if the Human Faction can truly be called the Human Faction anymore."

Elijah smiled and asked, "Are you referring to Camille O'Connell?" "She betrayed her family. She spit on the family name, which was sacred, the moment she agreed for Marcel Gerard to turn her. We were counting on her and she let us down." "She made a decision out of love, and perhaps even need." "I don't think so. Marcel desired her more at the time, I think. And she accepted to never age…to just remain the way she is. She spit on us. She did. She doesn't have my respect. She never will." "Very well. But do I have your respect and trust?" The mayor stared at him for a long moment and drummed his fingers against the table too. He was nervous. He didn't know what he should say. "I know how notorious your brother can be. He killed many people, tortured the werewolves…" "He is not as bad as he had been once and let me assure you that you may be underestimating him. He is a great leader and as you remember, the Golden Age in New Orleans was under his rule 100 years ago." "I was not alive 100 years ago, but I have heard of his great work and I appreciate it. But I still don't trust him."

"You don't have to trust him. You have to trust me. Can you do that?" Elijah asked him again. "Fine. I can. But you better give me results." "It would be wise for you not to continue to use such a harsh tone with me, mayor because like you said, my brother is notorious…but I can be just as ruthless as he can be. And I want to help you. Play nice." Elijah arranged his suit and stood up, shaking hands with the man in front of him and left the building. As soon as he left, someone had caught his attention and a smile played on his lips. She was there, right across from him, at the coffee shop, with a book in her hand and what looked like a cappuccino she was sipping. Cami gasped as he sped in front of her and took a seat at her table. "Elijah!" she exclaimed, in amazement. "It is a surprise to see you here, Camille…right across the mayor's office. Any particular reason why you're here?" he asked. "I just needed some time away from the Abattoir without Marcel breathing down my neck. I wanted some peace and quiet and…"

She noticed him looking at her skeptically. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and said, "Okay, fine. I heard everything that you and the mayor discussed." "You were eavesdropping?" Elijah asked with a smile still playing on his face. Cami put the book down and crossed her legs under the table. "Yeah. I was at the window just a few moments ago. I am surprised you didn't sense me." "You're a vampire." "But you're an Original. Your senses are heightened, not like mine." "I suppose you have learned a thing or two about espionage over the past 20 years and you ought to be appreciated for that. Why were you eavesdropping on my conversation with the mayor?" "Because he hates me…and he wants to get rid of me." Cami whispered. "I know he hates you. What were you hoping to get from that conversation." "Anything. I was hoping he would tell you what he planned on doing to me." "He can't do anything from you. You're a vampire now, and you are stronger than him." "Emotionally, I am weaker." "Because of Marcel?" This made her laugh. "Marcel and I don't have the same connection we used to have years ago." "No? May I ask what happened between the two of you?" Cami smiled and shook her head. "No, you may not." This brought a smile on his face too as he ordered a cup of coffee.

…

He saw her by the river. That was one of the things he knew she and her sister had in common. They were both fond of the calm water…and how it soothed their minds. Jackson made his way towards her and took a seat on the grass, startling her. "Hello. I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered and took her hand in his. She immediately pulled it away. "Andrea…" "No, your father made it clear that you can't feel like that about me. And I am not being fair to Hayley. She has to be your bride, not me." "And I already told both you and my daughter that I will not marry Hayley because I don't love her." "And your father is never going to accept that." "Andrea…" "It's better if we stop. You kissed me yesterday, and I would be lying if I said that I don't feel the same way about you, but…there are plenty of consequences on our way." He rubbed her hands and whispered, "Why don't you let me worry about that?" He noticed that she was squirming a lot. "What is it?" he asked her. "I don't know. I just feel different. My body feels different and I can't explain it." "Is it…your time of the month?" he was afraid to ask but he did. "No, it's not that." She shook her head as well. After giving it some thought, Jackson finally asked, "Would you like to go somewhere with me today?" "Go where?" He finally caught Andrea's attention. "In the city. You have never been there, and I want to show it to you today." Andrea gasped and shook her head.

"My father made it clear…to everyone. We are not supposed to go into the city." "It is not forbidden." Jackson reminded her. Andrea bit her lip. She had never done anything without the approval of her parents. She knew that she was not the favorite daughter since she was not the one to be Queen later on, but she wanted to be the responsible daughter, since she heard that Hayley didn't care about the pack more than she cared about herself. "Come on! Let's do this together! No one has to know! And it is not as if we are doing anything wrong. Your father is just afraid that we can get the humans hurt, but it is not a full moon so we don't have to worry about that. And it's only going to be for a few hours. Let's do this. Come with me and let me show you some things you never thought you would ever see." "The vampires…" "We are at peace with Marcel Gerard. He is not going to allow any vampire to come after us, and even if that happens…" He leaned over and kissed her hand. "You know that I will always be here to protect you." She smiled at that comment and it warmed Jackson inside. "So what do you say? Will you come with me to explore the city?" "Well…I don't have anything better to do today. So, why not?" he stood up and took her hand in his. He was going to offer her a day to never forget.

Jackson's eyes were constantly on her, as they explored New Orleans. He could hear her silent gasp each time the jazz filled the air. It was chilly, so he had insisted that she brought a cloak to cover herself. "Jackson, this place is beautiful!" Andrea suddenly yelled out and this made people turn around and look at her as though she was nuts. Andrea quickly covered her mouth and turned her head away from embarrassment. Jackson laughed along with her, but his laughter quickly passed when someone grabbed Andrea's arm and pulled her towards him. "Hey!" Jackson yelled out and tried to release her but the man grabbed Jackson's hand and made his bones cracked, sending him in immediate pain. "You're a vampire." Jackson growled, and the man smirked, as he continued to hold Andrea's arm. "Not exactly, lad. The Original Hybrid, should you say. You may have heard of me through one of your many incoherent stories told my your family…Klaus Mikaelson." Jackson stood up and watched as Andrea was hardly breathing from the shock as this Klaus Mikaelson laid his eyes directly on hers. "What do you want with her? Let her go!" Jackson demanded, as he massaged his hand.

Andrea's eyes were suddenly filled with tears and her heart was beating very fast out of fear. Klaus stared at her strangely and then gripped her arm even tighter. "Please let go of me." She whispered and her voice trembled. "This was whole a game to you from the start, wasn't it, sweetheart?" he growled at her. Jackson frowned while Andrea looked even more scared. "I…I don't know what you mean. Please…I never saw you before…" "Poppycock! Determined to keep your appearances for the sake of your pretty little boyfriend here?" "No. I don't know what…" "Well you should learn something about me, sweetheart because when you first heard that I am Klaus Mikaelson…the information didn't seem to faze you one bit…but I am warning you, you can never mess with me and get away with it, love." "Please, don't hurt me." She whimpered. Klaus shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. She was not the same woman he had been with the other night. The woman he knew…showed no fear, showed passion…she never let anyone talk that way to her. She never showed him fear of anything, the way she was showing now. The woman in front of him was weak. Maybe last night…had been just an escape for her…a façade…she was not who claimed to be…and this was the real her. She had tricked him, for a night of passion with a stranger.

"I haven't done anything to you. I am sorry. You must be mistaken…" Andrea started saying but he cut her off. "I would expose you for what you truly are to your lad this very moment…but I believe I shall have a better punishment for you…and for your family. You would wish that you had never messed with me…little wolf." He let go of her arm and pushed her into the arms of Jackson, who caught her immediately and rubbed arms, as she was shaking. "Take her! She is all yours, lad! By all means, you may have some leftovers!" Angrily, he stormed away. Jackson kissed Andrea's hair, as she started crying into his chest. "Jack…I swear that I have no idea what he is talking about. I have never seen Klaus Mikaelson before in my life. I have only heard of him, but I…" "Shhh. I believe you." He whispered in her ear as she continued crying. "What happened?" she asked him silently. "I don't know. The guy is a lunatic. But I am not going to let this slide. Just because he came back, this big shot thinks that he can do whatever he wants in this city. My father will hear of this…and he will never touch you like that again, Andrea, I promise you."

Klaus stormed into the compound loudly and the vampires all stepped aside, not wanting to say or do anything that might make him even more upset than he already was. "Elijah! Marcellus!" Klaus called out and threw is jacket away. The doors started opening and both Marcel and Elijah came downstairs to see him. "Niklaus, where have you been? You said that you would come back to the compound hours ago and I…" Klaus ignored his brother and went directly to Marcel. "I have some business to discuss with you." "What kind of business?" Marcel asked him. "I want the wolves to be banned from ever coming into the city again. Let them rot into the bayou." "What? What gave you the idea that I would forbid them from coming here?" "Because you owe me, Marcellus! And I have this one request! Am I really asking for too much, after all I have offered you?" Marcel eyed Elijah for a moment and then asked, "Why do you want the wolves to be banned? What happened?" "That is for me to know and for you to never find out! I want to the new law to be written in ink by tomorrow…partner!" Klaus exclaimed and patted his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: Klaus is never going to let anyone make a fool out of him, but of course poor Hayley had no fault in any of this, since that was not Hayley, whom Klaus encountered on the streets with Jackson. What do you think would happen next? Will Hayley find a way to meet Klaus? Will Jackson find out about Hayley's indiscretions? Will Marcel and Camille's relationship strengthen or weaken?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	5. The Truth Is Shattering

**In the previous chapter, after their passionate night, Hayley promised to see Klaus, the next day, when she knew she would be herself again, and not Andrea. A secret of Sophie's had been revealed after Marcel handed her the information needed about Celeste Dubois. Marcel and Camille seemed to drift apart, while Elijah and the mayor formed an alliance to keep the witches of New Orleans in line. Afterwards, Elijah learned the problems of Camille and the two bonded at the coffee shop. Wanting to take her mind off of her problems, Jackson took Andrea to the city, only to run into a furious Klaus. Finally, the Original Hybrid demanded the ban of the werewolves from the city.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus finds distraction in a redheaded witch after the woman he thought was special betrayed him. At one of Marcel's rap shows, Camille notices something between him and Sophie she hadn't seen before. After overhearing Elijah's announcement in the bayou of the ban, Hayley finds a way into the city and confronts Klaus about his decision, forcing her to let go of her fear and reveal to him what's in her heart. Finally, Marcel and Camille have a fight which changes the course of their relationship, while Klaus is forced to open up to a shocking discovery about Hayley's past, which Marcel failed to inform him of.**

* * *

He demanded what he believed was the right thing to do. He had warned her of who he was and he had warned her of what he was capable of. She chose not to listen…and that is what had brought them in that position. Klaus had spent that night, looking up at the ceiling, smiling wickedly to himself at seeing the look on her face when he told her that she was not going to walk by unpunished. Growling, he turned over to one side, remembering how beautiful she looked. She had lied to him, nonetheless, and she had come into the city, with her actual lover. She had used him for a night of passion. And now, he was going to make sure that she suffered. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the window, looking up into the stars. He had painted her…that one day, before she saw him with her poorly groomed lover, he had chosen to paint her. He did paint her; but those paintings had been stacked away, out of sight and out of mind. That was what he hoped. He believed that the plotting for revenge on the wolves because of her was going to make him forget about her. However, he knew how wrong he truly was. Marcel had not hesitated when Klaus asked him for a favor. He was more than willing to fulfil his wishes, if that meant to keep him in line. Marcel had to listen to Sophie's demands too. Klaus was to know as little as possible about city affairs.

The next day, was a crucial one for the werewolf community. Elijah Mikaelson walked into Marcel's room, where the paper was waiting for his signature on the dotted line. Marcel walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist and crossed his hands over his chest. "I still can't understand why you agreed to please him in such way." Elijah whispered, but Marcel shrugged. "I told you that I owe him and he does have a point. He never asked for anything else. Besides, the werewolves don't have the permission of Rowan to come into the city." "I don't think so." "Why not?" "Because I don't believe that a werewolf, especially not a young female one would disregard Rowan's rules just so she can have a night out in the city." Marcel thought hard before he nodded and put his hands on his hips. "I see, you mean the werewolf girl Klaus said he slept with?" "Indeed. I believe that Niklaus' idea of a ban of the wolves has something to do with this girl he had encountered two days ago. What could she have possibly done to make him so upset as to punish her entire pack?" "Look, man! I don't know what I can tell you. Klaus doesn't take rejection easily…" "Marcellus, they have already shared a night together." Elijah argued.

"Alright! Fine! If you really want to solve this whole mystery, why don't you start by finding out who this werewolf girl is?" "I was actually hoping that you would take care of that little matter for me." "I wish I could but I have a live performance at Rousseau's today and I promised Cami that I will take her with me this time. She is not the same as she once was and when she came home yesterday, she barely slept." Elijah picked up the paper on which the law was clearly written and approved by the mayor, had Marcel's signature and now what it needed was the signatures of Klaus and Elijah as well, since Klaus Mikaelson was the one with the idea of enforcing such a ban. Elijah sighed and picked up the pen from the table, and signing the paper neatly on the dotted line. "As a matter of fact, I wanted to tell you that I have spoken with Camille yesterday." Marcel looked up in Elijah's eyes and frowned. "You did? Why?" "She was right across the street from the mayor's office yesterday, when I went to visit him." Marcel started laughing but then his face got serious immediately. "Whoa! Wait a minute! I don't wanna hear that she was spying on your private conversations with the mayor."

"I will admit that she has been eavesdropping." Elijah explained to him and before Marcel could react, Elijah held up his hand. "I understand what you are worried about but let me assure you that my conversation with the mayor has been a very decent one and it did not involve matters of which Camille is not aware of. She was interested in learning something else, if it was possible. Unfortunately, she couldn't get a clear answer from the mayor; to her unasked question." Marcel rubbed his head and shook it, "I really don't get what you mean." "Camille is no longer respected and supported by the Human Faction because of her transition. She cannot stand the idea that the mayor could be plotting against her. She was only looking out for her own good." "And what did you tell her when you found her?" Elijah shrugged. "I told her that she has a new life now as a vampire, and a place by your side. She is not alone in this because even if the Human Faction does turn against her, like she suspects it will, her family, your family, your group of people, will be prepared to protect her. At least, that is what I am assuming." "I think its nasty how she was able to get this whole thing out of her system and tell you about it. But she couldn't tell me? You have known her for a couple of days, Elijah!" "Marcellus, if I may…I believe that she wants your help…but you must show her that you are prepared to offer it to her. She claims that you have been distant." "Distant? I can say the same thing about her."

Their voices suddenly died down as a loud scream and a moan could be heard from another room at the compound. Marcel frowned. "What the hell was that? Is someone dying?" Elijah shook his head. "No, I believe that was Niklaus." "What's he doing now?" "Yesterday, after he commanded and expressed his desire to have the wolves banned from the city, I can say as his brother, who has known him for a very long time that he has not wasted any time at all. He found a witch from Sophie Deveraux's coven, ready to warm his bed at once!" "So another play thing of his." "Possibly, and I believe his behavior, the ban…it all comes down to the werewolf girl he slept with. I am going to receive Niklaus' signature, after which I will need to head down to the bayou myself and proclaim the law as void. The werewolves need to understand that from this day forward, they will not be allowed to set foot in New Orleans by any means, and it is no longer a choice. But I can once again ask how you would do this to the man you could call a friend." Marcel didn't answer and just stepped back into the bathroom and changed his clothes. "Fine. Get Klaus' signature and then head over to the bayou. I have a gig at the bar, where I told Cami I would take her today."

Elijah ignored his last remark about his personal plans and thought out loud about his own day. "Perhaps I will get Niklaus to do it in person. After all, he is the co-King of the city, is he not, Marcellus?" "Look, I gave him a free pass to rule with me if he wants to and he said that he was interested but with this whole revenge thing he has going on, I don't think that he will be in the mood." "On the contrary, Marcellus. When it comes to revenge, the position as King of this city will be greatly desired by someone like my brother. I wish you a good day, and please remember what I have said to you about Camille. She seems troubled and could use your help at once." "I will help her when she starts to open up to me…just like she did with you." Without saying another word, Elijah left Marcel's office and headed over to the room where the sounds by the new witch his brother had in bed, were made. Knocking on the door would solve him nothing so he simply entered to see that Niklaus was not quite finished with the redhead. "Brother!" he exclaimed, nonetheless. He was going to obtain the signature and do what he planned for the day. "I hope I pleasured you enough." Genevieve, the redheaded witch gasped as she got off the bed, completely naked in front of Elijah. Klaus chuckled from the bed and whispered, "You certainly have, sweetheart." He kept the smile on his face, even though he knew deep in his heart that he was lying.

He was craving her again, and the very thought of having her again made him look past the fact that she had a lover, and that she had lied and betrayed him. Her hazel eyes had looked so genuine, her hair was soft for a wild werewolf girl, and the fiery passion shown on her face could not be replaced by anything else. All he wanted as to feel her skin against his, and maybe even simply hold her into his arms at night when they slept peacefully. She was a woman who knew the pain the torture his parents had caused him. She was a woman who opened up to him about her own difficult childhood, even though she always avoided the details. He had exploited her in more ways than one that night, and she had done the same thing to him. Never could he have imagined that she not being truthful with him. Yes, she was gorgeous and she was exquisite. But he was not going to give up in this matter. He was not weak.

Standing up from the bed, his smile disappearing from his face, Klaus watched as Genevieve picked up her undergarments, winked at him, and left the room. "Niklaus, is that woman going to constantly show her face around here until she stops pleasing you." "You don't know of the pleasure she provides, Elijah. Perhaps I will allow you to borrow her from me when I will find a better sample among the coven." The wicked smile was back, making Elijah sick to his stomach as he handed him the paper. "And what, may I ask, is this?" Klaus looked over it, taking in the dark ink and the signatures of his brother, Marcel and the mayor. "It is the law you enforced, that no werewolf should be allowed to enter the city for any reason from this day forward." "A beautiful paper which I will engrave on my wall at once." Klaus responded with a proud smile as he walked over to his own table, picked up a pen and signed it himself.

"Brother, is it all truly worth it? Is this why you have agreed to co-rule with Marcel? You wished to disturb the peace and male innocent people suffer?" "You see? And people doubt that you are my brother. You do know me better than anyone." Klaus handed the fully signed paper to his brother and placed his hands on his back. "Who is she, Niklaus?" Elijah asked him. "Who is who?" "The werewolf girl you slept with, the one you have spoken so fondly of until the other day. Who is she and what has she done to make you turn on her entire pack." Klaus' face darkened as he stepped closer until he reached his brother's face and looked at him in the eyes. "She has done the very thing that many people, mostly my enemies have done in my past. She believed she could outsmart me, and then betray me. She hasn't experienced my wrath yet and this ban of her family is just the beginning." "Very well. Come with me to the bayou so we can sort this out." "I'm afraid that I cannot. I have a date." "With the witch you bed?" "Perhaps." "Niklaus do not act this childish towards me!" Elijah warned him, starting to get angrier by the moment. Klaus chuckled and drank a glass of champagne, turning around to face him. "I have told you, brother that I have a date. I am not available."

"No, you just don't want to visit the bayou in case you see her. You don't want me to find out who she is. Is that the problem? Or are you afraid that she may reveal your indiscretions with her to her whole pack and that would shame you?" At once, the glass shattered in Klaus' hands, but that didn't seem to disturb Elijah at all. Slowly, Klaus moved forward and growled, "The reason I don't want to see her is because I am not heartless." "Whatever do you mean?" "If I ever see her again, I am going to rip out her heart. It is for her own good that she stays into the bayou and away from me. You make sure to send the message to Rowan." Turning back around, Klaus moved to the bathroom in order to change his clothes. Feeling that he had once again tried to offer reason to his younger brother and eventually, he failed, Elijah rubbed his forehead and tried to think of other possible solutions. Whatever that werewolf girl had done to him, Elijah could see that it had affected his brother greatly and it was a rare that a woman, especially a one night stand, could have that effect on him. "Very well, Niklaus! Make yourself decent. I will be going now!" he called out to him and left for the bayou.

…

 _"How do you like me now?"_ was the hit song Marcel was playing live for all the vampires and humans that were gathered at Rousseau's. Cami held her ground as she watched him. She never really cared for rap music, but if it pleased Marcel, she had to learn how to respect his wishes. _"He never respected yours."_ A voice said in her mind, but she tried to let it slide. When the performance was almost over, the door to the bar opened to reveal the few witches who have been invited to the party. Sophie Deveraux, as the Elder, led the way and informed her fellow companions to have fun on such a lovely day. Even though the party was during the day and not during the night, the people were enjoying it just as much, especially when Marcel was singing. He looked over to the people who were staring at him on the stage and noticed Cami getting herself in a corner of the room and opening up one of her books to start reading. He could already feel the anger boiling up in him. He didn't want to listen to Elijah's advice regarding Cami. He knew how to handle her well, but what he hated was the way she ignored him. As he continued glancing at the crowd, his eyes roamed over to the one Sophie. She was staring at him but with no smile shown on her face. Marcel knew at once why she was really there. He finished up his song quickly and got off the stage.

Cami looked up as the music ended and saw Marcel take Sophie's hand and lead her into the back room where they kept the drinks in storage. "What are you all doing here? Agreed to accept my invitation after all?" Marcel asked her, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, us witches haven't been invited to a good party in centuries, I feel, so yeah, I can say that we are pleased to see that we even matter as a community in this city still." Marcel scoffed. "Come on, Soph. Don't be like that! You know you matter…all of you do." "That didn't stop you from negotiating a truce with Rowan Labonair against us." She reminded him and he shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her shiver. "Hey, I told you that was 20 years ago. You were only a child at that time. You couldn't understand anything going on around you." "Just because I was 5, that doesn't mean that I couldn't understand, Marcel. My mother was faithful to the coven, and so was Jane Anne. They paid the price for being good witches for the city." "No. They paid the price for aligning with Celeste against us. I am sorry about your sister. I know how much you suffered for that accident and the vampire who killed her was punished for that. I took care of it myself. But you can't stand here and defend your mother like that. She would have chosen her ancestors over you any time." "That is what a good coven witch does, but you can't understand it."

"Really? When you have children of your own, will you really be prepared to give them off for the growth of power in your coven?" Sophie shook her head and could feel the tears filling up in her eyes. "That is not fair. What you are saying to me right now…it's not fair of you to judge me." "I am not judging you. I am judging Sabrina, your mother, who would have given you up in that sacrifice if I hadn't intervened. I am sorry that you grew up without a mother, but if everything would have gone Sabrina's way, you wouldn't be alive right now at all." "STOP!" Sophie yelled out and muttered in silence, clasping his head between her hands and Marcel cried out in pain. The door opened and Cami walked inside, taking Sophie and throwing her against the wall in anger. "Get away from him!" The blonde hissed and grabbed Sophie by her throat and was prepared to do some serious damage but Marcel stopped her. "No! You don't get to hurt her!" Cami gaped at him for a moment and then asked, "So what? Was I supposed to just let her hurt you?" "I said something that affected her emotionally and for that, I wanted to apologize." He turned to Sophie and rubbed her hands, after which he wiped away her tears. Sophie immediately pulled away as Cami was watching closely. "You should be apologizing. You are not a witch, Marcel. You don't know what it is like to be me. I am an Elder. For me, my job is harder."

"But you get to lead your own people." "And you see it as some stupid way of getting more power, fame and popularity. I don't see it like that. I see it as something heavy pushing you to the ground. I see it as a sacrifice, being the Elder of this coven. You vampires think life is easy. You get to stomp around with your little daylight rings and feed off innocent people until you find something better to do with your time. Celeste was right about you all in some ways." Marcel held up his hand calmly. "Sophie, come on! You're upset right now. You really don't want to take Celeste's side on this one. It was Celeste's idea of the sacrifice which could have gotten you killed, if you remember, and your mother was in on it too." "Do you think that I would have wanted to die? No. But if me dying means that my coven can rise…then that is what we are supposed to do. We are supposed to sacrifice ourselves for what we believe in, for the people that we believe in." Gulping, Sophie closed her eyes and tried getting more serious. With Marcel and Cami right in front of her, two important vampires, she hated to be so emotionally destroyed but Marcel really did hit her weak spot by mentioning her mother. "I came here to distract my fellow witches…but I didn't come here to have fun. I wanted to talk about the information that you gave me."

Marcel crossed his hands over his chest with a smile and said, "Well, you're welcome." "They didn't help me at all." "What? How is that possible?" "The files you brought me were of her childhood. Take a look at this. What do you think I am going to find with this?" Sophie showed him the papers and Marcel frowned. "Wait! What the hell? These are not the papers I searched up. This is a Goddamn mistake. Is this a prank of yours, cause I'm not laughing." "It's absolutely not a joke. It's exactly what you thought it would be wise to send me when we are looking for one of the most powerful witches in existence…not to mention, an Elder. Do you really want to help Rowan or are you just playing the part to maintain your alliance with him? I thought you had a heart and that you wanted to help his daughters!" "I do want to help them and I am telling you that these are not the papers I was planning on giving you!" Sophie crossed her hands over her face and nodded. "Alright, fine! Let's say that I do believe you. What do you think happened to the original information? It just vanished?" "With you, witches, anything is possible. And that information was sacred. I can't get new copies." He explained. Sophie sighed and whispered, "We really could have used your help, but it's fine. I will just tell Sabine that we will have to become detectives ourselves if there is any chance of finding the witch who has always been able to maintain her cover, whenever she wanted to hide." She turned around and left through the back door.

He didn't realize that he had been looking after her, until he could see Cami standing right next to him, with her hands crossed over her chest. "Is it true? Is that really what you do? You play with people's hearts and minds and then you just betray them?" Marcel groaned and shook his head. "For the love of God, Cami, I am telling you that I had these papers in my hands." She shook her head and cut him off. "Okay. Let's talk about something else for a change. Why did you invite her to the party? Was it really just business or did you want something else from her?" The accusation were pouring from everywhere and making Marcel seem guiltier by the minute. "Cami, what the hell are you talking about?" "I don't know. You said that you wanted to bring me here because you wanted to make up for the lost time." "Yeah. That is what I am doing." "No. You came here to sing to your people and to do business and maybe something else with the Elder Witch." "And I was expecting you to at least join the fun and cheer for me out there, but you didn't. Where is your support when I need it?" "I am not going to talk about this anymore with you! I think we need a break!" "What? What are you talking about?" "I am moving out of the compound, Marcel. I want to stay in my own apartment for a while."

…

Rowan was furious when Elijah arrived in the bayou to deliver the news. The werewolves were all gathered around the Original Vampire, all of them eager to hear and to understand what he was telling them. "The law has passed by Marcel, my brother, Niklaus and of course the mayor of New Orleans. This is the official document which states that you are hereby exiled from the city. You won't be allowed to set foot in it unless you have been given special permission from either Marcel or my brother." Rowan looked over at the paper and then at his face. "And who exactly are you?" "My name is Elijah Mikaelson. I believe that we haven't been properly introduced. My brother and I have recently arrived here as let's say, more permanent guests of Marcellus. At the moment, Marcel has decided to share his fame and fortune with his mentor, the one who has taught him everything he knows, Niklaus Mikaelson." Elijah explained and everyone gasped. "You mean Klaus? The Hybrid?" Rowan asked, as memories of what Marcel had told him about this guy flooded his mind. _"You may be surprised but he was a pretty decent guy back in the days. He was just insecure. But the anger and rage he held inside of him was all due to his father, Mikael who was trying to hunt him and his siblings down." "For what reason?" "Klaus killed their mother, and Mikael was not even his true father. His mother had an affair with a werewolf alpha of the North East Atlantic pack and produced him."_

Rowan handed the paper back to Elijah and stood up firm, refusing to be affected by this madness, especially when his wife was present. "Your brother has always been cruel to us…and this is another cruel and despicable…" Ayleth started saying but Elijah held up his hand. "To be fair, I can assure you that I did not agree with Niklaus and Marcel on the matter. They are the co-Kings of New Orleans and therefore, they have the right to do everything as they please and if it pleases my brother to ban your pack from the city, this is what will happen. Again, I am very terribly sorry." Hayley, the daughter who was currently taking over the body for the day, was standing behind her hut, in hiding and listening to what was happening. She was afraid to reveal herself. What if Klaus had told his brother about her? At the thought of the handsome British Hybrid she had spent her first night as a true woman, with, started to confuse her even more. She knew what she felt that night with him, and she had felt something even more when he pleaded with her that morning…because he wanted to see her again. It had warmed her heart so much and she was looking forward to this day…when she would meet him again. But what had changed? How could he do this to her?

"What is the motive?" Rowan asked Elijah, as the Mikaelson was prepared to leave. Elijah frowned. "The motive?" "Yes. If your brother wants to banish us from the grounds of the city, I need an explanation. I have a right to talk to Marcel about this and rest assured that I will. I just need to know why your brother is doing this. Is it possibly because he knows of our hatred of him? Because of what he has done to us for so many years? He has tortured our kind and murdered plenty, all because of his constant insecurities. If we are being charged with something, I would like to know what it is." Elijah hesitated before responding but finally, he whispered, "I believe that it has something to do with a werewolf girl my brother met a couple of nights ago." "A girl from my pack?" Rowan growled and looked around to see that all the women were looking at each other in shock. "Are you telling me that someone disobeyed me and left into the city…even at nighttime?" "Yes. That is all I can offer you as an explanation. Have a good day!" Elijah sped away from the bayou before he would have been forced to answer more questions. Hayley held her hand over her mouth to keep the gasp from coming. This was about her? Klaus was doing this because of her? But why? Has he tricked her? Has he used her? He did warn her of his ways…of who he was…but she didn't want to listen…because she couldn't deny how attracted she was to him.

When she was sure it was safe, Hayley came out of her hiding and was now standing face to face with her father, Rowan. "Father! What has happened?" she asked, surprised, and tried to look as clueless about what has happened, as possible. "It would appear that the Mikaelsons are back in town, and that Klaus has decreed that no one from our pack shall be allowed to set foot in New Orleans again, unless we have special permission from one of the co-Kings." "What? Who are the co-Kings?" "Marcel and Klaus Mikaelson." Rowan responded. "Father, they can't do this to us! We have always respected the people of that city and we have stayed away for as much as possible so we wouldn't hurt the humans. Why is this happening?" Hayley asked him, outraged. "According to Klaus' brother…the hybrid scum met a girl…from our pack." "From our pack? How is that…?" "Do you know something about this, or don't you, Hayley?" She stared at her father for a while before giggling and saying, "You know how I don't like to get into the drama and romance with anyone, Father. If you should be asking anyone, it should be Andrea. She is more…the type." Hayley lied. Rowan met his wife's eyes and then sighed in defeat. Hayley's smile disappeared as she was left alone. She was going to find a way to get to him. It had to be easy. She was cunning…she was smart…she could sneak into the city if she wanted to. Walking back to the cabin, Hayley made sure that no one was watching her when she pulled a small bottle from a box.

…

"Hey! What the…?" Diego yelled out as he saw movement in front of the barrier between the bayou and the city. The most trusted vampires have been put as guards, even though they were not as smart as they believed they were. Diego was caught off guard when Hayley landed in front of him and sprayed the liquid from the bottle into his eyes. "VERVAIN!" Diego yelled out in pain. Thierry and other two vampires immediately speeded towards her, but she was too fast and threw gas bombs she had bought from an antique shop a long while ago. She wanted to save them for an emergency and this was a true emergency. As soon as the gas bombs exploded, she was able to zoom through the buildings without being seen. During this day, the streets were full of people and surely, it would be a hell of a lot difficult to find her through the crowd. Hayley gasped and took a minute to catch her breath. She was one block away from the Abattoir. She knew he was there. It was the place where he wanted to meet her.

As soon as she was able to enter the compound safely, she rushed up the stairs. She didn't know if she should call out his name. She was afraid of what his reaction would be. But she wasn't going to let him get away with this. She was going to fight for her pack's freedom, even if she had to use herself as a prize. Noises were coming from one room, the sounds of laughter…the laughter of a woman, and Hayley caught her breath. She steadied herself and finally had the courage to open the door where the sounds could be heard. She finally let out her gasp as she saw what was standing in front of her. The place was big, a King's bedroom, you would say. Klaus was standing with his back to her, and his eyes on the painting he was creating…and on the bed, naked and covered in sheets was a redheaded woman, who was laughing and drinking champagne from a glass. Both of them turned around at once to look at her. She saw surprise in his eyes, but then immediately turned dark. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled. He knew he should have had a better reaction than this normally. He should have lunged at her, tortured her…but he couldn't. He knew he was defenseless against her. He could once again look into those eyes he had missed so much…and they looked so different from the fearful ones he saw the other day. He just couldn't understand it. He was pleased to see her…regardless of how angry he was.

"You banned my family from ever coming into the city." It was all Hayley could say and it came out in a whisper. Immediately, she cleared her throat and held up her chin, to show that she was here on business matters, and that she was serious, and not weak. The redheaded witch scoffed and stood up from the bed. "Would you let me take care of this mutt? She seems to have not gotten the message when you made that law official today. How could she get past your bodyguards?" Klaus simply shook his head and whispered, "She is smart…too smart for her own good. But it does her no good to come here to me." "The hell it doesn't! Just talk to me! That is why I am here! Why are you doing this?!" She stomped her foot to the ground, making Klaus' eyebrow arch up. "Give us some private time, Genevieve." He finally told the redhead. The witch was very displeased but she eventually obeyed, taking her clothes and leaving the room, closing the door after her. Hayley was fuming with anger. "I can see that it didn't take you long to move on to the next woman in your life." She snapped and Klaus chuckled. "And we have hypocrisy at its finest!" "What?" He threw his paintbrush to the ground and turned around, pointing his finger at her, as he stepped closer menacingly. "You had no right! You and your freakishly looking lover can rot in hell for all I care…"

"What are you talking about?!" Hayley asked, getting angry herself. "YOU WERE THERE YESTERDAY! DO NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME, LITTLE WOLF!" he screamed, that Hayley was sure that the whole compound could hear him and probably even the people on the streets. Her mouth parted and she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Yesterday…" She stopped talking, as she realized how much she had forgotten about herself. She was not in control over her own body yesterday. "Andrea." Hayley whispered and Klaus frowned at her, stepping even closer until they were face to face, their lips barely touching. "What do you keep saying, love? Why continue with such lies." "They are not lies. I wasn't…I mean…it wasn't me yesterday." "What do you mean it wasn't you? What are you talking about?" "It was…I am…" Hayley closed her mouth, unsure of what she could tell. Could telling him the truth right now be the answer to her prayers? Would he change his mind? Would he allow her family to come back in the city whenever they pleased? "The curse. I am the one affected by the curse." Hayley finally told him quietly and Klaus looked even more confused. "What curse?"

"Surely you know of the curse. Klaus…My name is Hayley Labonair. I am the daughter of the alpha Rowan Labonair." Klaus parted his mouth to speak but he realized how much he was having trouble doing so. "I see that you have forgotten to inform me of that little detail." "And you were the one who refused to tell me your name until only a few seconds before we had sex." "I…I don't believe." "Klaus, I am the alpha's daughter…and there is more. It's the curse. It has…" "What curse?" "The curse. Don't you know about it?" Hayley asked. "I don't know of any bloody curse! What is this and what does it have to do with me? Hayley, tell me or I swear to God…" "Marcel was supposed to tell you!" Klaus grabbed her arms and pulled her even closer so that his breath fanned her face. "He…did…not!" Hayley placed her hands on his chest and whispered, "Then you need to listen to me. The curse is upon me…and upon my twin sister, Andrea. It was Andrea the one you must have seen yesterday and if she was with someone…some lover…I am sure it must have been Jackson, the man my father is forcing me to marry, but he is in love with my sister." "Twin?" Klaus asked. "Yes. Please…sit down…I have to tell you everything…and you have to listen to me."

* * *

 **A/N: Hayley is taking matters into her own hands. Do you think that revealing to Klaus everything about her curse will help her or will it get her in even more trouble than it's worth? What about Marcel and Camille? Is this the end of their relationship? How will Genevieve be involved in this?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	6. Change Of Sister

**Previously, on** **Double Hearted** **, Klaus found comfort in a witch from the coven, Genevieve, while Elijah had been trying to figure out with Marcel why Klaus would decide to ban the wolves from ever entering the city again. At Marcel's rap party, he made a show, but things spiraled out of control when Sophie showed up, intending on talking about the business with Celeste and ending up personal, much to Cami's displeasure, who decided to move out of the compound. Finally, after hearing the news of the new law enforced by Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley sneaked into the city and into the compound to confront him, which led to hear to reveal her hidden secret.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus and Hayley bond on the unbreakable curse, as the strong connection between them builds them closer together. After a talk with Victor, Rowan and Ayleth decide to change courses which benefits Andrea, but shames Hayley. Sophie ends up at the compound, after sending Genevieve on an important mission, with unexpected results between her and Marcel. Meanwhile, Elijah creates a stronger bond between him and Camille, and Klaus has his first meeting with the alphas of the Crescent Wolves, leading to some very unexpected reactions from the parents but also from the leader of the other pack.**

* * *

 _"The curse is upon me…and upon my twin sister, Andrea. It was Andrea the one you must have seen yesterday and if she was with someone…some lover…I am sure it must have been Jackson, the man my father is forcing me to marry, but he is in love with my sister." "Twin?" Klaus asked. "Yes. Please…sit down…I have to tell you everything…and you have to listen to me."_ He continued holding her by her hands. Hayley slid her hands up gently on his chest, to make him calm, even though she was just as angry with him as he must have been with her. "Why should I be listening to you?" Klaus hissed. "Because clearly you don't know about my curse, and Marcel has refused to tell you. I am your only way of getting the information you might want about the secrets of my pack." Hayley responded and her voice was no longer in a whisper. It was firm and it was showing her strength in front of him. If he thought that she was just one of those girls that he could push around whenever he wanted, he couldn't have been more wrong. He had done just as much wrong to her as she had done to him. It was true that he thought she had made a mockery of him…but he had shown just how ruthless he could be by going after her whole family just for something done by her. Who was this guy that she had slept with? Had she made the right decision to do so? "Go on." Klaus eventually whispered but he continued to hold her, looking into her eyes, as she started explaining.

"I was just a baby when it happened. My mother told me that Celeste Dubois was the Elder of the Witch Coven at that time. It was just a days after my sister, Andrea and I were born. My mother got sick from childbirth, because no one was expecting her to have twins, but she did. This witch, Celeste healed her, but she wanted her support against the vampires as payment. My father came into the cabin immediately afterwards with my nanny, Eve. They fought against that witch but they didn't succeed. My father refused to turn against Marcel for the witches' favor, and Celeste punished him for it. He put a curse on me and my sister. He took the soul of one of us…and put it in the other's body, while she took the soulless body with her and disappeared into the night. She had time to explain, though…that from that day forward, my sister and I would share the body. One taking over the body in one day and as soon as 6 AM strikes the next morning, the other soul would take over the body. And round and round we would go." Hayley finished explaining and her voice croaked. She knew that the tears were falling and she couldn't stop them. "I practically lived only 10 years of the 20 I was supposed to have." She finally whispered and took in deep breaths, searching his eyes for a reaction, any reaction whatsoever.

He continued to watch her carefully. For a couple of minutes, they just stood there and gazed at each other. "Say something." Hayley finally demanded from him, getting nervous for some reason. He just continued to stare at her and then finally, he slowly released her hands but his eyes did not leave hers. "How do I know that you are telling me the truth?" His question made her confused for a moment. Parting her mouth in shock, Hayley listened as he continued with another question, "How do I know that this isn't another one of your tricks to get me to…?" He couldn't finish his question on time because a slap landed on his face immediately. "How dare you…?" he growled and grabbed her hand before she could throw in another punch. "Go to hell, Klaus!" She yelled out when she tried to pull free but he wouldn't let her. "Enough!" "NO!" Hayley pushed her leg up and hit him hard in the stomach. It didn't affect Klaus at all but he finally decided to let go of her hands, before she decided to go anything else that might influence their conversation. As it turned out, it wasn't the best move, because as soon as her hands were released, Hayley ran out of the room, taking Klaus by surprise. Frowning, he speeded downstairs, where he blocked her way. "Let go of me!" She cried out when he caught her by her waist and held her close to him. "You will not escape…unless you explain yourself. Stop making a scene and come back to my bedroom." He hissed in her ear.

Realizing how childish she was behaving herself, Hayley stopped struggling and finally let him take her back to his room. "I have no reason to lie to you! You are a real son a bitch, you know that?" She said to him the moment he closed the door behind them. At that remark, Klaus decided to throw in a small laugh in order to calm the spirits, to his advantage. "Yes, I have been told that before. Remarkably, also by the many women I have spent passionate nights with." Hayley made a face and then shook her head. "How can you be so disgusting?" "You seem pretty different from the woman I had seen that night, little wolf. You were, if I believe…more interested and mesmerized by my looks, my voice and my hobbies than you are now." "I was upset…and I was looking to have a good time, and I did. I forgot to thank you, by the way." She knew that would sting his ego. It would make it look like it was she the one who used him for a one night stand, not the other way around. His face was once again cold, as he approached her with suspicion. "So, you do admit that you have set this whole thing up…that you have used me for your own gain and that you have lied to me. Few people…actually none…after doing all of these things to me…had the chance to speak in my presence after those betrayals…because they were no longer alive or undead to tell their side. But since you are a special case, little wolf, I will offer you one more chance to tell me…" "I told you! It is not my fault that Marcel doesn't trust you enough! The witches are on the case. Sophie Deveraux wants to help me, and my sister!"

"Sophie Deveraux?" Klaus asked, now finally pleased by the information he was receiving. "I see…and what has Sophie Deveraux been up to…that I have no idea, you say?" "I have nothing to tell you." "I would think twice if I were you…Hayley." She smiled and shook her head. "The witches have been trying to get rid of our curse for years and they failed because Celeste Dubois was and still is one of the most powerful witches that ever existed. If there is a chance that she is alive…she won't be easily found." "And why would you wish to find her?" "Because according to Sophie, she is the only one who can break the curse." "Is that so?" "Why is it so hard for you to believe me? Why would you think I would be here? I am not here to negotiate for my family! I am here to tell you that you are an incorrigible jerk for doing this just because of what happened yesterday! My family has done nothing to you! I have done nothing to you and my sister must have been frightened to death by your attitude!" "You should have known better than to hide something like this from me! If this is truly the truth…" "It is! But…I don't even know what I'm doing…why am I standing here trying to convince you? Why am I even here?" She was asking herself. Her words made his face fall as he realized how harsh he was being towards her. She had gone through a lot…and he knew that deep inside he believed every word she was telling him. But his pride and his ego…they were both too great for him to let his guard down.

"It's pointless." Hayley said almost out of breath and slowly turned around and walked to the door. Before she could open it, Klaus was once again there before her. But this time, he was not rough as before. He was gentle, when he took her hands and pulled her against him. One hand snaked behind her waist and reached under her shirt to caress her skin, while the other hand was on her shoulder, slowly moving up to her cheek, as he watched every reaction to his touch. She was affected…and her heart was beating faster. He smiled, liking this. "I do believe you, sweetheart." "Then why torture me? Is this what offers you pleasure? If it's true, then please find someone else, because I have been tortured all my life, and more and more, I feel like I will leave this world…incomplete, all because I have to share my years with my sister. My life is not normal and it will never be…and…" She hated herself for starting to cry again but under his warm and soft touch…Hayley was reminded of how she would always run into her mother's arms when she was upset. And when she was little, she would always receive comfort and feel her mother's hands touch her face. She was remembering such warmth…and realized how she was no longer receiving it…because both of her parents thought of her as a disappointment. Hayley closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, without meaning to. The action didn't make him pull away, as he normally would. He refused to get attached, but he couldn't help himself with her. He always knew she was different, from the moment he met her at Rousseau's.

"Why have you come here, love?" he asked near her lips and Hayley opened her eyes to look at him in curiosity. He was not asking in a way that was accusing her of anything. He was asking out of pure curiosity. He was asking because he never thought that she would succeed in getting past his vampire guards. He smiled and thought about asking her later on, how she had managed to pull it off. "You are repulsed by my actions, you are disgusted and you have shown me hatred, something I am greatly used to. So, I ask, why have you come?" Hayley was baffled by his words. "I don't hate you! But yes, your actions are repulsive. My family has always been more peaceful than the vampires and the witches combined. This action was not taken by a King, but by a simple guy whose ego was slightly burned around the edges by his own misinterpretations of what happened yesterday. But I don't hate you. I never hated you. Never." "Then I can ask again…why have you come here?" Hayley bit her lip and thought hard about what she was going to respond. "Because I promised." His smile widened. She, however, could not smile. "I promised I would come…because I thought that through your desperation to see me again, that maybe I wasn't just some other girl you screwed around with. I was a fool of course. It took you less than 24 hours to find a replacement bed warmer as soon as things got shaky." "Genevieve is…" "I don't want to know what her name is…and I couldn't care less." "She means nothing."

"Yes, I know. Just like I mean nothing. I don't know what I am doing here. I only have this day. I won't get to live tomorrow, and I am wasting my precious time with you." She moved away but he pulled her right back and tilted her chin so he could see her hazel eyes. "Your eyes…your pretty little eyes…they show no fear, little wolf. The woman I saw the other day, the one with her clear lover, she was scared. She had no power to fight back with her words. All I saw was what I was able to see in any other woman for centuries…mumbling and unsureness. I couldn't stand it, which is why I never looked at them as anything more than passing faces…until you came along, love. You have no idea how much your eyes show what I have been searching for." Hayley couldn't respond. Taking a deep breath, Klaus ran his thumb across her cheekbone and whispered, "I will get to the bottom of this." "Of what?" "Your curse. Marcel has a lot of explaining to do, and I am sure my brother wants to hear about this as well. Also, your parents…I would like to meet them." "Klaus…you don't have to do any of this…" "I will, and you won't be able to fight me on this one, Hayley." "This is not your fight." "I want it to be." "Why? Why won't you leave me alone?" "Why did you come here?" he asked back and they both remained silent once again.

…

"Where is Hayley?" Rowan asked as soon as he entered the hut and came face to face with his wife. Ayleth looked up from her knitting and shook her head. "I haven't seen her for a while, Rowan. I don't know if something is wrong or…" "She is never around when I need her. Where is she, Eve?" His eyes wondered over to their nanny. Eve shook her head and whispered, "She told me she was going to be at the river a little while, but that is all I know. If she is not there, then I don't know what I can tell you." "She brings shame to this family. She refuses to bond with Jackson and she is making the alliance between Victor and I difficult. We intended to get these kids married as soon as they became of age. They barely know each other even though they had a lifetime to do so." Rowan complained and Eve cleared her throat. "What is it, Eve?" Rowan asked. "I know that Jackson is very fond of Andrea. Over the years, he has been able to bond with her, if not with Hayley." "It is not the same thing. Hayley is my eldest daughter and this pack's future rests on her shoulders and not Andrea's." "What do you expect us to do then?" Ayleth asked. "I want you to talk to her when she returns from wherever the hell she went. Tell her that it is unacceptable for her to disobey her parents like that and I want her to understand that she must make sacrifices for this pack as we all have."

Ayleth scoffed silently and stood up, gently touching her husband's cheek and asking, "Why don't you talk to her about that?" "I cannot. She doesn't listen…and as a matter of fact, I am done listening to what she has to say. I have my own problems to deal with. I knew that the Mikaelsons being in town meant trouble and this was their first move. They are the ones who lead this city now, not Marcel. It's a travesty, and I want Victor to know what we are up against. Klaus Mikaelson has once again made it his life's mission to make a mockery out of us and to torture us. We must be prepared for what's to come." "But if Marcel trusts him…" "Trusts him? Trusts him? Mikaelson is making all the decisions…and Marcel is given no choice regarding it." "How do you know that Marcel hasn't agreed?" "Because he owes me…and he is my friend. I took a bullet for him, and he hasn't done that for me as well yet. But I am confident that he will pay me back…my figuring out a way to break my daughters' curse." Sighing, Rowan kissed Ayleth's palm and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" "To see Victor. He claims that he wants to discuss something very important with me. As my Queen, you are welcome to come along." Ayleth didn't need to be told twice. She let Eve take care of the knitting and stood up, taking her husband's hand in hers.

"I see you asked your wife to join you. I thought we agreed that this conversation would remain between us, Rowan." Victor mumbled once he saw the two of them come forth to the place by the lake, a quiet and remote place where they knew they would not be interrupted. "Ayleth is my wife and my alpha mate. I would never keep something as important as this conversation from her. You said you wanted to talk about our alliance. We are both listening." Rowan stated and squeezed Ayleth's hand so she wouldn't feel offended by Victor's comment. Victor looked like he was not at all sure about his words but he said them anyway. "I couldn't help but notice how attached my son has become to your daughter. It's just not the one daughter he was meant to marry at this age. It's not Hayley. It's Andrea." "We are well aware of that, Victor." Ayleth whispered peacefully. Victor's eyes diverted from Rowan's to hers. "Is that so? Well, then, I believe that you are also aware that we must find a solution to this madness, don't you? It is bad enough that both of our packs have been disinvited from ever entering the city. We are no longer seen as a faction of the city." "No. The Werewolf Faction will always exist." Rowan argued.

"Really? And who exactly is representing our faction in the city?" Victor asked, making Rowan and Ayleth look at each other. "Yes, I know that it is difficult to formulate a response to that question. I expect you to talk to Marcel about this, Rowan. After all, he is your friend, and you better hope that this is only Klaus Mikaelson's doing and not his. For now, I want to talk about our children and whether or not an alliance between us will work. Who is my son going to marry?" "My eldest daughter, Hayley, who is to become Queen." "I don't believe that is going to happen. Jackson has made it clear to me that he loves Andrea and if he is to marry anyone, he will marry her." Ayleth bit her lip as she looked over at her husband, who looked like he was about to explode out of fury and anger. "I don't believe…" "You better believe that it has come to this, Rowan. It is already difficult that I have to force myself into the situation where my son has to get married to a woman who shares the body of her sister. A question is…which sister will he end up marrying? And another question…will the curse ever be broken so my son can enjoy his wife every day and not just half her life, and his?" "Victor, we are doing the best we can. We have a lead…but it's all up to Sophie Deveraux, who wants to help us find Celeste Dubois." "Very well. We will pray that she succeeds. What about what my son wants?"

"What he wants…he…he is asking for too much out of me. You are asking for too much. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to agree that Jackson marries Andrea and I will be forced to find another wolf alliance so that my daughter can lead this pack? Hayley cannot take over the Crescents without a husband, and you know that. No woman has ever leaded a pack on her own." "Then make Andrea the future alpha Queen, so she can be the one to marry Jackson." Victor expressed his wish. Rowan looked at him as though he was talking nonsense. "You want me to deprive Hayley of her own birthright?" "I do not understand anything of this birthright, Rowan." "It's tradition that the eldest daughter or son takes over. Such traditions cannot be broken just because Jackson wants to marry Andrea and not Hayley." "Rowan, believe me, that I have tried many times to talk sense into my son and make him understand that this is not about love. But he has declined me, so many times already. He won't marry Hayley, but he is willing to wed Andrea. Your daughters are twins, born on the same day, with only a few minutes difference and as twins, you get to decide which daughter gets the title of Queen when the time comes." Rowan didn't say anything and it was time for his wife to step in. She pointed her finger angrily at Victor and exclaimed, "You have no right to ask us to change the line of succession in this pack!" "I have only expressed my son's desire, Ayleth. There is no need for you to lash out at me."

"Well, it is my husband who decides which daughter is going to marry Jackson and that daughter will be Hayley, or we have no alliance!" she snapped and Rowan suddenly held her shoulders to make her stop talking. Victor raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that what you want, Rowan? After all these years, living here together, fighting the vampires and the witches together, you want to quit on me, just because you refuse to change a tiny course? The people will not view this move as treasonous. Both daughters were born on the same day. A few minutes cannot count as much. You have to decide what to do here, for all of our sakes. Do you want our alliance or don't you?" "Is this blackmail, Victor?" "Call it whatever you want but we both need each other and Jackson's decision is final. What is yours?" "I have prepared Hayley for this time of her life! She has been better educated in politics and international relations than Andrea. Hayley knows many things that Andrea doesn't. She has always looked forward to the time when she will be Queen. I cannot abandon my plans with her." "But she is acting like the most irresponsible future Queen I have ever heard of. Where is she now, I wonder, when is supposed to stay home, when she is supposed to be obedient like Andrea?"

When neither of them answered, Victor said, "Take my advice, and do the right thing for your own sake and your own pack. Andrea is interested in my son. I have studied her very carefully, and she has also shown the love she holds for Jackson. I admire her for hiding it, just so she would not ruin her sister's reputation. I say that we no longer stand in their way. I say that you acknowledge that Andrea is a better suited wife for my son and a better alpha than Hayley will ever be." Rowan tapped his fingers to the side of his legs. Ayleth was looking at him sternly, waiting for a response herself. She hated doing this. She knew her daughter. She knew that Hayley wanted to become the leader of the pack, even if she refused to marry Jackson. She was strong and wise and she didn't want or need a man to make her a Queen. But it was all up to her father. Rowan took a deep breath and held out his hand for Victor to shake. "Alright. You can tell Jackson that we have a deal. I shall make the announcement of the changes once Hayley and Andrea both hear it from me. Until then, not a word. Do you understand me?" Victor smiled and nodded. "I knew that you wouldn't give up on our alliance so easily, Rowan. I am proud of you." He then walked away, leaving Ayleth in tears.

…

Marcel put the drink to his lips and took in a deep breath, absorbing the smell he simply adored. The scotch was delicious and comforting his nerves. He could understand why Klaus was addicted to this stuff. He didn't know how to feel about Cami walking out on him. He knew he had to expect that. Elijah had warned him, but he chose not to listen, like he always did. She had been a big part of his life for the past 20 years with her as a vampire. He used to want her badly when she was just a human bartender at Rousseau's and after he finally had her…it still didn't seem enough. He pressed his forehead to the wall in front of him and realized he was feeling relieved for a reason, as if a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders and he could do now whatever the hell he wanted to. The door opened and slammed shut. Marcel smiled because he knew her scent. He had grown to enjoy it for the past few days. Turning around, he saw the Elder witch standing there with her hands crossed over her chest. "Sophie! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked and she shook her head. "Let's just skip the formalities, alright?"

"It'll be my pleasure, but why don't you have a drink first?" he asked her and stepped closer, offering her a glass of his scotch. Sophie sighed and took it, understanding that as stressed as she was, she really needed some comfort and this was the perfect way to receive it. "We are not getting anywhere with the case, you know. We can't find Celeste if you don't give me the information that I need, Marcel." "And what information would that be?" he asked innocently, turning around and heading to the door, locking it. Sophie frowned, not understanding his intentions, but gulped down the whole drink, setting it on the table. "Family. There has to be someone that she has close to her heart." "You got the records of her childhood." "But those were not the files that you were planning to send me. Where are the real ones?" "I don't know. They just disappeared and were replaced with the ones you got." "That doesn't make any sense. Marcel, how can I trust you when you keep talking nonsense like this?" Sophie asked and noticed that he was now walking in circles around her…somehow admiring her. She felt self-conscious and gulped. Heading over to a table, she placed down her glass and turned back around to realize that she was face to face with him. Her eyes started fluttering as his hand moved up from her waist to her arms and finally landed on her shoulder. Marcel set down his own drink.

"I'm not talking nonsense. I am telling you just how it is, Soph. The files disappeared." "You banned the wolves from entering the city. What the hell is your problem now? Is that really how you want to help Rowan?" Sophie tried to keep her voice firm and try to avoid the close contact their bodies had at that moment. "I want to help Rowan but you must also understand that I do my best to please Klaus too." "Please Klaus?" "Yeah, please him. He wanted the wolves gone, so I agreed to it. It's as simple as that. I want him to be okay with me. I want us to co-lead the city in peace and this is the only way to do that." "You turned against your own friend…?" Marcel shook his head silently and whispered, "I am keeping my friend safe. Klaus' anger is now directed towards the wolves because of a pretty woman from that pack he slept with. We don't know who she is and what the problem might be, but both Elijah and I know that it has something to do with her." "So how long will you keep them out? The city deserves to have the Werewolf Faction at power just as much as the rest." "Not for long, but even before this ban, Rowan never allowed them to enter the city without his permission in fear that they would hurt the civilians." When she didn't say anything to him, Marcel sighed and whispered, "I will try to look in deeper and get what you need. I won't give up on trying to save those girls and I know that you won't stop trying either. We are a team on this. We can work together."

"I sent Genevieve to search for Celeste in a location I think she may be." "And has she given you any reports?" "Not yet." "You sent Klaus' new play toy for the job? You really want to get on his nerves do you?" "Actually, Rowan's daughter advised her to me." "Who?" "Hayley." "Aha…how much does she know about your research?" "A lot. She's a clever girl." Silence followed. "You should probably go to Cami." Sophie finally whispered and pulled away from him, taking a deep breath. He pulled her right back to him and said, "Cami left." "Where did she leave? What happened?" "She…she wants nothing to do with me anymore. She moved back into her old apartment." "Why?" Sophie asked, frowning. "Because she believes…that there is something going on between us." A small laugh escaped Sophie's mouth but then she stopped once seeing his serious face. "I don't believe…is she serious?" "Yes." "And did you explain to her that it's not true?!" she asked. "I tried…but I did it poorly." Marcel responded, moving his hand up to caress her face. "Why?" "Because I could not even believe my own words. Because I know that something is going on between us, Soph. And you know it too." Sophie started shaking her head but Marcel's kiss stopped her. He grabbed a hold of her hips, and pushed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back. The sensation was pleasant and neither one of them wanted to stop what they were doing. They didn't know how long it lasted. They couldn't think…they just wanted to feel.

Meanwhile, Camille was answering the door as she heard the bell. She closed her book and headed over there, taking in deep breaths to calm herself, thinking that Marcel would be standing there, ready to apologize to her, or something like that. But she knew that whatever he did now, it wouldn't convince her to move back into the compound with him. Ever since she left, she felt better about herself. She felt free to do as she pleased and not have to worry that Marcel wouldn't like it. She owed him her new life as a vampire, but that didn't mean that she was now his slave. She was from his sireline, meaning that she belonged to Klaus' sireline too. Opening the door, relief washed over her and a small smile crept on her face when she saw the Original Vampire standing there is his regular suit, and with a small bag held in front of him. "I believe this is what they call it around here…Chinese takeout. Is that correct?" he asked and handed her the bag. Cami giggled and took it, nodding. "Wow, a 1000 year old vampire with tons of knowledge and explored cultures and you never tried this before?" "I was never one to hold on to the simplicities of life, Camille. I spent most of my eternity running from my father and trying to find my brother's redemption." "I'm really sorry to hear that. So…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your brother or…Marcel?"

"He told me that you moved back in here and I wanted to see you for myself. I wanted to make sure that you are alright." "I'm fine. I am no longer the fragile human that I was 20 years ago. I really feel fine. I feel free." "I can understand that." "So, what's with the Chinese takeout?" "I thought you might enjoy it. You told me you like it." "I mentioned it?" "Yes, I believe you did." Cami smiled and nodded. "That's really interesting. I am happy that you remembered. But why are you here, Elijah, really? Did Marcel send you to soften me up and convince me to move back in?" "No, of course not. Marcel doesn't know that I'm here at all. Neither does my brother, who is currently occupied with important business, as he may call it." "So you didn't come here for business. Just for pleasure?" "Yes. I shall like to keep you company. If it disturbs you, however, I can leave." "No…I…I like having you around. You can try this Chinese stuff with me. I guarantee that you'll like it." "It would be my pleasure, Camille." Elijah entered and she smiled, liking how her full name sounded from his lips. No one called her by her full name but him and for the first time ever, she actually liked it.

…

"Why did you come back?" he asked her again. She didn't answer him. Taking a deep breath, Hayley played with her fingers and thought about how she should react to his confession. His confession that he wanted to help her through this, but she was also very angry that it took him this long to believe her words. And now he demanded to know why she had come to him. "I told you that I don't break promises." She finally whispered, and she heard his sigh. "I hated it." He told her. "What do you hate?" "Your situation. I cannot stand the fact that tomorrow, there will be someone else taking over your body. I want to see you every day as you." Hayley frowned and growled, "It is not my body. It is my sister's too. We have shared everything since the day we were born." "Well, as a matter of fact, I hate sharing most of the time. And I refuse to share you with your betrothed." "Jackson and I are not betrothed." Klaus smirked, liking how that sounded on her lips. "That is what I enjoy to hear, little wolf." "This body…I don't know if it's truly mine or Andrea's."

This announcement made Klaus even more confused as he stepped forward and cupped her cheek. "What do you mean by that?" "My body…this body is…" She mumbled but could not find her words. "Must I persuade you again to tell me what you know?" "I am telling you what I know! Celeste took the soul of one of us and put it in the other's body. For all I know, Celeste could have my real body and this is just Andrea's." "And you do not believe this is your body?" "I don't know. And I have grown accustomed to it, so I wouldn't like going in another." When she stopped talking, Klaus realized that something was clearly bothering her. "What's wrong, love?" "Well what's wrong is your lack of stability, and you just disgust me." "This has something to do with Genevieve, I wonder?" "Oh, you wonder?!" "Sweetheart, if our night meant nothing to you, it shouldn't bother you so much that I have chosen to take pleasure from another." "You're just as disgusting as I thought!" Hayley yelled out and grabbed a hold of one of his canvases and threw it at him but he caught it quickly. "Little wolf, this is not the best approach and admitting your inner desires is no crime. You can just tell me what you want!"

"I don't want anything from you, you scum son of a bitch!" Hayley yelled and took a hold of a box of paint and threw it at him. Klaus dogged it before he could be rich full of different colors. He speeded towards her and grabbed her wrist, holding her close to him. In a matter of seconds, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer to him. Hayley moaned through their kiss and cupped his cheeks, returning it with just as much force as she did during their first night together. She pulled back and bit her lip, angry with herself that she caved. "You disgust me even more that you kiss me after you had your lips all over the redheaded whore." "Sweetheart, if this is not what you wanted between us, you would have stopped it a long time ago. Now, let me hold you…and let me assure you that there is nothing going on between me and Genevieve." "You sleep with her!" "I did…because all I could think of was you and the anger I had towards you after I saw you with the young mutt on the streets yesterday. I had no clue of this curse…and you refused to tell you that you are Labonair's daughter." She didn't answer, but she was furious, while her eyes were fixated on him. "I am glad you kept your promise. I am glad you came to me and told me."

"Get rid of it." "That is what I plan." "No. I mean the ban. Get rid of it, or I walk!" She pointed at the door. Klaus took a deep breath to calm himself. "It is never that easy, Hayley." "Make it easy. You had no right to do this just because you were angry with me for something that was never my fault." "And now I can understand that. I promise you that I will free your wolves…and this very day, at this very moment, I intend to go to the bayou and talk to your father. Until we break the curse, I want you to spend your days here with me." "What? Why?" "Would you rather stay in the bayou and get bored as you have for the past 10 years you have been able to live?" He realized that he had went overboard when he saw her angry again and wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Forgive me. It is a delicate subject. If you agree to stay here with me during your days…I promise that getting rid of your curse will become my top priority, right after I give Marcel a piece of my mind for keeping things from me. I will convince your parents." "They will never agree." "They will…if I have anything to say about it." "Why do you want me here?" "Because I enjoyed your company very much that night at the bar…and I want to keep enjoying it. I would be a fool to look past a face like yours…the brave little wolf." Hayley opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "And if it pleases you, I can assure you that I will no longer spend time with Genevieve." "I don't need you to change your life! You do what you want!" "But you want me to help you?" "Yes."

"And you say Genevieve will no longer be a problem for you?" When she didn't answer him, Klaus chuckled and leaned in to press his lips to her shoulder, making her arch her back at once at the contact. She was so embarrassed to admit that she liked it very much. "Hmm…I can see from the reaction to this particular contact that you may have a problem with her. If you agree to enter my life, whenever you are able to and offer me your company, I promise you that she shall not walk into these premises again." Hayley laughed. "If this is your way of trying to get me into bed again…it's not happening, Klaus." "Not my intention, but you do make a good point, sweetheart. Make yourself at home." He whispered and headed for the door. Hayley frowned and turned around. "Where are you going?" "I am going to see your parents." "What? You were being serious?" "Of course. I give you my word that I will help you, but with me, everything comes with a price and yours is to stay in my company." "My parents would never agree to that!" Hayley snapped and crossed her hands over her chest. "Oh, I believe they will, if they know what is good for you. They are desperate to find a cure. They would do just about anything for it, don't you think so, love?" "They would." Hayley agreed. "So, we have an accord." Klaus smirked and left the room.

His journey to the bayou wasn't any easy one, because as he recalled, he had refused to go with Elijah the first time he had a chance, to declare the ban. As soon as he entered, the wolves surrounded him. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here, vampire?" Victor Kenner snapped as he stepped out towards him with his son, Jackson, by his side. Klaus put a hand over his heart with a smirk, saying, "I am deeply offended. Vampire? I believe it was you who started the frightening stories of the evil Original Hybrid who tortured and murdered little wolves, was it not?" The wolves gasped and they all took a couple of steps back when they heard that. Klaus' smirk widened. He enjoyed having people be afraid of him this way. "You're…Klaus Mikaelson?" Victor finally had the courage to ask. "That, I am, and if you don't mind, I am here to speak to Rowan Labonair and his wife?" There was silence until a voice spoke over. "About what? About how you deprived us of our rights as a faction of New Orleans?" Rowan stepped forward and Klaus immediately recognized him as the leader of the Crescent Wolves. "As a matter of fact, it is about your daughter, Hayley."

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, a long chapter with many surprises and Klayley emotion. I hope you liked it. What did you think of the Marcel and Sophie moments? Are they going somewhere or is it just a temporary fling? What do you think Klaus will talk to Hayley's parents about? Will Jackson find out that Hayley slept with the notorious hybrid?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	7. Forever My Queen

**In the previous chapter, Klaus and Hayley explored the depth of their relationship, as he found a way to strike up a deal with her that would get him her company, as she gets her freedom from the curse. After having a rough patch with Cami and her moving out of the house, Marcel found solace in the arms of Sophie, the woman he had been craving for, while Cami and Elijah bonded over Chinese take-out. Rowan agreed to Victor and Jackson's wishes to make Andrea the heiress to the Crescent throne. Finally, Klaus expressed his inner most desires to Hayley and headed to the bayou in order to ask for her parents' support in his quest of breaking the curse of Celeste Dubois.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus convinces Rowan and Ayleth Labonair of his methods of breaking the curse and wanting Hayley to stay at the compound with him. An unexpected argument ends up between Klaus and Jackson, while Marcel and Sophie talk about Genevieve's failed mission, but also their unexpected passionate moments. Noticing her low standards and receiving some interesting information from Agnes, Sabine takes things in her own hands and leads a hunt towards finding the former Elder Witch. Finally, after a parade to never forget, Klaus and Hayley find a passionate moment together, with a confession from him and a blast from the past which changes everything.**

* * *

Silence followed the bayou werewolves, who stared at each other for a long time, before returning their glares on the Original Hybrid, who stood there with his hands folded, waiting for a response. "As I understand it, you are good friends with my protégé, Marcel Gerard. So, I see no reason why we could not be friends as well, Rowan." The Labonair leader growled, "You think that you can just come here, mention my daughter's name and get a free pass into my bayou. There is no friendship that could ever work between someone like you and any werewolf noble of heart. You are a backstabbing monster! Leave!" Klaus frowned and stepped forward. "I am sure that your daughter would very much disagree with your choice of words." This time, it was Ayleth's turn to speak. "How do you know Hayley?" Klaus smirked and was about to tell the truth when he remembered her hazel eyes and the hope he saw behind that mask of anger and regret on her face…he knew she trusted him. He didn't want to break that trust by revealing an intimate moment to her entire pack, a moment he preferred to share only with one another, especially when it would score him no points with her parents at all…and he wanted her, and he was not going to leave the bayou until he got what he wanted.

"A proper discussion between two leaders should be held in a more private chamber, and now out here…with the peasants." Klaus smirked, wanting to introduce a slight insult when he looked over at Victor and Jackson. "You went after Andrea!" Jackson hissed and all the wolves looked at him. "He attacked her! I was with her that day when we went into the city!" Jackson told Rowan. "You escorted Andrea into the city without my permission?" Rowan asked him and Jackson had no answer. Even Victor looked displeased with his son. "That is not the point I was trying to make! He wants something with Andrea! You can't let him trick you like that!" Klaus chuckled and exclaimed, "Why don't you hush now, boy? You have given yourself quite enough trouble just by opening your mouth, and as we are on the matter of Hayley and her sister…I know about the curse." "Marcel told you?" Rowan asked. "No. Your daughter has, and I was prepared to make her an offer that she couldn't refuse. The only reason I have come here is to let you know of my plans with her."

Ayleth covered her mouth with her hands, scared of what she was going to find out. She didn't want any of her daughters associating with a ruthless beast like Klaus Mikaelson. "What offer have you tricked Hayley into? Where is she now?" Rowan demanded to know. "All in due time. Now, why don't you lead me to one of your best…huts…so we can discuss the matter more privately?" Rowan thought for a moment and then after looking at Victor, he motioned for Klaus to follow him to the main hut where he and his wife were staying. "Tell me everything about how you know Hayley! I don't like this! What interest is she to you?" Rowan asked, as soon as he closed the door and Klaus took a seat on the couch. "Hayley is of great interest to me. I admire her as a woman, and from our conversations, I believe that we have grown quite fond of each other. She trusts me and despite my past restrains, I find myself willing to trust her as well." "How did you meet?" Ayleth asked in a snappy voice, refusing to sit down. Klaus met her eyes and stated, "We met at a bar a few nights ago. She was lonely and looking for some company. She told me everything…and our relationship begun." "If you have grown this attached in friendship with her, why would you ban us? Why would she agree to this? Did she know you would do this to us?" Rowan asked him and Klaus shook his head silently.

"No. She had no idea that I would do this. I did ban you…a misunderstanding which the young lad, Jackson, I believe his name is, took a part of that day when he decided to stroll around the city unprotected with a cursed Labonair daughter by his side. So very careless, I believe. I, however, can never be as careless as he has proven to be. Hayley came to me today and offered me more information about her curse and her situation. She truly amazes me…how she was able to get past my guards. She's exciting and quite an interesting woman to explore. And she was looking for a way to free you all. I told her I would think about it, if she agreed to my offer to remain at the compound while she possesses the body…that is until I find a way to break her curse." Rowan and Ayleth looked at one another in shock. "No! She would never…!" "She agreed because it is what she desires as well! I have not come here to seek your approval but simply to inform you. Although, an approval would mean the start of a beautiful friendship between the two of us, Rowan. You wouldn't do anything to try ad spoil that, now, would you?" "How dare you?! She is our daughter and we know what is best for her!" Ayleth nearly screeched and Klaus raised his hand to stop her. "She is your daughter, but I wouldn't be the one to pretend that I do not prefer favoritism if I were in your situation, of course." "What favoritism?" Rowan asked. "Let's just say that a little birdie informed me of a few changes in your pack…of leadership."

Before Rowan could argue, Klaus cut him off. "You have decided to take away Hayley's birth right in favor of her sister's. Is that correct?" "How do you know about that?" "I have connections everywhere in the city and as King, I am entitled to know every single secret that the factions are hiding, and after your daughter has expressed to me the troubles with her curse, I felt the need to start investigating in your pack right away and I was mildly surprised of what I found out. Deprived of her birth right cannot be something which can be easily taken by someone as impulsive and rebellious as Hayley. If she were to find out…" "No! You will not tell her! Ayleth and I have agreed to tell her on our own! She is our daughter!" Klaus sighed and said, "Well, you know that I do hate to keep secrets from your daughter this way. She is an exquisite beauty…a great manipulator…and a lost soul, very much like herself, waiting to be recognized as what she truly is, a Queen…and you choose her sister over her." "Andrea has the patience and obedience Hayley always refused to learn." Rowan told him and Klaus laughed at that comment. "Patience and obedience? These are two aspects a Queen should never have, of she is to be a good leader and Hayley was born a leader of this pack."

"We have already made our decision! Jackson will marry Andrea and the two of them will continue the line of succession of the Crescents but also of the North East Atlantics." Rowan said and at the mention of the other pack, Klaus' smirk disappeared. He knew that he had heard of this pack before. He just couldn't remember where. "You have made your decision." He whispered at last and Rowan nodded. "Very well, then I have made mine as well. And if you do have something in opposition, I might be forced to tell Hayley what you have both planned behind her back. She will not be pleased to hear of her birth rights taken away from her. She is going to be staying at the compound with me while I work on a way to break the curse. We are both receiving a chance to get what we want here, Rowan. You will have both of your daughters together. You will be free of this burden forever." "And what will you get out of this? What do you want from Hayley?" the alpha asked, in suspicion. Smiling, Klaus leaned forward and whispered, "It's not what I want from her. It's a simple…I want her." "You can't be serious! If you think that I will let my daughter…" "It is not up to you, it is up to her!" Klaus snapped.

"You are forcing her to make this decision. You said it yourself that if she agrees, you will let us go. You will take away the ban as though it never happened! She loves her pack and would do anything for it! She is doing it for her family only!" Ayleth barked and Klaus turned back to glare at her with his eyes now glowing amber, sending chills down their spines. "And this is how you repay her! You take away her right to be Queen!" "We are doing it because we know that she can never be as responsible as Andrea can! And we have proof right in front of us. Andrea would never agree to have anything to do with a monster like you!" Rowan yelled and Klaus counted to ten in order to keep himself from speeding over at him and grabbing his neck as revenge for all the name-calling. He had been called plenty of things in the past, even by his own family, and he had gotten used to it. But this alpha was taking things too far. "Hayley is staying with me and should you do anything to stop this from happening, I can assure you that the ban is honey compared to what I can unleash upon your pack, Rowan. I hope I have made myself clear!" Klaus told them and turned towards the door. Ayleth recognized the look in his eyes at once. He looked hurt, the mighty Original Hybrid had been hurt, but she saw something else in his eyes whenever he talked about her daughter too.

"If you care about her, you will let her stay with her family where she belongs!" she called out after him as Klaus opened the door to the hut so he could leave. He took in a breath of fresh air and then sighed. Was he able to make such a decision? One that didn't involve his selfishness? He would offer her a choice, as she deserved one. Klaus agreed to do so as soon as he went back to the compound. "I believe we have said all that we needed to say!" he called out to Rowan and started walking away when Jackson stepped in front of him with his hands held out in clenched fists. "You are not one to understand when to quit, do you, lad? Step out of my way now if you wish to see the light of another day." Klaus moved on the right but Jackson just moved in front of him again. "If you hurt Andrea again, you will regret that you ever met me!" The boy had the courage to tell him. Klaus raised an eyebrow in surprise at this guy's courage and stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you call it a day? As far as I know, you have gotten your father pretty upset with you. Why don't you go and take care of that matter?" "When you agree to leave Andrea alone?" "I do leave her alone. It is Hayley I am interested in." "She is in Andrea's body!" Jackson growled and this time, Klaus grabbed him by the neck and held him up in the air as other werewolves gathered to see, in shock.

"It has not yet been decided what the situation was 20 years ago when the two souls were forced into one body, therefore we cannot know for sure that Hayley is not in the body that she was supposed to be all along, enjoying all of her 20 years of life, and not just 10, and we cannot know for sure that Andrea is not the intruder, so I suggest that if you don't want me to make the next move in snapping this neck of yours, you would keep your mouth shut and run off into daddy's arms for comfort. You could surely use some of it for your own benefit." Klaus saw that Jackson struggled hard to say something so he finally let him go. "I love Andrea…and you will not take her from me!" "You may have her and have your way with her as you please, but you should remember that Hayley is mine…and no one else's!" Jackson smirked. "You are pathetic. You wobble around…looking for attention because you had a crappy childhood with no one to care about you and now you're…you're hoping you can win Hayley's heart and prove that you can have anything you want. All you care about is power and control and the curse…is just a game to you. I just hope Hayley opens her stupid eyes and sees what she's dealing with." "My affections for Hayley have nothing to do with me wanting to break the curse…or perhaps just a little…and if I were you, I would watch my mouth or you may end up wearing it on the other side of your head." With that, Klaus punched him hard in the stomach and he fell down, groaning in pain. Klaus smirked when he saw the angry look on Victor Kenner's face.

"You must be so proud!" he exclaimed with a snicker. Before he could leave the bayou, he could hear Ayleth's cry. "WAIT!" Klaus closed his eyes and realized that this was the mother…her mother. He couldn't treat her this way. He knew that her daughter meant a lot in her life, yet she preferred the other twin. Klaus slowly turned around and watched as Ayleth offered him a blue blanket. "Here…she likes to sleep in this." She whispered and Klaus took it, caressing the soft material, surprised at her offer. Ayleth avoided his gaze, but Klaus asked her anyway, "Do you respect my decision…and hers?" "I am not happy not to see my daughter. I am not happy that you are the one who infiltrated her life. She shouldn't be around someone like you." "Rest assured that I care about her…and I will protect her." "You barely know her." "One night was all I needed to figure out her most intimate desires and spectacular personality. I am prepared to believe that there are many sides of her you haven't seen yourself." Ayleth gulped and finally said, "Please, just take care of her and tell her that whenever she is ready to come here, her parents will be welcoming her with open arms." "Have faith that I will break this curse." Klaus told her. "Oh, I know that you will do this for her. I can it in your eyes…I am an excellent reader." "Much like your daughter, yes." "My husband has made a terrible mistake 20 years ago…one for which he still pays for. If there is any chance that you can take away our pain…I can promise you that we can become civil with one another despite your past with the majority of the wolves." "I hold no regrets…but I am prepared to take you up on your offer. I am pleased to see you have a different view than your husband. Have a nice day!"

…

Sophie pulled herself up from the bed and covered her naked body with the sheets. Turning around, she saw him sitting against the headboard, with his hand gripping on the pillow, his eyes closed but he was not sleeping. He was breathing in deeply and not saying a word to her. Sophie knew that he felt her. She knew that even though what happened happened, it was a mistake, and it had to never repeat itself. After all, he was the one currently having a relationship with the vampire he turned and she was the Elder Witch. She had her own responsibilities, and even though Sabine was her friend, she didn't want to give her the satisfaction that she was right. She was very much attracted to Marcel…but she could never admit that to anyone but the man she actually slept with…him. How could she have been this careless? She was the freaking Elder of her coven! She was chosen because she was considered trustworthy. Sophie bit her lip as she realized with desperation that she had to keep this a secret or she would most likely lose the position she had worked very hard to obtain. "Hmm…where are you going?" his whisper gave her chills. Sophie stood up and put on all of her clothes rapidly. "I…I made a mistake, okay? I'm sorry I let things go this far!" She didn't know what else she could say to him. The only thing he could do to reply was to laugh his ass off, as he got off the bed and showed her his most intimate parts.

She knew that he was doing this to confuse her. "Please, stop embarrassing yourself and put something on!" She snapped and threw him a t-shirt which he accepted. A moment later, she threw him the pants he was wearing before. "So, that's it? Wham bam, thank you ma'am?" he asked her as she headed for the door. Sophie closed her eyes and muttered, "Shit." Under her breath. He wanted something more from her? What? What could he possibly want now? "I'm sorry to leave you disappointed but I have a coven that relies on me." "Yes, one which doesn't rely on you to sleep with the vampire King of the city." Sophie scoffed. "Klaus is more King now that you appear to be." That certainly made Marcel's smirk disappeared. He must have realized that she was right, after all. "What?" she asked when she saw the expression on his face. "I don't want you to ever say that to me again." He whispered. Sophie knew that she would rather have him angry at her than see him this disappointed. She couldn't help but sigh and turned back around to look at him. "You claim to be King? Act like it. Stay with the woman you promised to be with after you turned her into a vampire, and take care of the curse. Klaus and Elijah are managing the city more than you do. It is because of Cami, isn't it? You miss her?"

"I feel different without her eyes, and I am sad that we parted ways through a fight because we have always been better friends than lovers, but if you are asking me if I would rather have her in my bed rather than you…you're wrong?" "And what do you think your words are going to change?" "Nothing. I just don't want you to confuse yourself even further by lying." "I'm not confusing myself." "I lead, Sophie, and that has never changed." "I am a leader myself, so what's your point now?" When he didn't answer, Sophie shook her head and whispered, "You're a good man, Marcel. You do have a good heart, one which doesn't deserve to get broken so please, this was all…" "Don't say that it was a mistake!" "It was. Your heart belongs to someone else. And I know that someone else." Sophie whispered. "That someone else you speak of has decided to leave me." Marcel snapped and looked away. Sophie bit her lip and looked away again. How had she gotten herself here? She used to be very responsible with the people she included in her life and now…she had failed in keeping her emotions intact. "I'm sorry about what happened to you, but I don't need to be focused on that now."

"Then what do you need to be focused on?" Marcel asked her with his hands crossed over his chest. He wasn't mad at her. In fact, he really didn't want her to leave. He wouldn't be truthful to himself if he said that he didn't want her from the start. Cami had been right about their attraction, and now that attraction was put in light by their onetime thing. "I need to be focused on my clan, and of course, I very much need to be focused on Rowan and the curse that has affected him and his daughters." "The witches and the werewolves are not as friends as they used to be. What has changed, exactly, that makes you want to help them?" Sophie frowned and said, "The werewolves and the witches have always been at peace, Marcel but you are the only one who can't see that. Celeste was a special cause, one that has been dealt with and I can assure you that no other Elder present or in the future would dare to start a war with any other faction." "Vampires are immortal, against your nature…and yet you spend time with one. What do you have to say about that?" Sophie knew how challenging this really was, and as much as she enjoyed it, her time was running out and she had to head back as soon as possible.

"I told you that I wouldn't normally do something like this, but it happened. I'm sorry. I really have to go." Sophie turned around but he grabbed her arm. "If business is what you came to discuss in the first place, then I am all ears." Marcel told her and Sophie scoffed. "You can't be serious! You expect me to talk business with you after what happened?" "It is now or never, babe. Your call." "The only thing I have to tell you is that Genevieve failed in her mission." "So Celeste is nowhere to be found, huh?" "I thought we had the right location but I was wrong." "Maybe you just sent the wrong witch." "It was Hayley, Rowan's daughter who asked me to send her on the job. I did." "Alright. I'll see what I can do, if you so insist that I do nothing to help." "That's not what I meant!" "Have a good day!" Marcel told her and left the room, slamming the door after him. Sophie's phone suddenly buzzed and she looked down to see that Sabine had messaged her. _Where the hell are you?_ She groaned and knew how difficult it would be to lie to someone like Sabine, who was her closest friend. The truth was better in every way.

…

"I think that we should be waiting for Sophie, Sabine. This move that you're planning is not one that is going to be beneficial to you or the rest of us." Genevieve argued with her and Sabine snapped. "I think that you have served your purpose for the day, don't you think? You managed to get in bed with Klaus Mikaelson but you also failed to bring us the witch I know is located in this spot." Sabine pointed down at the map and Genevieve's lip started quivering. "What? Do you have something to hide?" Sabine raised her eyebrow when she saw how angry Genevieve was becoming. "It was not my fault that I couldn't grab her! He was…he was with another! And he cares about her! I can see it! I don't even know from where he knows her!" She lost all the control she had and broke down in tears, punching the wall next to her. "I really think that you should be sedated for now. Bring her some herbs and calm her down!" Sabine instructed the others. When Genevieve protested, Sabine grabbed her arm and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Is it Klaus Mikaelson? Is it he the one you are referring to? He did something or…?" "He said that it was only me! He promised!" "The promise of Klaus Mikaelson doesn't mean anything to a witch from this coven and now this is the price you pay for relying on him and sleeping with him!" Some other witches burst through the door and Agnes followed them, picking Genevieve up from the floor and offering her some herbs.

"Any word from Sophie?" Agnes asked as she approached Sabine. "I didn't tell her what we are planning on doing yet. I did want to respect her as an Elder, but she is with Marcel again. She has been there a long time, though." She responded and Agnes looked surprised. "Do you think that she is having an affair with him?" "The truth is that she is very fascinated by him and I have tried to warn her plenty of times that she is not doing what is right for our coven. She insisted that nothing is going on…I want to trust her but I have a really hard time doing that." "You shouldn't trust her. You have better instincts than her. I can feel it and I can also tell you right now that you are the one who should have been put as Elder a long while ago and not her. I was the one who voted for her, but I regret it now. I thought that she was destined to do a good job. I don't know what might have happened." "Love does work in miraculous ways." Sabine reminded her. "What Sophie might be feeling towards that son of a bitch is infatuation and not love." "How do you know that it is just a simple crush?" "I just know and I also need you to know that I saw what the message was, from the cards that I told you about." "We know that as a voodoo witch, you are still fighting for a place in our coven and I appreciate your strength and your aptitudes."

"I thank you for your support but Sophie doesn't want me here." "She will after you show her what you have to offer, and after what a great support you have been in finding Celeste. Please trust me that it will be alright." "Shall we go now?" "Genevieve failed us, but maybe it was not her fault. She said that she was distracted." "She neglected her duties." "Klaus Mikaelson." Was all Sabine said and Agnes shook her head. "As a witch a part of this coven, she should have known better." "Yes. I don't think that we should put this off. I am messaging Sophie." _We have a new lead and I have gathered up some witches who want to come with me. We will bring Celeste home._ She waited for a while before she got a response. _You gave such orders without my approval? Sabine, you should know you place._ Angrily, Sabine started typing again. _I know where my place is, alongside our community. And as the Elder, it is the place where you should have been. I would have told you about this sooner but you insisted on seeing Marcel. We are leaving. I just wanted to let you know. This might be our one chance to catch her and if we lose her, the coven is going to blame it all on you. I promise you that. Please, just let me do the right thing before anyone gets hurt._ She sent the message and looked at Agnes. "We are good to go now."

The place described by the location cards Agnes had in her stack of voodoo materials paid off, and they knew that Celeste would have never thought that she would have to hide her spells from a voodoo witch. Agnes smiled as she checked her cards again, as they transported into a forest on the edge of the city. "I would have thought that she left town. How could she stay hidden here for 20 years?" Sabine asked, shocked. "It's my point exactly! They were not expecting you to look for her in the city if she fled. She wanted you to think that she had ran away and that she had no desire to come back to New Orleans in any case. She is here…and she is waiting to strike back when the time is right. Her powers may be strong but she is no match against my voodoo. She hasn't been able to hide herself from me." Sabine nodded and let Agnes do her thing as she got another message from Sophie. _Sabine, please don't do anything rash. I know that you are frustrated with me and as your best friend, I promise you that I can I can explain everything. Come back to the coven or at least tell me where you are. Is Agnes with you?_ Sabine hesitated and looked over to see that Agnes had received the results they were all looking for. Looking back at the text, she typed to Sophie, _We have already found Celeste. It is time to put our hands on her! Wait in the cemetery. That is where we will bring her and start questioning her._

"SABINE!" Agnes yelled out and pointed to a place in that forest, where some sort of invisible shield was suddenly lifting, revealing an old cabin, and a young woman who looked just like Celeste. "It's her! But she is…unaged!" Sabine looked shocked. "GET HER!" She yelled out and the coven used all of its powers and was granted the element of surprise. Celeste had let her guard down and had not practiced any sort of magic for years. She wanted to do that in hopes that the witches would think that she was dead, because they could no longer feel her power. This time, when she looked up and saw how a whole coven of witches was charging on her, she felt powerless. She tried to fight back as best as she could, but the others outsmarted her. There was a huge grin placed on Agnes' face as she watched how Celeste Dubois was pinned to the ground and held in place. "Let me go now!" she hissed in anger and tried moving but the spell held her in place as she was being tied up with a rope. "20 years you hid from us. It's impressive but not enough to get you off the hook this time! There will be a trial and we will determine what your punishment will be once we get a hold of our Elder, Sophie Deveraux! You will confess and then offer us the cure for the curse you cast the night you disappeared!" "I know of no curse!"

Celeste screeched before her mouth was covered and a feeling of sleeplessness washed over her. She finally closed her eyes. The witches wrapped her up in blankets as Sabine watched. Agnes came to her side and whispered, "I know that you received a message from Sophie. Tell us what she said." "She didn't say anything other than point out that she is the Elder and everything has to go her way. It's true that she is the Elder and her position should be respected, but she neglected us today when we needed her the most." "Do you think she will be put in front of the council today?" "The important thing is that we have Celeste and everything can go back to normal once we persuade her to confess and give us the cure for the Labonair girls. We can worry about Sophie later."

…

Standing at the balcony, Hayley closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. It was comforting in some ways to be there. She really enjoyed the feeling. Her heart was soaring and she felt free, not trapped in that bayou for the rest of her life. But she trusted someone like him, someone who had little to no respect for her people. Hayley didn't know if she was doing the right thing. After all, had she done the right thing when she slept with him that night? She neglected the fact that this body was Andrea's too, not just hers. Rubbing her forehead, Hayley sighed and drummed her fingers on the railing. After a moment, she gasped in shock when she felt hands on her hips. Immediately turning around, she caught his smirk. "Enjoying the view…again, little wolf?" "I like enjoying it. Do you have a problem with that?" she snapped at him. "Why so tense, love? You should be thanking me for keeping the conversation civil with your pack." Her mouth dropped and she immediately starting asking, "What did you do? What did my parents say?" "They agreed eventually…but I don't." "What?" She was getting very confused. "They agreed for you to stay here, but I need to know if this is what you truly want. I am not forcing you to stay here if you don't want to." Hayley shrugged and whispered, "If I want you to lift the ban, I have to stay here, don't I?"

Klaus shook his head and whispered, "Leave if it's your desire. I will free your wolves, and I will take the matter of this curse seriously." "You get nothing out of this." Hayley pointed out and Klaus chuckled again. "Yes. There is a first for everything, after all, isn't there?" She smiled back but then turned her back on him. "And what about my mother? Was she okay?" "You don't ask about your father?" "He hates my guts so I don't care. I just want to know what my mother thought of this." "She would do anything to have you and your sister free of the curse." "I know that she would. She loves us very much." "And she wanted me to give you this." Klaus pulled out the blue blanket that Ayleth had given him and watched her reaction carefully to seeing this blanket. She smiled and whispered, "She knows that I like sleeping with this at nighttime." "Does it have any importance to you?" "She gave it to me when I was very little and told me that I would be safe as long as I have it. I refused to sleep without it ever since." Klaus furrowed his eyebrows at once. "What did I say?" "This blanket offers you confidence? Is that what you are trying to imply?" "Why does it seem so surprising to you?" "It is…because from that night, I have seen you…you are confident. You don't need this blanket for it. It's a characteristic that a lot of women don't have."

"Maybe just the women you slept with." Hayley fired back and Klaus was left speechless. This was another thing he was starting to enjoy about her. She spoke her mind and she was not afraid at all that she was insulting the Original Hybrid, killer of all living things. She was making it difficult for him to put her in her place. Klaus Mikaelson would always enjoy a challenge though. "Speaking of women I slept with…it was you who told Sophie to put Genevieve on the job to find the witch Celeste Dubois, was it not?" "Yes, it was me. How did you know?" "Because Marcel informed me just before I arrived here. Would you like to explain to me why you would do something like that?" "Does it bother you that you didn't get to screw her around a little more?" Hayley snapped, her eyes flaming, as she fixed her eyes on his. A laugh broke out of his mouth as he shook his head and whispered, "Oh, you don't need to be jealous, sweetheart. I told you that with her, it was a onetime thing." "It was the same with me. What's your point?" "Hayley…it is not the same." He told her and his hand landed on her waist, pulling her closer to him and rubbing his fingers softly on the skin of her back. She shivered but remained strong.

"You think that just because you managed to get me in bed once, that you can do it again?" "I am most confident, yes." "I let you have your way with me that night." "You wanted me just as much as I wanted you. I could very well see the desires in your eyes, Hayley. It was there…and it still is." "You lost control and that stings you, doesn't it? But don't think that it's going to happen with me. As an answer to your question, I choose to stay. But not because I want to be anywhere near you and your redheaded slut, but because I want to enjoy a few days of my life that I have in peace, and out of the swamp!" She tried moving away from him but he wouldn't let her. "God! What do you want from me now?" "A kiss." Klaus responded. "You're joking, right?" "I wouldn't joke about something like this unless I wanted to make a fool out of myself…and I never choose that option. I want a kiss, Hayley." "What?! No!" "Why not? Is that any way to show your appreciation for the man who is trying to get rid of your curse?" "You only want to do that because you want to get in my pants again and that is not going to happen! Especially not after you showed your little affair with Genevieve! It's typical for a man like you! Once the push comes to shove…you just move on to an easier road. I give you complications and Genevieve offers you pleasure, huh? Have a great day!"

This time, she pushed right past him and started walking furiously away to the door. He pulled her right back and kissed her roughly. Hayley had no control over her body at that moment and pulled him even closer to her, opening up her mouth and letting him pour every emotion in his fiber. He moved his lips over hers, and she felt his desperation. It was difficult to pull away, but eventually, she did. Taking deep breath, she finally said more softly, "There. You got your kiss. Don't expect anything more from me." With that, she turned around and he let her leave this time. Cursing himself under his breath, he threw a chair to the ground and thought about her hard. He had made sure that she stayed with him…but complications would arise. She would have to leave to the bayou at nighttime before Andrea would take over the body. But he didn't care. He intended on pushing this for as long as he could. She was his to have, and no one else's. His phone buzzed and disturbed him of his thoughts. "Hello." He grumbled as he answered. _"Did you miss me?"_ a sweet voice was heard from the other line. Klaus' breathing stopped. He never expected to hear from her again. "Caroline." He mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter, we have a visit from a Mystic Falls resident. Hayley refuses to give Klaus the time of day and hides her jealousy when it comes to Genevieve. How do you think she will react when she sees Caroline?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	8. Enemy Lines

**Previously, on** **Double Hearted,** **Klaus convinced Rowan and Ayleth of the safety of their eldest daughter, Hayley, with him, until he would find a way to break the curse placed upon her and her daughter. With the agreement of her parents, came a violent confrontation between Klaus and Jackson. Meanwhile, after a business meeting which escalated into something else, Sophie and Marcel decided to never repeat it. With the help of Agnes, the coven managed to find Celeste and bring her back to New Orleans once more. Finally, after a nice chat between him and Hayley, Klaus ended up receiving a spectacular kiss from her and a phone call from someone else.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Caroline arrives unannounced in New Orleans, setting things on fire between Klaus and Hayley. Disappointed with a situation she is the faced, the new blonde ends up at Rousseau's, where she meets Elijah. Meanwhile, Celeste is being interrogated by the witch coven and Sophie's position as leader is questioned, as well as Agnes' acceptance. Camille, having enjoyed their conversations, ends up finding Elijah somewhere she never expected to. Finally, after a peaceful conversation about their future, Klaus makes a promise to Hayley, which leaves her with the desire to stay at the compound even more.**

* * *

"Did you miss me?" a sweet voice was heard from the other line. Klaus' breathing stopped. He never expected to hear from her again. "Caroline." He mumbled. _"How did you guess?"_ she asked with a small laugh and a sweet voice. Klaus' smirk appeared once again on his face as he responded, "I believe it was a lucky guess indeed, sweetheart. Now, would you kindly inform me as to why you're calling? I would have thought that we agreed not see each other again." _"Well, yeah, I know we settled on that. Tyler and I are broken up and…and I just wanted to know if your offer was still on the table."_ Klaus could feel a certain feeling in his stomach when she said that but he couldn't be sure if it was indeed a feeling of excitement or if he was just partially disappointed. He sighed and stood up firm, rubbing his hands across his jeans, waiting for inspiration to strike, hoping that she would not be too disappointed with his response. "I did believe that we settled matters a while ago. I do not understand why you would contact me now to ask about my offer." _"It's just that…I feel like I could use some change and some excitement in my life. I want to see the world, just like you said you would show it to me someday. You told me that you would show me many things. You said that you would take me to Rome, to Paris…"_ "And you decided that now would be a good time to accept?"

 _"When would you have wanted me to call? You told me that you would wait for me, and I am ready to start…whatever we have going on. I want a new life, Klaus. And maybe you can give me that."_ There was something about her sentence which Klaus didn't appreciate one bit. Before he could reply, Caroline's voice could be heard again. _"I just called to tell you that I'm already on my way to New Orleans. I thought that I would surprise you by showing up unannounced but I just couldn't resist. I thought about calling you now."_ "And I am pleased to hear that, love." _"Okay. So why do you sound so disappointed? I thought that you were excited for this."_ Klaus' eyes wandered from the balcony, back inside the room where he saw that she had left her blue blanket. Sighing, he asked, "When will you be arriving?" _"Later today. Where are you staying?"_ "At the Abattoir, the largest compound in the French Counter. You couldn't miss it even if you tried." _"Alright. Fine. We'll see each other then. Bye."_ She hung up and Klaus pulled the phone from his ear, setting it down on the table. With a disappointing groan, he picked up the blue blanket and left the room as well, going over to hers. Almost as soon as he reached the door, he could hear her sniffles. Was she crying? Klaus shook his head, certain that he was probably mistaken. A woman as strong and passionate as Hayley would not waste any tears.

But apparently, his gut had lied to him. Once he opened the door, he saw her sprawled across the bed, with her hands over her face and she left out small sighs, followed by the sounds of tears being spread across her cheeks. She knew that he was in the room and she knew that she had to do better than to hide her secret crying from him. He had interfered in her life in more ways than one and above all, he was willing to help her and her parents with the curse. "I thought you might like to know that you left this in the other room. I thought that you might want it." He placed the blanket next to her. When he saw no reaction from her, he started getting worried and he stepped over on the other side of the bed so he could examine her face. She was looking straight ahead at the wall, with her hands pressed together, and her eyes trying to hide the many tears that were giving her so much trouble. "Love, your sorrow troubles the mood in this compound and it will surely give some of the vampires a satisfaction. They just love to see a werewolf, especially a young one like yourself, the daughter of the Alpha, in pain. "They can go screw themselves! I don't care!" Hayley snapped and grabbed her blanket and sat up. Klaus looked at her for a while and thought at first about making a snappy comment, but then he changed his mind. "A friend of mine will be arrived later on today. She is coming to visit me." He informed her.

Hayley looked up at once, as she felt her fingers go through the blanket. "A friend? What kind of friend?" "Why does it interest you this much?" "You are the one who brought it up so now is the time to tell me everything that you know!" Hayley argued and Klaus caved immediately. This was one of the many times when she managed to get him speechless. "Listen…it's none of my business and I don't care either way. I just want to know what I am facing here. In case you haven't noticed, I'm just me. I don't have any friends to support me. I only have you to protect me like that and work on the cure for my curse." Klaus listened carefully and ended up smiling at her, with his hands behind his back, looking at her in enchantment. "I still don't understand why I'm here." She whispered and looked at the ground. He stepped forward and pulled her chin up so that he could look deep into her eyes. "You are here, because this is the place where you would rather be. You are here because this is the place which offers you the comfort and the choice of being free…" "I don't have a choice. I feel like I am being blackmailed into a bird cage." "I did offer you a choice. You chose to stay…and you did tell me for what reasons…" "…which have nothing to do with you!" Hayley wanted to make that clear from the start. Klaus looked unfazed and simply nodded his head. "Of course."

The minutes passed by as they looked around the room, trying to avoid each other's intense glare. After a few more minutes, they ended up talking in the living room. "Did you talk to Sophie?" Hayley asked and Klaus nodded. "Yes. She did send me a message using her little phone that Sabine and the other witches have captured Celeste Dubois, and they are now keeping her as a prisoner." He explained and Hayley's eyes bulged. "What?! You found her? And you didn't think that it would be a good idea for you to tell me that?" "Little wolf…I believe that we were caught up with other things today. I had to endure your father's insults, your mother's constant mistrust and the few unchallenging punches from your ex-soon-to-be husband." "Ex? What do you mean?" Hayley asked and Klaus' mouth closed. Was he going to tell her what his parents had planned? Would it be alright for her to know that she was being replaced as heiress of the Crescent throne by her own sister? Once he realized the damage that would cause him, and his relationship with her would become even more strained, he decided to just keep his mouth shut. "Since you clearly said that there is nothing going on between you and the lad but he shows some affection towards your sister now, I simply thought that…" "No! My parents are determined for me to marry him, and I would do it…for my pack." "It would seem to me that you care more about your pack than you care about yourself."

For as long as he could remember, Klaus knew that he could never truly understand the werewolf way of handling business and juggling it with what they called "love". He could not understand their way of thoughts. They would do anything for their pack, just like the witches would gladly sacrifice themselves for their coven. They thought of themselves as less important than a society. That was something Klaus was certain that he could not do. He may have been born a werewolf, but over the years, his heart had become one of a vampire's. He was a hybrid, but with his vampire side more revealing, while the werewolf side had been left unexplored. "Of course." Hayley replied to his statement. "Why would you do something like that?" Klaus asked her, in no more than a whisper. "Because my pack is like family. For me…my pack is something worth fighting for. A whole community means more than just one werewolf. Either one of us would gladly become sacrifices whenever the pack may need us." "And here I thought that the witches were the only ones who would accept such a fate for themselves." Hayley shook her head. "No. The witches accept the sacrifices for the power their coven receives but also for the powers they receive on the other side of the world. Werewolves lack power at the moment, but we don't go looking for it. We do what we need out of love for our community." Klaus exhaled once she finished. He had been holding his breath, wanting to hear every single word.

There was that word again. The 'love' word. "You would really do anything for them?" he asked her, boiling up with anger at the thought of the way their parents had agreed to disown her and she had no idea. And Klaus knew that if he were the one to tell her, whatever had happened between them after their one night stand, would disappear right away. "Yes. It's just my way." This time, when she spoke, she came closer to him and there was a small smile on her face. She was enchanted too, and she felt like being open to him. He liked that, just as much. "I believe it is very admirable." He told her. "But you don't agree with it." It wasn't a question. "If you want my honest opinion…no, I do not." "Because you can't understand what it's like to be selfless or is it just a goal for you to care about no one other than yourself?" "You are being harsh with me. For what reason, little wolf?" "I don't know. You keep me captive here…" "It was your choice!" He exclaimed in surprise but he also laughed as he watched her contradict herself. Hayley opened her mouth and then closed it again. He stepped forward and grazed his fingers on her neck. Her eyes were slowly closing in pleasure, when his phone buzzed and he pulled his hand away, looking at it. _I'm here. I can't wait to see you again!_ Came the message from Caroline. Klaus gulped and put the phone back into his pocket. Hayley noticed the slight change in the expression on his face and finally asked him, "What's going on? What happened?"

He didn't answer and at that moment, the door opened and heels could be heard on the floor. The vampires all gathered around to keep guard, but Klaus immediately exclaimed, "Let her pass!" Hayley frowned and crossed her hands over her chest as she watched a beautiful blonde appear in front of them with a smile on her face and several shopping bags in her hands. "Klaus!" she exclaimed with excitement and put down her bags and flung her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Hayley looked shocked for a moment and a bit of an idiot, standing there and watching them. "Klaus." Caroline whispered and then pulled back and touched his lips with hers. At that moment, Hayley turned away at once and started walking back to her room. Klaus turned his head at the impact of Caroline's lips on his and spun around, seeing her. "Hayley!" he called out and Caroline frowned. "Who is she?" "Love…this is not…I mean…you are doing some very unexpected things, sweetheart." "I know. I don't know what's gotten into me! I just know what I want now! I am ready for you to show me the world, Klaus! I am ready for you to make me feel different…special." She leaned back in to kiss him but he pulled back completely this time.

"What's wrong now?" Caroline asked, confused. Klaus continued to look towards the direction where Hayley had gone. "Love, I cannot do this right now." She frowned and suddenly put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean you can't do this right now? I've just opened up my heart for you, I've come all this way to see you and to start a new chapter in my life with you and after everything you have been through to make sure that this happened, you are just going to walk away now?" The words she had chosen were the wrong ones and she could see him suddenly getting angry, as he placed his finger on her chest and hissed, "Yes, the moment it benefits you, isn't that right, sweetheart? You had me at your feet, that is correct and I would have done anything if you would have offered me a chance. But you seem to forget who I am. I am immortal, the Original Hybrid, the killer and the bastard and one thing that I will not stand, dear Caroline, is for someone to use me and make a mockery out of me." He thought clearly of the way he had accused Hayley not a long while ago of doing the same thing to him, with their night together. Klaus found himself longing to be in her presence at that exact moment, which confused him even further. Before him stood the woman whose heart he hoped to have for so long. And now she was here, ready to be his…and he felt himself wanting to distance her from him and his home.

"What?" she asked him. "You heard me! You had your chance, love, and you have chosen to waste it over the puppy love story you had gone on back in Mystic Falls. I have moved on…and so should you." "Really? You've moved on so little time after we had sex? When did you have this time to move on? What? Is it about her?" Caroline asked and pointed upstairs where Klaus could hear Hayley's shallow breathing. "You need to leave, Caroline." "You promised to be my last love! I thought you kept your promises!" "I never promised you…I simply stated that I intended to become it…but I no longer intend it. I wish you all the best in your new adventures…but you will not have them alongside me, I'm afraid!" Klaus turned around and left for the upstairs bedroom at once, leaving Caroline with her mouth parted and the shopping bags at her feet. Opening the door to her new bedroom, Klaus could see that she was packing. "So, she will be moving in here, huh? Or maybe your bedroom?" she asked. "What are you doing, little wolf?" he asked her as calmly as he could, when he saw that she was piling up the very few things that she had brought into this compound. At last, she grabbed her jacket and pushed for the door but Klaus would not step aside. "I am going back to the bayou." "Little wolf, Caroline is not staying here." "I don't care if she is or isn't. Move and let me pass!" she demanded.

"I can't set my mind as to why you are doing this." "You told me that I have a choice. This is my choice, Klaus! I want to go back to the bayou, to my family. They need me, and I can't do anything to help them while I'm stuck here." "Your curse will be lifted with my help." "But I don't need to stick around." Hayley whispered, but Klaus grabbed her hands and pulled her closer, hissing, "Yes, you do!" "You're forcing me now? Is that what it is?" Klaus' eyes lightened as he told her, "Love, if me having women around bothers you, all you have to do is tell me, and they will no longer be around." He explained. "No…I…" "Whatever it takes to make you stay, I will do it. Ask away!" "Why? Why? Why?" she asked so many times. Klaus wanted to respond right away, but he knew how weak his answer would make him feel and look in front of her. He refused to show any weakness. "Because I am fond of you." He refused to say anything more than that. Hayley continued looking at his face, with no emotion whatsoever to his confession. She had a nagging feeling in her stomach as well though, and she shivered, remembering the night she had hoped would never end between them. She wanted to stay, but how could she when he had women flying into and out of his bedroom and her parents needed her?

"Stay and I will make it worth your while. I promise you." Klaus informed her. She sighed and her eyes darted to the ground, to his feet. He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Stay. Please, just stay." He then gently took off her jacket and at the contact with his warm hands, Hayley flinched. She knew that she was feeling something she had never felt before, but how could she? And with someone like him? Someone who took pleasure in killing wolves? Someone who took pleasure in turning them into hybrids like himself? Someone who was known as a womanizer? Someone who bedded and changed women like he changed his socks? Eventually, Hayley nodded and the smile on his face showed his dimples, which made her heart flutter even more. "But you're not off the hook!" she warned him and Klaus chuckled. "Of course."

…

Caroline huffed and puffed as she left the compound. She knew that normally she would have cried about this whole thing. She was in a strange city and she didn't know anyone. The bar Rousseau's seemed to be the perfect refuge until she would figure out what the heck she would do with her life. She said she would leave Mystic Falls and now, she was here. The man she thought was desperately in love with her didn't want her anymore. She squinted her eyes and noticed someone familiar already sitting at a table, with two bottles of wine in front of him. He was inspecting each one of them, and then brought them to his lips. "Elijah!" Caroline exclaimed in surprise and went over to him, sitting down, with her shopping bags on either side of her. Elijah raised an eyebrow and asked, "Forgive my rudeness, but have I met you before?" "I'm Caroline. From Mystic Falls?" she tried explaining. They hadn't officially met but they both learned a great deal about each other. "Ah, yes! The woman my brother has been infatuated with. I am pleased to meet you." He shook her hand and Caroline felt stung by the comment. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is that really how you want to see me from now on? You want to put some kind of sticker on me? You want to label me as one of Klaus' many other's?"

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Once again, forgive me for sounding rude but I am having a bad day." "Well, me too. So maybe we can both drink to that!" Caroline exclaimed and grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring herself a drink too. Elijah kept watching her as she took off her jacket and put it on the table nearby. After she finished drinking a whole bottle, she gasped in relief and looked at Elijah with dreamy eyes. "You are always the one the call noble. Are you really like that, or is it just a cover?" Elijah smiled and shook his head. "I am not in the mood to talk about my life at the moment." "Just talk to me! I'm bored. You are the only person I know around here besides Klaus." "Why are you not with my brother at this very moment, may I ask?" he posed the question and Caroline scoffed. "Because he is being a complete jerk! I came here and left my old life to be with him. Instead of greeting me like one normally would after not seeing the other for such a long time…he was occupied with some girl he had there. Maybe she was temporary comfort in my absence in his life. I don't know, but I did smell her out. She was a werewolf." Elijah snapped out of his trance and looked up into Caroline's eyes and asked, "A werewolf? Are you certain?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. She looked all upset about something when I arrived and Klaus cared too much about her to leave me stranded in that compound, surrounded by those disgusting vampires…and he went after her. I mean, what does she have that I don't? Why is she so important to him all of a sudden?" she started whining and Elijah gulped down another drink, muttering, "That's another piece of information that Niklaus has hidden from me…and I suppose Marcel too. Is he seeing this werewolf girl or is she just staying with him?" "I don't know!" Caroline groaned and leaned her head back, pushing her sandals off and putting her feet on the table. Elijah looked at them for a while, admiring her figure and whispered, "Niklaus may be a fool." Caroline looked at him for a moment and then stood up. Elijah thought that she was leaving but then she came back with five more bottles of wine and put them on the table. "My treat! You're a way more decent guy than Klaus can ever be!" Caroline exclaimed in a slurry voice. "Bottom's up, my dear!" Elijah told her and gulped down another drink.

Camille closed the book she was reading at the café and sighed. Rubbing her forehead, she thought back on the conversation she had with Elijah when he came to her with the Chinese food. She had reacted badly, and it was all because of Marcel. She did choose to leave him, and that made her go crazy because for 20 years, she had not learned what it would be like to live without him. Elijah had been very kind to her, offering her favorite food, keeping her company…and then she snapped. She just snapped and she wished that she could take back everything she had yelled at him at that moment. She had been stupid enough to accuse him that he was no different than Marcel, and he was hitting on her only a few hours after her devastating break up with Marcel. What bothered her even more was the fact that Elijah was just standing there and he was not even defending himself. He was just listening to her calmly and eventually, he left her apartment without saying a word. Cami knew that she couldn't keep this up. He had his own issues with his brother, and he deserved more than that. She shouldn't have taken out her stress and anger over a man who was trying to offer her the time and day. With a small smile on her lips, she speeded over to the Chinese shop.

With a bag in her hand, of all of his favorite food and the best sauces, Cami picked up the phone and tried calling him but there was no answer. With a sigh, she thought that he was avoiding her because of her outburst. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he didn't want to see her now after rejecting his friendship by accusing him of something he was trying to do. Besides, how could he even think about pursuing someone like her? She wasn't exactly the beauty of this city, and she only had 20 years of experience as a vampire. She needed more training to reach her potential. He was well-mannered, educated and way smarter than she could ever be. She was not the woman for him…and even though she was the one who insisted on not going down that road with him, she felt her heart beating at the thought of touching his face, kissing him, letting him make her happy and starting a new eternity together. Cami closed her eyes and growled. "No. Stop!" she hissed at herself. How could she wish herself on that? She was being stupid…and just missing Marcel…that was all! She headed over to the compound, ignoring the possibility of Marcel being there. Her mind was set on finding Elijah and apologizing. As soon as she entered the compound, the vampires greeted her and she greeted them back. She was still welcome, despite the fact that she left Marcel and was no longer his self-proclaimed mate. There were sounds coming from one of the rooms, and she rolled her eyes at what it did sound like.

"Klaus! Have you seen your brother?!" Cami hollered outside of the door. She didn't hear any response. Closing her eyes, she finally decided to enter the room. Everything fell silent and when she opened her eyes, she gasped at the image in front of her. She had thought that this would be Klaus' behavior…not his own brother's. "What…what…?" she started asking when he saw the naked blonde on top of Elijah get up from him and she fell on the bed. "Who are you?!" she exclaimed and blushed covering herself up. Elijah slowly stood straight and looked at the blonde at the door, with the Chinese food in her hands. "She's a friend." He finally whispered to Caroline, and she huffed. "Look, I really don't appreciate something like this happening to me, okay? Next time, learn to knock! I suppose you're a vampire too, so hearing shouldn't be a problem, right? When you hear all the huffing and puffing, it means stay out until it ends!" She was completely embarrassed and still covering herself up. Cami was still in shock and then slowly left and closed the door behind her, remembering to throw the Chinese food she bought, in the trash and get the hell out of there. She should have known better than to think Elijah was different from his brother…or Marcel.

…

Sabine took in a deep breath as she looked down at her prisoner. She has her at last. "And we did it without Sophie's help, you know. Someone should really be speaking to her about this." Agnes told her. "She will come. She has already texted me, and she doesn't sound very happy even if we got Celeste." "Why would she not be pleased? While she was fooling around with Marcel Gerard, we have captured the woman who can help us align with the werewolves once again. The vampires can never be trusted." "Agnes…" Sabine started saying but the woman cut her off. "I never had any form of respect for Marcel or for his vampires and I remember a time when neither of you held any respect for them. What happened? If there was one good thing Celeste has done during her reign…was to make sure to keep the distance between us and those bloodsucking lunatics!" Agnes exclaimed and some of the other witches cheered for her. Sabine looked over at her phone and groaned when she saw another txt from Sophie. _I am almost there and you better have a good excuse as to why you would disobey your Elder! We may be friends, but you have taken this way too far, Sabine! And as for Agnes, you better pray that she is not there!_ Sabine bit her lip as she noticed Celeste was reviving. The witches fell silent as they watched. Opening her eyes, the creole woman groaned and said with a groggy voice, "What do you all amateurs want with me?" "We hold respect towards you for your past services, but you will forever we remembered as the woman who made our alliance with the werewolves impossible!" Sabine said.

Celeste cackled a laugh and shook her head. "You are all pathetic! You think that you have the upper hand? You show respect towards me? The only thing you've done is to downgrade yourselves in front of the ancestors who call the shots! And they called the shots for my life! They have kept me as a non-aging beauty for 20 years…and my mission is not complete…until they say it is. Whatever you think will happen from this point on…you can't win!" Sabine was to say something back when loud footsteps made everyone turn around and Sophie walked inside, with her hands on her hips. "What the hell is going on here?!" she called out in a strong voice. "Ah, I see that you have finally decided to show up…after you have been pleasured by Marcel Gerard's company, I presume?" Agnes asked her. "You have no right to question my whereabouts! As the Elder of this coven, I am the one responsible for our people and I was doing everything I could with that purpose in my mind! Nothing about my relationship with Marcel is even remotely above business! And I shouldn't be answering to a voodoo witch which has no place in our coven. Go home, Agnes and leave us be, before I have to force you out!" Sophie warned her.

"She can't be forced out, Sophie!" Sabine told her and Sophie's eyes widened. "Really? Are you the Elder witch or am I, Sabine?" "She helped us find Celeste when you couldn't. It is the ancestors' wish that we always repay those who have done good for the good of the coven." She responded and Sophie stiffened. "And how exactly are you planning on repaying her?" "You are the one who has to repay her, as the Elder Witch, Sophie, and by repaying her, we can offer her the one thing that she craves and that is to be a part of us." "We cannot accept anyone new in our coven without passing various tests and now that we have a more serious matter on our hands…" Agnes held up her hand and whispered, "With all due respect, your greatest problem is partially solved thanks to me and my own voodoo visions, which you never appreciated, Sophie! I deserve my payment and I will receive it, whether you like it or not!" "And what if I choose not to offer you your reward?" "We have already spoken as a community, Sophie. We feel like you have chosen some other priorities over us." "I have not! Sabine, enough!" Sophie warned her. "Sophie, I am the one trying to help you here, but as usual, you are not listening to me." "I am not listening because what you are suggesting is absolutely absurd! I have worked my very best! For all of us!"

"Have you?" Agnes asked, furiously. "You stay out of this!" Sophie pointed a finger at her. "I am done with this charade, Sabine! Now that we have the witch that we need, I am going to need to move on to the next level and I can't do that, if you do not tell me what you and the rest have decided behind my back!" "We haven't decided anything. It's up to you! Your position as Elder has been questioned, because not only do you neglect some important matters which depend on the power we uphold in this city…you have been getting too close to the one and only leader of the Vampire Community!" "There is nothing…" "So you say and I have reason to believe you because I have known you all my life…but others, who have not, doubt your abilities. So, we are giving you the choice as a community to repay Agnes kindly for her efforts and perhaps, we can move on and do what is right from this moment on, with as our Elder." "And what if I choose to ignore Agnes' request?" Sophie was pushing it and Sabine could feel the sweat on her forehead as she said, "Then we will be forced to consider another Elder to take your place and lead this coven to greatness. It's your choice alone, Sophie." Sophie Deveraux refused to ever be pushed around. She got to decide. She opened her mouth, ready to take a stand and refuse Agnes' repayment. A voodoo witch as cunning as her had no place among them.

Then, her eyes wandered over to her best friend, Sabine. Her eyes looked like they were begging her to see reason. Could she still be considered as a friend? Her eyes made her stop and think about this rationally, think about all the effort she had invested in her coven to get the position of Elder, and all that her mother, Sabrina, has been through and all the torture of a slave she had to endure under the rule of Celeste Dubois. "We have a prisoner who needs to be dealt with! When that is finished, we will come to an understanding!" Sophie finally told Agnes and the overweight voodoo witch bowed her head, but with a smirk on her face. "Sophie…" Sabine started saying softly, but Sophie held up her hand to stop her. "I don't think that I want to hear anything from you right now, alright?" Sabine closed her mouth and tried to refrain herself from angering her Elder, and stepped back. Sophie grabbed Celeste by her neck and held her in place. The witch cackled again and whispered, "Look at you, all grown up, and tough looking…but still weak…weak in the eyes of the great, just like your mother before you." Celeste received a slap on the face for that comment and Sophie had to resist not to shed any tears. "You're wasting your time with me, sweetie. I will be long gone soon…and you will never get what you ask for." "We will see about that." Sophie warned and stormed out of the cave.

…

The night was drawing closer and Hayley could only hope that this one day could last longer. She never thought that she would receive this opportunity, to get to talk to Klaus Mikaelson so openly, to have him expose to her some of his darkest secrets of his past, secrets one man like him could only hope to leave behind. He was a very brave soul, she figured, and she knew that despite the still constant anger that she held for him, she couldn't hate him, and she somewhat appreciated his efforts for her. Hayley realized all on her own that he was not interested in breaking this curse for her. This was for some other reason…a reason she hadn't discovered yet. But she would discover it soon, and when she did, she would question him about it. But today was not that day. It was not the kind of day she wanted to spend alongside him. She wanted him to think for himself…and she wanted him to share more of himself with her. His paintings had been a start and then his family history has represented depth for her. What more could she possibly learn? What more…which would not endanger her? The balcony in his room has become her favorite place to be…and now at night…it was even more beautiful.

"Why haven't you told me this is where you would prefer to stay? I could have moved your belongings in my room from the start?" his husky voice asked and Hayley turned around with a small smile to see him standing there, very close to her. "You're sneaking up on me now?" She turned back around and took in a deep breath of the fresh air, and she found herself missing the bayou air more and more. After all, that was her home and she had spent the 10 years she had lived in this body, there. At once, Hayley felt his fingers around her waist. "Well, like I said, you are an intriguing woman, and I can only help but wonder what more you hide from me." Her breathing hitch and an urge to lean her head back on his shoulder overtook her, but she frowned and closed her eyes. She was not that type of girl. "I'm not hiding anything, Klaus." She whispered. "You're wrong." "No." "Yes. You hide your true desires from me." "I'm not…" She let out of a soft gasp as his lips found their way to her neck and he kissed her there. She could no longer speak. Letting out a soft moan, she tried to understand his intentions. His soft lips on her skin would not allow her to think properly. When he finally reached her jaw from behind, Hayley snapped her eyes open and forced herself to push away from him. The sudden act brought him back to his senses as well.

"Hayley…" "If this is your way of trying to get me into bed again, sweeten me up with your sob stories, family history, letting me into a part of your life which was very difficult for you, and compelling me with your artistic treasures, then you've wasted your time. I am not the redheaded witch you've been fooling around with and I am not the blonde girl I saw this morning. Those two are not me. Do you understand that?" She could almost make out the guilty look on his face, as he tried to dodge it. "I understand, and I will see to it to respect your wishes, little wolf." He started walking away when she turned around and started saying, "No, I…" Klaus stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. "No?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "Wipe that cocky smirk off your face!" "I believe you said no, love. What exactly were you referring to? Me leaving? Me no longer touching you the way you secretly want?" "We were just sex, Klaus." Hayley whispered, shaking her head with an amused smile on her face. "Is that so? Is that how you see it?" "Yes!" "I see…" "No!" "No?" he challenged her again. Hayley could feel the blush on her cheeks growing. She didn't even know what she wanted anymore. "No." she said again and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. A few seconds, after she had closed her eyes, she opened them again, only to see Klaus no more than three inches apart from her, and his hands wrapping themselves delicately around her waist.

"I have been a pain, have I not?" he asked her. "You've been a complete jerk! An ass!" "Yes. I found it difficult to accept your curse, but now that I have, I wanted to tell you…to make sure you know that I am all the way in, little wolf. And the reason for doing this is no longer due to the fact that I want to involve myself in city affairs more than Marcel." Hayley rolled her eyes and pulled even further back. "Now, I get it. That's why you've been doing this from the start. You hate sharing this city with Marcel. You want to gain my people's support to overthrow him! You know, this is exactly how my sister and I got cursed in the first place! A crazy witch wanted my father to help her take down Marcel and he refused! He has lived with that guilt for 20 years, so don't think that he is going to get involved in any more plans against someone who has been a good friend to him. And Marcel has also been a good friend to me and my sister." "Hayley, listen to me! Marcellus was never cut out to be a leader and this curse is proof of that! I want to make it go away…because I want to take away your pain but also to show the people of this city that I can do better than Marcel."

"You use people all the time like this. That's your strategy, isn't it and that is mostly the reason why everyone hates you so much, isn't it? Your family doubts you, you barely have friends…" She shoved at his chest but Klaus grabbed her tightly and held her still. "They all doubt me because they are fools, and I want to prove them wrong." Hayley shook her head. "Just leave me alone. Please." "I cannot do that." "Why?!" "Because I want you beside me." "What?" "I want you beside me as a Queen." Klaus replied with the most serious look on his face as he could muster. There was a glint of anger in his eyes too. "You can't be serious." She whispered. "I have never been more serious for over a decade. This is my goal from this day forth. I want to rid you of your curse and after I do, I want your place to be beside me. I am willing to fight for it." She had been shocked by many things in her life, but this was the first time a man and not just any man…Klaus Mikaelson…had managed to overwhelm her so much. She shook her head and mistakenly let a tear fall. "This has to be a trick…" "No. No tricks. None, little wolf. I can promise you that." Hayley kept her face straight as Klaus moved his palm over to her cheek and caressed it softly. "So, going…or staying?" he asked the question again. This time, there was small smile playing on Hayley's face as she leaned over to his ear and whispered, "You like to be in control. You tell me."

In a matter of seconds, her body was pressed firmly against his and his lips were creasing her own in a passionate and yet what felt like loving kiss. Still holding her against him, Klaus pulled them both into the bedroom, where he laid her down on his bed and watched her for a moment, breathing in out. With lust in his eyes, he leaned in and slowly placed a kiss on her forehead. This action meant a lot to her, and in her heart, Hayley urged herself to believe that this wasn't just about sex to him. He cared about her. But how could he care so much? How could he want someone like her? She was terribly confused, but then she felt his hands slowly removed her clothing, and she saw her own hands acting of their own accord, pull down his pants and then pull up his shirt. Their lips met once more and he pulled the cover over them. "It's my body, isn't it? You like it?" Hayley asked softly. Growling, Klaus kissed her fiercely one more time before grabbing her hands and placing them above her head.

"I never want to hear you say such a thing. Do you understand, little wolf?" "But you do. You do enjoy it. Please don't lie to me, Klaus. I see the lust in your eyes. I see your desire. I am not protesting, but..." "I want to make everything as clear as possible to you. I want you to understand the depth of my desire for you...not necessarily for your body. I want you in this body. You and you alone, Hayley. No one else. I wouldn't desire this body if you were not in it. Do you understand me?" Hayley smiled softly and touched his cheek with her hand. "But you wouldn't want me without this body either." Klaus shook his head and growled, "You're impossible, love." "It's the truth." "Then hear another truthful statement. I want you to be my Queen. Hayley Labonair. You." he didn't wait for her to respond and just descended his lips over to the swell of her breasts and opened her bra, throwing it away and nuzzling his head into her neck. He moaned when he felt her fingers dig in the roots of his hair. He was certain. She was his, and no one was going to take her from him."

* * *

 **A/N: Celeste is known to always be right and the next chapter is going to be revolutionary. Are Klaus' intentions pure when it comes to Hayley or is there more? Will Sophie remain the Elder Witch? Is Agnes up to no good? Will Jackson or Rowan find out** **about the relationship between Hayley and Klaus?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	9. Payment

**In the previous chapter, Hayley confronted Klaus about her reasons for staying and made a scandal once an old flame from Klaus' past arrived at the compound to see him. Upset by his rejection, Caroline Forbes headed over to Rousseau's, where she ran into Klaus' brother, Elijah, with whom she had no history with. Feeling the need to talk to him, Cami searched for Elijah and found him in bed with another blonde. After she was put into a corner, Sophie was forced to accept Agnes' demand and make her a part of the coven. Finally, Klaus confessed his admiration for Hayley and his wish for her to be cured and take her place by his side as his Queen.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Andrea meets her parents in the bayou, learning of a change in heritage that was made, and an angry Jackson intends to take what is his. Meanwhile, after a plan gone wrong, Klaus confronts Sophie and demands answers. The following day, after confronting Hayley, Caroline makes a decision to leave, while Elijah tries to reconnect with Cami. In the bayou, Hayley learns of the new changes from her parents and also discovers something, confiding in Eve for answers. Finally, Hayley is forced to bring upon Klaus the news, which will change the course of their relationship.**

* * *

Andrea opened her eyes and stretched. Instantly, her hand went to her stomach. It felt strange somehow. She was in her nightgown. After taking a breath of relief that this day belonged to her, she wrapped a towel around herself and went over to the clear blue river. Smiling, she let her body soak into the water as she washed herself. It felt amazing to be wild and free in this bayou and she certainly felt more comfortable being away from the city. Andrea whimpered, as she could still remember Klaus Mikaelson's harsh grasp on her and how he accused her of things she had never even heard of. "Andrea, darling!" Eve exclaimed as she came over to her with a smile on her face, and some wonderful new clothes all dried up and ready for her to wear them. Andrea offered her godmother a warm smile and stepped out of the river, wrapping the towel around her. "How are you?" she asked her and Eve smiled, "I am fine and I am so happy that you are back home where you belong." Andrea's smile disappeared. What exactly happened that she didn't know? "Eve, is something going on?" she asked softly and before she could answer, Jackson stepped into the clearing with his hands crossed over her chest.

"Hayley has been spending time with the Hybrid!" he told her and his face could only tell that he was furious about it. Andrea blushed as she looked down at the towel being the only thing that covered her body. Jackson smiled and walked over to her, completely ignoring Eve and he pressed a kiss on her lips. "Jack…this is not appropriate." Andrea mumbled even though she felt absolutely enchanted. "It is from this day forward. Get dressed and then meet me in your parents' hut. They have something they want to tell you." His smile suggested that he was very excited about something. But something was still bothering her, as Eve walked away to give them some privacy. "Hayley was with Klaus Mikaelson?" she asked, confused. "Yes, and then that bastard came over here and demanded that Hayley spends her days with him in the city until he finds a way to break the curse." "So, he is blackmailing her?" Jackson smiled and shook his head. "No. It seems that she is more than happy to stay with him." Andrea gasped and closed her mouth with her hands. "Oh, Jack, you don't think that she…?"

"Slept with him?" he asked her and she gaped in horror. "I don't think Hayley would have the courage to do something like that. It would ruin her reputation, not that it isn't ruined already but…" "Ruined already? Jackson, what is going on? What have I missed and how did my sister get involved with Klaus Mikaelson in the first place?" Andrea asked. Jackson leaned forward and kissed her one more time before whispering, "Get dressed and meet me in your parents' hut. They will explain everything." He then walked away and let her get back to her business. In absolutely no time, Andrea was dressed and ready to meet her parents, whose faces were lit to see her. "Andrea, welcome home!" Ayleth exclaimed and kissed her daughter's cheek. Victor and Jackson Kenner were present in the hut, watching as Rowan hugged his daughter too. "I heard about Hayley. Is everything alright?" she asked. Rowan and Ayleth looked at each other before taking their seats. "Sweetheart, some changes have been made in the line of succession." Rowan started explaining.

"Line of succession? What do you mean?" "We have come to terms with Victor here that Hayley, even though she is the eldest twin, she is unable to take responsibility for this pack." "I don't understand. She is a great leader." "Not good enough if she decides to associate herself with someone like Klaus Mikaelson and she has made a mockery out of us by deciding to spend all her time with him in the city." "You think that she has a romantic involvement with him?!" Andrea asked in shock. "We don't know that, but he certainly has a romantic interest in her." Ayleth whispered, afraid to look at her husband's face. "So what ae we going to do about that?" Andrea wondered. "We are going to place you as the heiress to the Crescent throne." "What? Me?" "Yes, Andrea. Once the curse is broken. You will take Hayley's place as our future Queen. It has been approved." Rowan explained to her. Victor smiled at her and said, "And since I know of my son's feelings for you…I will be pleased…I will be glad to have the two of you united." Jackson stood up with a grin and took Andrea's hands in his and got down on one knee, in front of everyone. Ayleth smiled at her daughter and Victor looked proud of his son.

"Andrea Labonair, you represent the love of my life. There are no words to describe your beauty, your thoughtfulness, your care, your kindness…and I wish to spend the rest of my life alongside such a woman. So, would you marry me?" Andrea let go of the tears she was holding as she covered his hands with kisses. "Yes, yes, yes and yes, I will." She said and Jackson could finally stand up like a proud man and pull out a ring from his pocket, putting it on her finger. "We will marry once it is proven that this body is truly yours and the curse will be broken." "And what if it isn't?" Andrea asked. "I will not love you any less. I just want to have you all to myself." Jackson told her, sincerely. Their parents looked relieved and really happy for the first time in a long time. "Let's go somewhere." He whispered in her ear and took her out of the hut. "Where are we going?" Andrea asked through giggle, as Jackson led her to his hut, far away from all the rest. Leading her inside, he closed the door behind them. "Are you happy that you will be my Queen? I know that I am immensely happy! I will never ask for my father to do me any favors as long as I get to marry you, and you get to bear my children." She could feel herself blush again at the sound of that. Jackson locked the door and then kissed her gently.

She took a seat on the bed and Jackson got down on one knee again, starting to plant kisses on her legs. "Jack…what…what are you doing?" she asked him, a bit excited by this moment but very nervous too. He looked at her for a moment, grinned and resumed what he was doing. Soon, he was kissing on the inside of her thighs and she was moaning in pleasure. Jackson had her in bed, almost completely naked and he was positioning himself on top of her. "I really don't want to do anything that I might later regret. So tell me, do you want me to do this, Andrea?" She was staring up at him and nodding, placing a kiss on his lips before telling him, "I have waited for a long while to love someone and to have him love me in return. And our parents just approved of our marriage, didn't they? I will be the new Queen of this pack. I will be your Queen. I am nervous…" She blushed once again, her voice getting softer and Jackson caressed her cheek. "So, do you want this?" "I want this more than anything. Do it. I want to feel like a woman at last…if I am to become Queen." Jackson smiled as he couldn't agree more with her. Leaning down, he started kissing her more passionately and finally felt her giving in to her desires with no one to disturb them.

…

"What do you mean she's gone?" Klaus growled into his phone that evening, holding his forehead. _"I don't know what happened. She just escaped, like she warned us she would."_ Sophie's voice was heard from the other line and Klaus was not holding back. "As I recall, keeping Celeste Dubois captive in your little cave was your responsibility as Elder. Are your powers completely ineffective?" _"In this situation, yeah. Celeste is one of the best Witch Elders this coven has ever had."_ "Have I made a mistake by choosing you to be my ally in the matter?" _"The only mistake you have done at this point was getting involved in a matter which is taken care of by Marcel and by me. Now you and your brother came to town and everything goes insane. You have to figure out who you want to help out here…"_ "I have a pretty good picture of her in my mind, love. She is a gorgeous brunette werewolf, quite wild and respectfully intelligent. She's a werewolf I want free of this curse pronto." There was a pause in their phone conversation and Sophie was able to ask, _"What is it about Hayley Labonair which determines you to end her curse."_ "It's quite simple, love. I want her to be my Queen." _"She's already a Queen, the future alpha of the Crescents. What kind of royalty are we talking about here?"_

"The only thing that you should be concerned about at the moment is finding Celeste Dubois. She couldn't have gone far!" _"I would, but Agnes has taken over the whole mission."_ "What does that blasted voodoo witch have to do with anything?" _"She bargained her way into my coven and the rest of my peers are slowly losing their trust in me because I am constantly cooperating with you and Marcel."_ "We are all fighting for the same cause, Sophie Deveraux! I suggest as an Elder you would have the proper ability to remind them of that. And put this Agnes in line…before I will need to eliminate her, if she poses that much of a threat. We are doing this for the wolves." _"Doing something which doesn't benefit you is hardly something which applies to you, Klaus. What do you get out of this?"_ Klaus smirked and contemplated upon his plan to take over Marcel's role completely as the King of the city. "As I have said before…my interest is Hayley. I want her. Get that through your pretty little head and find me the missing witch." _"We may need your help. I expect to see you at the Lafayette Cemetery in an hour."_ "Are you making demands?" Klaus growled but Sophie hung up immediately.

Klaus wasted no time to arrive at the Lafayette Cemetery and Sophie groaned when she saw him. He had a habit of installing fear into the rest of the witches, but not her. "I thought I told you to come here in an hour!" she snapped but Klaus pushed her out of his way and headed towards the cave where Celeste had been held a prisoner. "Celeste Dubois." He mumbled. The name did sound familiar to him, and he could not understand why. "I believe that I have met this woman in another lifetime. I am also very certain that if I were to see her face I would recognize her at once." He whispered and Agnes crossed her hands over her chest. "And how is that going to help us find her now?" Klaus turned to Sophie and said, "Keep her on a firm leash, would you? I really do not want to resort to more drastic measures, because as long as I am here, I decide how we proceed in our plan to find this Celeste! No one else!" he made a point to the witches, some who were already afraid and some, like Sabine, who were keeping firm.

"What is it that you can tell me about the torture methods which have been used before she escaped?" Klaus asked and Sophie started telling him everything that has happened. "Would it be easy for you to tell me something that she might have mentioned?" "What's that going to help you with?" Sophie asked. "Sweetheart, if I am able to determine her speech matter, I will be able to figure out where I have met Celeste Dubois before. And if it turns out that I know her better than any of you, I would be able to know how to proceed in my plans. We will be able to find her much easily. I can assure you." Klaus explained and Sophie turned to Sabine with an angry look on her face. "Go on. You were here with her longer than I was. Why don't you tell him everything he needs to know?" In a short while, Sabine was able to reproduce their conversation and Klaus was listening attentively.

At the same time, he bent down and he pulled at the strings which had tied Celeste to a chair. He smelled them and recognized the chants and the spells used upon her. As a young boy, he had learned a lot from his mother. And recognizing spells and enchantments were only a few of what he had learned. Everything was becoming quite familiar to him now. "Celeste Dubois." He whispered and cackle of laughter followed. "What's going on? What are you laughing about?" Sophie asked him. "How well have your search troops done so far?" he asked her. "They haven't returned yet." "And they will not." "What?" "I know Celeste. I have worked with her in the past. She is Elijah's former lover, as a matter of fact." "Elijah's former lover?" "Yes. A very smart and capable witch, but one thing that she could not stand was a plan of hers gone wrong. She would go on a killing spree. So I am certain that if I know her as well as I believe I do…she had not left the city…and is only interested in hunting the rest of you down." The witches all looked at each other, frightened ad Agnes was the only one being tough enough not be scared. She pulled out her stones and laughed, "Don't let him get to you. I sent the best troops anyone can find. It's impossible for them to be defeated by a single witch."

The rest watched as Agnes huffed and puffed into her stones, closed her eyes and then started chanting in Latin. Sophie rolled her eyes at her, never believing in the art of practicing voodoo. The women like Agnes could never really be called witches. They have never been blessed with the powers the ancestors have offered the rest of the witches in the coven. Klaus watched the woman with a smirk on his face as she was getting no results. "Not able to contact your minions, I see. Well, it is like I said…they are probably already dead." Klaus moved towards the exit but Sophie grabbed his arm. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?" "Home. I will simply relax, have a drink and wait for my brother to show in order to inform him of his former lover being on the run. And then I will simply count the hours till morning…and I will be able to see Hayley once again." Sophie looked at him in shock. "And what the hell are we supposed to do until then?" "Well, it's like you said, love. This is between you and Marcel, so take it up with him from this moment on, would you? I have better things to do than waste my time here." "We don't need you!" Agnes snapped and Klaus grinned. "I thought so." He then took off and Sophie glared at Agnes. "I am the Elder of this coven, do you understand me? I am still the one calling the shots. You may have gotten a pass in here, but you will never be one of us, because the ancestors will never approve of you being here!" Agnes held on to her stones and whispered, "We will see."

Klaus left the cave and pulled out his phone to leave a message for his brother. Elijah, in the meantime, was standing outside of Camille's bedroom, hesitating to knock. But he knew he had to. He finally clenched his fist and knocked on the door. There was a long pause, before Cami finally opened the door and rolled her eyes when she saw him. "What are you doing here, Elijah?" "I am here because I want to make a truce." Cami just shook her head and stated, "No. I need to apologize to you. The way I reacted…I went completely overboard." Elijah frowned at her confession and then said, "Wait…why…?" "I am telling you that I'm sorry. It really wasn't my place. If you have something going on with that blondie…" "Caroline." "Yes, fine, whatever her name is. It isn't my problem, Elijah. I was just coming over because I wanted to apologize about the way I reacted before that…when I accused you of trying to hit on me right after Marcel and I broke up…and then I did something…well…" She couldn't continue and looked at him with pleading eyes which were almost encouraging him to say something in return so they could end this extremely uncomfortable conversation.

"Camille, I must tell you that what happened between Caroline and me was something out of impulse and it was never intended to go further than that. She will be leaving town tomorrow." Elijah nearly stuttered while speaking and it was very unlike him. Cami held her hands crossed over her chest and smiled sweetly. "Really…you don't have to explain anything to me." "Caroline used to be a former fling of Niklaus'. She was disappointed by his rejection, and one thing led to another while we drank." Cami raised an eyebrow. "Is that a thing between you and Klaus? You share your women with each other?" "No…you must be mistaken." "I know about Tatia. Marcel told me." She said and made him stop talking at once. Cami realized that she must have said the wrong thing again, because she rubbed her forehead and whispered, "I sound like I'm prying again and that is not what I want to do. I'm sorry…" She started saying but he cut her off. "No. You wish to look for answers and I can respect that." At that moment, Elijah could feel his phone vibrating. Staring at it, he realized that Klaus had sent him a voicemail. But he was too entranced with the conversation he was having with Camille to pay attention.

"The past I shared with my brother involving these women…was complicated and it was never our intention to fall for the same woman at that time, but it did happen. Tatia was the first woman I could see myself having a future with. Without my knowing, Niklaus fell for her as well, even harder. And she broke his heart by stringing him along. She toyed with him, Camille. She toyed with me…she was toying with our hearts. Once I could finally see her for the woman that she truly was, I left her behind in my memories." "You…you didn't have to tell me all of this. As I said before, your love life is really none of my business." "I prefer it if you do know the truth and once again, I apologize for what you had to witness between Caroline and me. It will not happen again." The words made Cami laugh again as she whispered, "You are not supposed to ask for my permission to get romantically involved. What's the problem if you do? I really shouldn't have any say in this. We are friends, right?" Cami was still waiting for a firm answer, but couldn't get one. "Camille…would you care to join me for dinner tonight? Chinese food?" he eventually asked her, and she was raising her eyebrows.

"You want me to go out with you, as in a date?" The blonde asked him and Elijah looked down at his phone to see that his brother was insisting on getting in touch with him. Cami's eyes wondered to the phone and she smiled, saying, "Sure. I would like to join you tonight. But I think you better get that. It might be urgent." She pointed at the phone and Elijah nodded, taking it from his pocket and saying, "We will keep in touch, Camille." He then left her apartment and answered the call. _"Is it really that difficult to reach you? We are in the middle of a Cold War, wouldn't you say, brother? So, I suggest that answering our phones is the best way we can protect each other!"_ Klaus snapped and Elijah couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I was in a tight spot, Niklaus. Just tell me what you want." _"Celeste Dubois has escaped."_ Elijah's lips parted and he could almost feel Klaus' smirk. _"You know what you need to do, Elijah."_

…

The next day couldn't have come any faster for Hayley, who opened her eyes and welcomed the new day with passion, excitement but also fear, especially when she saw the look on Eve's face when she entered her hut. "Eve." Hayley whispered and the old woman tried smiling, but was failing. "What happened?" She asked at once. Hayley was using her tone of authority with her and she knew that Eve wouldn't keep something important from her for long. "I believe that your sister and Jackson have already consummated their future marriage." Eve whispered and Hayley felt like all the breath got sucked out of her. Slowly nodding, she grabbed a couple of towels and hurried over the lake, where she made sure that she bathed carefully and wiped every single part of her body in disgust. She knew that something like this was out of her control. She was absolutely furious with Andrea that she would use their body…

"Oh God." Hayley whispered as she cleaned herself. She realized that she was being a hypocrite. After all…how could she be the one complaining after she was the one who had been spending a lot of intimate time with Klaus Mikaelson? But that still didn't mean that she was okay with what Andrea had chosen to do. She got out of the river, where Eve was immediately there, ready to cover her up so no one would see her. "I don't believe that the Kenners wanted me to tell you that Jackson and Andrea have already taken things…that far." Eve whispered in her ear and led her back to the hut where Hayley could dry off. "I really can't believe that something like this to happen. And I know Mother always said that Andrea is a traditional girl, who wanted her first time to be on her wedding night." "Well, it would seem that Jackson didn't want to wait any longer." "Why?" Hayley asked, suspicious. Eve started folding up the laundry as Hayley was getting dressed. "I really shouldn't be saying anything to you, my dear." "Please just tell me. Nothing is going to happen to me. And I won't say a word to anyone." "The Kenners wanted stability." "What kind of stability?" "In our allegiance. They just don't trust you to be a good ruler someday, which is why Andrea has taken your place."

"I still can't believe that Mother and Father would do this to me! They could have punished me in any kind of way for wanting a little freedom of my own, but taking away my own birth right just because Andrea is so compliant…I have no words, but I do know that I am going to speak to my mother about this." "Hayley, it wouldn't do anyone any good. You said that you don't want to marry Jackson and this way, you won't and since Andrea has always loved Jackson, you would be doing her a kind favor by letting her marry the man she loves. Let them be happy." "I have nothing against their happiness, Eve, but they can be happy without a werewolf pack as their responsibility. It's mine! I don't need to marry Jackson to be able to handle a pack! Why wouldn't Father trust me?" Eve looked a little upset as she continued to fold the clothes and she avoided Hayley's gaze. "Your father has been disappointed with you for quite some time now, and bringing Klaus Mikaelson into our world was the last straw. Victor would have left if Andrea wouldn't have been chosen to succeed your father and this alliance is too important to lose it, now that we need it more than ever." Her eyes then roamed over to Hayley as she sat down on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Hayley asked when she noticed that Eve was constantly staring at her stomach. "Oh no, my dear. Everything is alright. I do hope so." "I've had really crappy days…" "And they will continue to be so unless you change your mind and you please your father by remaining here in the bayou." Eve told her and Hayley sighed, "You know that Klaus is working on a cure, and we really need his help. He has influence in this town and he…" "Hayley, did you sleep with him?" Eve asked her directly and Hayley gaped at her. "That's a very personal question on your part, wouldn't you say?" "It's a simple question from a godmother to her goddaughter. I think I have a right to know, Hayley." Eve responded, simply and Hayley hesitated. "You don't have to worry. I will not tell anyone. The last thing you need right now is more judgement from your family or anyone else." Hayley gave up and nodded, "It's true. I slept with Klaus. But it was on impulse and…" "You felt something?" Eve asked her, noticing the look on her face. She could always read Hayley like an open book.

"I'm going to lie if I say that I didn't. He just…we just get each other so much and I have never met anyone like him before. And at the beginning, when we first met, he didn't even know who I was. I didn't know who he was. But we talked and…one thing led to another…" "I believe I understand, but…" Eve's eyes fixated on her stomach again, making Hayley nervous. "Eve, is something wrong?" "I think you better come with me. I am sensing something." "Come where?" "To the bathroom. I need to test something." "Test?" Hayley asked but Eve had already pulled her with her to the bathroom and locked the door, after which she gave Hayley simple instructions of what she should do. Hayley didn't know what type of test Eve was doing, but the results were shocking when she saw Eve starting to sweat. She rarely ever sweats. "Oh, sweetheart…" She whispered and Hayley demanded to know what was happening. "Hayley, something happened and maybe because of yesterday…" "What? What is it? Why did you test my pee?" "Because I am positive now that you're pregnant." Hayley stared at her in shock and took a deep breath. Everything came as a shock to her, and it kept getting stranger and stranger. How could this have happened?

When she could finally get on her feet, Hayley headed back to the hut, where Eve locked the door. "It's alright, sweetheart…we can figure this out." Hayley took in a deep breath and finally whispered, "There is nothing to figure out, Eve. Klaus is unable to procreate. And you said that yesterday…Andrea and Jackson…I am carrying their baby." Hayley whispered and sucked in her breath again. Eve nodded and whispered, "It is the only possibility I can think of. Werewolf pregnancies work fast and one day is enough time to get pregnant from a night of passion." "I can't believe Jackson would touch…" Hayley made a face and drank some water, trying to get the picture out of her mind. "Eve, what am I going to do now? I can't tell Mother and Father! They are already ashamed with me." "But Hayley, this was out of your control. They will however be angry at Andrea and Jackson for being so reckless." They remained in silence some more and Eve watched her carefully. "What are you going to do?" "I don't know…but how did you figure out that I am pregnant?" "I have experience. I could sense it." "Okay…" Hayley looked at the clock and gasped. "I have to go!" She exclaimed and grabbed her coat.

"What are you talking about, Hayley? Where do you have to go? You just woke up!" Eve exclaimed and Hayley said, "Klaus is expecting me and I…I have to tell him about this." Eve's eyes widened. "You are not going to tell your parents but you are going to tell Klaus Mikaelson?" "His condition to keeping the wolves safe and working on the curse is to have me spend my days with him. He deserves to know more than my parents do right now and…" Hayley could sense the tears filling up in her eyes. The passionate night she shared with Klaus…the way he told her of his intentions on making her his Queen…of making her his forever…it would forever be shattered by a mistake made by Jackson and Andrea in their own night of passion. Somehow, Hayley wished with all her heart that the body she was occupying was Andrea's and not hers. That way Andrea would have been free to feel her child inside of her after the curse would be broken. "Hayley, Klaus Mikaelson would never understand this. I am sure he will be furious if he is as possessive as you say he is." "He will be, but…he will listen to me. I have to try." Hayley insisted.

What would Klaus do? Would he forget about their nights of passion? Would he relinquish on his promises to her and to her pack? Would he want her out of his life for good? Would he punish her by punishing her pack? Hayley covered her mouth as she realized what type of mess she got her family into. She was really worried. In her heart, she knew that Klaus could be an understanding man when he wanted to, and it was the only thing keeping her sane as she sneaked out of the bayou and headed into the city and towards the Abattoir, where she was expected. As soon as she entered, she stopped in her tracks as all the vampires were staring at her and what was worse was that they were smelling her out as the enemy. "I am…" but Hayley didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when one vampire leaped forward.

She gasped and closed her eyes and when she opened them, Klaus was standing in front of her, holding the vampire's throat with rage in his eyes. "Hayley Labonair is here as my guest! She is to come here when and how she pleases! And if you try this again, I can guarantee that I will hold you over the burning sun until you rot!" he growled and then released the vampire's neck, turned to the rest and exclaimed, "AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU!" He then turned around, grabbed Hayley's hand and whooshed her into his room. His expression changed and he showed her a daring smile and brought her hands to his lips, kissing them gently. "Little wolf, you came." He whispered and it made Hayley's heart melt. "Of course. We have a deal, don't we?" Klaus frowned and whispered, "Sweetheart, I believe that we are way past that at this point, don't you think?" Hayley simply smiled, remembering his daring proposition from the past two days when he told her he would break the curse and have her rule the city beside him as his Queen. She knew that she never wanted to get this emotionally attached but her heart was fluttering every time his eyes pierced into hers. How could she be able to tell him about this? "Something wrong, love?" he asked gently and pulled her closer to him.

Hayley rested her hands on his chest and was prepared to say something when the door opened and someone walked inside. "Ah, Elijah! It is about time you decided to finally show your face. Hayley, meet Elijah, my brother. Elijah, this is the mysterious werewolf girl you were looking for." Klaus said and Hayley came in contact with Elijah. "You were looking for me?" Hayley asked Elijah with a frown. "Not exactly. I was simply disrupted by the fact that my brother was interested in banning the wolves at some point and it had something to do with you." Elijah explained. Then he turned to his brother and said swiftly, "Niklaus, a word, if you please." "I would, brother but unfortunately, it was Hayley who was intending on offering me some news so if you could wait outside for a moment, I would be most grateful." Klaus smirked at the look of Elijah's face. Eventually, the brother turned around and left. Klaus looked down at Hayley and picked up a hand and pressed another kiss on it. "You were saying, little wolf?" She didn't know how she could break it down to her slowly. As a matter of fact, she really couldn't, so she just told him. "I found out that my parents agreed to have Jackson marry my twin sister Andrea instead of me…" A huge smile appeared on Klaus' face when he heard that. But Hayley just continued. "They had a night of passion and…today I found out that I hold a child in my womb."

The bomb she dropped on him was something he couldn't bear. He closed his eyes and Hayley immediately placed her hands on her chest, saying, "Klaus…" "I am going to murder him!" he growled and kept his eyes closed. "No! You mustn't do anything to hurt Jackson! It would weaken the alliance you are trying so hard to building with my family. Please, understand me that I…this child could be…" Klaus opened his eyes and tried to figure out what she was trying to say. "What? It is what?" "It could be…I know it seems impossible but Jackson and Andrea have only slept with each other yesterday…" "USING YOUR BODY!" Klaus raged and Hayley whispered, "It isn't just my body. I share it with Andrea, remember?" "Hayley, I cannot…" he stopped talking as she insisted, "Please, understand me. Tell me that…" "I need to speak to my brother now, Hayley. Please wait here." Klaus mumbled and walked out the door before she could stop him. Was he repulsed by her condition? Didn't he want her anymore? She knew that she was being ridiculous in her words. Of course this was Andrea's and Jackson's child. But what would happen to her now? What would happen with her and Klaus? With her parents? She could hear him whispering with Elijah in the hall but she did not have the ability to hear what they were saying.

When he returned to her, Hayley's heart stopped as Klaus whispered, "Love, I believe you should go." "What?" "I think it would be best if you stay with your family today." Klaus replied and placed his hands behind his back. His face was serious and any kindness or passion he might have shown from earlier was gone. Hayley was sure that something was going on. She was renouncing their deal because of what happened. "Klaus…" "Leave, Hayley. I have some errands I must run." Her face was suddenly showing anger it never had before, and even Klaus himself had his lips parted in shock. "Do you even want me to come back at all?!" she snapped and Klaus was prepared to say something but she stormed out before he could.

* * *

 **A/N: It would seem that Klaus doesn't take this pregnancy news all too well, and Elijah has aggravated the situation. What do you think will happen? Is the body carrying Andrea and Jackson's child or Klaus and Hayley's? Sophie will intervene in the next chapter and the whereabouts of Celeste will soon be revealed.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	10. Miracle Child

**Previously, on Double Hearted, Andrea learned of her new position as future Queen of her pack, given to her by her parents and Victor. She and Jackson spent their first night together in passion, while Klaus dealt with Celeste's disappearance, demanding Elijah's help who was mending his problems with Camille and Caroline left New Orleans. Afterwards, Hayley woke up in her body and experienced some changes, which led Eve to believe that she is now carrying a child. Certain of that issue, Hayley went back to the bayou to tell Klaus, which ended up with him sending her away.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Realizing the mistake he has made by infiltrating in Klaus' relationship with Hayley, Elijah goes on a search for Celeste, determined to bring her to justice and get the cure. Meanwhile, Klaus pays Sophie a visit and demands that she looks into another matter, while Andrea makes an extraordinary discovery. Jackson makes a demand in front of Rowan, upon finding out about the pregnancy, which enrages Klaus. Finally, Sophie and Marcel reveal the parents of the child in the Labonair body and Andrea makes a move to disappear, as Elijah and Celeste have their long-awaited confrontation, putting Sabine in danger.**

* * *

" _Love, I believe you should go." "What?" "I think it would be best if you stay with your family today." "Klaus…" "Leave, Hayley. I have some errands I must run." "Do you even want me to come back at all?!"_ For Elijah, this was a huge price to pay, but it had to be done. He had noticed the way his brother looked at the werewolf girl. He was enchanted and perhaps, even more than that. But pregnancy changes things. Elijah had learned of the curse and had also learned how taken Niklaus was by it. Due to the way he badly wanted the heart of the Labonair heiress, he was going to go to any lengths to get her free of the curse. But this also came with a price of his own and Hayley's price was having to spend nine months of her life, carrying a child which was her twin sister's. "I hope you are pleased with yourself." Klaus whispered as soon as he came face to face with his brother. Elijah had no apologetic look on his face but seeing the sorrow his brother was not very well hiding, he had to understand that his younger brother was feeling connected to the werewolf girl. He wanted her. And now, it all seemed as a fantasy.

"Why should I be pleased?" Elijah asked and Klaus crossed his hands over his chest. "Well, was it not you who suggested that I cut her loose a few moments ago? Now, she seems to be under the impression that I have a problem with her new condition." "But you do." Klaus parted his lips and then frowned, stepping forward and he jabbed his finger into his brother's chest. "You had no right to make that decision for me, brother! I wanted her here…to keep her safe…" "You wanted to get her into your bed and make her yours, when you have forgotten that she is not yours to begin with. She and her sister share a body, a body which now belongs to a certain heir in that bayou, the heir who impregnated that body. I do not wish for this drama to have an impact on us and our business, hence the reason I told you to let her go. Is that really difficult for you to understand?" Klaus pulled back his finger and whispered, "She is not like other girls." "That may be so, but it still doesn't change the fact that she is pregnant now. What are you really going to do, Niklaus? What would you have planned to do had she stayed here? Would you have been able to look at her the same way as you had before?"

"Her condition is not her fault! It is that bastard's, who fooled around with her sister without her permission!" "As opposed to you, brother, is that right?" "What are you talking about?" "Have you asked for the permission of the sister or of the parents before you slept with Hayley?" Elijah posed the question. There was another pause as Klaus stared into his eyes and then he whispered, "I do not have an idea as to why I have decided to follow your lead this time, brother. Letting Hayley go was not a smart move. Even if it is that lad's child with her sister…she is mine. I need her and I intend to break her curse." "Is she a property of yours? Niklaus, can you not hear yourself at this moment? Can you not understand how paranoid you sound at this point? How can she belong to you? How can you be so self-absorbed as to think that you have any right on a person?" "I have marked her as any wolf would do. Please remember that I am part wolf, Elijah and I will always be, no matter how hidden that part of me may be. I do not need to explain to you my intentions with Hayley, but you had no right to make me push her away as so." Realization dawned upon Elijah's face as he realized how serious Klaus looked.

This was not just another fling for him. His own brother was prepared for something real. Klaus Mikaelson…the slaughterer, killer of men, women and children, his demonic half-brother…he felt a strong pull towards this werewolf heiress, and he wanted her at all costs. "Niklaus…" Elijah started saying and then he put his hand on Klaus' shoulder, looking at his straight in the eyes. "You must have explained to me. I had no idea that the pull towards this girl was this strong." "This Jackson Kenner may have impregnated her through her sister, and if this is a plot created by him to make me step aside…I will find out. And I will rip his heart from his body. I can guarantee you that." "You do so and you will lose Hayley. Listen to me, Niklaus. You must listen to me. I beg of you. Do not make enemies in that pack. We need the pack. We need their allegiance. We will not be able to control them otherwise. You know that. Just as we are to keep our alliance with the witches intact. Jackson Kenner is to live. We will deal with one problem at a time and for once in your life, I am begging you to listen to me." "I have nothing more I can possibly say to you, brother. Hayley is currently upset with me because I followed your advice, but that is to change."

"What are you going to do?" Elijah asked him. "I am going to do what I do best. I am going to go haywire on anyone who stands in the way of what I desire and Hayley is the one I desire. The plan continues, brother. We will break Hayley's curse together and when this is all finished, I can finally concentrate on making this city mine, as it always should have been." "But Marcel…" "Marcel can find his peace alongside Cami or Sophie or whoever he pleases. He is not meant to rule and you and I know that better than ever. Now onto more pressing matters…we have already spoken of Celeste Dubois' disappearance. I am putting you in charge of finding her since the witches seem to be doing a poor job of that." "And why does it have to be me? Why not send Marcel?" "Because as I recall, it was you the one who had a romantic entanglement with her in the past and therefore it is you the one who will have the better chance of getting her back." Elijah opened his mouth to argue but Klaus cut him off. "I want the witch before me with the cure in her hands or on her lips. I do not care if you have to break parts of her body in order to obtain it."

"Niklaus, my relationship with Celeste ended a very long time ago. She regrets ever meeting me because it was because of me that she died." "Not to worry, brother. It was I the one who drove her to her death. You are not to blame and I am certain that she will be satisfied to see you." "I do not know where she can possibly be." "If you do not know where she could be, no one can know. Sail through time, back when the two of you were unable to keep your bodies away from each other and you shall find her special location." "And what shall you be doing in the meantime, Niklaus?" "I will be paying Sophie Deveraux a visit." Klaus moved to the door but Elijah stopped him at once by grabbing a hold of his hand. "Niklaus, you must understand that if you continue to push that girl…" "I am perfectly capable of how to deal with witches and this is a personal matter, one which I am sure Sophie Deveraux will accept to help me with. You find Celeste and in regards to what happened between Hayley and me, let's just say…we will let bygones be bygones." "Are you saying that the only way you will forgive me for pushing Hayley away from you is through this quest?" "Ah, you know me so well, brother." Klaus replied with a smirk.

…

Sure enough, once Elijah had disappeared from the compound, Klaus checked his phone for any messages. It was getting late and the last thing he wanted was to look for Hayley, only to make matters worse. He decided that he would offer her the space she wanted. But his rage took over him as he punched the wall, letting his fist bleed at the thought of Jackson having laid his seed in her body like that. He was certain that without the control he had over himself, he would have gone into the bayou and ripped the lad's heart out of his chest immediately. Taking a deep breath, Klaus calmed his nerves with a bottle of scotch and thought back on his conversation with Hayley from the morning. He could remember how frightened she looked in front of him for the first time. Of course, a pregnancy would frighten anyone. And his little wolf was a strong woman. He refused to let her go through this alone. He had been immortal for centuries but he could feel like his heart had started beating again with something which resembled…hope. That was how he felt as he remembered parts of their conversation.

 _"Klaus…" "I am going to murder him!" he growled and kept his eyes closed. "No! You mustn't do anything to hurt Jackson! It would weaken the alliance you are trying so hard to building with my family. Please, understand me that I…this child could be…" "What? It is what?" "It could be…I know it seems impossible but Jackson and Andrea have only slept with each other yesterday…"_ Klaus closed his eyes and then started shaking his head at a rapid speed. He knew what Hayley was suggesting. But he knew as well as she did that it was impossible. The two of them had shared two nights of passion…but he was immortal. He had been for a very long time. There was no possibility that he could impregnate a woman, no matter if that woman was mortal. He couldn't think that low and yet…Klaus remained silent as he took another huge gulp from the bottle of scotch and rummaged through his thoughts. Then, looking at the clock, he realized how many hours he had wasted. He was now more than ever determined to see Sophie Deveraux. Only a witch could help him now.

The moment he arrived at the Lafayette Cemetery, Klaus looked around for her and sure enough, he saw Sophie sitting on a stone, working on some of her magic. She sensed him almost immediately. With a sigh, she whispered, "Look, if you're here to know about Celeste, just spare me the dictatorship, alright? We can't find her. She is too powerful. If anyone can do something now, it's you." "And you can rest easy, knowing that I am not here to criticize you in any way. As a matter of fact, I am here on business. I require your skills on a more personal matter." Klaus explained to her and Sophie furrowed her eyebrows, turning around and looking at him. "So you are not here to gauge my eyeballs or something?" "Love, you have me as your ally. And as for a fact, Elijah is the one dealing with the Celeste problem as we speak. I doubt that I would feel any need to act violent towards you." "That has never stopped you before with any of your allies." Sophie argued. "Very well, I am running out of time and out of patience. Hence, I am a few seconds away from letting the threats slip from my lips unless you get me what I need." Klaus snapped at her. "You are already getting the cure for Hayley and the wolves. What else do you need?"

"A pregnancy confirmation!" Klaus finally told her and Sophie's eyes widened. "That is an answer I couldn't have guessed even in a million years. What pregnancy? Who's pregnant?" "Can you help me or can't you?" Klaus asked her, getting pissed. "Well, I can help you because coincidently, I have that kind of power. It's a gift." "A gift?" "Yeah. Every witch is presented with a gift when she is born and that gift makes you special from the rest. It allows you to do something no other witch can and this is my special gift…of sensing when a girl is pregnant." "I already know that she is." "Then what do you need me for?" "I wish…" Klaus took a deep breath and closed his eyes before whispering, "I wish to know if there are chances of this baby being mine." He finally said and they remained in silence for a moment. "You actually think that you managed to knock some girl up? Who is she? Where is she? If it's possible, I need to inspect her."

"She's in the bayou at the moment and she cannot be taken from there." Klaus growled. "Hayley?" Sophie asked him and there couldn't be detected any surprise from the tone of her voice. "Yes." "She is pregnant?" "Yes. And she has just been informed that the Jackson Kenner heir of the North East Atlantics…had decided just yesterday to proceed with offering Andrea pleasure…" He couldn't even finish his sentence at the mere through of Jackson running his hands over Hayley's body. "I see…so you think that there is a slight chance that you could have impregnated Hayley?" "Yes. She believes there is." "And what do you believe?" "I find it difficult to imagine that this could have happened and yet, there is a part of me which does not wish to let this slide. I was wondering if you would help me and do it…as a favor." "You want me to discover if the child is yours?" "Yes." Klaus gave her the final response. "Alright. But for that, I need a cup of your blood." Sophie said and she threw one cup into his hands. Klaus stared down at it and then frowned, whispering, "How do I know that you will not do anything foolish using this blood against me?"

Sophie shrugged. "I guess that you just have to trust me this time. As you said…we are allies. There is no reason for me to want to make a move against you for now. So just give me your blood if you want to find out." Klaus stared at her darkly and then bit into his wrist and let his blood flow into the cup. "How do I know that your results will be sincere?" "What?" "How do I know that you will not lie to me?" Sophie rolled her eyes. "You really need to stop being so paranoid. I am just as curious about this as you are. And like I said, you are just going to have to trust me. Because if this baby turns out to be yours…we can all use this to our advantage." Klaus couldn't understand what she meant by that but knew better than to ask. "When will you be able to offer me the results?" "Tomorrow. Get some rest and don't worry about this." "Not worry? How could that even be considered a possibility when this child could be mine?" "Don't get too excited. The chances are very slim." Sophie whispered and he knew that she was right this time. He didn't even know how to feel about the possibility of this child being his. How would he react if it was? What would Hayley say?

Just thinking about her, made his heart ache again and thinking of the way Elijah convinced him to push her away from his life made him angrier. He was determined to get her back, no matter the cost and Jackson Kenner was going to pay for his sins one way or another. "Tomorrow?" Klaus asked Sophie in a whisper and the witch confirmed it with a nod. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I have some other matters I need to deal with myself. Agnes is a pain in the ass and Sabine has run off to God knows where to find Celeste." "You do what you need to do for me and I will spare you the search for Celeste. Leave that to me and to my brother." "You know that you will have to deal with Hayley's sister soon enough, don't you?" "Why would I need to do that?" "In case the child she is carrying is in fact yours." Sophie explained. "I have only ever come in contact with Andrea once and at that time, I was threatening her life." "Well, my advice is to try and make some peace with her. It will help you get closer to Hayley." Sophie suggested and Klaus was almost prepared to accept that advice.

Leaving the cemetery, Klaus let his thoughts drift away, to her beautiful hazel eyes and her seductive smile. He missed her. He missed her terribly. He promised to offer her what her parents had in an unrighteous way taken from her: her position as Queen. But she was not going to be a Queen of a measly pack. She would be his Queen. He could just imagine how much power they would have together. They would rule over empires. They would conquer an eternity. But all of this…it would have to stay a pipe dream.

…

Andrea gasped as she woke up the next morning and she immediately touched her forehead. It was as if some sort of pain had infiltrated her and forced her to wake up. Was it a warning? Or was it something trying to hurt her? "Eve?" Andrea tried calling out for her nanny and godmother. The woman did not come in as she used to. Sighing, she gave up trying to call her, knowing well that had it been Hayley coming, Eve would have come in a heartbeat. She could even guess why Eve was being this cold towards her. It was because she had given her body to Jackson at last, even though the body belonged to Hayley as well. She had needed her sister's consent, but they had never even met. They only knew things about each other from what their parents had told them or Eve. But they had never been able to speak to each other…until this day. Andrea touched her forehead again and headed towards the back of the room from where she got some towels. Then, she headed out to the river, where she usually bathed. The sun was shining brightly and there was no one around even though it was very late in the morning.

 _"We're pregnant."_ A voice suddenly whispered inside of Andrea's mind and she gasped and turned around, afraid that someone had been watching her bathe in the river. But she was all alone, no one around, not even Jackson. Andrea bit her lip and then she turned around and bathed in silence when she heard that voice again coming from somewhere and she panicked. In her heart, Andrea felt like she knew what she as hearing and from where she was hearing it. _"We're pregnant. Please, you have to let me see him."_ The voice whispered in her mind again and Andrea immediately raced out of the river and covered herself with a towel. Certain that no one was watching, she went inside her cabin and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hayley?" Andrea found the courage to speak her name and at once, she felt a humongous amount of pain in her mind which sent her flying to the other side of the room. She gasped and straightened, thinking it impossible for her sister to try and hurt her in any way. Walking back to the mirror, she could hear the voice inside of her mind again.

 _"Andrea, can you hear me?"_ a small voice asked and Andrea could only respond with a "Yes." Still in extreme shock of what was happening. _"My sister, at last we can speak."_ Hayley said with a sigh and Andrea touched her forehead. "How is this possible? Why couldn't we do something like this before? What's happening?" _"I don't know but you need to understand, now that we can finally communicate…you need to understand that we are carrying a child in our womb."_ "A child?" Andrea gasped and covered her mouth. Never in her life had she imagined that she would get pregnant this soon. It all seemed unreal to her. It couldn't have…it couldn't have happened. She and Jackson had only one night of passion and it happened two days ago. _"Andrea, please talk to me. I need to speak to you about this. Please."_ "Have you been with anyone?" Andrea suddenly snapped and Hayley was unsure of what to say. This was the first time Andrea had ever been so cold towards anyone using her voice. But Hayley had always been the toughest of the twins and she responded right back to her sister.

 _"Are you accusing me of something?"_ She was louder in Andrea's mind and it was making her head burn. Andrea tried to speak but no words would come out. _"I know you slept with Jackson. And you didn't tell me. I also shared a few nights of passion with someone, a man you've met. A man who has threatened you once, thinking you were me."_ Andrea searched her mind for the man Hayley was talking about and when she finally found out, she gasped. "Klaus Mikaelson? The hybrid?" _"Yes."_ "That is treason against our pack. How could you do something like this?" _"How could you sleep with my ex fiancé behind my back?"_ "Jackson and I were granted permission to get married by Mother and Father. You had no right taking away this body's virginity and sleep with the hybrid. If our parents hear about this…" _"Andrea, I don't think you were given permission to consummate your marriage by Mother and Father either. Eve told me what happened."_ "Your sin is worse than mine. You slept with a Mikaelson enemy, Hayley. It's very bad." _"He has been trying to save me from this curse and you too. Klaus is not our enemy."_ "You can easily look past the way he killed and tortured our ancestors?" _"We have all done things in the past that we are not proud of including our Father."_

"Do not mention our Father, Hayley. How dare you? He has always been a just ruler!" Andrea was getting angrier by the seconds which passed. Hayley let out a small sigh and whispered, _"We need to know…we need to know whose baby we are carrying."_ "Well, that is already settled, isn't it? It's my child. Even if you slept with that hybrid, you could have never been impregnated by him." _"I still have faith that the child is mine. Andrea, we need to discover the truth."_ "And I want to live my day in peace! This is unfair! You have no right to express yourself this day! It's my day, Hayley! Please, leave me alone!" Andrea called out at herself in the mirror and then covered her face with her hands as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Andrea turned around immediately to see who it was and her heart became light when she realized that Jackson was there for her, ready to protect her from harm. Jackson pulled her in a firm embrace and whispered in her ear, "Eve told me. You're pregnant, my love. Hayley must have sensed it. Our love for each other…it has finally given us what we have wanted." "Jack…" Andrea started saying in a whisper. Hayley's voice could no longer be heard in her mind.

Had their conversation been real or just a figment of her imagination? "Andrea, I have already told my father and your parents. Your father is expecting us before him so we can be offered his blessing. Andrea saw the glint of happiness in Jackson's eyes and her heart broke at the thought that she would ruin their small moment. "Jack, I have something I need to tell you first. Please, listen. Mother and Father might need to learn of this too." With a heavy heart, Andrea told Jackson of the way she and Hayley had finally managed to communicate and what she had told her about her days spent with Klaus Mikaelson and their moments of passion throughout the nighttime. The news of Hayley's indiscretions was taken hard by Jackson, who kissed Andrea's lips and then he took her over to the cabin where Rowan and Ayleth were waiting. Victor and a few people from the North East Atlantic pack were with him too when Jackson explained everything Andrea had just told him. Ayleth didn't seem at all fazed by the realization that Hayley had been intimate with Klaus Mikaelson. She had known from the moment he came to them in the bayou…that he wanted Hayley, because he felt something for her.

Rowan's eyes were widened and he was just in as much shock as Victor was. Eve was looking from one family to another, remembering well how she and Hayley discovered the pregnancy together the other day. Jackson closed his eyes and held Andrea's hand tightly, and then he opened his eyes and explained firmly. "This is the last time I will ever feel humiliated by this hybrid! I ask of you to please let me marry Andrea as soon as possible. We all know that Hayley's theories are absurd! An immortal can never procreate! There is no doubt about that. This child which Andrea is carrying is ours and it shall remain that way!" At once, Andrea's blood froze when she heard a cold voice from the door of the cabin. "I would think no, lad!" the growl rang inside the ears of the people present. The Crescent wolves as well as the North East Atlantics all gathered around in the front of the cabin, while Rowan and his wife stood on their feet, glaring at the Original Hybrid who had come before them.

"You are a traitorous bastard! I offered up the company of my daughter to you and you took away every ounce of dignity that she had! You deflowered her! How could you?!" Rowan yelled out and Ayleth had to grab onto his arm in order to stop her husband from doing anything that he might regret later. Klaus placed his hands behind his back as he watched Andrea. She had started trembling and her eyes were on the floor. Jackson instinctively placed his hands around her in order to protect her from harm. "Contrary to your belief, Hayley and I have shared something quite special over the last couple of days. I value her and I want her beside me. Over the years of my life, I have always managed to obtain what I want and I shall do so again. Once I will break the curse, Hayley will be coming with me and there is no question of it. As for the child the body is carrying…it is yet to be determined whose it is!" Jackson took a step forward and whispered, "You will not take my child away from me! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He then yelled a little louder. "Do not raise your tone with me or I will drag you out of here and give you a beating a field mouse like yourself could never bear." Klaus threatened. "Enough!" Rowan exclaimed and then came face to face with the hybrid.

"What more do you want from me? You have already taken away my daughter into your dark and cruel world. What more do you want?" he asked him. "I am not your enemy, Rowan and believe me when I tell you that I did not have the knowledge that Hayley was your daughter the first time we became intimate. It was only after, when we first came into contact that I found out who she really is. But no matter. The child's parents will be determined by a witch you and Marcel both trust. Sophie Deveraux." Jackson stepped towards him and told Rowan, "You can't trust him. And you can't trust that a witch will tell the truth. Leave us be and let me marry Andrea today." Rowan turned to him with one eyebrow raised and stated, "I thought you said you were certain that this child belongs to you. If that is the truth, we shall discover at once." Rowan then turned to Klaus and they eyed each other for a long moment. "If you care for Hayley…break the curse and undo my mistake. I will not punish her for being intimate with you, not can I allow her to leave her home anymore." "That is not up to you to decide!" Klaus said loudly. No one was going to take his little wolf from him. No one!

…

Sophie got into the car and Marcel grinned at her. "What do you want now?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt. Marcel just shrugged and he started driving as far away from the cemetery as they could. "I just want an explanation as to why you suddenly decided to give me a call and ask me to pick you up and take you to the bayou." "I needed a ride because I need to get some important information to Klaus and to Rowan too." "What information?" Marcel asked. Sophie remained silent and Marcel immediately stopped the car, making Sophie gasp. "Look, if you are not going to say anything, you can just forget about me giving you this ride. I know that we have had that one time thing and you've avoiding me ever since. Just tell me what's going on already!" "Hayley and Andrea are pregnant. Hayley has been intimate with Klaus and Andrea had shared one night with her future husband, Jackson Kenner in the bayou. Are you satisfied?" Sophie told him. Marcel took a moment to think about what he had just heard. "So that was Hayley, the wolf girl Klaus had been constantly seeing?" "Yes!"

"And whose child is it?" Marcel asked but Sophie just shook her head. "Drive." She whispered and Marcel took a moment to look at her before he started the car again and they finally arrived in the bayou. The wolves did not greet them with joy but Sophie didn't care. With Marcel at her side, she finally found the cabin where Rowan and Klaus were facing each other. As soon as Sophie appeared, Klaus could feel the terror washing over him. He chose to believe in the impossibility in which Hayley believed. The chances had never been in his favor. If there was one thing he could not stand was to be humiliated. "Sophie, what are you doing here?" Rowan asked her. "I came with the results. I have taken Klaus' blood and I have consulted with the ancestors, to check the womb of the Labonair princess." "You have to trust her. She knows what she's doing." Marcel said to his long-time friend. "And it's mine!" Jackson exclaimed and Klaus immediately turned around and growled at him. "No. The child's DNA matches Klaus'…it's his child. I know it's impossible but…" Klaus' feet felt like jelly for the first time in centuries. He had believed but he had never thought that it would come true. His own child…procreated by him and his little wolf, Hayley.

"NO! That is impossible!" Jackson exclaimed but Victor pulled him back before he could do anything. "Sophie, are you certain?" Rowan asked her. "When I return to my coven, I will be able to get the proof. The child belongs to Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley." There was a glint of happiness in Klaus' eyes but more…there was shock because he never thought of any of this to be possible. He slowly turned around, wanting to speak to Andrea, but she was nowhere to be seen. "WHERE IS SHE?" Klaus yelled out and for the first time, everyone observed that Andrea was no longer present in that cabin. Klaus immediately used his hybrid speed and sped out of there, ending up on the streets from where he could see Andrea running. Fast as lightening, Klaus grabbed a hold of her and held her to him. "NO! You will not run away from this! The child you carry belongs to your sister and to me!" Andrea let the tears fall as she whispered, "No." She couldn't hide her disappointment. She and Jackson had wanted a child too.

Klaus watched her break down, but there was nothing he could say to her that would ease her pain. Only Jackson was capable of doing so, so he took her back to the cabin, where Andrea embraced her parents and then the love of her life. Marcel put a hand on Klaus' shoulder and made him turn around for eye contact. "Congratulations, man! You don't know what this means!" Marcel told him. Of course he didn't know. He had never been in such a situation before. It was new to him. But at that moment, all he was hoping for was for the day of tomorrow to come as quickly as possible so as he could hold Hayley in his arms, make love to her and tell her about their child…hoping she would forgive him for sending her away.

…

Elijah had once had this woman under his spell and she was under his. But now, they were coming face to face with each other. Elijah had listened to his brother's advice, to search for Celeste in a place where no one knew Celeste would go…but he knew that she would be there. Just on the outskirts of New Orleans, there was a small and abandoned bar where the two of them would sit and talk about their problems. The jazz was playing beautifully in those times. Now, the bar had long been forgotten and was used for deposits only. But as soon as he stepped in, he could smell her scent. It was her…and he was unsure of what his next move would be. He needed to convince her to offer up the cure to the curse placed on the Labonair princesses. But how would he manage to do so when no others had succeeded before him? "Elijah." Her voice was deep, but still as seductive as it had been 20 years before. "Celeste." Elijah whispered and he tried to keep a smile on his face for the sake of appearances.

He had a job to do after all and he was going to leave this place with the cure for the wolves. "I know why you are here. You don't have to hide your true intentions from me." Celeste whispered softly as she strutted over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. Elijah stood firm and grunted a little but tried to relax his mind so as for her not to feel his tension. "Celeste, you need to let me help you. I can do that." Eliajh started saying but then took a deep breath as he felt her anger. "Is this truly how you feel? Did you not miss me at all, Elijah?" "Of course I have. It has been a very long time." Elijah said to her and then leaned in to kiss her. He thought that he knew what he was doing. And even if he had to kiss this woman that he now despised, he would do it. He would help the wolves and he would help his brother without question. Celeste kissed his deeply and he responded to that kiss, feeling her fingers slide up on his cheeks and then down to his neck.

When she stopped kissing him, Celeste looked into his eyes. "That's why you're here isn't it, my love? You want that blasted cure for your wolf friends, no?" With a force greater than ever, Elijah had no time to respond as his neck was snapped and he collapsed onto the ground. Celeste sighed as she watched Elijah's body on the ground. In an hour tops, he would wake again and he would find her. This time, Celeste was sure that he was no longer going to play nice. "What a shame! We could have been a great love story…probably the greatest ever told, Elijah." She said and then turned to the back of the room. She smirked as she noticed the body of the passed out witch she had collected from the road. "Sabine." She whispered and then she started chanting in Latin, feeling her soul leave her body. There was only one way she could return to power without being targetted…and Sabine was the key.

* * *

 **A/N: It took me a long time to write this chapter. Not from lack of inspiration but because of my lack of motivation. The show is constantly disappointing me but I still hold on to my Klayley, for you guys. What do you think will happen next now that the baby is Klaus and Hayley's (as you might have expected) and Elijah was taken down by Celeste?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	11. Possession

**In the previous chapter, on Double Hearted, Klaus convinced Elijah of his reasons for wanting Hayley beside him, which forced Elijah to go after Celeste. Andrea was able to communicate with Hayley telepathically, before learning that she was carrying a child. With Sophie and Marcel's help it was discovered that the child in the womb carries Klaus' DNA and Andrea made an attempt to run but failed. Klaus and Jackson had a heated argument, which was stopped by Rowan. Finally, Elijah confronted Celeste, only to have his neck snapped and Celeste took over Sabine's body.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Elijah wakes up to look for Celeste and after a phone conversation with her, he runs into Camille. Meanwhile, Klaus, during another confrontation with Jackson, meets Cary, who presents the North East Atlantics pack the diary of Ansel, the former pack leader. Seeing the diary and realizing his right, Klaus blackmails Rowan, wanting Hayley for himself. Cami is put in danger by Celeste, as Elijah, Sophie and Marcel come to her rescue and end the struggle. Klaus makes a shocking discovery from Celeste regarding one Labonair body she stole 20 years ago, while Cami and Elijah figure out a way to make the witch give them the cure they want.**

* * *

Elijah groaned and raised her head from the ground, looking around and staring at the surroundings. He remembered in one moment what he was doing there and what had happened to him. Touching his lips, he could feel them sting from the horror Celeste has placed on them. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and noticed that he was alone and the witch he was supposed to capture had disappeared. Realizing that he had made the wrong choice of how to handle the situation, Elijah turned around ready to hunt down Celeste wherever she was. His phone buzzed immediately and Elijah sighed, thinking that it would be Niklaus calling to check and see if he had accomplished his goal of catching the witch and taking the cure. Surprisingly, it was not his brother who was calling him, but Cami herself. The last time they spoke to each other, they left things at a "maybe", after he slept with Caroline and she caught him right in the act, when she was trying to reach out to him. Taking a deep breath and knowing that he would have to cut the conversation short, Elijah answered the call.

"Camille, is everything alright?" Elijah asked. _"Hey. Yeah, everything's fine. I just…I wondered if maybe you wanted to talk."_ He took a couple of steps and started inspecting the place, in search of any clues which might lead him to Celeste. "Go on." Elijah whispered, even though he knew that he was probably wasting precious time. But her concerned voice disturbed him, and he desperately wanted to know what her problems were. _"I don't like the way we left things the last time. I apologized but I feel the need to do it again. I am sorry I was acting like a bitch by blaming you for sleeping with Caroline…"_ "Camille, as far as I am concerned, that subject is closed. Caroline is no longer in town and there is no need for this matter to be mentioned again." _"If you don't want your brother to find out, I understand but I…"_ "No, that is not the issue. It is simply a problem which no longer requires any attention as I am now involved in a more dangerous case." Elijah explained and then silence followed on the other end of the line. "Camille, are you still there?" he asked her softly.

 _"Yeah, I'm here. You're in trouble, aren't you?"_ she asked him and Elijah cocked his head to one side. "I wouldn't exactly put it that way but the witch I was supposed to capture managed to use her power to snap my neck and so I have been sitting in this abandoned bar for the last hour." _"You're looking for Celeste yourself?"_ "It was my brother's wish that I search for her, because I know her better than anyone." _"How well do you know her?"_ "We used to be romantically involved, as I recall." Elijah whispered and then there was another moment of silence which followed and the blonde cleared her throat. _"I see…you were right. You do have a lot of history with this town and the people in it. Listen, if you're having trouble, I can help. I have some special powers of my own_. _"_ "Is that correct? And what power do you possess? The one of wisdom?" Elijah asked softly and smiled when he heard her laughter. _"You are in a state of crisis and you're still determined to flirt with me?"_ "I am offended. I have simply paid you a compliment. Nothing more and nothing less." Elijah explained with the same cocky tone.

But then his voice got serious. "I need to know of what you possess, Camille. Where are you?" _"I'm at Rousseau's. Come."_ Elijah didn't need to be told twice. He knew that he could not just run around town and search every brick and stone for Celeste. He would need to have a well-calculated plan and the only person who could help him with that would be Cami herself. Taking a deep breath, he left the outskirts and used his speed to end up at Rousseau's, where Cami was drinking up a whole bottle of rum. Elijah took a seat next to her and ordered white and red wine. "Style. I like that." Cami commented with a nod, when the bartender finally gave Elijah his drinks. "You should try it, Camille. I find it most refreshing." He whispered and offered her the white wine to taste. "Thanks but…I thought you would be in a hurry to catch that witch." "If I know Celeste Dubois as well as I think I know her, she would not be running around town, looking for a place to hide. She would already have her plan sorted out. And that is exactly what I would need." "A plan? And you want my help?" "This so called power you spoke of on the phone has really intrigued me. Yes, I would require your help."

"Ex's are a nasty business. Trust me. I know from experience." Cami whispered and sighed. "Very well. Now…would you care to tell me of what you possess?" "It's this safe I keep in my apartment. It has all of these weird voodoo objects which were passed onto me by my uncle. It's a family thing, passed on from generation to generation. As the last member of the O'Connell family, I have it now and I will have it for the rest of my eternity." Cami explained. "And what of these objects. What do they represent?" "All sorts of things. They are more of a curse on this Earth but it used to be the only hope the Human Faction had against all of the supernatural creatures in this town." They paused and Cami observed how tired Elijah really looked as he put the glass of red wine to his lips. "You look exhausted." "Of course. I have been trying to find Celeste Dubois for a long time now and I have had my neck snapped an hour ago…something which has not happened to me in a long time." "But something like that couldn't have happened unless you were vulnerable." Cami stated, frowning a little.

At that moment, Elijah met her gaze and she understood immediately. "Ah, I know. So you really were vulnerable at that time, huh? What happened? Did she seduce you?" she asked him, putting her own drink to her lips and avoiding his gaze. Elijah smiled a little and placed his hand over her own on the counter, making her look at him. "I apologize if I continue to make you feel this uncomfortable or excluded in any way…" "No. Don't feel sorry for me. I hate it when people do that." Cami argued and Elijah finally understood and decided to retreat his hand. Cami could feel her skin tingle from his touch but she regained her composure and her voice and asked him, "Do you want to go to my apartment now?" Elijah slowly shook his head and whispered, "If you do not mind, I thought that I would stay here and enjoy your company for a few moments." "Well…I can only stay a little while. I have some other things to do, so you can give me a call when you want to check out these artifacts, okay?"

"Of course. You have your own life to live. My problems shouldn't concern you this much." Elijah responded. Cami didn't know why but even though he was not trying to say anything that would offend her, he did. Clearing her throat, she got up from the counter as Elijah watched her curiously. "I think I better go now. Like I said, give me a call and we can find Celeste together, if you want." "Camille, do forgive me if I have been acting rude to you for various reasons but I…" "Elijah, everything is fine. Trust me." Cami whispered and then she left before Elijah could say any more.

…

He was throwing pebbles into the river, contemplating on the joys of fatherhood, but also the terror which comes with it. The responsibilities as well. And what of Hayley? Klaus could already feel his heart aching madly for her. He wanted to have her so badly. He wanted her in his arms and the wait for the day of tomorrow was too great. He desperately wanted to share the news of their child with her. Klaus threw the last pebble into the water when he felt him coming from behind and he smirked. "Well, lad, have you come to apologies for your indiscretions and admit defeat?" he asked him and turned around, smug and proud that he and Hayley were the ones who procreated that child and not Jackson. Jackson's nostrils were flaring with anger. "I just want you to stay away from Andrea. That's all I want. The rest…you can do whatever the hell you want and I won't care. Just accept that even though this baby is somehow yours…that I shall be the one to lead these wolf packs, with Andrea beside me. And once I do become the alpha of the pack…you will wish that you had never messed with me at all."

"Tsk tsk. Such a sharp tongue…too bad that you will soon be left without it. But for Hayley's sake, I shall do you no harm since she was the one who begged me not to hurt you for sleeping with her sister using her body!" "It was Andrea's body!" Jackson exclaimed and enraged, Klaus grabbed his throat and pushed him into a tree, growling, "And I suggest that you learn your place. Your blood may give you the power over two packs, but let's not forget of the immortal beast itself that has killed more than he has let live and that would be me! Because you see, lad, being immortal is the very thing which gives you eternal power…I cannot be defeated…I cannot be killed…and I am immortal! The next time you choose to threaten me, you should be reminded of who has the true power in the city and in this bayou! Never cross me or I shall deposit your head on the end of a spike!" Jackson seemed to be really taking in Klaus' words because fear was suddenly shown in his eyes and that made Klaus pleased with himself.

"And as for Hayley…you would do well to remember that she has been stripped from her birth right, due to your petty love for her sister. That is nothing something I shall forget and I shall offer her more power than you could possibly imagine. The body that is carrying my child…it is Hayley's body in all right just as it is Andrea's…so you should know better than to think that it belongs to you. As long as that womb carries my child…you shall stay away from your loved one. One touch and you shall be punished in the worst way possible. Because the last thing I would want is to make the mother of my child feel less comfortable in this body than she already does! Am I understood?" Klaus finished his speech, still holding Jackson's neck. He gripped it harder and the werewolf started growling with pain. "Fine!" he managed to say before Klaus let him loose. "Ah, you see? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" "Klaus let him go!" Rowan called out from the distance as both he and Victor approached him. "I have…and you should know better than to defend the man who constantly insults your daughter." Klaus said, with a frown as Jackson was struggling to breath.

"You have just as much little respect for Andrea as he has for Hayley. The child is indeed yours. I trust Sophie with my life. She is not like any of the other witches." "I am pleased that we have come to an accord, so I suppose you can understand my wish to see Hayley and the child alongside me. Tomorrow, I shall be the one to explain the situation to Hayley…" "And I hope you will let her make her own decision." "I already know what she desires and you might be a failure as a parent to think otherwise." Klaus growled, not liking the way Rowan was dictating what he should do. Victor Kenner raised his hand to stop the argument as he whispered, "I wanted to let you know that our archive keeper, Cary, wants to see you." "Is that so? And what would be the reason for that?" "Your name appears in a long-lost diary we have just discovered and by werewolf law, you are entitled to know what is written about you." Klaus stared at Rowan, Victor and Jackson for a moment before he broke down laughing.

"Well, whatever it is, I can be assured that it explains how much of a vile beast I am, but no matter. I shall meet this Cary." Klaus told them and he was directed to the cabin where a young man named Cary, presented him with a diary. "It belonged to a former alpha of ours…he ruled many centuries ago. The language is complicated to understand but I think that with your experience of many lifetimes, you may understand, especially since he talks about you." Klaus took the diary in his hand, and in awe, traced his fingers over the pages. "What was the name of your former alpha?" he finally asked in a whisper. "His name was Ansel." Cary told him. Klaus could already feel something stuck in his throat, making it impossible for him to think as he used to. Taking a deep breath, he simply nodded and then started looking over the pages more carefully. He remembered well what had happened in his past. How Esther had cheated on Mikael with a werewolf, and he was the result of that infidelity. And it was her mother who had mentioned that name once. Ansel. Sure enough, Klaus could read well what it said. It was Ansel acknowledging that he had a son he never had a chance to meet. A son of the name Niklaus.

He felt thrown back by this new information. That he was werewolf royalty himself, as his father's blood ran through his veins. Just as Hayley was werewolf royalty. A small smile appeared on Klaus' face at the thought of their child inheriting both his mother's and his father's genes. This child would not be a bastard like him. He refused to let that happen. But another turbulent thought crossed his mind and then he closed the diary at once. "What does it say?" Victor asked him and Klaus smirked. "The very thing that you were all afraid of. Ansel declares through his pages that he had been involved with a beautiful and strong witch by the name of Esther…and whose child was procreated from their night together…a son of the name Niklaus…taking the name of his step-father…Mikaelson. The wolves all gasped, at hearing of what this meant and Klaus realized that Victor was probably cursing his days for letting him discover that diary. "And as the son of your former alpha…it is natural for the pack to belong to me, by blood." "NO!" Jackson snapped.

"Ah, justice can be served hot of cold. Your choice alone, Jacky Jack, but the fact remains that you have lost two battles against me today, and you need to be prepared to lose quite a few more. "Just because you are the bastard son of our former chief that does not mean that the North East Atlantics pack belongs to you!" Victor growled. "But that…sir, that is against werewolf sacred laws to…" Cary started saying but Victor snapped at him at once. "Be quiet!" "This pack was built by our current leaders...and we have managed to create a successful alliance with them. You do not have the right to take over just because you are a blood relative." Rowan said softly and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "As Cary had stated, it is against werewolf law to take away someone's birthright, if I am not mistaken, Rowan and even though you have the nerve to do this to your own daughter, you shall not be successful in doing it to me."

The werewolves started whispering to one another, concerned of what might happen next. "I did not know that I was werewolf royalty until I read my own father's diary but now that I know, it is only fair that I use it to my advantage so as I can get what I want." Klaus stated and both Rowan and Victor looked at one another. "So you want to take over the packs. Is that what you want? Because you will not succeed without fighting all those who oppose. As powerful as you are, we are strong in number and we are two packs. We cannot be defeated!" Victor warned him and Klaus chuckled. "If I already rule New Orleans, I have power over you and over this swamp so fortunately for you, I do not need your powers…however I might be willing to change my mind if I do not receive what I want." His eyes went back to Rowan, who took a big sigh and he whispered, "Fine. If you are blackmailing us, just tell us what you want so you can leave our packs alone."

"I have made it simple right from the start Rowan, but you have refused to listen to me. It is a shame that I am forced to make you accept my wishes now…I want Hayley and I want my child." "That child is Labonair royalty and we cannot give him to you, even if you are the father. The child remains here! But Hayley, you can have her if you desperately want her!" Rowan told him firmly, but Klaus slowly shook his head. "I am not leaving this swamp without Hayley and my child. I desire them both. That child is my own flesh and blood…according to Sophie…a first tribrid to be born. Since I am the father, I have all the right in the world to make arrangements for him and for its mother. You will hand them both over to me, or I shall wage war against all those whom you love. I shall strip you of your title just as you have done to your own daughter. A simple refusal is all it takes for me to make your worst nightmare come true. Take your pick…chief." Rowan took a deep breath and felt Ayleth's strong grip as he growled, "Fine. You can have what you want! But you leave my pack alone!" "And I see that we have managed to agree on one thing." Klaus replied, smugly and Ayleth took a step forward at that moment.

"Do you love my daughter?" she asked him and Klaus' mouth parted, unsure of how he should respond. Love was a strong word to him, a very strong word, and he could not say it to anyone. The only people he had mentioned love to had been his siblings. "I can say that I deeply care for her and I will ensure her safety and happiness, if she remains with me." Klaus responded as swiftly as he could, afraid of showing any sort of emotion in front of people he considered his enemies. "Then I ask of you…please to break the curse." Ayleth whispered, in pain at having her daughters continue this life of being slaves of one body they would be forced to share forever. "Yes. That is our condition. You will end my daughters' curse." Rowan explained. "I have every intention to do so. Mark my words that Hayley will be free and you will have Andrea under your wings everyday for the rest of her life." "Rowan, you can't possibly agree to this!" Victor raged but Rowan calmly shook his head. "I have already made up my mind and I believe he is offering us more in value than we are offering him." Klaus raised an eyebrow in shock at hearing that Rowan didn't value Hayley as much as he believed a father would.

"Kindred spirits." Klaus whispered, wanting to have the little wolf in his arms so he could soothe her pain. "What did you say?" Ayleth asked. "Nothing at all. I need to make a phone call now, if you excuse me." He turned around and picked up his phone, dialing Elijah's number. _"Niklaus! I was expecting your call!"_ "What happened? Have you got the witch yet?" _"Unfortunately no. I have done my best to seduce her the best way I could and I only ended up with my neck snapped. On the other hand, Camille seems to believe that she has some ancient artifacts, given to her a long time ago by the Human Faction, which might be able to help us."_ "Well, then, what are you waiting for? Find Celeste and take her to the witches! She needs to offer me that cure one way or another today. If not, she will pay with her life. Mark my words!" _"I do not doubt you, brother. I am leaving right away."_ "Elijah!" Klaus said his name before he could hang up. _"Yes?"_ "The child…the one the Labonair body is carrying…it is mine and Hayley's." Klaus finally admitted and there was a pause on the other line. _"Are you certain of this?"_ "Yes. Sophie Deveraux confirmed it and she has proof at the cemetery."

" _How are you taking the news?"_ "It was impossible for me to believe but…it would appear through Sophie's explanation that I am the only hybrid in existence to have become one through magic and not through the original blood tasting and neck snapping. My werewolf genes have been active all along and Hayley…she is a mortal werewolf." _"You should be pleased, Niklaus. It is…a gift…for our family…hope."_ "Yes, indeed. And I shall forever be filled with joy that I met Hayley that night." _"I must leave. Marcellus and Sophie will be joining me and we shall discover what Camille has been keeping in her apartment. Stay strong, brother and we shall talk of this joyful news once Celeste has been dealt with."_ "I couldn't agree more! We shall speak later, brother!" He ended the call and then turned around, facing the packs. "If you all wouldn't mind, I shall like to speak to Andrea!" he declared.

…

"Where is she? Why is she not answering her phone?" Marcel asked once he saw that Elijah was trying to contact her in the car. "I am not certain. But be quick, Marcellus. Celeste is on the loose and we do not have time to lose." Elijah then turned to Sophie and asked, "What of your coven?" "What about them?" "I thought that as Elder, you would use their help." "They wouldn't want to help me now." "And why is that?" "Well, I am slowly losing my position as Elder to Agnes now. She turned the others against me and with Sabine missing, I am even more vulnerable." "My brother and I shall help you with your situation once this matter is over and we get the cure." Elijah replied and Sophie nodded. "Thanks but that's my coven and Agnes is my pain in the ass. I will deal with her myself. In order to be Elder, you have to show you are superior on your own, without any help from others." "But superiority can also be based on the people willing to stand by you, Sophie. Do not underestimate the powers of partnership." At once, Marcel stopped the car outside of Cami's apartment building and said, "Someone's in there with her."

"Are you certain?" Elijah asked and stepped out of the car, sensing it once too. The two of them grabbed a hold of Sophie and busted through the door of Cami's apartment just in time to see her trapped on the wall, by magic and her heart was slowly being pulled out of her chest by…Sabine. "SABINE!" Sophie yelled out in shock of what her friend was doing. Sabine turned around and growled at seeing the people surrounding her. Then, she immediately stopped and turned around, her eyes flaring with anger and Elijah recognized her at once. "You let her go, Celeste!" He warned her and before the witch could go through killing Cami, Elijah grabbed a hold of her and threw her across the room, breaking her spell and making Cami's heart move back into place, as she collapsed onto the floor. Elijah immediately went to her side and helped her stand up as she held onto his for dear life. Even as a vampire, she felt weak. Marcel used his force to put Celeste down and hold her in place, while Sophie managed to chant a spell she had learned, which made it impossible for her to move.

Afterwards, Sophie stood up and asked Elijah, "Where is her original body? We have to get her out of Sabine right now!" "Not quite." Elijah whispered and then he pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's number. After a couple of moments, Klaus answered, _"What is it, Elijah? I have some matters I must deal with here in the bayou."_ "Well, Niklaus, I am happy to inform you that we have captured Celeste. She is currently in Sabine's body and before we do anything to get her out of it…we could use your persuasion to get what we need from her in the first place…the cure." _"Where did you find her?"_ "She tried to kill Camille and Sophie, Marcel and I are currently holding Celeste hostage in Camille's apartment. Be quick." _"I will be there. And I hope you don't mind if I bring some pets, because after all…I do need to look after my child now that I know that it is mine."_ "Not at all. We will be waiting." Cami took deep breaths as she crossed her hands over her chest and Elijah looked over at her. "Are you alright?" he put a hand on her shoulder, making her stare right into his eyes.

"Well yeah and I do appreciate it that you saved me from your ex. I know it must have been hard…somehow." She whispered and Elijah could not understand the meaning of her words. Instead, he took her hands in his and whispered, "I am pleased that you are safe." "Okay. Thank you." Cami gave him a small smile and then pulled her hands away. Sophie was disturbed by this image. Celeste could not move, and was placed on the ground but Sabine was now her only leverage and it didn't look like she was going to let that go soon enough. "What do we do now?" Marcel asked Elijah, trying to avoid Cami's gaze because of their past differences. "Niklaus informed me that he will be here shortly and that is why we should wait for him."

…

"Have you lost your mind?! NO!" Jackson raged as he took Andrea's hand and pulled her to his side. "You are only doing your little love more harm than good. Let her go. This can benefit us both, lad!" Klaus exclaimed but Jackson shook his head. "What are you suggesting exactly?" Rowan asked him and Klaus responded, "Since it has been revealed that the child belongs to Hayley and me, I believe it to be fair that Hayley gets her chance to feel her child grow inside her womb every day. I know Sophie Deveraux is powerful enough as an Elder to perform the spell we need for a temporary solution, until I get the cure for this curse. Andrea is to be transferred to another body. I am sure we can find one suitable enough for her." "NO!" Jackson growled and held Andrea even tighter to him. "You are asking for more than you deserve, hybrid and you will surely pay for it if you do anything to Andrea." Victor Kenner warned. "If you believe that I hold any sort of fear, then you couldn't be more wrong. Your pack is worth nothing without my help."

"That is a simple assumption. Together we are strong and I will not allow you to do such a thing to Andrea. You will do what you promised and get the cure for the curse." Rowan answered and started getting impatient. "If it so happens that I do not receive the cure today from Celeste…I am afraid that I will have no choice but to go over your heads and believe me, that there will be nothing stopping me from that. And if you so desire, Rowan, I might as well challenge you for the position of alpha of this pack. What do you think?" When Rowan didn't answer, Klaus turned to Andrea and looked at her sternly. "Hayley is the one rightfully pregnant and as her sister, I would think that you would want her to feel this happiness of feeling her child grow inside of her fulltime and not just partially. Wouldn't you think of it to be for the best…even for your future nephew or niece?" he asked her softly and Andrea seemed to be contemplating on that when Jackson said angrily, "NO! Andrea has just as much right to be in this body as Hayley does!" "That is not up to you to decide! Now, I must leave to the city…since my brother has caught the witch. I will need Andrea to come with me."

"What for?" Ayleth asked. "Because she is carrying my child…and that child because a vulnerability as of this moment for me. It needs to be protected." "I am not leaving her alone with you. I am going too then!" Jackson snapped. Klaus looked over from Jackson to Andrea, smirked and then nodded with a sigh. "Fine. I will need you to keep up. I do not have all day!" Klaus turned around and left towards the car with the two behind him. The conversation in the car turned out to be of importance as well when Jackson argued about the missing body Celeste had stolen. "How do you know that she still has it?" he growled as Klaus drove. "You will just have to take my word for it." "And if you're right, you will take Hayley out of Andrea's body." "Jackson…" Andrea argued softly. She hated thinking about upsetting Klaus more than they already have and Klaus smirked at her through the rearview mirror. "Very smart. You should be listening to your lover over there, lad, because I can see that she understands the importance of keeping me pleased quite well."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do?" Jackson asked arrogantly and at once, Klaus hit the brakes and sent Jackson hitting the glass, almost breaking it. Andrea let out a scream as Jackson's nose started bleeding. "Ugh." He groaned and Andrea immediately offered him some paper towels she found in the backseat. "As I was saying before…" Klaus started the engine and started driving again. "…I intend on getting Andrea out of that body if the cure cannot be found today. We have wasted too much time as it is. I am doing my best but if that is not enough, the one thing I can do is make sure that Hayley receives the time with her child in her womb as any mother deserves. Do you understand me?" Jackson and Andrea remained quiet as the car finally drove in front of Cami's building apartment. "Follow me." Klaus told them and opened the car door, entering the building and went through the door at once. To his surprise, Marcel and Sophie were keeping Sabine onto the ground. Cami was safe and she was holding out a box of objects to Elijah, who seemed thrilled to see his brother.

"I would say that you came here much later than expected, Niklaus." Elijah commented. Klaus sighed and informed Andrea and Jackson to remain at the door, as he stepped inside. "What have you gotten from her?" "So far nothing but Camille seems to think that it would be a good idea to try these antiques." Elijah showed his brother the many objects in that box. "I don't see any of these to be relevant to our cause." He then turned to Celeste and bent down, starting to threaten her to talk the way he knew best. "Like hell I will tell you!" Celeste yelled out and then spit on his face. Klaus grabbed her neck and started suffocating her, when Sophie stopped him, unwilling to let him do any harm to the body of her best friend. "Stop! Don't make me jinx you, Klaus! Sabine does not have to suffer because of this!" She argued and Marcel grabbed a hold of the Original Hybrid. "She's right, man. We can take a different approach. Just let it go, alright?" Klaus took a few steps back and stated, "What else can be done with her?" "We were kind of hoping you would tell us." Sophie said.

Elijah and Camille were looking through the box, when Cami suddenly picked up what looked like a black token of some sort and dropped it onto the floor by accident. At that moment, there was a loud screeching sound which could be heard from Celeste, as she placed her hand over her heart and started taking deep breaths. Elijah and Cami looked at each other in shock and then Cami bent forward and picked up the black token, handing it to Sophie, who inspected it. "Just as I thought. She was clever all along." Sophie stated. "What is it? What have you discovered?" "Even if we would have found her all those years ago, it would have been impossible to kill her and this is why." Sophie held out the token to Klaus and declared, "She cut out a portion of her soul and placed it there. Whatever happens to her original body…she will get the opportunity to jump in another whenever she pleases." "Hmm." Klaus took the token and looked over it.

"Is that so? And what I wonder would be the consequences if this token were to be blasted into little pieces?" Klaus asked, ready to crush the object in his hand. "NOOO! PLEASE NO!" Sabine's voice called out but everyone knew that it was in fact Celeste crying out for mercy this time. And Klaus had her right where he wanted her. Sighing, he got down on his knees and whispered, "You can make it easy for us, sweetheart, if you tell me of the cure…" "There is no cure! All you need is the other body!" Celeste suddenly snapped and then she closed her mouth, in horror of what she let slip. "Say it again, love, because I could not hear quite well. What were you referring to?" he asked, trying to keep control of the situation.

When she stopped talking, Klaus showed her the token in his hand and asked, "How would you like to see this burn into the fire I will create myself?" "How do I know that I can trust you?" Celeste spit out. "Whatever do you mean by that?" "You will kill me anyway if I tell you. Let me have that token and then I will tell you. You need me. You won't know how to separate those two girls without my help." Celeste then gasped as Klaus applied pressure to the token using his hand, but not enough to break it. "Elijah! HELP!" Celeste was struggling to breathe. "Niklaus…let her speak. That's enough!" Elijah informed him and Klaus let go of the token. "Do you think that I am playing?" Celeste took deep breaths, still in Sabine's body and whispered, "Fine. I know…I have the second body…fully grown…it's in the bar…the bar I left Elijah…" Klaus immediately turned around and locked eyes with his brother.

* * *

 **A/N: So now that they know where the other body is, it remains to be seen who will be leaving the current one. Hayley or Andrea? I know that I have lacked giving Klayley scenes since they had that argument but next chapter will be a perfect Klayley reunion. Hang on tight! The story is far from over.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	12. Two Souls For Two Bodies

**Previously, on Double Hearted, Elijah and Camille had a very heartfelt conversation after Elijah had lost the first battle with Celeste. Klaus and Jackson fought once more in the bayou because of the child the Labonair body now bares. Eventually, Klaus learned from his father's journal that he is entitled to the North East Atlantics pack. In order for him not to take the pack for himself, Rowan agreed to offer Hayley and the child to him. When Cami's life was threatened by Celeste, Elijah, Sophie and Marcel came to her rescue. Finally, with the arrival of Klaus, it was discovered that Celeste hid part of her soul in an object and that she hides the second Labonair body.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus is determined to find the second Labonair body now that he knows of its location from Celeste and he receives some help and support from Andrea and Rowan. Arriving at the former bar, Klaus is forced to make a difficult but right decision, when he and Jackson tend to disagree once again. Celeste fights for her life with all her might, as Hayley and Andrea await the end of their long-lived nightmare. With a family reunion come great expectations and promises to be kept. Finally, afraid of their pack's security, Rowan and Victor end up creating a treaty.**

* * *

" _Fine. I know…I have the second body…fully grown…it's in the bar…the bar I left Elijah…"_ Klaus immediately turned around and locked eyes with his brother. "Do you know of what she is talking about?" he asked him and Elijah nodded immediately. "She was hiding there…with Sabine's body, I believe and many more secrets we might unravel." Klaus played with the tongue in his mouth as he inspected the jet black token still in his hands and the fearful look Celeste had on her face, that the Original Hybrid might destroy the one object which has kept her alive for so long. At last, Klaus turned to Sophie, who was flaming with fury. "Since you are the Witch Elder, I believe that the fate of this one here depends entirely to you. Do you want to get rid of her yourself or should I do it?" he asked her. Sophie thought about it for a moment before she explained, "In order to get Andrea and Hayley separated we need a specific spell and she is the only one who has it. So we need to keep her alive whether we like it or not." She concluded and a small smirk was now playing on Celeste's face.

Klaus immediately pulled her to her feet and held her by her shirt close to his body and staring at her darkly in the eyes. "You better be telling the truth, or so help me…I will execute you so fast your pretty little mind would never imagine." Celeste didn't say anything as Klaus let her go and Marcel came up behind her, ready to tie her hands. Sophie took a deep breath and called out, "Wait!" Marcel stopped and looked at her with a frown. "What?" "I am not going to let her take one more step in that body, knowing that it belongs to my best friend. I want her to leave before she takes us to that place." Klaus turned to Celeste and raised his eyebrow, ready for her response. "My body is not located near me. It is hidden." She finally whispered. "Where?" Sophie asked. "In the bar." "Fine. When we get there and you better pray on your life that you are telling the truth…the first thing you will do is leave Sabine's body. Then, we can discuss other problems, do you understand? I want Sabine back." "Fine!" Celeste snapped, her eyes wandering over to the token Klaus was still holding.

At that moment, Jackson and Andrea came through the door, noticing the sight before them and putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "What are we still hanging around this apartment for? We are leaving and I am taking the pack with us." Klaus explained but Elijah grabbed his arm, stopping him. "The pack? What does the pack have to do with any of this, Niklaus?" "It has everything to do with this. They will be the ones to witness the death of the woman who has tortured them for decades as well as see with their own eyes how they recover both of their heiresses in different bodies. We will find the other one." "And what if…?" "What if what?" "What if the current Labonair body, is truly Andrea's and not Hayley's? What of the baby?" Klaus' lips parted and at that moment, his eyes wandered over to Andrea who bit her lips, unsure of what to say either. Making his intentions clear, Klaus placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder and whispered, "The only thing I care about for the moment is seeing Hayley safe and sound in her own body. For the moment…that is all I wish to think about."

"Let us move!" Klaus called out again and Sophie and Marcel had Celeste to her feet, now completely tied up and ready to lead the way. Elijah held Camille's hand tightly to him, now clearly noticeable for both Sophie and Marcel. Andrea slowly stepped over to Klaus, fumbling with her hands nervously and showing fear, something Klaus knew that Hayley would never do especially not in front of him. God how he missed her! And he would get her back that day! No one and nothing would stand in the way of that. "My father is waiting outside." Andrea whispered and looked to the ground. Klaus nodded and said, "You needn't be frightened of me, love. We may have had our past differences but your sister means plenty to me. I wouldn't let any harm come to her family." Andrea chose not to say anything to that statement, not fully convinced, as they walked outside the building. Rowan, Ayleth, Victor Kenner and some other werewolves were waiting with frowns on their faces.

"Oh, cheer up, lad! We have just discovered the whereabouts of the other twin body, fully grown, according to the woman in the shape of the devil, with whom you made a deal a few decades ago." Klaus told Rowan and revealed Celeste, captured in the body of Sabine. "You finally have her?" Ayleth asked. "Yes. And she has given the answers we need. With her help, today…you shall be able to see both of your daughters in the same room for the first time." Klaus explained, making Ayleth start crying out of happiness. "I have something I thought you might need." Rowan started saying, making eye contact with Andrea before pulling out a photograph and handing it to Klaus, who was inspecting it closely. "I have had this in my possession for a while. It was taken the night they were born. Both Hayley and Andrea." Rowan explained and Klaus inspected the picture carefully. "And does it represent any importance to our case?" "Yes. It might help you distinguish the bodies in any way. The one on the left is Hayley…and the one on the right is Andrea." Rowan answered, pointing on the photo.

Andrea was also leaning in, trying to get a closer look at her baby self and she felt a small tear escape one of her eyes. Rowan pulled her daughter into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I am the one to blame for all of this. For the pain you and your sister had gone through. All of that changes today when we will rid Hayley of this burden but we will rid you of it too." "But I am pregnant, Papa. I mean…Hayley is pregnant but the child is in this body. How will we manage?" she asked him. "In case it so happens that you are the rightful owner of this body…you shall get your chance to keep the baby in your womb. Hayley and I will trust you completely to do so…until it is born." "And I would happily raise it for as long as you need me to." Andrea agreed. "I am pleased to see that you are on board with things but now, we must hurry." Klaus tucked the photograph safely in his jacket and started his jeep as Elijah, Cami, Sophie, Marcel and Celeste got inside. The others would soon meet them at the bar.

…

As soon as they arrived, the stench of the dead filled their noses and Cami covered hers. "What the hell is this place?" "The place where I laid with my neck surprisingly snapped." Elijah answered. "Bring her here!" Klaus called out as soon as he busted the doors open so he could enter and Celeste was thrown onto the ground. "Where exactly is your body located?" Elijah asked her. "Let me go and I will show you." Celeste growled. "No can do, sweetheart." Klaus whispered and pulled her to her feet and then pushed her into Marcel's arms, as he turned towards Sophie. "Fine the body. Use any spell of yours that you can. That is, if you still want your friend out. If not, I will have no problem getting right down to business and releasing Hayley from her curse." Sophie nodded and whispered "Fine. I have just the spell for this." Chanting in Latin, the ground shuddered and the eyes of Sabine looked like they were popping out of the head.

Sophie was getting very restless and scared that she was doing anything that was hurting Sabine, even though she was trying to help her. But then, the one thing she did was remember her mother's words to her from when she was just a child. She had to believe in her spells and know deep in her heart that what she was doing was the right thing. She just had to believe. And sure enough, with that assurance, Sophie started chanting louder and the screams from the throat of Sabine erupted right away. The soul of Celeste Dubois was not invisible when it shuddered out of Sabine's body and it was heading straight to the back of the room like a bullet. Elijah immediately sped back there and found Celeste's body, now being owned by its rightful possessor. "Release me at once! Elijah, don't do this to me! For what it's worth…for what we had…don't do this!" she called out but Elijah was not stopping and was bringing her in front of his brother, who was anything but pleased with the situation. Sophie was now helping a worried Sabine off the floor and tidying her up.

"Now that we have come through with the Witch Elder's biding, how about we save the chit chat and you can direct me straight to the place where Hayley or Andrea's true body is hidden?" Celeste was pushed right in Klaus' face and the Original Hybrid was not blinking, waiting for a response from her mouth. "You will burn in hell. I have already seen your future. The almighty Klaus Mikaelson…you will meet your doom and so will that wolf you've fallen for." Klaus smirked and answered calmly, "If those are the only words you have to offer me before I rip your heart out or better yet use this item to end your life…I shall accept them. After all, why would we need you now that we know where the body is? I will tear down this entire bar until I come across it." Sophie stepped right up and said, "Klaus, no! We still don't know where the body is! Klaus! She could be tricking us! Pull it together!" The Original listened to the witch's words, even if Celeste looked smug in his presence. With all the anger boiling up in him, Jackson stepped right up and punched Celeste in the jaw.

Andrea let out a yelp of surprise as she watched her lover growl, "I do not care if you are a woman! You are going to listen to what they are telling you and hand over the other body or you will get a lot more beating from me, than you probably deserve, you wretched old hag!" Klaus' eyebrows shot up in surprise at Jackson's infuriating reaction to the witch's games but immediately let go of his thoughts and grabbed Jackson, pushing him backwards. "That is brave enough for you, lad. Last time I checked, you are a mortal, facing a witch which is probably never a smart move. I am sure that Hayley and especially Andrea would like to have you in one piece so for the sake of your safety, I suggest you back away and let me deal with the politics." He whispered. "You don't scare me either!" Jackson snapped back and this time it was Rowan who insisted on his future son-in-law to not engage in any fights with the Original Hybrid. "There's a smart man." Klaus noticed with smugness. He turned back his attention to the witch and his brother, who was now doing his best to seduce her the way she had been trying to do to him for the past few days. Klaus had always trusted his brother and even now, when their eyes met and Elijah was trying to communicate something to him, he understood. Slowly and carefully, Klaus started playing with the dark item which held part of Celeste's soul inside.

"My dearest Celeste, I believe that you have caused quite a lot of chaos here in the city for the past few decades. I have always known you to be a kind and generous woman, which is why I cannot possibly find an explanation for your attitude. You are not the woman I knew. And if you are the one who still cares for even an ounce for what we shared in the past…you would tell us at this moment where you have hidden the poor girl's body. It shouldn't be too hard." Elijah whispered in the witch's ear and Celeste closed her eyes, leaning her head back on his shoulder, making Klaus groan with impatience. "Elijah, my love, let me live." "You shall live if you tell me where the body is!" Klaus snapped but Celeste ignored him and turned to Elijah saying, "Please, my noble warrior, tell him to end this. It's not worth it and you know as well as I do that he will stop at nothing to kill me. And I don't want a life, if I cannot have you too." "Your wishes might as well be coming true!" Klaus roared in her face and Celeste spit on him, saying, "I don't care if I die! I won't die of nothing! Whether I show you where the body is now or not…you will still meet your end one way or another. Head my warning that your small happily ever after will be very short lived…"

Celeste didn't finish her explanation because at that moment, Klaus dropped the item to the ground and it shattered in many pieces, making the people behind him gasp in shock at what he had done. "Klaus!" Sophie yelled out angrily as she watched Celeste let out painful screams and her body was dissolving before their eyes. As soon as the screams ended, Sophie yelled out, "What have you done?! Are you insane?" Elijah was shaking his head as well. "Brother, you let her get to you…" "No more is to be said!" Klaus told him firmly at once too and sped to the back of the room, starting his search. The gang of people remained silent for a moment before Marcel whispered, "I will go and help him." Sophie was shaking her head in disgust and disappointment, when both Elijah and Cami stepped over to her. "You needn't worry about the Labonairs' situation. Niklaus knows what he's doing and he will find that other body." Elijah told her. "It is not just about that body, Elijah! I needed Celeste alive for myself!" Sophie admitted to him. "And why would you have needed her alive?" "To set my priorities straight. I could have gotten every single secret out of her. I could have channeled her power." "Sophie, you are already an Elder. Why would you want that to happen?" Cami asked her.

"My position as Elder is question now that Agnes has joined my crew without my permission. There is nothing I can do about it. I am threatened my witch who is not even a witch in true form, only a voodoo one." Sophie told them. "And how do you suppose that keeping Celeste alive would have helped you regain your firm position?" Elijah asked. "I would have been able to make a point in front of the entire coven that I am the true leader, picked by my ancestors, not Agnes. And I can be able to prove once and for all that being allies with both vampires and werewolves is never a bad idea!" Sabine put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Whatever happens, I am still your best friend. And you know that I will always be there for you, right? You don't have to worry about it. I will support you in everything." Sophie and Sabine shared a silent hug, just as Cami rubbed her hand over Elijah's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him gently and Elijah simply nodded, choosing not to say a word. It was difficult for him to contemplate about a person he once loved…having turned evil and turned against his family.

"Here!" Klaus called out. Everyone turned around to see Klaus holding a body into his arms and he was staring at it as though he had just discovered a precious gem. Marcel pulled up a table and motioned for Klaus to place the body there. Klaus was not taking his eyes off of the perfectly shaped body he had found, trying to think of a difference between the two sisters. "Little wolf." He mumbled to himself, feeling himself missing her more and more. Slowly, he pulled the picture Rowan had given him, from his pocket and he looked it over. "This is it? This is Hayley's body?" Jackson asked and Marcel put a hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer. "Not so fast, junior!" "It is yet to be determined whose body it is. Let's not get too excited, Jackie boy." Klaus whispered. He was still looking over the photo.

"What do we do now? How do we proceed?" Elijah asked Sophie, who was watching the perfect lifeless duplicate of the girl standing next to her. Andrea had gotten a little pale, after being forced to look at the body which was an exact match of herself. "Just look at it. It's unharmed and has been growing well for two decades. I don't know how Celeste managed to pull this off." Sophie said, ignoring Elijah's question. "Keeping her alive wouldn't have solved your problems." Sabine told her but Sophie shook her head. "No, if I had her power and if I had taken all her secrets, I wouldn't have been questioned by anyone right now. And unlike Celeste, I would have used my powers for good. You can count on it." "Sophie Deveraux! As I recall, you are here for a purpose and one alone! To separate the twins now that we have the two bodies. As Celeste explicitly told us before…there is no cure. Which means that any one of your measly spells will do the trick! So hop to it!" Klaus demanded. Sophie glared at him and said, "Why don't you take it easy? I am not paid to do this?" "No. You're doing this for your own good and for the good of your coven. If you so desire that we maintain our alliance, save the chit chat."

"Brother…give her time." Elijah told him calmly. Sophie ignored Klaus, made eye contact with Marcel and started circling the body which was lying on the table. She pressed her fingers on the forehead, the stomach and the heart. "Everything is good and in place. This body can welcome any soul." "Very well. Transfer." Klaus told her. "Well I can't exactly do that unless I know who I am supposed to transfer now, do I?" Andrea suddenly got fearful and she leaned back into Jackson's arms. Klaus sighed and looked back at the photograph. "I wish I would know in what way this picture would help me…but they were simple children…and the similarities are clear. The differences however…" Klaus stopped talking and squinted his eyes at the photograph of the two children. He noticed some sort of mark, something on the shoulder of one child. "I believe I may have discovered some sort of birthmark." He stated and stepped over to Rowan, asking. "Who was this? Who was this child?" "Hayley." Ayleth answered before her husband. "I know that one was Hayley. She was crying all night. Andrea stayed quiet."

Klaus smirked. His little wolf was feisty and loud from the moment she was born. "Hayley had a birthmark. Right here…did you know this?" Ayleth slowly shook her head and whispered, "It was a terribly stormy night. I was very tired. I had just given birth that day so I hadn't had the chance to see that." "Me neither. This could have solved everything for us…" Rowan was saying to himself. "Never the less…I must see if this body has the mark on the shoulder. For the other one doesn't." Klaus stepped over to Andrea, who took a few steps back out of instinct and Jackson was getting protective again. "We have the chance to end this now…if you would only allow me to see…show me your right shoulder if you please, Andrea." Andrea sighed and slowly let down the shirt from her shoulder and everyone who was watching gasped. It had the same mark as on the child in the photo. Klaus sighed in relief and a small smile played on his face. It was a moon-shaped mark, the beautiful birth mark of his little wolf. "This body…the one carrying my child belongs to Hayley!" Klaus declared, loud for everyone to hear. "Good. Now that we have our answer, let's get to work."

"Wait! What does that mean for me?" Andrea asked, her lips trembling a little as she looked over at Sophie. "It means that I am going to start the spell. And I am going to transfer your soul from your body to this one. Hayley will be left to raise her child inside of her. Everything is perfect this way." "But I am active in this body now. How will I be transferred?" "You will be put to a temporary sleep. Just lay down, close your eyes and you let me do the rest." "You better be careful." Jackson warned her and Sophie just rolled her eyes, and sat down on her knees, ready to create a protective circle around her using salt. Sabine surrounded the lifeless body on the table with salt as well and then turned to a nervous Andrea to cover her with salt too. Jackson leaned over to press a kiss on her lips when Klaus pulled him back at once, growling, "Now that we have established that this body belongs to Hayley, you will not dare touch it in the slightest intimate way. Do you understand me?" Jackson took deep breaths and did his best not to respond to this aggression, as taught by his father.

The ground started moving and Cami held onto Elijah, protectively. Sophie's eyes turned into pearls and her loud voice could have been heard from that abandoned old bar throughout the entire New Orleans. Andrea gasped, took a deep breath and then her eyes closed automatically as Sophie continued chanting. Jackson immediately bent down to her and asked, "What is happening?" "She has fallen asleep. The time has come for her to leave the body. You don't have to worry. Everything will be fine." Sabine told him. Jackson sighed and then he turned his attention to the body which was lying on the table, ready to be awakened after twenty years. Klaus also went down on his knees and caressed his little wolf's cheeks. When she would open her eyes…she would be her. She would be Hayley, pregnant with their child. The thought scared him, especially since the last time they had spoken, he had told her to leave him because of her pregnancy. But now that he knew the child was their…that their miracle was right in her womb…things were different. And he knew that he would have a lot to make up for.

But from the moment the body on the ground started shaking in his hands, Klaus' eyes snapped to Sabine and said, "The child! Our child…" "It will not be affected in any kind of way. We're almost there. Just hold on to her while Sophie finishes! She needs to feel the warmth of a person." "I happen to be immortal." "That doesn't make much difference." Klaus smiled a little and looked back at the body he was holding. He remembered well…how he spent the first night with her at the plantation house…and she held onto him. He offered her warmth. He offered her what she needed and that was why she refused to put on the pullover…part of the reason anyway. Sophie was starting to chant louder and louder, until no one could hear her anymore. She collapsed onto the ground and Marcel was immediately at her side, worried to death. Klaus was not looking at the witch though. His eyes were fixed on the body he was holding and when he saw the color in her cheeks beginning to show, he pulled her even closer to him. "Is it working? What is happening? How are my babies?" Ayleth asked. Sophie awakened at that moment and looked at the two bodies, which both have started to move. There a smile on her face, showing how proud she was of her own work.

"They're both here! After so long, Rowan! You have your daughters back!" Sophie told him. Rowan pushed past the crowd of the wolves to see Andrea to have woken in the body which had been held captive and soulless for the past twenty years. "Andrea." Jackson whispered and pulled her up as she looked a little disoriented. "You need to give it a few minutes. Do not exhaust her. She needs to adapt to this body." Sophie told him. "Mom…it's me…permanently." Andrea hugged her mother and then her father. Both of them were crying. However, Klaus was still sitting on the ground with a non-awoken Hayley beside him. "What is happening? Why isn't she…?" he started asking but then he saw her eyes fluttering open. Gasping, Hayley took a huge and deep breath. She started rising from the ground and Klaus had his mouth parted in shock…that she was here. She was finally awake and she would no longer leave this body. It belonged to her…and their child was growing inside of her. Their eyes met after a moment but Hayley was not smiling. "Klaus?" she asked in a whisper and then she touched her forehead, feeling very dizzy all of a sudden.

"It is me, love. You don't need to be frightened. It is me." Klaus whispered and then he pressed his lips to her forehead and said, "You are home…in this body…and you are not leaving it ever again." "What do you mean?" she asked him but they were interrupted when Rowan and Ayleth both rushed to them and pulled their daughter in an embrace. "The curse has been lifted! And now I have both of my daughters! I have them both with me! Hayley and Andrea!" Ayleth looked like with every second, she was trying to convince herself of this truth. "Andrea?" Hayley looked up and she took a deep breath, as she saw her double, standing not far from her. "Sister." Was all Andrea could muster up to say. Hayley took another deep breath and she slowly rose up from the ground. They both walked over to each other slowly…examining their faces…because this was the first time they were looking at each other face to face. This was the first time they were not looking in a mirror to see their reflection staring back at them. "You're okay." "And you're you. You have the body which is yours…with the mark." Andrea told her and showed her the moon-shaped birthmark which had distinguished them. "And we can finally live our own lives." Hayley said and they both smiled at each other before sharing another hug.

The group had given the two girls a chance to stay in silence with their parents. Rowan and Ayleth knew that it would now take a long time for them to be accommodated that they had two girls…in separate bodies. And Eve was soon informed too. Jackson wasted no time at all to kiss Andrea passionately and show her his love for her. Rowan then turned to Victor and told him, "Now that the curse is broken…we have many things we need to discuss." Victor knew at once that their newest problem was Klaus Mikaelson, who was looking at them darkly. The Original Hybrid was congratulated by his brother, who put his hands on his shoulders. "You have made this family very happy, Niklaus. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were close enough to being redeemed of your sins from the past." Elijah smiled as he watched Hayley and Andrea stare at each other constantly and smile. "I am going to be a father soon. That should be enough for my redemption so far." Klaus whispered. He could hear Andrea telling Hayley with happiness, "The baby is yours and Klaus'." He could see the color drain again from Hayley's cheeks. He knew that she was still upset with him.

He had thought of this moment. He had wanted to share this happy news with her himself, since this was their child, but for now, he let her talk to her sister. "She is not going back to the bayou tonight." Klaus whispered and Elijah frowned. "What do you mean?" "Rowan and I had a deal. I told him clearly…once the curse is broken, Hayley and the child come with me." "Niklaus, you cannot possibly separate her…" "That is not what I am doing, but I did make a deal with the leader…her father, the alpha of the pack not a short time ago and he made that promise to me. If he is not going to keep his word, we might be finishing this little family reunion in a not very pleasant way." "Brother, I am sure that Hayley loves her parents a great lot. She had only gotten the chance to see them in a total of ten year's time. And your care for her has started to outshine any interest you have ever shown any woman in the past. I respect that greatly, which is why I would hate for you to lose her." Klaus rolled his eyes and turned to his brother. "I am not losing her."

Rowan noticed the Original Hybrid's eyes on his elder daughter and his eyes darkened. He knew to what he had agreed to, but after the revelation of Klaus Mikaelson's true inheritance, from that diary was presented…he was starting to believe that his pack would never be safe, with Ansel's son threatening to take control. So there was only one thing left to be done. He had to take Hayley as his only leverage. "You cannot separate Hayley from her family." Rowan stated at once and Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "I am to understand that you will not be keeping your word?" "Just for tonight, she can go with you." Rowan told him. Klaus was prepared to argue but Elijah stopped him. "Let us not make a scene right here, Niklaus. This is a joyful moment. Just take the deal. Hayley is to go with you tonight. The rest of the negotiation will take place tomorrow and I will gladly accompany you." "Yes…and I can promise you this, Elijah. I will not be manipulated…especially not by swamp dogs."

…

"Where is Hayley?" Jackson asked as soon as the werewolves were all gathered back in the bayou. It had been a long day so they were in need of rest. Ayleth was looking at her husband, needing an answer too and Andrea was held safely in Jackson's arms. "Daddy, where is she?" Andrea asked him. "Some of you may recall that I had made a deal with Klaus Mikaelson. Because Hayley is now carrying his child, I agreed that once the curse on my daughters would be lifted, he would have the chance to be with her in any way he wanted. Which means, I had agreed to give her up to him." "But she belongs in the bayou with us! Daddy, you have to make him reconsider! I have so much to talk about with my own sister and I refuse to go back to the city! It is full of horrible people and vampires." Andrea argued. Everyone was looking surprised at her. It was one of the rare moments of Andrea Labonair when she would open her mouth and speak with such force to defend her point of view.

Even her father was proud of her who smiled a little and caressed her cheek. "You need not worry, sweetheart. Hayley will come back to us." I am thinking about a treaty…one to be signed by me and by Victor." "What kind of treaty?" Victor asked him. "One that will ensure Hayley's safety but also that she will not be kept from this family. Another part of it…we will be assured that Klaus Mikaelson will not try to use his father's diary against us." "I don't think that he would do that. He loves our little girl, Rowan. I saw it in his eyes a while back." Ayleth stepped in and told him. "I hope your intuitions are correct." "But Hayley will come back to us." Andrea said, wanting to be convinced. "I am sure that she will. But whether it will be temporary or permanently, that remains to be seen." Rowan turned to Victor and motioned for him to follow him to his private hut so they could talk.

"Why did you have to tell them that, Rowan? You know as well as I do that there are little to no chances of Hayley ever stepping back here in a permanent way." Victor asked him. "Never mind that. Do you have what I asked for?" "Cary gave it to me. We don't have a translation of this language. So only someone as old as Klaus Mikaelson would be able to read this." "How do we know that he wasn't bluffing about his father's wishes for him to lead this pack? He could have been lying. This can be our chance to…" "Rowan, if you want to go up against someone as fierce and tough as Klaus Mikaelson, you better go with everything you got because I know that this is one hybrid you don't want to mess with. He has killed more wolves than I know of. And I doubt that he is going to let go of his past traditions just because he has Hayley and a future child with her." "You think he will start trying to sire hybrids again?" "Why wouldn't he try? He can easily manipulate your daughter to get to us."

"Even if he tries to do that, he will fail. Hayley cannot be manipulated that easily. Unlike Andrea, she knows well of her responsibilities as a Labonair and she has sacrificed a lot for this family." Victor argued with him right away. "But you and I are both smart to realize that love works with wonders. You wouldn't be surprised to see that one day, Hayley will turn against us in favor of Klaus Mikaelson." Rowan kept looking over the diary and shook his head. "She will not. I am sure she will not. And when I do get the chance, I will talk to her." "What about my son's marriage to Andrea?" "It shall happen as soon as possible. The line of succession needs to be strong now more than ever." "So what action do we take?" "I have already explained. A simple treaty. All Klaus Mikaelson needs to do is sign it…and he shall never get the chance to rule over our pack ever again. The entries of this diary will become less and less important to us." "And what if he doesn't accept?" "For Hayley's sake and the child…he will."

* * *

 **A/N: Rowan and Victor are up to no good to try to manipulate Klaus and his siblings. Do you think that they will succeed with this newly planned treaty or will it just backfire? Jackson and Andrea's wedding will follow as well as Klaus and Hayley's conversation about their future, in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	13. Soar

**In the previous chapter, Klaus and Elijah were able to receive the location of the second Labonair body from Celeste. With a spell making her leave the body of Sabine and enter her own, Celeste fought back, only to have Klaus destroy her in the end. With the help of a photograph, given to him by Rowan, Klaus was able to distinguish the two identical bodies and finally place Andrea and Hayley in the bodies which rightfully belong to them. After a family reunion, Rowan and Victor shared a secret meeting, wanting to keep control of the pack, afraid that Klaus Mikaelson might be a threat.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus is distressed with having Hayley back at home with him, and unwilling to be cooperative, forcing Elijah to step in and take matters into his own hands. Sophie returns to the coven with Sabine at her side, with a challenge waiting for her, from Agnes' part. Meanwhile, Rowan and Victor requested a meeting with Klaus and Elijah in order to discuss the treaty they had planned. Marcel has a meeting with Camille in order to discuss their future. Jackson and Andrea's wedding takes place in the bayou at long last and after a special dance, Hayley makes an important decision.**

* * *

Hayley didn't know what she could say to him. They had not spoken in the car at all as he brought her back to the compound, the place where he stayed with his brother, Elijah and Marcel too. The doors to the compound opened and she could hear Klaus speak for the very first time. "Arrange for the lady to receive the finest care, wash, food and have clothes of the finest silk prepared for her." He told some of the maids who were just standing there, awaiting for orders. They dared not to look in the eyes of Klaus Mikaelson so they just kept their heads lowered and they nodded quietly and quickly. Hayley was in shock. Normally, she would have said something in order to defend the ladies. She would have given Klaus a piece of her mind. Her mouth opened but then it closed again. She didn't need his pampering but the last thing she wanted was to converse with him. The ladies were now looking at her for a reaction and she could only guess that Klaus was looking along with them.

Clearing her throat, Hayley realized that her voice was still a little hoarse after the transfer. She felt more…light. With the other soul inside this body, carrying weight consisting of personal feelings and problems, she felt more at ease. She could now deal with her own life, without living in fear. She would wake up tomorrow morning and she would still be her. The single thought of that happening, made her eyes brim with tears but she quickly pulled herself together so as to not attract attention. "Lead the way, please." She told the ladies, unsure of what else she could say. The maids bowed and then they lead her upstairs. Hayley followed them and didn't turn around, knowing in her heart that Klaus was just standing there and watching her every move. She heard Elijah come forth and clear his throat a little, wanting to speak to his smaller brother. Hayley just continued walking and decided not to look back, even though she was curious of what they were discussing.

"She does not wish to speak to me." Klaus whispered as he watched his little wolf leave upstairs, following the maids who were soon to prepare a warm bath, food and provide her with the clothes he had bought for her. "How do you know?" Elijah asked him. "She had not said a word in the car on the way back, nor had she said a word to me now. She does not wish to speak and if privacy is what she requires, I shall offer it to her, given the current circumstances…but not for long." "Niklaus, now that she is back under our roof I would advise you not to do anything reckless which might push her further away from you. She may be confused, given that she is now going to have to get used to spending every single day of her life in her own body, without being forced to share it with her sister. She must be relieved but also frightened. You need to be there for her now more than ever." "And I will…she need only ask for my help and I shall provide it to her. But…" "But?" Elijah asked his brother, surprised at such a change in attitude from him.

"The child she carries, Elijah…that child is mine. Nothing that happens from this moment forward is going to change that. I want Hayley by my side. I want us to raise our child together. You do realize now that it has been declared that the Labonair heiress has conceived a child with an immortal, what's worse…the Original Hybrid, one with so many enemies to be thinking of…people will come after this newborn as soon as it's born. It has to be protected, Elijah." "And our family is very capable of doing so. I will talk to Marcel and get all of the arrangements made. We have an army of vampires." "And now I believe you can understand the reason why I want Hayley here beside me, do you not?" "Because of your profound feelings for her?" "That is not the only reason. Our child needs a safe environment. The bayou represents danger. I will not have her there and if Rowan is interested on starting yet another war, I will have no problem fighting him. Make sure you deliver that message to the bayou." Elijah groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Again, I am telling you, Niklaus that this is not the best approach. Not for you and not for Hayley. If she is to remain here, you need to stop acting like the wolves are your enemies and think of them more as family. Everything else will settle itself. I can promise you this." "Rowan has allowed her to stay here only for the night." "And we shall negotiate in the morning. Brother, I am going to support you one hundred percent in this matter because the child Hayley is now carrying is my niece or nephew. I will not let any harm come to that baby. Now…I ask of you…to go to her." "And what am I supposed to say to her? How am I going to be able to convince her to start a conversation? How will I be able to do so without angering her or worsening her condition? Tell me." "That is something you will need to figure out on your own. I have something to take care of. I bid you the best of luck and inform me of any development in your relationship with the mother of your child." "She is stubborn." Klaus whispered under his breath. A chuckle escaped Elijah's lips as he left the compound again.

The clock was ticking and time was passing. Klaus heard the movement coming from her room and he slowly made his way up there, taking the stairs slowly, and tried not to make any sudden movements. Opening the door slowly, he saw his little wolf standing by the window, looking out. She had taken the bath the maids had offered her and now, her hair was brushed in beautiful curls, while the only thing covering her body was a white towel and the nightdress was still on the bed. Klaus cleared his throat and Hayley immediately turned around, her hands gripping on the towel around her and a blush started forming on her cheeks. Closing the door behind him, he whispered, "You know…the only thing you have said to me was my name…since your change of situation. You have your own body now and the curse had been lifted." Hayley stared into his eyes and whispered, "Thank you for helping." She looked back out the window and Klaus couldn't help but frown a little in discomfort. Why was she ignoring him this way? What had he done to her? Did it bother her that she was not with her family or was she still upset over the fact that he told her to leave after he found out about the baby she was carrying?

"Little wolf…" he started saying but she cut him off at once. "I don't need your pity. I don't know how many times you are forcing me to say this to you." "Pity is not what I am offering you at this moment. I offer you comfort. I offer you a chance to live a life…a life a woman would only ever dream of living. You are the woman carrying my child now…I…I am uncertain how I should feel about that. I have never thought that I would be capable of producing an heir. Someone…of my own flesh and blood. But it has happened. And you have no idea of the joy and happiness which runs in my heart. I am bewitched by the thought that I would get the chance to hold a child in my arms and claim it as my own. The only thought which offers me even more happiness is knowing that this child…is yours as well and we can raise it together." He stopped talking and watched her. She was now looking at him with nothing but sadness.

"I don't want anything from you, Klaus. I am not your doll." Hayley told him. Klaus' mouth parted in shock because of her accusations. "You believe that is the way I choose to treat you?" He was flaming with anger as he stepped forward and pointed a finger towards her. "YOU ARE A QUEEN! AND YOU SHALL BE TREATED AS SUCH!" His sudden yell didn't scare her one bit. Hayley stood her ground and let him yell. She watched his eyes turn golden out of anger, and in a few moments, she knew she was to expect his fangs descending from his mouth. This was to show his superiority, but she didn't care. Taking a deep breath, Hayley held onto her towel and took a few steps towards him. Her presence seemed to soothe him, but his face still showed anger. "If this weren't your child, you wouldn't have cared at all about my condition and I wouldn't be here." She said as calmly as possible. "You are wrong. Very, very wrong!" Klaus snapped. "Am I? You sent me away…" "I was following my brother's foolish advice. I wanted to fix everything…" "But you didn't." "No. Because I didn't think that you wanted me anywhere near you. I stayed away, to offer you comfort."

Hayley looked down and pressed a hand to her stomach. "So what they say is true, then? This baby is your little miracle." Klaus took her hand and whispered, "It is our miracle, little wolf. I want to raise this child with you." "And I don't think that I trust you enough for this." "I escaped you and your sister from your curse. That should be enough." "You said it yourself once that you weren't doing it for me, but just so you can get in good with my pack." "No! Do not twist my words, love. I forbid you!" "As soon as you saw me with child, you just took back every single pathetic promise you made to me. I told you before. I am not like your other pampered women whom you can manipulate whenever you want. I am a Queen by birthright, just as you said and I won't tolerate any of your childish schemes. Just go, Klaus." She turned her back to him and that is something no one had dared to do before him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he growled, "Maybe I myself have had enough of your own childish behavior. Because of the fact that you are indeed carrying my child, you shall be staying here, indoors of the compound, where it is safe. I forbid you to return to that swamp where you can easily be hunted down because you are carrying the child of the famous Original Hybrid. Your family cannot offer you and the child the protection I can. Let that sink in for a moment. As for our relationship, and your refusal to cooperate, I shall leave you to rest and think about the decisions you are making. If you choose to continue to refuse my affections and what I have to offer you because I care about you…not necessarily for the child, might I add…it is your right. But you will be making your final decision!" Klaus watched her for a few seconds before storming out of her bedroom. She was going to be impossible to deal with, but he was no wimp. If she wanted respect, she would have to show him the same amount.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks at his words. But if she caved now…she would lose any sort of control over her life and the life of her child. The door opened and Hayley shuddered a little for the first time, touching her lips with her fingers just as one of the maids stepped inside the room, with her head lowered towards the ground. She was holding a tray of food and looking around frantically. "Are you alone, my lady?" she asked in a whisper and Hayley told her. "You can look up. Don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you." "But Lord Mikaelson…" "Lord?" Hayley asked, raising an eyebrow. "He claims to be King and now he wants to be called a Lord, lowering his status? What is he playing at?" "It is a simple and polite way to address to him…my lady." "Please don't call me that. Call me Hayley. Or Lady Hayley, at least." "Very well, Lady Hayley. I have your dinner."

…

"You think that everything will be alright?" Sophie asked Sabine as they entered the Lafayette Cemetery. Everyone was waiting for their arrival after the defeat of Celeste. "You need to start believing in your position as Elder. They all respect and adore you, and as for Agnes…" "Agnes has to go. The only thing she has given this coven since she arrived is scandal. She has to be eliminated from the group." "Sophie, she has everyone convinced that she has good intentions. The coven will not let you do this." "I am their leader." "And what is a leader without any followers?" Sophie opened her mouth but no words left it. "So what do you expect me to do now?" "Go in there, tell them what you need to tell them and leave Agnes be." "You defend her too? Is it because you believe, just like everyone else that she is doing good for the coven when she is wrecking the peace I built?" "There is no peace in this city, Sophie and you know that. Agnes hasn't wrecked anything. But you will wreck your image if you continue to show this distaste towards Agnes. Leave her alone and everything will be okay."

Sophie was just staring at her best friend open-mouthed. Was this the Sabine she remembered from a long time ago? Was this the Sabine who agreed to stand by her side no matter what when she became an Elder? But slowly, Sophie started realizing that she didn't need Sabine in order to prove to the coven what a great Elder she truly was. She didn't need to fight for her position. She had already won this fight when Celeste had been defeated. This is why, Sophie could only smile at Sabine and tell her softly, "Thank you for your advice but I think that I am going to pass." "Sophie…" "I am already upset that Klaus had to kill Celeste. My mother knew what powers she possessed and she would have had them herself…I could have taken them now that I had her captive, but I was too weak to act in front of the Mikaelsons. I promise you that is going to change from this day forward. You can stand by my side or you can stand by Agnes'. I don't really care. But the truth remains that I am the Elder and there is nothing anyone can do about it!" She hadn't intended to be so mean, but she had lost all of her patience.

It was true that she needed followers, but there were two types of followers in life. People who follow someone because they want to and others who follow someone out of fear. If she had no choice but to go with the latter, she would do it. Slowly, entering the cave, Sophie could see the witches all lined up and in a circle around Agnes, who was telling them some kind of story. "I am back! What's going on here?" Sophie asked out loud. All of the witches slowly turned around to look at her and decided to show her the respect an Elder would normally receive but Agnes had that unmistakable smug look on her face. Sophie realized at once that something was going on…something out of her control and she raised her head up a little higher, looking straight into Agnes' eyes. "Do you have something you want to say to me?" "Actually, this entire coven has something to share, Sophie." Agnes responded.

"Well then, go ahead because I am dying of curiosity." "Sabine told us that you have gotten rid of Celeste, isn't that right?" "Yes. Do you have a habit of questioning your Elders like this?" "Well that depends on the Elder. An Elder who has her priorities straight, of course not but an Elder like you…yes." "How dare you speak that way to me?" "We needed Celeste alive. And you know well why. The coven is tired, Sophie. We want answers." The witches all looked at one another and Sophie could see in their eyes that they were agreeing with Agnes. "What kind of answers would you like me to provide you with?" "About Marcel and about why you let yourself influenced by all the decisions made by vampires and werewolves. We have our own right to make decisions in this city but you don't really care about that. Some our own trusted witches even claim that you have been getting closer to Marcel…intimately, shall we say." "Marcel and I have a close bond, yes. I don't see why that is such a problem. And this bond doesn't concern anyone but me. I refuse to be questioned about it."

"Then we have a problem…" "Yes, we do! And this problem shall be eliminated today!" Sophie snapped at her and the witches looked at each other, in shock of what was soon going to happen. It would soon be a showdown. "A challenge then…shall we? What do you propose?" Agnes asked her. "Simple. If I win, you leave. If you win, you get to take my position as Elder of this coven, just like you wanted from the moment you joined!" Sophie accused her. "Sophie, don't do it." Sabine warned her but Sophie shook her head and prepared herself. In a couple of moments, the witches were all on the ground, covering their ears, as Agnes and Sophie threw at one another every single ounce of magic in their bones which they could find. Each of them had their own advantages, including the voodoo witch, who sent Sophie to the wall in seconds, using her special powder. Some of the witches who were on the ground were screaming, as they could no longer take the torture of the power emitted by both Sophie and Agnes. Soon enough, however, it all stopped when Sophie threw the last magic punch towards her opponent.

Agnes was sent flying and she hit the ground very hard, spitting out blood. The other witches gasped and they looked at her, then back at Sophie, unsure of what to say. "This woman has done nothing but bring despair in this coven from the moment she implicated herself! I have only ever tried to bring peace and power! I have given this coven a voice in the politics of this city and when it comes to the vampires and werewolves, we can be seen as their equals. And just because we are in competition with one another, that does not mean that alliances and friendships cannot be made! I cannot be called a traitor because I helped the werewolves release the Labonair twins of their curse and I cannot be called a traitor for keeping in touch with the self-proclaimed King of the vampires. Marcel is not looking to fight us. Neither are the Mikaelsons. Therefore, there is nothing for you to be concerned about! I believe in the power of this coven! Do you still want me to continue as your Elder or do you prefer the woman on the ground in front of me?" For the first time, a small smile played on Sabine's face. She did support Agnes' cause, but she was more proud of her friend and what she had accomplished.

Slowly, one by one, the witches lifted themselves off the ground and they stepped towards Sophie, in support, saying, "We are with you." One by one, they touched Sophie's back as a way of declaring their allegiance to her. "And what about you? Will you continue to be my friend or just another regular bitch whenever the going gets tough?" Sophie asked Sabine, who was still staring at them all. Rolling her eyes, she then placed her own hand on Sophie's body and said, "You know that there will never be anything stopping me from supporting you. You are our true Elder."

…

Elijah could see his brother furious, as they left the compound. The jeep was waiting just outside and Elijah believed it was the time for him and him alone to drive. "You have left Hayley in the care of your maids? Do you not believe that she deserves better protection than that while we are away?" he asked him and Klaus groaned. "I have offered her plenty and she has done nothing just turn me down. Everything…clothes…care…warm bed…food…" "Niklaus, maybe that is not what she wants from you. She may want you to show her support for your child." "And I have shown her that! The only reason she continues to deny me is because that is the way she is…stubborn…ungrateful…and plenty of other things I would rather not mention at this moment." "It may be that she is still upset with the way you made her leave the compound the day you found out of her pregnancy."

Klaus gave him a dark look at that moment. "And whose idea was it to let her go, brother? Because I remember your very own words of wisdom." "Very well, I admit that I am at fault in this matter and if you wish, I shall speak to Hayley myself and make sure…" "That will not be necessary, thank you." "Then how do you wish to proceed?" "We are meeting with Rowan and Victor Kenner at this moment to discuss. Hayley remains by my side and there is no question about it. She can only ever be safe with me." "And what of Hayley?" "How do you suppose that she wants to take care of this matter? Do you not believe that maybe she wants to stay with her family now that her sister left her body?" "She will see them, but she will not be staying with them. Hayley needs time but soon enough, she will come to appreciate my efforts for her and for the child. She will come to realize that my care for her continues to expand…" Klaus did not continue as he noticed his brother's eyes constantly on him as he drove.

They made their way to the place Rowan and Victor Kenner had asked for them to meet. Sure enough they were already there. Elijah and Klaus got out of the car and Klaus couldn't help but smirk at the two leaders of the werewolf packs. "Now, Niklaus, if you so desire for Hayley and the child to remain with you, you must play nicely. You do understand what I am talking about at this moment, do you not?" "Why of course, dear brother. I wouldn't want to make enemies with my future father-in-law, now should I?" Elijah's mouth parted and he frowned a little, unable to understand if his little brother had made a joke or he was serious about Rowan Labonair being his future father-in-law. "Niklaus, are you saying what I believe you are saying?" "Yes, of course. Rowan will hear of my proposition soon enough." "But Niklaus…" "Rowan! So please to see you, old man!" Klaus called out and clapped his hands together. Rowan cleared his throat and whispered, "Let's just go inside. I do not want to make a scene and I want to make this as quickly as possible." "Please, lead the way."

They all walked inside the hotel and into the room reserved for them. "I have to hand it to Marcel that he sure knows the perfect location for a private meeting." Klaus commented, observing the cushions. Victor Kenner placed the treaty on the table, one which needed to be signed. "What is this?" Elijah asked. "We have thought it over, Victor and I…and if you really want to take Hayley and her child in your care, your brother will need to sign this statement first." "Is that so? Going back on your word, are you Rowan?" Klaus asked. "No. I just want to make sure that you will not try to use your father's diary in order to influence us in any way in the near future." "And how exactly do you suppose that I would try to influence you?" "You would either try to use Hayley against me or…your own father's diary." Rowan responded and Klaus frowned, finally taking a seat beside Elijah. "What does my father's diary have to do with this matter?" "It's perfectly simple. According to you and your knowledge of these ancient writings…he left you in charge of the North East Atlantics clan, isn't that right?"

"Yes of course." Klaus responded, feeling Victor tense up. "Well, Victor and I don't think that you have the proper qualifications to lead a pack, of you ever decide to do so. I also think that with a city in your hands and the way you are planning on leading it with Marcel…I don't think that you will want to have other troubles on your hands like a pack of wolves, wouldn't you agree?" Klaus eyed Elijah, who was sitting quietly, unsure of what to say to ease his brother's case, so the Original Hybrid decided to take matters into his own hands. "I think I would agree to that, Rowan, but that depends entirely on you." "What do you mean?" "Are you willing to leave Hayley by my side?" Rowan and Victor looked at each other for a moment and then the leader of the Crescent Wolves whispered, "Maybe…if you don't have any ulterior motives to…"

"I am going to marry her." Klaus told him and the bomb dropped on all of them. "Niklaus…" Elijah started telling him but he cut him off, smiling at the frozen faces of both Victor and Rowan. "You want to marry my daughter? Why? You wouldn't…" "I never thought that I would get such a chance in my eternity of living…a chance to have a child of my own. I have shared many wonderful moments with Hayley, Rowan. And now that she is carrying my child…I have come to realize that she is offering me a treasure which I could never deserve. I wish to take this step in my life and marry someone…especially someone who is soon to become very precious in my life. What's more…is that she is willing to raise this child with me." "She told you that?" Rowan asked with his eyebrow raised. "Why would I lie to you?" "Have you actually asked her to marry you?" Victor stepped inside the conversation and Klaus eyed him darkly. "If you are asking whether or not I have popped the question…well I have not. But I shall. I will do it even without your consent." "You realize that Hayley is mortal…very unlike you." Rowan finally told him.

Klaus looked smug at that moment and Elijah himself was frightened for the first time of the way his brother's diabolical mind was working. "Well…what can I say? That may not be the case for the future?" Rowan looked alarmed at that point but Elijah cleared his throat and stepped in. "I am certain that my brother does not mean what he says…he does happen to be a jokester." "Am I, Elijah?" As the two brothers were eying each other, Rowan sighed and wiped his forehead. He had had enough looking after his two daughters. They were both young adults now. They had to be able to fend for themselves. To him, the pack's future was more important at that point. "I am sure that you are aware that Jackson and Andrea's wedding is tonight." He stated and Elijah asked, "Tonight? Do you not believe that it is too soon for her?" "The sooner the better. They love each other and we need to make sure that the line of succession is firmly invested in them. Jackson and Andrea will rule both packs when I and Victor will no longer be able to. And to ensure that there will be no complications, I ask you to sign this." Rowan pushed the contract to Klaus, who was given a pen by his brother.

"Am I to assume that this is your way of accepting Hayley staying with me from this moment forward?" "Yes. Fine. She can stay with you. You take care of her…but if she wants to see us…you let her come and visit us. Give me your word that you will not treat her as a prisoner." "I would never." Klaus signed the paper and handed it to him. "My biological father's offer was touching but thankfully for you, this city is a far more interesting place to rule than one of your measly packs." Rowan smiled, accepting the insult and then he said, "The wedding starts at 7 PM tonight. You, your brother and Hayley are invited to participate." "We shall be there." Elijah agreed shaking hands with them, as Klaus was receiving a phone call from Marcel. "We wrapped up the meeting quite nicely, if that is what you were interested in hearing, Marcellus." _"You didn't try any of your threats to make them feel insecure did you?"_ "Why, of course not. I only mentioned that I intend to take Hayley as my bride in the future that will come." _"And will you or was that just a way for you to make sure that Rowan doesn't try to take her from you or the baby?"_

"I meant every word. I greatly enjoy Hayley's company, just as I know that I shall enjoy it in the future. I want her alongside me, just as I want to see my child grow in her belly." _"And what happens when she grows old and you remain this way for the rest of your eternity? What about your child?"_ "Who says that Hayley shall grow old?" _"You mean…"_ "This option is put on hold. I would never do anything without Hayley's consent. I want her happiness…which I believe she will find if I offer her immortality. But that remains to be seen." _"Fine. I have some things I need to wrap up, so I'll see you tonight at the wedding."_ Klaus and Marcel both hung up at that moment. Little did the Mikaelsons know that Marcel was standing right in front of Camille, in her apartment. "So?" Cami asked him, still flushed about what happened between them earlier. Marcel turned to her and said, "It went well. Rowan agreed to give Hayley up and…things are running smoothly now." "How smoothly?" "I suspect that Klaus signed that contract and now they're in the clear. The wolves don't have to worry about him calling the shots there anymore.

"Marcel…about what happened earlier…" Cami started saying, her cheeks flushing. "Oh, you mean that kiss? I think I have to apologize. It was my fault, alright?" "But I didn't stop you." Cami told him. "It was a kiss out of impulse…we spent more than two decades together and now to fall apart like that…we need time to get over this. It was not your fault." "Okay. Because I don't want you to blame yourself either." "Trust me…I am not blaming myself. I think this was just something we both needed to get out of our systems…a type of closure, don't you think?" Cami nodded in agreement and whispered, "Maybe I shouldn't go to the wedding in the bayou tonight." "Why not?" When she didn't answer, Marcel felt like he already knew. "Is it because of Elijah?" "What?" "I think you might be falling for him." They stayed silent until Cami sighed and covered her face with her hands. "Everything is moving too fast. I don't want to lie to you about this, Marcel. Yes, I feel something for Elijah. I don't know what it can be…I don't know where it's heading, but it is something."

"Hey…whatever it will be…I will support it. It is the only way for us to move on from a relationship we know couldn't have lasted. I still care for you, Cami, but we are two different people. Now you and Elijah…there can be something there. And I want to support you as a friend?" "And you and Sophie?" Cami asked and Marcel looked worried for that one moment. "Yeah, about that…I don't know…I don't think anything will happen between us. We had a one night stand but…that was it. I am more trouble to her than it's worth." "You don't know that. Maybe you need to give it a try. You never know what kind of future the two of you can have." Cami suggested. "Yeah…maybe you're right about that." Marcel responded with a small smile now on his face.

…

The wedding was majestic…even for one held in the bayou and even Klaus Mikaelson himself was pleased with the results. He watched as Andrea and Jackson were bonded forever as man and wife. It is said that this ritual in the werewolf ceremony would bind the hearts of the pair forever. The Original Hybrid took the time to talk to his brother about the future arrangements in their alliance with the wolves, as well as he had the chance to talk to Cary, the man who made it possible for him to see a little bit of history through his father's diary. At long last...the sound of beautiful slow music could be heard and Jackson and Andrea were dancing together. The smiles on their faces were very well reflected by the moon and the young Labonair twin was glowing with happiness. She never thought that she would get this chance in her life. She thought that she was going to lose the man she loved, to her sister forever. But that was not the case. Klaus watched them dance together, and then noticed other pair of wolves, joining in on the soft music. It was a time for joy, for the young married couple, but of course, it was a time of peace, as the curse had been successfully lifted.

Klaus looked around and finally found his brother, standing next to Camille, his apparent new interest. Elijah met his eyes and then he slowly pointed over to Hayley, who was standing, by her mother, Ayleth. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and her hair was curled. She was a very beautiful woman. Some were whispering that she was perhaps even more beautiful than her identical twin sister, the bride herself. Klaus, forgetting completely about the fight they had that day, slowly went over to her and held out a hand to her. Ayleth whispered in Hayley's ear, "Go on, my dear." And then she left the two. Hayley was taking deep breaths and then at long last, she took Klaus' hand and let him take her onto the dance floor, swaying her to the music gently, as the other men were doing to their women. "I heard about your deal with my father." Hayley whispered and Klaus could feel himself getting nervous. Had she heard about his proposal? Has anyone told her? But she didn't show any sign that she knew about it, as she continued.

"Do you really want me to raise this baby with you?" she asked. "Of course. Why would you ever doubt that, little wolf?" She smiled. Possibly, this was the first smile he saw on her face since the curse had been broken. "Because you are not the father type, no offense." Klaus chuckled. "None taken, love." They continued dancing in silence. Hayley finally let out a sigh and did something Klaus never expected her to. She leaned her head and rested it on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I know I always seemed so brave in your eyes…but I have to confess…that I am scared of what will happen from now on. I am not used to this kind of life…not having to depend on my sister or her on me…" Klaus' lips found her ear and he whispered, "Your life shall be perfect. I promise." "With a baby?" Hayley asked him. They both smiled and laughed softly at that thought. "Yes…and we shall take what do you call them…ah yes…baby steps, love." "As parents?" she asked. "As whatever you wish for us to be in the near future." "You would agree to just about anything?" "I don't think you realize how important you are to me…how important I feel this child will be to me. It needs my protection and so do you."

"And what about your promise?" "What promise, love?" "The way you made just before so passionately taking me to your bed." Hayley replied with a small smirk as she watched him get nervous. She leaned her head back so she could stare into his eyes, as his hands travelled down from her waist to her hips, swaying her but at the same time pulling her closer to him. "Ah…that one…are you still considering it? I thought you wouldn't enjoy that proposal any longer, after the way I treated you when I first found out about your pregnancy." "It doesn't matter. I…I forgive you." Klaus' face lit up. "Do you really?" "Yes. I don't want any more arguing between us, okay?" "As you wish." Klaus responded seductively and leaned in so that their lips grazed for a moment. Her eyes were closed, waiting for something to happen, but then, Klaus' lips directed to her cheek, kissing it gently, making her heart flutter.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason they didn't kiss is because Klaus is still unsure that Hayley feels towards him what he feels towards her. But don't worry. That will be solved in the next chapter ;). But now that the curse is broken and Jackson and Andrea are finally married, what trouble awaits the Mikaelsons?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	14. Ceremony Of Happiness

**Previously, on Double Hearted, Klaus brought Hayley to her new home at the compound and expressed to Elijah their current issues, after which Klaus tried to make amends with the mother of his child with no success. Sophie won the war with Agnes and was still chosen as the rightful Elder of the coven, while Marcel and Cami decided to go on their separate ways at last. Afterwards, Klaus and Elijah negotiated a truce with Rowan Labonair and Victor Kenner, as to keep away from the succession of the packs. Finally, Jackson and Andrea's wedding was held with Klaus and Hayley sharing a dance and a talk.**

* * *

 **PLOT: One month after Jackson and Andrea's wedding, everything and everyone is at peace, as Klaus and Hayley grow closer at the compound and finally decide on something to make the future of their child easier. Hayley consults Sophie about the possibility of having an abnormal pregnancy, while Elijah makes a big move in his relationship with Camille. Something unexpected happens between Marcel and Sophie, as a festivity and a ceremony is held at the compound on a very special night, in which Hayley invites her family. Finally, a scandal is raised by a Labonair twin when Klaus makes his intentions with Hayley and their child public.**

* * *

He had watched their child grow in her belly every day for the past month. Klaus Mikaelson's only thoughts were on the way he would rip the heads off of any people who would dare come after them. Elijah had assured him that they were taking the best precautions. Sophie had convinced her witches to make a final truce with the vampires and end their war. With the marriage between Jackson and Andrea, the werewolves felt more at ease as well, even though Rowan was starting to have second thoughts about having Hayley stay with the one and only Klaus Mikaelson, in the city. It had become a power-grab for him. Sure, Hayley was his daughter but there came a time when he realized that for him, his pack's pride and safety meant more than the happiness of his own daughter. Even though Klaus had agreed to make Ansel's diary null and renounce his claim on the North East Atlantics, Victor Kenner would not waste any day to try and poison Rowan's mind against the Mikaelsons and now, the future grandchild and tribrid, which was nestled in Hayley's womb.

Everyone was becoming more and more certain that the baby Hayley was carrying would either bring this city greatness, or it would destroy them all, because it is nothing they had ever seen before. An immortal could not procreate with a mortal and yet…it has happened. As for the relationship of the parents of this child…some would say that they could sense how madly in love they were just through their gazes. Other would say that they were trying to form a bond just for the sake of their child. But the truth was that it was complicated for them. Klaus refused to kiss her that night at the wedding of her sister, knowing well that he wanted her to admit her feelings for him before he would proceed to show her any more romantic affections. It was torture for her, and he knew that well. But it was his way of protecting his ego, making sure that he didn't become the prey, letting go of his restrains, as he did the night they first slept together. She had seduced him to a point when he had lost control. But that would not happen again. He took care, for the matter…to show her the affections a man would show the mother of his child…not a possible lover.

However, he still could not know how she felt about this. Did she understand his intentions and refused to play along and fall as the prey herself, or was she oblivious and truly felt nothing more towards him than care for the father of her child? He had observed her getting closer to Elijah over the past few weeks…and he didn't like it one bit, especially since he knew of the brothers' history with sharing women. Klaus was snapped out of his thoughts when one of the maids approached him with a small smile on her face. "The dress you have arranged to be made for your lady, Mr. Mikaelson, is ready." "Let me see it." Klaus demanded at once and the maid bowed and then went to retrieve the dress for him. This was his final act. After a month of waiting, Klaus felt he was torturing himself more than he was torturing her. So he was willing to push into this just a little bit more. Just a bit more…until he would see her true desires, her true feelings…using this dress for instance.

"Purple, just like you asked!" The seamstress brought the dress forward and Klaus smirked, staring at it. "Yes, you have done a fantastic job indeed, love and you will be well rewarded for this." "Should I leave it to you or should I take it to the lady's bedroom myself, Mr. Mikaelson?" the maid asked, as soon as the seamstress left after being paid fairly. Klaus was about to send her off, but realized what he was trying to do with this dress and smirking, he told the maid, "You may take it up to her room at this very moment. Tell her it is a gift from me to the mother of my child. Use these exact words." Klaus' teeth were shown through the smile as the maid nodded and took the dress up to Hayley's room. He could sense how much it bothered her whenever he would call her or present her to others as "the mother of his child". Klaus was expecting an explosion of anger from her room…but there was none. The maid came back and said, "She said that it is very thoughtful." "Did she like it?" "Yes, for a moment she did seem interested, but then she went to the nursery and…" "And?" "She started writing what seemed to be a letter." Klaus' smile disappeared. The woman was getting more and more on his nerves.

Taking a deep breath, he sent the maid off and slowly made his way upstairs. He knew he had to be careful this time. She could have been playing with him, making it look like she was not interested in him or his gifts, when in fact…she was. The sun was shining brightly that morning. He slowly made his way to the nursery, the one he had prepared just a few days after Jackson and Andrea's marriage. He spared no expense. The nursery looked magical. Everything was perfect for their newborn child, while a small wolf plush toy was waiting for the infant when it would be born. They didn't even know the gender as of yet. Hayley didn't want to know, wanting for it to be a surprise. Klaus saw that the door to the nursery was slightly opened and the sunrise was shinning beautifully through it and most importantly, it made Hayley look radiant, as she was sitting in the rocking chair, writing. Trying to take his mind off of her beauty, Klaus leaned against the door, staring at her…more like admiring her. "Writing a love letter to a suitor, are you, love?" Hayley looked up, in shock that he had been standing there and she had not sensed him at all.

Klaus smiled and asked, "Who might the lucky recipient be? Elijah, perhaps? Or have you found someone else who sparks your interest?" Hayley still didn't say anything and returned to her writing, with a small smile now playing on her face, a little annoyed but was somehow enjoying the tease. She heard his gasp and immediately looked up. "Don't tell me it's me!" This statement made a small laugh erupt from her and she started blushing insanely. "I thought I was out of the running ages ago, little wolf." Klaus continued saying, which made Hayley roll her eyes. "And the award for biggest ego goes to…" They both started laughing for a small moment, until he caught sight of her, rubbing her belly. "How is our littlest wolf?" he asked softly and Hayley stated, "I am showing a little but it's hard to tell anything after just one month." Klaus nodded and then he did something which took her by surprise completely. He got down on one knee in front of her and she gasped, "Klaus…" But she had been wrong…this wasn't at all what it looked like and Hayley was afraid that she had made a fool out of herself when she watched him touch her belly with his palm. "What is it?" he asked her. "Nothing." Hayley responded, too sudden.

Feeling her tense up…Klaus knew. But he had no intention of pulling away from her this easily. Staring into her hazel eyes, he asked, "Does the dress fit you?" he asked softly, the intensity in their gaze growing. "I…I haven't tried it on. What's the occasion?" she asked him in a whisper. She could feel his face getting closer to hers as he leaned in and whispered against her lips, "You're exquisite." Hayley closed her eyes and waited for something to happen…but it didn't. With some disappointment left in her heart, she opened her eyes and noticed that he was staring at her. He was not making a move. He was waiting for her, and she caught up on that. "Why are you doing this?" she finally asked him and Klaus frowned. "Whatever do you mean, love?" "You know what I mean. You feel on sending me gifts, but you are making it seem like it is nothing but appreciation for the mother of your child…and then you constantly come to me and your eyes show that you're expecting something from me." He didn't answer and just continued to stare at her as she whispered, "You want me to make the first move." He then looked away from her, stood up and started walking out of the nursery.

Gaping, she stood up after him and held onto his arm. "Klaus don't do this! You didn't have to go through any of this! If this is about your ego…I can understand but…" She cupped his cheeks and pressed herself even closer to him. "It is clear as day to everyone how you feel about me." "Little wolf, I didn't mean…" "It's okay." She cut him off. She continued by saying, "It is okay. You're right. You have shown me a lot of how you feel, while I have barely shown you how I feel." Klaus shook his head and cupped her cheek, saying, "It was never my intention to make you feel this uncomfortable, Hayley." "You haven't. You have only made me realize what I want." Leaning in, she kissed him passionately, keeping her hands on his face to keep herself balanced, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her back. Minutes later, they pulled back, their lips still hovering over one another's. He was smiling from ear to ear, making a smile appear on her face too. "My, my…you have gone soft, from the feisty little wolf you used to be, love."

"Motherhood must have changed me already…but trust me…your feisty little wolf is still here, just waiting for something to ignite the fire." Klaus smirked at her response, but then he held her hands gently, and pressed feather-like kisses on them, making her fall in love with him even more. "I have had this thought for quite some time…and I remember I even mentioned this to your father a month ago, when I signed his treaty. I know of a way…to make our lives simpler for the sake of our child." "What?" Hayley asked him, eager to hear about it. "I would like to ask your hand in marriage, Hayley." He was looking at her with most seriousness and it was making her knees buckle out of excitement. "I…I don't know what I can…" "Say? There is no need for you to say any more but yes." "Klaus, you are talking about marriage!" "I am perfectly aware of that, little wolf." "Marriage is something sacred between two people and it is a big commitment." "Are you suggesting that I am not made for such a thing?" "No…of course not. I just don't think that…I don't think that you really want to do this." "And whatever gives you that idea?" "You are the Original Hybrid. You lived many lifetimes. You never got married but now you want to do it?"

"To the woman carrying my child, yes, I believe I wish to do it." "No…you don't." The teasing had started and Klaus could see the smirk now forming on her face. "Is this your way of playing with me, love?" "Maybe. You played with me for a long time and now it's my turn." Her smile disappeared and then she told him, "I just don't want you to think that marriage is easy. And what if you get bored or even worse than that? Klaus, I am not going to be young like this forever, you know?" "Yes, I know." "Then how are you planning on pulling this off even if I do say yes?" "I prefer to live in now…in the present and stop question the future this often. So, what do you say, love? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Hayley smiled and nodded, kissing his palm, as he whispered, "Forgive me…I shouldn't have given you a ring, not a dress…" "No, I don't need any jewelry. If you want to marry me, I will marry you, Klaus. I just want to be sure that…" "You will be given the most proper attention and care I could ever offer. Including my non-beating heart." He leaned in to kiss her one more time.

She was very tempting and he wanted to make love to her right there, but something in his mind and heart told him to wait. "When do you wish for our wedding to happen, love? Would you like for me to make the arrangements right away?" "That depends. Are you in a hurry to marry me?" she asked him with one eyebrow raised. "Perhaps…" "Then you choose. In a few days, maybe…" "The day after tomorrow. A grand celebration after the ceremony is to be held here at the compound, and you may of course invite your family from the swamps…" "Klaus…" Hayley started saying with annoyed tone at his insult, making him chuckle. "I couldn't help myself." He gave her a final kiss, caressed her belly through her clothes and then he walked out of the nursery, leaving her with her hand touching her lips and a smile which could only melt someone's heart. What could have taken away her happiness? She had a child on the way and now, she would get married to the obnoxious and temperamental hybrid she loved. Hayley didn't know what his plans for the future were, but she decided to let him lead the way for now.

The knock on the door started her and she smiled when she saw Sophie standing there. "Hey, can I come in?" "Of course. I was actually waiting for you to show up." Hayley let her in and Sophie rolled her eyes. "I am sure that you forgot all about our meeting. What's going on with Klaus? I know I've seen him smile before but never this much." "Well, he just asked me to marry him. He thinks that it will be good for the baby if it grows up in a natural family home with the mother and father together. And I agree." "But you do love him. Anyone can see that." "Yeah…I think I do." "Think? Don't be silly. You know, you may still be that wild wolf girl…but something's changed in you. In a good way. After a month, you look like a woman all ready to settle down with a family of her own and leave the explorations at home." "I am still that wild wolf girl, trust me. But I can feel a little difference. I feel…maybe more mature than I used to be. Now that I am going to be a mother, I realize that I will have to put someone's life above my own." "I'm sure you'll be a great mom and Klaus…well…we can hope for the best." The two shared a laugh, before Sophie's eyes directed towards her belly. "Speaking about the baby, how's it going in there?"

Hayley smiled and caressed her stomach. "I am showing a little after a month, but there is not much…no kicks…nothing." "You can't expect the baby to kick after only a month. You have to wait a little longer. It's just a little fetus in there. It has to develop." "I am only twenty, Sophie. I'm pretty young to be a mother, don't you think?" Sophie frowned and shook her head. "No. The only thing I am worried about…is what exactly you are hiding in that stomach of yours. That fetus…in what exactly is it going to transform into?" "That's a good question. I've actually been wondering if you can find out for me." Hayley said and Sophie nodded. "I've already done some research. I've asked a couple of friends too. From what it looks like, it is most likely going to be a tribrid, just like people are thinking it will. Vampire, werewolf and witch. A combination of the three…most probably to inherit the best from all three species." Hayley smiled and asked, "And that's a good thing, isn't it?" "Maybe for the baby, it is a good thing, but I am not sure if it will be a good thing for you?" "When you go into labor, Hayley, I am trying to tell you that it might be difficult to succeed." Sophie said more softly.

She could see the wolf girl's eyes showing worry and concern, as she touched her belly. "What? Are you saying that I might not be able to pull it off? That my baby could die?" "Shhh!" Sophie snapped and went to close the door. "For God's sake, if Klaus hears this, he will make me leave this place and never come back. Don't freak out, okay? I am not saying that will happen. I am just telling you that this can be a possibility. You have to be prepared for what's worse. The worse can come at any time. No tribrid has ever existed on this Earth. That's why I am telling you that it might be hard for you to take the pain that can come with the contractions and…" Sophie stopped talking when she saw how terrified Hayley had become. "You know what? This was a bad idea! I shouldn't have said anything. Klaus is going to kill me." "Why is Klaus going to kill you? Wait…did he know about this?" Sophie rubbed her forehead for a moment and then admitted, "Yeah, both he and Elijah knew about this already." "Oh really? And no one thought that they should inform the mother who has to endure all the hard work put into giving birth?" Hayley snapped at her and crossed her hands over her chest.

"It was their idea to keep this from you, Hayley! And don't be pissed at Klaus! He knows you have been through a lot and he didn't want to stress you any further. Elijah too." Hayley was still fuming with anger. "Maybe I should just call off the wedding and not tell Klaus about it! I am sure that I will have lots of laughs about that." "Hayley, you're over thinking things, alright? Just take it easy and relax. We have a long way to go before you actually give birth. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. And if you ever need anything…just know that you have me to back you up." "Thanks." Sophie decided to leave that nuthouse as soon as possible, but not before admitting to Klaus, when he questioned her, that Hayley knew the truth. Sophie then witnessed a major fight between the two, which only ended up with Hayley pressed against the wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist as Klaus was passionately kissing her, making her moan very loudly.

…

The preparations were moving fast and Elijah couldn't have been more proud of his brother for having decided to make this important move in his relationship with Hayley. "I believe that she and the child she carries have managed to bring out the true you, after all, Niklaus." Elijah told him just a day before the wedding was about to take place. "Is that so? And what exactly is the true me, Elijah?" "You are a confident, strong and good-hearted man. You're also overprotective of your family as you have shown many times and you would never let anything happen to any family members. I am proud of whom you truly are and I hope, with all my heart…I pray that I will never lose you, brother. Do not go down that dark path of yours once more. Everything has changed now. You have a stable home. You have a woman who is soon to be your wife. You will have a child…" "And I remember your former crazy witch girlfriend telling me that my future holds some darkness." Klaus told him and Elijah groaned. "Please, do not tell me that you are actually considering Celeste's pestering words. They were not the truth."

"And how are you to know that? Are you a fortuneteller, Elijah?" Klaus asked him. "No, but believe me when I am telling you, Niklaus that you are making a big mistake by thinking about what has passed. Take it from me and just think about your future and what it could hold for you. Have the werewolves found out of your wedding yet?" "The invitations have already been sent. I can just imagine Rowan in his hut, right now screaming from the rooftops." Klaus replied. "And why would he be angry? You claimed to want to marry Hayley once, did you not?" "Yes, but he believes I was bluffing. Clearly, I wasn't." "Very well…whatever happens tomorrow, I beg of you not to start anything which could mean the end of our peace treaty. Now…I have somewhere I need to be." Elijah turned to leave when Klaus stopped him. "You know that it is normally required of you to bring a date to one of these special events, do you not?" "Of course…" A smug look appeared on Klaus' face as he said, "I believe that young Cami has not shown the same interest as she had before, has she brother?"

"She is in a tight dilemma with Marcel…or so I believe." Elijah responded. "Ah…so the choice of bringing her to my wedding tomorrow is out of the question then?" "It depends on the situation." "What situation might that be? Could is still have anything to do with the fact that you slept with former flame from Mystic Falls and she caught you in bed with her?" Klaus laughed at his own thought. He never thought he would have his brother admit to him such a shameful act. "Brother…please do take your time and think about your relationship with Hayley. Do not show concern for my own relationships with women." Klaus could only chuckle as Elijah left the building, directing himself to Cami's apartment. They had not spoken much for the past month. She had confessed to him the kiss she shared with Marcel and he was not at all happy, but he had learned to deal with it, as he always deled with any horrible situations in his life. But they had drifted apart. This day, he decided to change something and soon, he, Elijah Mikaelson, was standing in front of the shop, ready for some Chinese takeout.

Afterwards, he slowly made his way to Cami's door and started knocking on it. There was movement and Elijah could immediately sense her perfume. Cami moved to the door and opened it. She never expected him to be standing there, looking at her, but he was. She sighed and crossed her hands over her chest. "Hi." She whispered. "Good evening, Camille." "Elijah, what are you doing here?" "Well…I would say that since my brother's wedding is tomorrow and I have no date to bring, that I am in a what you would call, in a tight fix, however, I am here to offer you this gift and say that I have greatly missed your company for the past month." A smile played on Cami's lips when she saw what he was holding. "Chinese takeout? Really? Again? Is that the only way you can think of to win me over?" Elijah smiled and shook his head. "As I recall, you have tried to do the exact same thing once…using takeout as a peace offering and you have found me in the unexpected presence of Caroline Forbes." Cami parted her mouth to say something but no words would come out. "I…well…it was an embarrassing moment, for me at least."

"Believe me when I say that it was just as embarrassing for me as it had been for you. Right now, sitting in front of your apartment, I wondered if there was the chance I could see you in bed with Marcel." Cami started laughing so hard that tears fell from her eyes. "What?! No! Of course not! You have nothing to worry about. It's not like that between us anymore. We are just good friends." Elijah smiled and stepped closer to her. "And would you consider me as a dear friend, as well?" "Well, I wouldn't…" Cami couldn't finish her sentence because in a matter of moments, Elijah's lips were on hers and he was kissing her gently. It was a very gentle kiss which made her flush. And as soon as he pulled back, he asked, "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Niklaus and Hayley's wedding?" Cami smiled and whispered, "Well, I really wouldn't want to leave you hanging like that…so yes."

…

Just a few hours before the wedding ceremony would begin that way, everyone was excited, and some of them were even more curious to see how this wedding would happen. Klaus Mikaelson was known as the ferocious Original Hybrid who wanted nothing to do with the words "commitment to a woman". But this wasn't just any woman. This was a woman he admired, a Labonair Queen, who was soon going to offer him a child. She was special to him, even as a mortal. People thought that he would tire of her and move on to another woman quickly, as he was always known for doing. And this was the reason why the whole of New Orleans couldn't wait to participate at the ceremony, so they could see with their own eyes and believe in the impossible that Klaus Mikaelson would agree to give a woman his heart. The last minute preparations were being made and even the werewolves from the bayou were expected to show up. After all, this was their Queen's twin's marriage. Hayley was still royal as the daughter of Rowan Labonair.

In one room at the compound, however, nothing was falling into place as Sophie was being laid down on a desk and Marcel was hovering over her, kissing at her neck and making her moan in delight. Things move quickly to something more deep. A few moments later, Sophie was gathering up her clothes from the ground as Marcel watched her. "You know…we don't really have to sneak around like this." Marcel commented and Sophie laughed. "Uh…actually, we do. A month ago, I got lucky and I defeated Agnes and now I represent a firm force in that coven. Everyone trusts me now. What do you think is going to happen when they see me with you?" "I thought you said that they already knew about our last hook up." "They did. They do, but…" "Let me guess. You told them that you stopped seeing me. Is that right?" "Yes. And it was the right thing to do. You don't have to get sore about it." Sophie told him and then leaned over and pecked him on the lips, as she finally pulled on her shirt and rearranged her hair in the mirror. This had been the perfect place to be, now that the compound was super busy with the maids arranging everything, including the china, the silver, the drapes, the dresses and the suits.

No one would ever suspect a secret hook up in the study room. Absolutely no one. "I really want to talk about…this…whatever this is. How long do you expect it to last?" Marcel asked her and Sophie frowned. "What are you talking about?" "This relationship…" "Marcel, I thought we agreed that this is a no-strings attached type of thing. Having the kind of relationship you're talking about would just ruin everything." "Well…wow…sorry you actually feel that way about us." "No, I…look…I don't mean to hurt you. I know what you want, but I have to get my priorities straight. I like spending time with you." "We are not exactly spending time together, you know? This…whatever we are doing…is just taking advantage of each other." Sophie frowned and smiled a little. "Wow! Since when did you become so proper?" "What?" "Since when do you care about that, Marcel?" "Well, let's just say that the guy you think I am, has been long gone since I broke things off with Cami."

Sophie was still staring at her face in the mirror and then she frowned and turned around. "Ah, so now I get it! This is actually about Cami and your still very profound feelings for her. Is that correct?" "Now you are the one making assumptions!" Marcel snapped. "No. I think that I just made another big mistake in my life by continuing to meet you. I really don't have time for this. I have my people to take care of." "And I still have my people, Sophie! This is not a good excuse for you!" "This was a mistake." Sophie continued whispering to herself. Finally, she pulled herself together and left the study room, running straight into Hayley, who was looking at her worried. "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah…I…I…um…" "Marcel is in there, isn't he?" Hayley asked her with a small smile. After holding it in for a while, Sophie sighed and said, "Yes. Okay. Fine. You caught me. He is in there and he is just as pissed as I am so don't you and Klaus try anything, okay?" "Sophie, Klaus doesn't have to find out about this okay? This is between you and Marcel, but…are you sure everything is alright?" "Yeah. Don't worry about me. Worry about you and your problems when your parents show up. From what I hear, they aren't very happy about this and neither is Andrea."

…

The ceremony was beautiful. Hayley walked down the aisle, choosing to forget about what Sophie had warned her. She was doing this for herself and for her child too. She was in front of him in seconds and in just a few moments, they were wed. "I suppose you will be the first to call yourself Mrs. Mikaelson through marriage now, love." Klaus smirked and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips. Hayley let her hand graze his stubble and then kissed him even more deeply. They didn't care that everyone was watching them. They had agreed for this to be their moment. "What's the first thing you will do now with me as a wife, Big Bad Wolf?" she finally asked him and Klaus gave her one of those evil wicked smirks, which made her feel more alive. Pulling her closer to him, Klaus raised his glass of champagne at the crowd and called out, "I would like to propose a toast…to Mrs. Hayley Mikaelson, the official Queen of New Orleans!" The people started clapping out of respect. Hayley gaped at him especially since she noticed that the vampires were not pleased and some werewolves either. "I didn't know that this would bother them." She whispered and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"What bothers them does not concern us, little wolf. Anymore questions?" "Well…how exactly can be Queen of New Orleans?" she asked him. Klaus frowned and then gleamed with delight. "You are carrying the Mikaelson heir…you are my wife…and you have shown the very qualities that a Queen could have alongside a King. You are a Queen of your own right, remember that as well." "I know what I am, Klaus. But I am confused about who you are. I thought you said that you and Marcel were going to run things together in the city." "No, love. Marcel has renounced his claim on the city, as a way to please us." "What?" Hayley asked, shocked. "Yes, he has." "Klaus, I don't believe that for a second. He loves New Orleans. He has built this city from the ashes. It is his home. He wouldn't just renounce his title like that to you." "And why wouldn't he?" "Because I know him and he wouldn't. So are you sure you don't have anything else you might want to tell me?" Hayley challenged him. "Maybe I must have shown some great influence…" "You made him step down, didn't you?" "Either that or I would reveal his secret relationship with Sophie to the vampire community."

"Wait! You knew about that?" "Yes, of course. I know all that goes on in this compound. Nothing passes my eyesight." "I am sure about that." Klaus' eyes directed to her belly and then he asked softly, "How is our child? Have you sensed anything unusual?" "We're both fine, Klaus." "Then am I to assume that you have forgiven me for not revealing to you the dangers behind this pregnancy?" "I am a strong wolf, Klaus! I can handle anything." Klaus smiled and stated, "Yes. You are young, beautiful, tough, cunning…and a Queen. Anything a King could want…you posses it." "Easy on your flattery there, Big Bad Wolf." Hayley joked and kissed his lips once more, before stepping back, noticing that Andrea was watching them from afar. "I…I should probably go and speak to her." She told him and Klaus nodded. "Of course, love. She is your sister and I am in no position to stand in the way of family conversations. You go ahead, but…" He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his seductively, as he started kissing her neck.

She knew that her moans would make a fool out of her, but even then, through reason, she couldn't help but give in and rub her hand through his curls, as he pressed light kisses on her jaw. "But…?" she asked him. "As my Queen, tonight…you must make me feel like a King." Hayley let out a soft laugh and kissed his palm, saying, "I promise I shall fulfill my duties as a Queen and a wife then." The smile on Klaus' face was brighter than anyone had ever seen and even Hayley herself was surprised by this. "Now, I have to go to Andrea. People are staring." "To the devil with them, love…you are mine now. I am entitled to make you feel pleasure in public." Hayley giggled again but then she saw a frown which crossed Andrea's face. "Klaus, I really have to go now. She might get impatient." "Very well." Offering her a final kiss, he let his little wolf go as she raced to her sister in her wedding dress. "Well…what do you think?" Hayley asked her, unsure of how she should start.

"Think about what?" "About the wedding…my dress…Klaus…all of it. Are you happy with Jackson yourself?" Hayley asked her. "Well…yes I am very happy with Jackson. I thank the Lord for giving me the chance to marry the man I love. But the difference between us Hayley is that I have chosen a good man to marry. You haven't and that is going to affect you." The smile on Hayley's face disappeared at once. "What are you talking about?" she decided to ask anyway. "You know what I am talking about. You know that Klaus is the problem." "Klaus is not a problem. I know he can be a jackass at times, but he is my jackass. I love him…his twisted, wicked self. I love him." Hayley tried to explain to her, but her words only made Andrea look more and more displeased. "Father is not happy about this and even though Mother does not show it because she loves you very much…she is very unhappy with your choice too!" Hayley had never thought of her sister to be so tough in conversations. Something has changed in her. She was no longer the same sweet girl that everyone remembered her to be.

Then again, Hayley knew that she changed too, not just because of the pregnancy, but also with everything she has been through. She felt more mature, more responsible…and no longer the adventurous wolf girl everyone thought of her. Her change was good, she believes but the change in Andrea was scaring her. She had not spent much time with her sister since the curse was broken and they hadn't spent any time together at all before that. She desperately wanted it to change but with the way Andrea looked like she was disapproving of the wedding which had taken place that night, made her feel very uncomfortable. "Andrea, we have a lot to talk about especially now with the changes in our family. I respect that my parents chose you to become the new future Queen of the pack with your marriage to Jackson…but I am also a Queen by my birthright…" "…and now I see that you are about to take the power Klaus holds over this whole city." Andrea finished for her. "I am not using his affections for me, Andrea. I would never do that. But if he asks me to stand by his side and take my position as Queen of New Orleans…I will gladly do it to ensure safety for my people."

Andrea sighed and looked away, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Whatever you think that you're succeeding here…you haven't really won anything but trouble. Just because you are carrying his child that does not mean that you had to marry him! He is a bastard, a…" Hayley stepped towards her warningly and felt odd that she was staring her double in the face sternly. "Klaus is my husband and from this day forward, I don't want to hear a single negative opinion towards him. Do you understand me?" When Andrea didn't answer, Hayley continued saying, "I married Klaus because I love him and because I love my unborn child. But do not doubt my loyalty to my family." "And if it comes down to having to choose between Klaus and us…who will you choose?" "We are done having this conversation." Hayley snapped and walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: Hayley and Andrea seem to have some bad blood between them for now. The next chapter will be even more interesting…it will fast forward a few months, when Hayley finally gives birth and other troubles will start.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	15. Return Of Daddy

**In the previous chapter, after no longer being able to stand her teases any longer, Klaus made his final move to make Hayley admit her feelings for him. The proposition for a marriage between them came and Hayley accepted it, which ended up in the whole town learning of this news. Hayley learned some information about her baby from Sophie. Elijah asked Cami to be his date at the wedding in order to make a big move forward in their relationship while Sophie and Marcel had a hard time to work out their no-strings attached hook ups. Finally, Hayley and Andrea had a confrontation about Hayley's decision to marry the notorious Original Hybrid.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Eight months after the big wedding, Hayley is in a state of distress as she enters labor, while Elijah and Camille face a pause in their relationship. Meanwhile, after a slight complication, Hayley finds herself in a new dimension, meeting strange people who have the intention of turning her life upside down with secrets. Andrea offers some startling but happy news herself, while Rowan and Victor start doubting Klaus Mikaelson's abilities as a King of the city. Finally, Hayley comes face to face with an old enemy from Klaus' past, who threatens her existence.**

* * *

She had been the happiest woman in that compound for many months, while she watched her belly grow every single day. Hayley Labonair, now Mikaelson…was happy with her condition even though she had not spoken to her father or Andrea since her wedding with Klaus. If they disapproved of her choices, she didn't need to be reminded of that every day. Resting in the compound was easy. Klaus made sure that she was provided with everything, while Sophie and the other witches visited her in order to inform her of the changes going on in her stomach. The whole city was talking about Klaus Mikaelson's child and what species it shall be when it would finally be born. On the day that changed the course of their lives, Klaus was standing outside of her bedroom with a grin on his face as he watched her try on a new maternity dress she had bought with Sophie. "I see that the Deveraux witch Elder is making herself very useful lately. I wonder why that is…" Klaus commented as he wrapped his hands behind his little wolf and swayed her gently, as he looked at her through the mirror. Hayley smiled and whispered, "Maybe because she trusts me with her secret about Marcel…"

"Ah, but it isn't really much of a secret is it, if I know about it?" Klaus asked her, raising his eyebrows. "Well, she doesn't know that you know about it, okay? And I prefer to keep it that way. She might get mad otherwise." "Very well, my Queen. I won't say anything." Klaus grazed his lips against her neck and then stepped back, to pour himself a drink. "You're never going to call me that again, now that I am your wife, huh?" she asked him and Klaus looked back towards her with a surprised look on his face. "I really do not understand what you mean, love." "Little wolf." She whispered and cocked her head to one side, staring at him seriously this time and making him laugh. "Are you certain? I recall at one point you told me numerous times to stop calling you do." "Yeah, well, it kind of grew on me." Hayley admitted. "And it is your wish to continue calling you little wolf?" "Kind of. I am not going to lie. I like how you refer to me as your Queen in public. It makes us both look superior than those idiotic vampires who keep on gossiping about me and the baby behind our backs…but when we're alone…little wolf turns me on even more than Queen." Hayley replied.

"Seductive as ever, are you, Mrs. Mikaelson?" Klaus teased her. "Maybe I really haven't changed from that night we first met." "Whatever do you mean? You have come a long way, little wolf. Did you really believe that I wouldn't notice? You are smarter, stronger and more beautiful than all of those women you left in the swamp." "The only reason you are saying that is because I am your wife and carrying your child." "Of course not." He stepped over to her and put his hand on the big swollen belly and whispered, "Any day now…we are going to be parents to such a miracle…one the world has never seen. This child will be the beginning of a new species. And I do not wish for it to follow in my footsteps and do all of the horrible things I have done, if you understand what I mean. It is a good thing that we are married…this way I can also be assured that he or she will not be referred to as a bastard by others who cannot accept and understand what it means to be unique." Klaus then got down on one knee and pulled the dress up and over belly, making Hayley's eyes flutter in delight as the way he was caressing her body.

He then leaned over and pressed a firm kiss on the place where their child was growing. Hayley ran her hand slowly through his curls as Klaus whispered, "You must stop doing that, love, before I push you onto the bed in a matter of seconds and ravish you only I would know how…" "And you stop making me feel this wanted, before I pin you to that wall." Hayley responded. Klaus smirked and mumbled, "I wouldn't mind." As he trailed another kiss over her stomach. Hayley arched her back and moaned softly, before he finally pulled away. "You can go in labor any day now, love. We must be careful." "Klaus, we are not living in the 16th century. Pregnant women are allowed to…" "Yes I know, but still…I wouldn't want to risk anything especially since you are well aware that this is no normal pregnancy." They stayed silent for a moment before he asked her, "Have you managed to get in touch with your sister?" "No. And I don't want to. If she is going to be a bitch about this whole thing, why exactly should I bother?" "Because family is important to you just as it is important to me." "Klaus…I will not have her talk badly about my new family, okay? She made her bed and I made mine."

"You sure did, love." Klaus smirked at her and Hayley hit his shoulder. "Why do you always have to be such a pervert?" "I do my best to be…all that I can be." He grinned and kissed her once more before saying, "I feel inspired by my muse…which is why you will find me in the Art Studio." Hayley rolled her eyes but let out a laugh as he scurried out of there. But not long after he left, Hayley could feel something strange going on. She touched her belly and felt the pain hit her fast enough to make her touch the ground. "KLAUS!" she yelled out as her back hit the floor and she saw water flowing. "Hayley!" Klaus called out and entered the room at once, in shock of seeing her on the ground. When he tried to pull her up, Hayley shook her head and whispered, "My water broke. Klaus, I'm having the baby!" she told him and held onto his shirt. Klaus stared at her, openmouthed and then he started calling out for the maids frantically. Hayley was placed immediately onto the bed while Klaus was calling Sophie and Sabine to arrive to the scene as soon as possible. "AAAAAHHH!" Hayley called out in pain as she was pinned on the bed and the maids were trying to help her.

"She needed to be taken to a hospital for this." One of them whispered and Klaus immediately snapped, "No! You shall do as you are told and when the witches get here, you let them take care of the problem! In the meantime, I believe we are to require fresh towels and warm water. Get them immediately!" The maids followed Klaus' orders, as he called the number on speed dial. _"What's going on? You interrupted something very…"_ Sophie's voice could be heard from the other line but Klaus suddenly snapped and he hissed, "How about I tell you how much I do not care for your own problems? If you must know, Hayley is giving birth this instant. Which is the reason why I require your presence. Get here at once!" Klaus ended the phone call as he heard another devastating scream coming from Hayley as she was laying back on the bed. "Little wolf." Klaus whispered as he went immediately at her side and caressed her cheek. Tears were flowing down and it made his heart break at seeing her in such a state. He loved her and he was willing to go to the end of this Earth for her and their child.

"Klaus…" Hayley gasped as another pain hit her and she started sweating and moving frantically around the bed. He held her hand as one of the maids entered with a bucket of warm water and sponge, and she started to rub it over Hayley's forehead as Klaus watched her. "Klaus…" The contractions had started but for that one moment when she said his name, it didn't hurt as much. "Love, I am here. I am here, Hayley. Sophie will be here soon. She will help you and in a few moments, our child will be born. Fight, little wolf. Fight." He told her and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. The door to the bedroom was banged open and now, Sophie was standing there, surrounded by many vampires, who did not look very happy to let her through. Klaus immediately stepped to them and growled, "Your Queen is giving birth to my heir. I suggest you step aside and let her work her magic because if anything happens today…she will not be the one responsible. But the two of you will." He warned the two vampires, who immediately backed away out of fear, knowing better than to provoke Klaus Mikaelson.

Sophie ran towards the bed and put her hand on Hayley's arm. "Sophie?" Hayley asked in a whisper and Sophie nodded. "Yeah, I'm here to get you out of this mess. Don't worry, Hayley. Everything is going to end very soon. Just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." Klaus joined her and whispered, "How could you possibly know what you are doing? Have you ever delivered a tribrid before?" Sophie glared at him and hissed, "No, I haven't but right now, I am the best she has as a nurse and the best chance you have at keeping them both alive and making sure nothing goes wrong. So you just stay back and let me do what I have prepared to do. I am trying to give her some hope here." Hayley started screaming again that the whole compound shuddered, almost feeling the pain she was going through. Klaus groaned and left the bed, picking up his phone and growling, "Elijah, where the bloody hell are you?" His brother was not answering any of his calls.

…

"I'm afraid that I do not understand your intentions, Camille." Elijah whispered. "I told you…I don't want to stay here anymore, Elijah. I want to leave." She responded and crossed her hands over her chest. "And what of the commitment we have promised for one another?" "Elijah, this is not about what we promised each other. It's about the fact that I've been trapped here for a big part of my life and since I've been immortal for so many years, I want to start exploring. I want to see some other places. New Orleans is the only place I have always known. I want that to change and if you want, you can come with me." Elijah sighed and heard his phone ringing but this time, he decided to ignore it. Cami was prepared to make a bit step in her life and he didn't want to stop her but…at the same time, he wanted to support her and for them to finally begin a serious relationship, just as they thought would happen over the last past months. "If you desire to travel, then believe me that I shall use all of my best resources and I shall take you in many places to visit. But not now when my brother needs me and Hayley needs me as well."

"I don't want to visit. I want to stay someplace else. What I am talking about is a long leave…away from here…to just feel myself freer than before. I am tired of walking down these streets and to have all these people looking at me that way." "What way?" Elijah asked, frowning. "That way…they glare at me just like the mayor used to glare at me because he did not agree of my decision to turn into a vampire when Marcel wanted me to. It's a real disaster. If you can understand that I want a break from all of that…then thank you. You are the man I always thought you were. But if you can't accept my decision, then maybe we should take a break from what we started." The phone continued ringing but Elijah simply closed it. This was an important conversation for him and he wouldn't risk leaving now, knowing that Camille could be walking out of his life for a long time. And how long would he wait for her to return or her for him before they would each find someone else to spend their time with? "Camille…I understand your wishes. What I fail to realize is how this is going to affect us."

Their eye contact was intense and eventually, Cami found herself nodding. She stepped closer to him and rubbed her hands up and down his arms until they were finally placed on his chest. She stared into his eyes and whispered, "You're right. Your brother and Hayley need you here. They're expecting a baby now…and your support counts. I get that it's selfish to ask you to come with me, so I won't do that anymore. But I want you to be okay with me leaving." Elijah opened his mouth at once to respond but she stopped him. "This isn't something permanent, Elijah. I hope you can understand that. This is just me taking some long personal time off so I can enjoy my life for a change. I am tired of being caught up in all of this Mikaelson slash werewolf drama. Not that a little adventure in my life isn't welcome but still…I think it's too much." "And I understand that, but…" "But?" "What if you decide to change your mind?" "About what?" "About…us?" Elijah finally found his words and continued gazing into her eyes. "So that's what you're worried about? That this trip is going to distance us?"

"Well, Camille you know as well as I do that long distance relationships do not work for anyone and for vampires who are particularly interested in searching for some company…" Cami cut him off with a kiss. He pulled her close to him in return and kissed her even more passionately than before. The moment they pulled back, Cami whispered against his lips, "I don't want you to worry about this…because I am not going to give up on what we have. Not for anyone. We will keep in touch each day that passes, okay?" Elijah eventually nodded and kissed her one more time before his phone started ringing again. Elijah sighed and looked at the caller ID. "It is Niklaus. It must be important." He answered at once and eh could hear his brother's angry voice from the other line, _"Elijah, where the bloody hell are you?"_ "Forgive me, brother, I was…" _"Hayley is giving birth!"_ Cami's head snapped up when she heard that and Elijah eyed her for a moment as he asked, "Has Sophie arrived?" _"Yes, she has. She believes she knows what she is doing but I doubt that. This is not a pregnancy any being on this Earth has ever seen."_ "I suggest that you just let her do what she was trained to do, Niklaus." _"And I suggest that you get over here and drop anything else that you're doing."_

He hung up and Elijah looked at Cami. "You are leaving." He whispered. "Yeah. I am happy to hear that Hayley and Klaus will have the baby. Give her my best regards and a safe delivery. Like I said, your place is by their side. You need to be there for them. Goodbye, Elijah." She explained and he nodded, kissing her lips one more time before heading over to the compound. This was going to be very difficult for them both. But for Elijah, it had always been, "Family above all". And that was the way it was going to remain. He raced to the compound, where Hayley's wails could have been heard from miles. Sophie and Klaus were still in her room, holding her as she continued pushing. The maids were wiping her forehead with the sponge dipped in warm water. It was meant to soothe her but at this point, there was hardly anything to be done to help soothe her. "Push, love, push." Klaus told her gently and she nodded, refusing to shed any tears. She wanted to be the tough wolf girl everyone thought of her. Just because she was going to be a mother, she refused to let people think that she had gone soft. She pushed even harder, enduring all the pain if it meant that her baby would arrive safely in this world and into her arms. When she stopped pushing, some wails could still be heard, but these were no longer her wails. These were the wails of a child.

Hayley heard Klaus gasp softly as the pain stopped around her. Her eyes were showing her blurry images of the way the maids had picked up her child and had put it in some blankets right after washing it of the blood. "Little wolf…meet our littlest wolf." Klaus kissed her lips gently and Hayley smiled, even though she felt the energy drain from her. Elijah couldn't bear himself and he flashed a small smile as well. Never had he believed that his family would be blessed with such a child in their lives. This child was meant to unite them all, and as werewolf royalty, Elijah sensed that this child would soon bring them eternal peace with the werewolves. The baby ended up in Klaus' arms as Sophie took a deep breath and told him, "It's a girl, and it's…a tribrid. Just as we predicted." Klaus was enchanted by the little creature in his arms that he paid no mind to what Sophie was telling him. He directed the baby to Hayley, as she watched her with a small and yet sad smile. "Hope. Her name…her name shall be Hope. Do you agree, love?" Klaus asked her and Hayley nodded. "Yes. That's the perfect name for her."

They rested in silence for many moments, until Hayley could feel her eyes drooping and the energy was leaving her completely. Elijah was now holding the little girl, when he exclaimed, "Niklaus!" and he pointed over to a now sleeping Hayley. Her eyes were closed and she looked pale. Sophie was immediately at her side and pressed her hand on her forehead, muttering something in Latin as Klaus was watching her. "What is happening?! Why is she like this? ANSWER ME!" Sophie gasped when Klaus was suddenly pinning her to the wall, warning her, "If this is one of your tricks, Deveraux…" "YOU LET ME HELP HER!" Sophie yelled at him and Elijah was now pulling his brother towards him. "Niklaus, let her. She is the only one who can find out what is wrong with Hayley." Sophie was back on the bed and was chanting something…hoping for the results to come quicker. "You take the baby and look out for her, while we deal with this crisis." Elijah whispered to Sabine and she nodded. "Of course." And left. "Elijah, you would hand over my child to her?" Klaus snapped. "Brother, you need to remain calm. Sophie is the only one who can offer you concrete answers."

"Do not tell me to remain calm, Elijah! I have finally found peace and prosperity in my life alongside this woman and our child…I refuse to let that go. I have found a Queen…a Queen fit for me. Hayley is a woman I can finally declare I love and I will not let her go, do you understand me?" "And you won't have to!" Sophie called out as she stopped chanting. "What are you talking about? What is happening to her?" "She is in deep sleep…but she is not dying or anything close to that, but still…" Sophie contemplated. "Still what? What is happening? Spit it from your mouth already!" Klaus demanded and Sophie took a deep breath. "She is in deep sleep…but it doesn't look like anything natural. It looks more like it has been done on purpose." "And what exactly am I supposed to deduce from this? That someone has done this to her intentionally?" "Yes. And we need to figure out why and how fast." Sophie moved to the door but Klaus stopped her and looked at her with a deadly look. "I want her awakened, do I make myself clear?" "And you will have her awake, if you listen to me for once. We need to send word about this. This type of sleep could affect her conscience."

"In what way?" Elijah asked, frowning. "Because she could very well be trapped in some of dimension she can't understand. And yeah, I am ready to bet my life on it that someone has channeled her energy and sent her off into this deep sleep on purpose. If that turns out to be true and she is stuck in this other dimension, she can be in very real danger." "What kind of danger?" Klaus whispered. "Anyone could be stuck in there with her. I have a lot of experiences with that and Marcel does too. It's a tactic, to catch you in a place you feel like it's real even though it's not and then they attack you, emotionally wreck you until you feel the need to destroy yourself without them doing so themselves." "Who are these "they" you speak of?" Klaus asked. Sophie shrugged. "That's what we need to find out. I am going to see my coven. You stay with her and make sure that nothing happens to her. And don't try to wake her. You will only make things worse." Sophie explained.

…

Word spread fast and soon enough, Rowan was receiving a phone call in the bayou of what has happened. "I want to see my granddaughter right now!" he snapped through the phone as Ayleth and Andrea were watching. _"That will not be possible. Hope is taken care of by our maids and another witch. She is to be kept here at the compound until Hayley awakens."_ "I do not believe a single word that comes from your mouth, Klaus. You did something to Hayley! You waited until this child was born so you would get rid of her!" Rowan snapped and there was silence from the other line. He could sense fear pricking inside of him, realizing what he had said. Klaus' menacing voice was heard again. _"You have never truly approved of my relationship with Hayley and frankly, I do not care about that Rowan. She does not care of your lot's opinion of this either. I thought I should inform you of the current situation, because she is after all, your daughter. I love her. I consider her my Queen and I would do anything for her and for my daughter…so you watch your tone with me, old man…or I will personally make sure that Ansel's final wish is to be discovered by the entire werewolf nation, do you understand me?"_

Rowan sighed and whispered, "You cannot do that. You signed an accord, Klaus." _"That accord can very well disappear one day, don't you think? The only reason I signed it was out of respect for Hayley and out of respect for the peace my brother so wishes there was between my family and the wolves. If you wish to disturb that peace in a time when we should be discovering who wants Hayley out of our lives, then go ahead. You would be called less a father than my own was. Act as an alpha should and discover which one of your enemies would want Hayley gone from this world and why. I shall offer you more information soon!"_ With that, Klaus ended the call, making Rowan furious as he threw the phone to the ground, almost breaking it. "Oh my God, darling, just tell me what has happened!" Ayleth exclaimed, shocked. "Hayley had given birth to the baby. A girl he named Hope. But she has fallen into a sleep she can't awaken from and they think that someone is plotting against her and our family name."

Ayleth shook her head. "No, it can't be one of our own. The only enemies we have ever had had been the North East Atlantics but we are in peace with them now that Andrea has married Jackson." "The witches could be making their move." Rowan whispered but Andrea stepped in saying, "No, Daddy! No. Sophie is a very good friend to us." "Maybe she does not know of others plotting behind her back. She had no way of knowing about Celeste, Sabine, Agnes…" Rowan started counting them and then he pressed his hand to his forehead. "I knew it was a mistake to hand her over to Klaus Mikaelson. I should have realized it sooner!" Rowan punched the wall of his hut and let his hand bleed as Eve immediately came for assistance. Ayleth caressed her husband's cheek and whispered, "We will find some way to help them save her…but I believe that Klaus Mikaelson truly loves our daughter."

"And how can you be sure of that?" Rowan asked. Andrea sighed behind them, getting tired of their discussion and she realized that it was finally time for her to step up her game. "I wanted to tell you something. That is why I called you here before you got that phone call about Hayley." Rowan and Ayleth stopped talking and they looked at her. "Mother…Father…I am pregnant with Jackson's child." Andrea finally got it out of her system. The two parents shared a couple of glances before the two of them finally stepped over and hugged their daughter one at a time. "We are very happy for you, honey. This should have been a happy moment, but now with Hayley in this horrible slumber…" Ayleth sighed. Victor and Jackson stepped into the hut at that moment, making the three snap out of their family moment. "What has happened, Rowan? What's the urgency?" Victor asked him, as Andrea and Jackson were reunited.

He held her hands and kissed her cheek gently before moving his lips to her ear and he whispered, "Have you told them yet?" "Yes. But it's hard to be joyful about this moment after what happened with Hayley." Andrea replied. "What happened with Hayley?" Victor and Jackson asked at the same time. Rowan then started explaining everything he had heard from Klaus Mikaelson over the phone. "I do not believe that hybrid ever had any good intentions towards your daughter, Rowan. You have to do something." "There is nothing I can do. I have no power as of this moment over Hayley. It was her choice to marry Klaus Mikaelson and have his child and now, she could very well be facing the consequences." "But we should be helping, dear. This is our daughter." Ayleth reminded him. "Yes, we should…by informing everyone we know that the Mikaelson dictatorship has to come to an end!" Rowan snapped. "Do you really think now is a good time for that? Rowan, please listen to me!" Ayleth snapped but her husband would not listen. She could see it right now, in his alliance with Victor Kenner, how obsessed he really was with the power the pack possessed.

This was never truly about their daughters. This was about the never ending war Rowan continued to have with the Mikaelsons. "Dear…Hayley will be well taken care of. If Klaus Mikaelson speaks the truth about one thing is that Sophie is a very trusted and talented witch. She will be able to fix Hayley's problem and bring her back to her old healthy self. But as of this moment, I have had enough patience with Klaus Mikaelson and I am going to find a way to set him straight one way or another!" "Ansel's words…they pose a threat to us, Rowan." Victor commented. "Not if that diary no longer exists. I will personally make sure of it." "You will burn it?" Andrea asked. "An excellent idea…to make sure that the hybrid would never try to take over our packs!"

…

It had always felt so very strange for her now. It felt like her body was floating in midair and she felt like her heart was not in the right place. "What the hell?" Hayley whispered to herself as she got off the table was she on and looked around. It looked like…this was the compound. But something was different about it. It was quieter and it looked like the color from the walls and the stairs had drained. "This is…no…my baby!" Hayley almost yelled out as she touched her stomach. She couldn't remember…but then she did…the happy look on Klaus' face and the look on their little girl's face now that she was brought onto this world. She was their hope. "Hope." Hayley remembered her name. She had given birth to her daughter so yes, she had managed to reassure herself of that. But what happened to her? Why wasn't she with her daughter now? Why wasn't she with Klaus, celebrating this moment? "Am I…am I…?" Hayley started whispering, unsure herself of what to believe. Was she? Was it possible that she had not survived this pregnancy after all…was she dead? "No…please…no…this can't be true. NO!" Hayley called out. She tried calling out but no one was answering her. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" she called out again but still…nothing was heard calling back to her. She was all alone. "NO!" she called out again and then she hit the wall with her leg, grabbing her face in her hands.

She was always stronger than this, but right now…at this moment…she was scared…scared that she wouldn't get to hold her daughter in her arms again. She was scared that she was dead. "My, my…what do we have here?" a voice called out from the distance and Hayley spun around to see a man walking down the steps towards her. This man looked very familiar to her, but she was sure that she had never seen him before. "You do not recognize me, darling?" he asked her and Hayley shook her head. "No. Who are you?" "Ah yes…I now know that my sons have not spoken very highly of me…not even a photograph to offer you so you could get the spitting image of the man who raised a bastard…your husband." The man spit out and realization dawned on Hayley's face. "You're Mikael." "Yes. The vampire who hunts vampires." Hayley sucked in her breath and tried not to panic. She knew that fear was not an emotion that would do her any good at that point. She knew…Klaus had told her all about him and the way he had abused him as a child just because he was not his biological son. But Klaus had also told her that he was dead.

So what was going on? Why was he here with her? What was this place? Was it the afterlife? The more she thought about it, the more sense it made to her. Of course this was the place where she would not spend an eternity. This was the afterlife, where all souls were doomed to wonder around. "What is this place?" Hayley finally asked him and noticed that her voice was shaking for the first time. But this was not out of fear of the man standing in front of her. This was out of fear of what she was losing. If she really was dead…then she would no longer be with Klaus or her daughter. She would never see them again. "I will leave it to you to figure it out. I am sure that you will have all the time in the world for that…until he arrives." Mikael stated. "Who arrives? What are you talking about?" Hayley asked. "It is a beast…but a beast with good sense to know a bastard when he sees one. I am not one to ally myself with animals as brutal as him but in this matter, I have no choice seeing as I have done my best to get rid of Niklaus and failed. But even in this place…even dead…that is all I can do…" "You are so spineless…you've always been!" Hayley snapped at him and Mikael's eyes grew cold.

"You are the bastard, not Klaus. He is a good man. A man with a conscience…a man who is perfectly imperfect but then again, so am I, so I would never mind. I hold him in my heart the way I will never be able to hold anyone else! But you…you are an unimaginable beast to exist…to treat a child that way even if he wasn't yours to begin with and now even after the many times he has defeated you…you seek revenge." "YES!" Mikael roared and Hayley pursed her lips, standing straight and clenching her fists as she stood in front of him. "YES! This bastard of whom you speak highly of…has ruined my marriage to a woman I used to love. He humiliated me…because he could never be good enough to be a part of my family with the stench of a beast and the blood of one which ran through his veins…" He sighed and then continued, "I shall continue to seek revenge because his happiness is not his merit." "What the hell do you know about what he deserves and what he doesn't?" Hayley asked. "Have you forgotten this easily the way he had terrorized your own family? Yes…Niklaus has always had a habit of turning people against him…even his own siblings and with one mistake, he has no idea that he has awakened a beast greater than the one himself."

"What are you talking about?" "This man…this beast…this soul wandering around…Fabio, of the name." Mikael started telling her. "Who is he and what do you both want with me?" Hayley asked him, realizing that she must have been brought there for a reason, dead or alive. Mikael smiled wickedly and then said, " Patience…and soon enough you will know all that you need to know. You see…this Fabio…he was a hybrid, for almost a few seconds before his death. His soul had been possessed by demons right after Niklaus turned him. Demons punishing him for letting himself let go of his nature in order to embrace immortality. Niklaus was just a pup in those times…clinging desperately to any ounce of affection one would give him. He went mad…and refused to be the only hybrid in existence so he started turning those beastly animals he found in swamps. The first he experimented on…Fabio…he let him die shortly after. That is the work of your courageous warrior, shall we say. Are you proud of your husband now?"

Hayley didn't say anything as Mikael continued. "Combining the bloodlines of the vampires and those wolves has always been tricky and for an untalented and disoriented pup like Niklaus, it was even harder. This Fabio, the man he turned and then led him to his death…he found refuge here. He found refuge in the demons who consumed him and now…he is ready to get his revenge. He is here…and he is all too ready to taste the bittersweet blood of the woman his enemy is quite fond of." The smirk on Mikael's face sent coldness onto her skin. Hayley sighed and then looked around. She couldn't hear anymore of this. She needed to find out where she was…and whether she was alive. With a swift movement, she started running in the other direction.

* * *

 **A/N: We are now introducing this Fabio guy, one of the first wolves Klaus tried to turn into a hybrid in his lifetime and failed. But this time, the soul of Fabio is possessed by demons in this other dimension and Hayley is far from being safe. What do you think will happen next?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	16. Witches Intact

**Previously, on Double Hearted, Klaus and Hayley showed some love and excitement for their new life as parents, right before Hayley showed signs that she was ready to give birth. When complications arose, Sophie arrived at the compound in order to help Hayley through her labor. Meanwhile, Camille told Elijah that she was ready to take a big step in her life and to leave New Orleans in order to explore some other places. Andrea revealed that she was pregnant with Jackson's child while finally, Hayley came face to face with Mikael, who informed her of a devil's soul hiding in that other dimension, Fabio.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Elijah calls Camille with the intention of telling her about Hayley's condition, while Sophie tries to get some information from her coven, only to be bombarded by a presence determined to keep her from making a move to help Hayley. Meanwhile, tired of Klaus Mikaelson's dictatorship and ignoring his wife's protests, Rowan gives orders to Jackson to start a revolution. While Sophie finds herself captive along with another witch, Marcel and Elijah cook up a plan to find them. Finally, while Hayley is trapped in a new world, she seeks refuge and help from a woman she could once have called a member of her family.**

* * *

Looking over at his phone, Elijah sighed as he pressed the call button. He needed to tell her what had happened, but most importantly, he wanted to hear her voice and know that she was alright, wherever she was now. _"Elijah?"_ a voice exclaimed from the other side of the line in surprise and Elijah smiled softly. "Where are you, my dear?" _"Why do you want to know that?"_ "Because whether you wish to believe me or not…I can already feel your absence. I can say that it is not a pleasant feeling at all. More and more…I wish I could come after you, however, some complications just arose. I have to take care of my brother." There was silence and then she asked softly, _"What happened? Is it Hayley? Did she lose the baby or something?"_ "No. The child has been born. There is no problem regarding that, however immediately after Hayley had given birth, she had fallen into a deep sleep. At least, that is what we hope. Sophie is investigating the matter as we speak. As for Niklaus…" _"Oh my God! That is terrible! I shouldn't have left. If I knew about this…"_

"No. It is as you said. You deserve a break from all of the trouble we have placed upon your life, so you take care of yourself." _"But what about Hayley? I don't understand. What's going to happen to her? She isn't dead, is she?"_ "No. Thankfully, she is not dead. She is holding onto her life strongly and Niklaus refuses to leave her side. As I look at my brother now, I realize that I have never seen him this destroyed. He has his daughter, but he fears that he has to pay a certain price for every bit amount of happiness that he receives in his life." _"That's terrible, Elijah. But a daughter? Does she have a name?"_ "She is a beautiful little girl…she looks just like her mother…and Niklaus has named her Hope." _"That is a wonderful name for her. I am sure that Hayley loves it too. Don't worry, Elijah. She will be alright. She knows she has a daughter to fight for now."_ "That is what we are all counting on." _"Now I feel so guilty for asking you to come with me. If you had agreed upon it, I can imagine Klaus would have broken down without your support. Family above all, as you always said. I am sorry, Elijah."_ "No more talks like these…as soon as this is over, I shall come to you."

She didn't say anything and Elijah wanted to simply stay in silence as he lowered himself on a chair and his gaze travelled to Hayley's bedroom, where his brother was now sitting on the bed with her hand into his own. He was looking onto her face as if it was the only thing in the world that kept him going as of this moment. The sounds of a baby crying could have been heard from the other room and Elijah sighed, running a hand through his hair as the phone continued to be at one of his ears. _"Are you still there?"_ came Cami's soothing voice and Elijah nodded to himself. "Yes, I am here. Simply observing…" _"Sophie will give you results. She always does and Hayley will be alright."_ "That is what we are counting on. Thank you for answering my call." _"Don't thank me for that. I will always answer you. Whenever you need to talk, any day and any time, okay?"_ "Very well. I shall keep that in mind. Goodbye, Camille." _"Goodbye, Elijah."_ They hung up and then Elijah stood up and walked to his brother. Klaus was mumbling to himself while caressing the face of the woman who meant so much to him.

"Niklaus, you must not lose sight of what is really important here. I know it hurts…but she has offered you a beautiful daughter and she is still alive. She is in there, fighting for her life. And I doubt that she would want you to weep beside her." Elijah told him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You are in complete denial of reality then, Elijah. She is not getting better, as you can see. My little wolf…" "Brother, we have been surrounded by enemies our entire existence. It is clear now more than ever that someone is trying to hurt us." "I wouldn't put it past Rowan to be behind this himself." Klaus snapped. "Brother, I do not believe that Rowan would do this to his own daughter just so he can harm you in any way." "Yes, he would…as far as I see…he is not here to support the life of his daughter, is he? This so called family Hayley has been fighting for…where are they? Why are they not here for moral support, if they have no power to fight what is happening to her? Answer me this question, Elijah." "I do not have an answer, but I am telling you that Rowan wouldn't do such a thing. Any man would love their child enough to put them first, above any resentment or business complication…"

A cackle of laughter escaped Klaus and Elijah was looking at him even more confused. "You are more gullible than I thought you would be, dear brother. If you think that Rowan keeps Hayley's best interests at heart, you couldn't be more mistaken. She is in this situation because of him." "Niklaus…" "HE DISHONORED HER!" Klaus yelled at the top of his lungs. Elijah remained silent as he watched the redness of his eyes plunge through him. "He dishonored her…he humiliated her in front of her twin sister…he stripped her of her right to be Queen of that pack all because of his business dealings with Victor Kenner." Klaus continued through a whisper and Elijah closed his eyes. "That man does not deserve to be a part of Hayley's life and the only reason I tolerate him…is because family is something that means a lot to her…as it means to me." "Any parent loves his child, Niklaus." "MINE DIDN'T LOVE ME!" His voice rang all throughout the compound, making it completely silent. At once, the baby from the nursery started crying and Sabine stepped outside with an angry look on her face.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Is it really that oblivious that you have a child you need to look after?" Klaus ignored her remark and looked at his brother dead in the eye. "I will not talk about the past, Elijah. My childhood was wrecked and I had never sensed love…not one ounce of love from my parents…Mikael, definitely not as he didn't consider me my son…my father abandoned me…and so did my mother in many ways." Elijah put his hand on his shoulder. "Your family loves you, Niklaus. Be assured of that matter. Your family loves you. I love you…we all love you. Even Rebekah…wherever she may be at this moment around the world…she loves you and she would be there for you, the moment you would ask." Klaus smirked and contained his tears as he asked, "Then where is she now? Ah, I know…perhaps because the reason she is away is because of me…she has escaped us, as she would say. She hates our troubles and she doesn't want to be a part of them. That is her choice…but I would never want her to come knocking on my door one day." "I know you don't mean that. You are just upset, brother and it is understandable."

Sabine was prepared to say something again but Klaus cut her off. "I want to see my daughter. So step aside now." The witch did as she was asked and let him enter the nursery, where Hope was still crying in her crib. Klaus immediately leaned over and picked up his daughter, staring at her angelic face. With a sigh, he leaned over and pressed a kiss on her forehead, whispering, "Your mother…she is my one…and she shall be with us soon enough. I promise you that, my littlest wolf. She will be with us. She will hold you, offer you all the love one mother could offer…and she will never leave your side. Your father promises you this." Klaus placed Hope back in her crib, just as Sabine came back inside and started tending to her. Klaus' eyes drifted off to a small table in that nursery, where the letter Hayley wrote to her daughter was sitting. It was the day they finally acknowledged their feelings for each other. Her handwriting was beautiful and he could look at it for a moment and realize with how much love it was written. "Who put this here?" Klaus asked and Sabine responded, "I found it and read it to her. She fell asleep after that."

Klaus grabbed the letter and stuffed it into his jacket. He needed it to keep him sane. "Where is Sophie? What the bloody hell is she doing? We are running out of time!" He told Sabine and she frowned at him. "How do you know whether we are running out of time or not? Just hang on tight and trust her!" "I trusted her with Hayley's labor and now…" "…now you have your child right here, safe and sound and let me remind you that Hayley is not dead! She is only asleep." "That is a speculation!" "And you choose to believe that she is gone? Her heart still beats, Klaus Mikaelson! She is very much alive." Elijah stepped in the room. "Sabine is right, Niklaus. I have just gotten a hold of Sophie. She is onto something and she believes that she has a pretty good idea on how she can revive Hayley. We just need to be patient." "My patience has pretty much run out, brother. I want her back now! NOW!"

…

 _"You should just see him, Sophie. He is going out of his mind. Whatever you are doing there…you need to step it up. What have you got so far?"_ Sabine's frantic voice could be heard and Sophie sighed, rolling his eyes. "After everything I've done for him and for the wolves, he still doesn't trust me. What the hell do I have to do in order to prove that I am with them and I am not backing out? I promised that I would bring Hayley back and I will!" _"Okay, whatever you say…if you have a plan, or a spell or something, you have to do it fast before Klaus Mikaelson hunts you down himself. Where are you now?"_ "At Lafayette's. How's the baby?" Sophie asked, as she put the phone on speaker and started rubbing her powder into a cauldron. _"That's what you're worried about right now? The baby?"_ "I need to know if my theories were correct. Does she possess our powers, or more?" _"It's too early to tell, Sophie. She is only a baby. All she does it sleep and cry for now. Of course, I will try to look for anything suspicious but when you look at her…she is a baby…you can't even tell that she's a tribrid."_ "We don't know that for sure. You're right. We have to wait but we don't have to let the changes surprise us."

 _"Do you want me to come there and help you? What are you working on now? What should I tell the Mikaelsons?"_ "No, I don't need any help. I think…I think I know the kind of magic which has been put on Hayley. But it could have only been one of her kind…only a wolf could have cursed her this way or something closer to a wolf. Was she tolerated in that pack?" _"All I know is that Jackson was the one who couldn't stand her because he was forced to marry her and he loved Andrea. But all that changed and he got to be with the woman he always wanted. Why would you suspect him?"_ "I don't suspect him, but like I said. According to my knowledge and the spells I have cooked up, it's definitely a sleeping spell, but not just any other sleeping spell…it's a spell which directs your mind into another dimension…a spell which can make you lose your mind." _"What kind of dimension?"_ "A dimension for lost souls…and they find your weakness and exploit it. That's how you can head towards your death." _"They can trick you to kill yourself? Those souls?"_

"The ones who want you dead, yeah, they can. They just have to find the opportunity and trust me, they will. Which is why I have to move quickly." _"And in the meantime, what the hell am I supposed to tell Klaus so he can calm down?"_ "You don't have to tell him anything else other than the fact that Hayley will be fine." _"Okay. Good luck. If you need me, call me soon."_ They ended the phone call and Sophie sighed, rubbing her hands together. She was tired and little did the other witches in her coven know…that she was looking for some stability in her life now. All that has happened…she needed to find that man who would care for her and stand by her side, offer her comfort and family. The family she had lacked deep in her heart since her mother died. She thought that man could have been Marcel Gerard but…she preferred not to think anymore about what could have been between them. It was pretty obvious that they got a little ahead of themselves…Sophie stopped rubbing and mixing her ingredients together when she heard some noises from the back of the cave.

She turned around and snapped, "Who's there?" No one responded and she rolled her eyes, thinking that it was probably just another witch, looking for something, when she heard a whisper, "Are you Sophie Deveraux?" She turned back around when she heard her name and saw before her, a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were showing nothing but confusion and Sophie thought that he recognized her from somewhere. "Wait! Are you that Caroline Forbes? The one who's come here a few months ago?" "I was here…yes. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked her. Sophie looked at her even more dumbfounded. "I was about to ask you the same question. Look at yourself. You look like a mess and in case you didn't know…this is my place…the place where witches work, not vampires. Move along now." Sophie turned back around, sighing, not wanting to deal with this right now. But she couldn't hear the steps of Caroline leaving and Sophie realized that she probably had big trouble on her hands. "I heard that Klaus…he married some wolf girl." She said. "Yeah, you heard correctly. This happened a few months ago."

"And they have a baby now?" Caroline asked. "Yes…now if you'll excuse me…I already told you that I am busy so you can…" She turned around but Caroline was standing right in front of her and this time, her eyes were no longer showing any sort of confusion. They looked like they knew exactly what was going on and what was about to happen. "What are you doing?" Sophie asked, trying not to look intimidated by this closeness. She worked her hands at the back, trying to get a hold of some of her powder in case she needed protection. When the blonde didn't answer, Sophie tried to calm herself and she asked the vampire, "Caroline, are you okay?" She smiled and responded, "I have never been better. He told me that everything will be okay if I do this." "What? Who told you what?" At that moment, everything blacked out for Sophie as Caroline grabbed her and threw her against the wall, knocking her head onto a stone.

The moment her eyes opened again, she groaned, as she felt a sting in her head and with good reason. She was hit pretty hard. "What the hell?" Sophie whispered to herself when she realized that she couldn't move. Looking down at her hands, she realized that they were tied up really good as well as her legs. "HELP!" she called out immediately and then she tried to see if there was a way in which she would get herself loose and leave that hellhole but it was no use. She was stuck…and then her memories started coming back to her. "Caroline." Sophie whispered. Then she gained strength in her tone and she called out, "Caroline, get over here and talk!" She heard no answer. "Look, if this is about Klaus and Hayley and their baby…you have to work it out with them! But Hayley is in danger right now and you have to let me go!" There was still no answer. Sophie sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. She was about to give up when she felt soft skin next to her.

Turning around, she gasped and bit her lips to keep herself from screaming like a lunatic. Davina was sitting right next to her, passed out and tied up as well. "Oh my God." Sophie whispered and tried to break free but once again failed. "CAROLINE!" Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't know what was going on with this girl but time was running out and no one and especially not Klaus would forgive her if time did run out for Hayley. A child had just been born, a child she knew needed protection because of her inheritance. All of her parents' enemies became her own. "CAROLINE!" Sophie cried out again and finally, footsteps were heard. The footsteps of a woman, which sent Sophie on guard. This was about her survival now too, not just Hayley's. "She's insane." Sophie whispered to herself and then she eyed Davina, who was still asleep. She wondered what the little witch had done to get herself involved with someone like Caroline. Was it possible that Marcel sent her? "CAROLINE!" Sophie called out again and a groan was heard from a distance as the blonde finally showed herself.

"I see you're up. He was right. The formula would not affect you for too long. You're a witch after all." Caroline whispered and then she leaned on her knees and looked over at the ropes covering Sophie and Davina's bodies. "He says that I still have to keep you here. He says that you have to be kept out of trouble. And he told me to tell you that he is sorry that you got caught up in this mess but its only because you didn't know your place." "What? Caroline, you're not making any sense? Who told you to tell me that? Why are you back in New Orleans? I thought you left." "I did…but he said he saved me from being killed. He says that he has a job for me and if I do it right, he will reward me. I have never been rewarded so it's kind of…I want to know what it is like to be rewarded…I feel very good about this." Sophie continued frowning as she heard her words. She realized at that point that Caroline was literally not in her right mind. She tried to be more gentle with her. "Caroline, who is this amazing man you talk about? What kind of rewards did he promise you?" Sophie smiled at her, hoping that it would get her attention. Caroline then locked eyes with her and nodded rather quickly. "He is handsome…he helped me…and I help him now."

"Why does he want you to do this? Do you know the answer?" Sophie asked her afterwards, still trying to crack something from her. She was naïve as of this moment and her mind was easily penetrated. "He doesn't want me to tell you much because he doesn't like you. He said that he was promised something and he wants to get what he was promised." "What was he promised? Tell me." Sophie insisted and Caroline looked like she was thinking really hard about what this man told her. "He said this was about being a hybrid."

…

Hours had passed and Sabine was getting worried. With a sigh, she decided to call her best friend again but she would not answer. "What the hell, Sophie?" she whispered to herself and tried to call again but once again, there was no answer which could be heard. "If Klaus find out that…" "Find out what?" Elijah asked as he stepped into the room. He was looking at Sabine skeptically when he saw that she was shaking her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about something." They remained in silence and watched Hope sleep in her crib. "SABINE!" Klaus roared from outside and Elijah sighed, asking, "Niklaus, please…your daughter is asleep." "Ask the witch to step outside for a moment, brother. We have plenty to discuss." In a matter of moments, Sabine and Elijah had stepped outside of the nursery and were now facing Klaus. "What is it now? Why don't you just give it a rest? You are not the only one concerned about Hayley here no matter how much you love her!"

"Why is your bloody friend not picking up her phone?" he asked. "I…you called her too?" "I have been calling her for the past hour! Where is she and what is she doing?" Klaus asked. "I…I have been trying to call her too and she hasn't been picking up. I tried calling Davina too but…" "What does your witch Davina have anything to do with this?" Klaus snapped. "She isn't my witch. She is Marcel's witch. She was supposed to be on the lookout for Sophie while she was looking for a spell to cure Hayley." "What? Marcel knows about this?" Elijah asked her. "Marcel always knows everything. The only thing neither of us knows is why Hayley is asleep and why someone is doing this to her. I don't know what's going on with Sophie but if neither she nor Davina are answering, something has gone wrong. We have to go and look for them!" Sabine moved to the door but Klaus stopped her. "As far as I recall, you have been placed as a babysitter to my daughter in this compound so I suggest you honor that until Hayley awakens." "Klaus, Sophie is my best friend! You have to let me help her if she needs it! I am the only one who knows her better than anyone else!"

"For your own safety, I suggest that you remain here with Hope. If both Sophie and Davina are missing, I believe it to be obvious that whoever has plotted to poison Hayley's mind and send her in a very deep sleep, is the same person who has stopped Sophie and Davina from researching this further. We have to get going now, Niklaus." "No, we are not going anywhere. If Marcel knew about this, then he has some explaining to do." Picking up his phone, he dialed his partner's number right away and waited for him to answer, _"Klaus, hey, listen, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I heard about what happened with Hayley and I just want you to know that…"_ "Why don't you spare me the theatrics right now, Marcellus? Do well and remember that I raised you and I taught you everything you ever knew. Tell me why you had Davina look after Sophie's operation to find a cure for Hayley." _"I wanted to keep Sophie safe! The moment I found out what happened…look, I am not your enemy here, Klaus. I want to find out what's going on just as much as you do."_

"Then be a dear and stop hiding from your problems as you always do. Come here and face them. We shall be expecting you." Klaus ended the call and then decided to call someone else. "Niklaus, this bickering between you and the others is not helping Hayley's case." Klaus rolled his eyes and whispered, "Hayley is succumbed into a deep sleep that no one can get her out of and now the one person who could have helped her has gone missing. Someone is playing me…and no one dares play with me and live another day on this Earth." He turned to Sabine and pointed at her. "And as for you…if Sophie had ever mentioned something we should know…pray tell and makes sure you do it quickly." Sabine bit her lip, nervous of the way both Mikaelson brothers were staring at her as though she was truly keeping something from them. "I didn't think that this would be of any importance, but Sophie did mention something to me on the phone the last time we spoke." "What exactly did she say to you?" Elijah asked. "That Hayley could very well be in some other dimension, a dimension where lost souls capture others in hopes to feed off of them or even torture them with feelings and memories which would destroy them. That's probably what Hayley has gotten herself into."

Everyone in that room could feel Klaus gasp slightly at the news and then he regained himself, taking a deep breath and he whispered, "Is there more to this matter?" "She also said something about only another one of her kind…only he or she could have done this to her. Poison her mind so she would get lost in another dimension." Sabine added. "Another one of her kind. Meaning?" Elijah asked. "Meaning another wolf or something even remotely close to that." Klaus closed his eyes and immediately picked up his phone again. "Brother, who are you calling now?" "Rowan. He has some explaining to do." Klaus growled and waited for an answer. _"What's going on? Has Hayley awakened?"_ "I am surprised you even remotely care about your daughter, Rowan. Why aren't you here with her now? Better yet…why isn't her own sister here? Are you keeping her from seeing the person who is an exact replica of her? The person she could understand better than anyone? Her own flesh and blood…your own flesh and blood. And you would dare call yourself her father." Klaus spat.

He had felt this sort of abandonment as a child. He felt it at Mikael's hands, but he felt it even worse at the hands of his mother, the mother who gave birth to him. The mother who looked him in the eyes and lied to him. He couldn't believe that Hayley would have to face the same thing he did in this matter. But he would not let that happen and even if he did…he would protect her. He would be there for his little wolf and tend to her…care for her…dry her tears and kiss her worries away… _"Klaus, I don't like the accusations that you bring upon me. The only reason and that me and my family are not there is because we have a hard time trusting you. Furthermore, we are trying to find a suspect."_ "Well, let me assure you that you shall find a suspect alright…among your own people." _"What are you talking about?"_ "Sophie has gone missing, as well as Davina but before they did…Sophie did mention that only a wolf could have placed this curse upon Hayley and send her off into this deep sleep so you question those wolves among your pack…you question them and see what they have to say. You might very well have a traitor in your midst." _"I trust my people with everything I have."_

"And your care for them is showing as well, as far as I can see…more care than the one you offer your own daughter." _"That's enough!"_ Rowan roared from the other line and ended the call. Klaus frowned and placed the phone in his pocket, just as Marcel arrived at the scene. "What's going on here? Have Sophie and Davina been found yet?" he asked and looked like he was gasping for air. "Not at all. We haven't even sent out a search party for them. Sabine, where was Sophie located the last time you spoke with her?" Elijah asked her. "She told me she was in one of our caves…in the Lafayette Cemetery. It's the only place we can find peace and prosperity to be with our ancestors…so they can guide us through good magic and succeed." "Very well…then that place shall be the first one where we shall look. Marcellus, you come with me. We are in need of strength if we are to catch the culprit." Elijah turned to his brother and asked, "What shall you be doing in the meantime, Niklaus?" "I have already mentioned that I am not leaving Hayley's side. If you wish to go and find the witches, go right ahead. I have my Queen and my child who need me here."

…

"JACKSON!" Rowan called out and he immediately came into the hut accompanied by his father. "Yes, you asked for me?" Jackson asked, after bowing to him. "You have taken very good care of my daughter and I appreciate that. Now that she is carrying your child, she will need even more protection." "And I promise that I will stop at nothing to make sure that she is safe. You know that. Her and your clan…they mean a lot to me." Victor smiled, proudly at his son. "I see…and you would do just about anything for Andrea, isn't that right?" "She is the love of my life, sir. Your daughter…I need her in my life." "Then you will do as I tell you to do. I want you to gather up the finest men we have in both packs. We need to ambush the city!" Victor Kenner looked surprised at Rowan's request but he was not disagreeing with his statement. However, Jackson looked troubled. "You…you want me to attack Klaus Mikaelson? You want me to enter that compound and…"

"Yes. I want you to kill him." Rowan told him. "Now you are just talking foolishness, Rowan. You know very well that there is nothing but a White Oak Stake which can destroy an Original. They are unbreakable." "Very well then they shall become breakable some way. We need a witch…or even Cary might know what he can do. If we cannot kill those Mikaelsons, we can at least trap them…we have the advantage of number. There are plenty of us and only few of them." "The vampires will side with them!" Victor argued. "I know that we are entering a lion's den, but it is only for the good of the pack and it is the only way I can ensure that my daughter will be brought back home. She had given birth to that demon spawn of hers…but now it is time for her to return." Ayleth and Andrea entered the hut at that moment and they heard what all of that commotion was about. "What? Rowan, what are you doing?" "We are going to take our daughter back, darling. Trust me. I know what I am doing." "Through violence? You can't be serious!" "Klaus Mikaelson seemed vulnerable…as he should be…it is now or never." "And what should happen if they are all to die? You're going to leave them to die?" Ayleth asked him.

"I am not a rabid and heartless leader. I know what I am doing here and you should think twice before talking back to me like that, wife!" Rowan snapped at her and Ayleth backed away a little. Everyone was surprised to witness this. Rowan had never acted this verbally aggressive towards his wife before. He looked like he was losing his mind. "How do you suppose we get this done?" Jackson finally asked in a whisper, ignoring Andrea's whimpering, "Jack, no." "I think I have a witch who might be able to help you with the necessary tools you will need to bring Klaus Mikaelson down. You don't need much. Just strength in your heart. It will do the job for you and rest assured that you will succeed." "Rowan, I agree that Klaus Mikaelson needs to be taken down by force at once but this is outrageous! They are no match against the Hybrid beast! They will get themselves killed!" "No, they will not! If Klaus Mikaelson cares for Hayley as much as he says he does…he will not harm her family now would he?"

"Father, you are delirious!" Andrea yelled at him and immediately earned herself a slap from him across her cheek. Jackson gasped and wanted to go to his wife but seeing the fury on Rowan's face, he didn't want to interfere this time. Rowan had always been impulsive, sometimes even more than Victor and this time, not even Victor Kenner himself could convince him to back out of his dangerous thoughts. "We just need to capture him and we have enough men. We also have the element of surprise! We are powerful…we are…and we must believe that immortality is not the true power on the land of the living!" Andrea whimpered and Jackson wished he could go and comfort her, especially since she was with child, but he had to take care of this matter now first. "Alright. We shall go!" he exclaimed.

…

Hayley was running for her life, but she didn't know where she was going and how she was going to take care of herself. But at times while she ran, she wondered what was the point of taking care of herself if she was already dead? Or was she not dead? "Oh God!" She stopped running, feeling her legs leaving her and as she looked around her, what startled her was that she didn't look like she had gone that far from the place Mikael was and yet she had been running for a long time. "What is happening?" Hayley whispered and landed on her knees to the ground, taking deep breaths. A few tears streamed down her cheeks, as she wished to be back home…she wished to be able to reconcile with her sister and have Klaus hold her in his arms and make love to her. She wanted to see her daughter and sing her lullabies as she always dreamed she would. But what would happen if that was just a dream far away from reality? What if she couldn't do that because she was after all, dead? All sorts of thoughts entered her mind, including thoughts of what she had discovered.

She knew that Klaus' history with the wolves had always been stained but this much? Was it possible that this wolf Mikael was talking about…this Fabio had been possessed by demons and turned into something else in nature? Something more terrifying? Hayley knew about Klaus' obsession with hybrids in those days. He was not able to contain himself and she couldn't blame him. He had been disrespected by his family and abused by the man he used to call father. He wanted some sort of comfort in knowing that he had someone…that he still had others like him…that he was not the only hybrid left in this world. He was alone and he wanted someone like him, to stand beside him…he wanted a family who wouldn't leave him and who would offer him love. And now, she felt she had given him the family and the love he desired so greatly. She was not perfect herself…but Hayley knew that she had found the true meaning of family through him.

"I love him." Hayley whispered to herself, thinking of how true it really was. She loved him. And that was not going to change regardless of what Mikael or this Fabio guy would tell her. At once, she gasped when she heard movement coming from somewhere behind some walls. She didn't know if she should take a few steps closer or a few steps back. The curiosity overtook her as always and Hayley stepped closer. She was not afraid and she was prepared to face any soul which wandered around there. Nothing could have been worse than Mikael. But as soon as this old woman stepped into view, Hayley could feel her heart break. She knew this woman…the woman who was the mother of the current pack leader. Her name was Evangeline. "Grandma." Hayley whispered and felt the tears fill her eyes once again. She had been a very little girl when she had last seen her. Evangeline smiled and whispered, "In here, child. We must hide you."

* * *

 **A/N: So Hayley found her long lost grandmother in this other dimension. What do you think will happen? Can Evangeline be trusted? What about Sophie and Davina? Will Marcel and Elijah find them in time? There will be a blood feud at the compound in the next chapter! So stay tuned for more!**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	17. Found Your Richness

**In the previous chapter, Elijah spoke with Camille about the tragic events of Hayley and tried to support his brother through the process. Upon trying to end the mess they were into, Sophie found herself captured by Caroline, of all people and tied up in a place alongside Davina. She learned of a certain person being behind this and controlling the blonde who captured her. Rowan ordered Jackson to attack Klaus Mikaelson, while Elijah and Marcel tried to figure out how to get Sophie and Davina back. Finally, Hayley, after trying to hide from the devil souls, ran into her long lost grandmother.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Finding her grandmother, Hayley talks to her about the changes in her life including her love for Klaus and their child, while they try to hide from a dark entity. Jackson and the wolves arrive at the compound to start a bloody war when they find Klaus alone. Meanwhile, Elijah and Marcel have to take on Caroline in order to save Sophie and Davina and the wolves are faced with consequences for their actions. Sophie gives Sabine some special instructions which sends Klaus in a world he never thought he would ever find himself in. While Klaus meets someone who is able to help him, Sophie and Marcel figure out their relationship.**

* * *

"Grandma." Hayley whispered. How could she not get emotional when she was staring at her grandmother straight in the face and she hadn't seen her for almost fifteen years? Evangeline smiled and whispered, "In here, child. We must hide you." Hayley nodded but as she took a few steps closer to the walls surrounding Evangeline, she stopped in her tracks. What if this was a trap? What if this was set up by this demon wolf Mikael kept talking about, Fabio? Or what if it was Mikael himself who was trying to get a hold of her? "My child, why have you stopped?" Evangeline asked her wrinkles visible now in the powerful light. "I…I am not going anywhere with you until you prove to me that you really are my grandmother's spirit." Hayley told her firmly. "My dear, what would make you think that I am not? I am here…I have found you. Do you know how hard it is to find another soul in this realm? You must really wish for it. And I have wished that I could find you." Evangeline held out her hand. "Come with me, my child." "No. You have to do something for me first." "There is no time. He is coming for you and you have to hide." "I am not hiding until you tell me what you used to call me. Prove to me that you are who you claim you are."

"What? What I called you…?" Evangeline asked. "What you called me when I was a child. You used to have a nickname for me. What was it?" "Darling, even if I have been trapped in this world for so long and I have been ageless…you have to understand that I still have some memory loss. Give me some time…" "Like you said, we don't have time, but I will give it to you. I'm waiting." Hayley crossed her hands over her chest stubbornly. "It's…um…" Evangeline closed her eyes and then rubbed them, thinking about it for a little longer. "Time's up! You're not my grandma! Why should I trust you?" Hayley was about to run away when Evangeline called out, "Munchkin! I know now! I used to call you Munchkin!" The old woman was now trembling with fear as a sudden coldness surrounded them and Hayley stopped running when she heard her grandmother's pet name for her. It kind of reminded her of the way Klaus used to always call her "little wolf" and sadness set into her heart straight away.

"Hayley, please, munchkin! Hurry!" Evangeline called out. Hayley immediately turned around and ran into her grandmother's arms, as she led her away, into what looked like a cottage hidden between walls. But it was no ordinary cottage. It looked like it was made out of glass. "We can stop running. He is gone but he will not stop looking for you Hayley." Evangeline whispered. Hayley smiled and whispered, "How do you know that I am Hayley and not Andrea?" "I think I can still recognize some differences between my two granddaughters…and as I understand it…you have made me a great grandmother quite recently." Hayley smiled sadly and nodded. "Let's go inside." Evangeline insisted. "But grandma, is it not cold?" she asked. "For me it isn't because I am dead, honey. But for you…" "I am dead too, grandma. I am dead." Hayley whispered and let the tears fall once again. "I doubt that, my dear." "Then why would I be here?"

"Please come inside and if you feel the cold…we shall have a small confirmation that you are indeed alive." Evangeline held out her hand for her again. Hayley took it this time and bit her lip, hoping for the frost to cover her body…so she could feel it. "Please…I want to go home." Hayley whispered to herself and once she entered the cottage. The cold hit her right away and she wrapped her hands around her but she was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm alive! I am okay!" she started to get excited and Evangeline smiled. "Let me just get some blankets for you." "You have blankets here? What for?" "For the unexpected…such as yourself my dear." Evangeline handed her a very warm blanket and she took it immediately, covering herself up and then she rested on one of the chairs. "If I'm alive, why am I here? Why am I not at home? Why have I been taken from my family, grandma?" "I wish that I knew the answer for that…but what is known is that the demon soul, as we call it, it's coming for you. He is searching everywhere and he wants to kill you." "Why did he bring me here for? Why not just kill me straight away? He…"

"That hybrid, that Klaus Mikaelson is very protective over you as I have heard. Fabio might have had it very hard to capture you. This was the only way. And to die here…it's a torturous way. But this Klaus Mikaelson…I am very surprised with how much he had changed his ways, well not at all completely. No person should have to be forced to change their true ways. But the family you have brought him had offered him true happiness and wisdom. He had even decided to be a part of that special werewolf ceremony which united the two of you in marriage. And now you have been blessed with a child. A miracle child…if that doesn't represent that you have been destined for each other, I don't know what does." "Thank you, grandma. I really do love him. And I want to get back to him. I want to find him again and I want to hold him and my daughter in my arms. Help me get out of here before I lose them for good." "I wish I could, munchkin…but I have no idea how I can do that. You see…even dead…I am very much an old lady who doesn't even understand the meaning of this place. I love you with all my heart, Hayley but the only shelter I can provide you with is this."

She pointed at the cottage they were in and Hayley trembled a little, pulling the blanket over her more fiercely. "I understand that, grandma. But I can't stay here for long and you know that. I can't keep hiding from this guy. I have to face him eventually if I want to get out of here." Evangeline smiled slightly and then she caressed her cheek. "That is very sweet of you to think that…to think that you can outsmart someone like Fabio. It's impossible, sweetie. He brought you here because he wants to see you tortured…he wants to see you tortured for what you represent to his greatest enemy. Klaus Mikaelson promised him something…and he didn't receive it. And now…he does what anyone would do to hurt another. He stabs a stake directly in the hearts of the people Klaus Mikaelson cares for most…and you are one of those people…your daughter could be next." "NO!" Hayley yelled out, making Evangeline herself tremble. "No, Grandma. You must never say that again. You must never say that. My daughter will be kept from harm even if I have to spend an eternity here." "You are mortal, Hayley. Eternity does not apply to you." "Then for the rest of my life." "My darling, you said it yourself that you don't have that kind of time…if you are still alive…the longer you spend your time in this place, the closer Fabio will be to capturing your soul and I can guarantee that you will never walk among the living ever again."

Hayley pulled off her blanket and tried to reach the door to the cottage but her grandmother stopped her. "Hey! Wait! No! I can't let you do this! You can't leave this place. I came to you as your safe haven. Please, my darling…please let me help you. Let me keep you safe!" "For how long? Until my soul rots in here? No! I am leaving!" "Hayley, no!" Evangeline cried out one last time but she wouldn't listen. How could she listen? This was her chance to do something and change the course of her fate among these realms. She was not going to just sit there and hide from the Fabio creature for long. She was a fighter and she was not about to lose one of the qualities which Klaus admired the most about her. She started running as fast as she could. She was glad that it was now warm. But the background was confusing her very much. She didn't know where she was going. There was too much fog. Somehow…she had always had the blood of a survivor and she would find a way…a way to return.

…

Meanwhile, little did Hayley know that she had a palm pressed to her forehead and Klaus was sitting on her bed, gazing down at her face. "Most beautiful." Klaus whispered and then he leaned over and kissed her forehead before sighing and getting up. He didn't know what he had to do. This was another one of these moments when he felt like he was losing every ounce of control he had over his life. Sabine stepped out of the nursery with Hope in her hands. "What happened? Did Elijah and Marcel leave already?" she asked him and Klaus nodded, stepping over to her so he could hold his daughter in his arms again. "Yes, they have. And now…I am awaiting a certain confirmation." "What kind of confirmation?" "That Sophie is alive and well and she can offer me the answers I need to get Hayley out of this mess. Are you certain that she hadn't mentioned anything else in your phone call? Anything which can help me take care of the matter myself?" he asked her and Sabine shook her head. "No. I told you everything I need to know. You need Sophie's help to get Hayley out of there. There is no other way."

Klaus smirked and whispered, "And how am I to know that this is not a lie? Because if it is discovered that there is a way that I can save Hayley on my own, I wouldn't waste my time looking for Sophie now would I? And you know that pretty well." "Klaus, of course I want Sophie to be saved but I don't want to leave this child motherless!" Sabine snapped at him. Klaus pursed his lips as she continued. "You don't understand. If it does turn out that Hayley is in this other dimension, as Sophie said…it's taking up her soul. The longer she stays, the more difficult it will be to bring her back." Klaus' lips parted at her statement. He wanted to say something but it was as if he was lost for words. Sabine sighed and whispered, "Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to take Hayley from you. I am also doing the best that I can." "Then you should have discovered by now who was behind this plot!" "Sophie has already said that it is one of her own." "Rowan." Klaus said. "No. He wouldn't do this to his own daughter. You have it all wrong!" "I DO NOT!" Klaus yelled out and Sabine immediately took the baby from him, before she would start crying again.

After taking Hope back to the nursery, Sabine frowned as she sensed a certain silence surrounding the compound. "What the hell?" she whispered a little in shock and then she stepped outside, onto the balcony to look around. The compound looked like it was on complete lockdown and the vampires were nowhere in sight. "Do you know what's going on?" Sabine asked when she saw that Klaus had calmed down after a while. "There are plenty of things which have gone wrong around here so please do try to be more specific." "Haven't you noticed that we are the only ones in this compound? Where are the vampires?" Sabine asked and Klaus shrugged, going over to the bar to try and drown his sorrows in some scotch. "How the hell am I supposed to know that, love?" "You are the King, aren't you? Shouldn't you keep your vampires in line?" "Well excuse me if I have some other more pressing matters to attend to than to make sure that the vampires are kept in line!" After drowning himself in some more scotch, there was a whistle which could be heard from the entrance to the compound.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Klaus asked, breaking the glass in his hands. He went over to the balcony and noticed that the compound was now surrounded with thousands of…wolves. Jackson was in the center, looking up at him with deadly eyes. "Klaus, they're…" Sabine started saying but Klaus held up his hand. "Jackson Kenner! To what do I owe this…pleasure shall we call it? Has Rowan finally come to his senses to realize that his daughter needs the support of her own blood family?" At this time, Sabine was already in the nursery, grabbing Hope. "STOP!" Klaus snapped at her. Sabine looked around and glared at him. "Fine. But you deal with them. I have been trying to tell you that they are up to no good. They're not here for Hayley. They're here for you." That didn't stop Klaus from smirking at the thought, however. Sabine thought that he knew exactly what he was dealing with. With a sigh, Klaus turned back around and placed his hands on the bars of the balcony, looking down at the wolves that were waiting for something. "Hayley? Why would we be here for her after the way you corrupted her? And now…she even gave birth to your spawn!" Jackson told him.

"I have told you plenty of times before that you are playing with fire, lad, but because of your courage, I will let you have at it and choose not to rip your heart out this instant!" Klaus told him. There was some more silence which followed and Klaus was drumming his fingers against the railing. "So what's it going to be, Jackie boy? Prepared to make a move?" he asked, trying to stir up trouble. Klaus was in the mood for a good fight. The anger and hurt which was boiling up in him because of what has happened to Hayley…he needed to get it out of his system. "I am surprised that Rowan hasn't come here to challenge my leadership skills himself! I can all but state that he is a coward in all senses! As for his sons-in-law…well…only one has achieved greatness while the other is nestled in a swamp…hiding behind his grandmother's skirt…" He had hit a weak point as Jackson was flaming with fury and he suddenly yelled out, "ATTACK!" Klaus started grinning maliciously as the wolves started coming towards him out of nowhere. He turned around and he noticed that Sabine had already fled the place with the baby. But he trusted that witch, which was a good thing.

In the speed of lightening, Klaus had already jumped from the balcony and was now surrounded by all the wolves from the North East Atlantic and the Crescent packs. "Have at it! I dare you!" Klaus told them and few by few, they lunged at the Original Hybrid, hoping to succeed, but Klaus was immediate to either injure them badly or throw them against the walls. He could easily have pulled their hearts out, but thinking about Hayley…he couldn't bring himself to do it. These packs were still her blood family and as much as they didn't deserve her loyalty, he didn't want to offer her more pain than she already had. He pushed them away, one by one onto the walls. They were no match for him. And some of them, Klaus had personally made sure to bite them for effect. "Have you had enough?!" Klaus yelled out as he wiped his chin and lips of blood and a sadistic smile was playing on his face when he noticed that half of the wolves were laying on the ground in pain, while the others, along with Jackson…they were not very eager to start a war with him. Klaus took a few steps closer to them while they took a few steps back. The sweat was already forming and then falling down Jackson's forehead.

"Ah…but I am just getting warmed up! Why spoil all the fun now?" Jackson stopped taking steps back and decided to face Klaus, as the other wolves that were still on their feet chose not to move. "We are not backing away from here and I know that you don't want to kill us…because of Hayley. So we will continue fighting." "Is that so? And what exactly are you fighting for here, lad?" "Freedom from your tyranny." "And I suppose those are the exact words of your alphas…you truly would have had great potential as a leader yourself. I am very upset to say that you shall meet your end…right on this day…right now." "You're not going to kill me." Jackson whispered. "Are you that certain? You have done nothing but get in the way of Hayley's recovery. I'm afraid that I'm a bit on a tight schedule and frankly, your life no longer matters much to me…and I believe that if you knew Hayley as well as you are under the impression that you do…you would know that she would agree with me in a heartbeat. So say your last prayers…and they better be to die for."

…

Sophie sighed and leaned her head back against the wall sucking in her breath, as she noticed that Davina was not waking up. She was still breathing, meaning that she wasn't dead and even with all the magic she knew, Sophie knew that Caroline had been compelled good enough to make sure that she was not going to leave this place anytime soon."What are you doing?" she asked when she saw that Caroline was starting to make a fire. "He said that this is for the good of us…he said that we have to build this fire and then he said that at a certain time, you have to die. He said that Hayley is not supposed to return. He said that Hayley belongs to him." Caroline whispered, her eyes showing no emotion at all. She was possessed. Sophie sucked in her breath at that moment and then her eyes wandered to Davina next to her and when she got a better look, she noticed that there was Davina's phone falling out of her pocket. This was her chance, she realized. This was her shot to get that phone and press a number on speed dial. Most likely…Marcel's number had to be there. Her fingers started working expertly as she scooted a bit closer to Davina, using her butt. Caroline was too busy making that fire to notice that Sophie was making any small movements.

And then, the Deveraux witch realized that it would be once again in her best interest to start conversing with the young blonde vampire again. "How did this guy find you?" "He said he was meant to find me." "Aha. And why does he make you do this?" Caroline didn't respond this time and Sophie tried again. "I just want to understand why you are forced to make this fire. Why didn't you just kill me the first time. Why did you have to capture us?" "Because he said that everyone who ever crosses him doesn't deserve immediate death. Only pain and torture until we get there." Caroline finally responded. "Oh my God." Sophie whispered when her fingers finally touched Davina's phone and it fell onto the ground next to her. Caroline's eyes snapped up to look at them and then she immediately noticed the phone. "No, wait! Caroline!" Sophie was trying to get her way out of this but she failed again when Caroline grabbed the phone from her. "He also said that no electronics are allowed…he said…"

"Caroline, who is this guy? What does he want? What is his name? Please just tell me his name." Sophie nearly pleaded with her but Caroline would not say a word. She dropped the phone to the ground and smashed it with her feet. "No." Davina's voice could have been heard. The little witch whimpered as her eyes slightly opened. She frowned at Sophie as Caroline went back to what she was doing before the phone incident. "You just had to ruin everything, did you? You should have just minded your own business. I would have made that phone call to Marcel myself." Davina hissed at her and Sophie frowned. "I didn't even know that you were awake." "Enough talking!" Caroline suddenly snapped at them. She had never shown this much fury before. "You need to be quiet because he said so." Caroline then whispered and then went to the back of the cave. "What do we do now? Davina, why are you here?" Sophie whispered. They could have a silent conversation.

"Marcel told me to cover for you but I never thought that it would be this girl to come after me. She took me by surprise." "Yeah, me too." "So who is she?" "Klaus Mikaelson's past fling or something." Sophie responded. "So, what are we going to do now?" Davina asked as Caroline looked like she was searching for something. "We are so screwed if we don't get Hayley the help she needs soon. Tell me that you know what we can do to save her because if you don't…we might as well just let ourselves be killed by this blonde twit right now." Sophie replied. Caroline looked like she was unable to move at that moment. "What is she doing?" Davina asked her silently. "Either she's meditating or just receiving more instructions from that guy she listens to. I don't even know who that guy is. I've been asking questions and have gotten so few answers." "It doesn't really matter who that guy is right now. We need to get ourselves out of here fast so we can help Hayley." Davina told her. Caroline then turned around and started walking fast towards them. "You have to die now! He said so! You have to die right now! You have to die!"

"No…" Davina started saying but at that moment, two vampires dropped down behind Caroline. They were ready to attack her when her eyes turned jet black and she turned around, electrocuting them and sending them to the walls. Sophie and Davina realized that the two were Elijah and Marcel. "What the hell is this?" Marcel asked, gasping as he put his hand over his chest. "She's been possessed by a demonic soul as far as I can tell. I'll distract her. You must get her from the back, Marcel. Go!" Elijah instructed and he gently stepped over to Caroline, caressing her cheek. Somehow, she let him, leaning into her touch. Elijah knew that he felt nothing for this girl. Camille was the object of his affections now, but somehow, looking down into the eyes of this demonic entity which had expanded in this vampire body, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Caroline. When Elijah realized that Caroline was no longer about to make a move to attack them, seeing as he had approached her in such gentle ways, he held up his hand for Marcel to stop his attack from the back. His eyes then wandered back into the ones which slowly faded from black to the original blue.

"There is no need to fear! She is back to the way she was before. Get Sophie and Davina free, Marcel and hurry." Elijah told him. Caroline looked like she was about to faint. Before she could do so, Elijah immediately caught her into his arms. She whispered, "What happened to me? Where am I?" "You have been possessed by a demonic presence, Caroline. But you are safe now. But I would advise you to return to Mystic Falls. Who should I call to pick you up? Is there anyone you can truly rely on?" "Stefan. Please call Stefan." Caroline whispered and pulled away from him, starting to feel uncomfortable considering that they slept with each other not too long ago. Elijah picked up her phone and dialed Stefan Salvatore's number. Meanwhile, Marcel had finally been able to release Sophie and Davina and they were looking at him in shock. "It took you long enough! What the hell?" Sophie snapped at him and Marcel held up his hands defensively. "Hey, don't get all defensive over me! I didn't know what I…" There were some more noises which could have been heard from the cave and they all remained silent. "Sabine!" Sophie called out as she watched her best friend enter, with the new Mikael baby in her arms. "Whoa! Wait a second! Is that Klaus' kid? What are you doing?" Marcel asked her.

"There's been an ambush at the compound!" Sabine exclaimed and she almost looked out of breath. Elijah immediately ended his phone conversation with Stefan Salvatore and looked towards Sabine. He took the child from her hands and looked over at his niece. "What sort of ambush? To what are you referring to?" he asked her immediately and she gasped some more until she covered her forehead with her hand. "It's Klaus! The wolves from the bayou came in numbers to attack him." She explained and then Elijah whispered, "We must head back there. All of us! Immediately!" he snapped and Marcel told him, "Hey come on! Just relax. Klaus is Klaus. He'll be fine." "Oh, it's not Niklaus I am worried about, it's the wolves. Half of them are probably dead already." Elijah explained. They started moving quickly and Marcel turned to Davina. "What about it, D? Do you think you can bring Hayley back?" "Yeah, I think I have an idea. But someone has to go after her." She replied.

…

Just as Elijah had suspected, the compound was painted red by the time they got there. But only a few wolves were seen with their hearts pulled out of their chests. The others were cowering while Klaus was offering Jackson a few kicks in the stomach while he was on the ground. "Niklaus!" Elijah called out and stopped his brother just as Jackson was spitting out blood and holding his stomach on the ground. "What is the matter with you?" Elijah hissed at him and Klaus rolled his eyes. "Well what exactly was I supposed to do? Would you have preferred it if I stayed with my hands in my pockets and accepted any attacks from them? They are lucky I didn't end their lives. This was for Hayley's sake after all. And now that I see that you have found the bloody witches…I suggest that we get back to the true problem which lies in our hands, do you not think so, brother?" Klaus then shrugged Elijah away from him and went upstairs to the room where Hayley was laying on the bed. Davina closed her eyes and started channeling all the power from her ancestors, directing them towards the wolves.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked in shock as she watched the men transforming one by one in real wolves, but they were paralyzed, unable to move. Davina continued chanting as Marcel told Elijah, Sophie and Sabine, "Let her do this." "Well what is she doing exactly?" Sophie asked. "She is cursing them all. The wolves. Even the ones who are now in the bayou." Marcel explained. "Why would you allow such an atrocity to happen? I believe you told me once that you and Rowan Labonair are close." "We were close once. But not anymore. He has done a lot of damage to this city and now to his daughters. It's a good thing that Andrea will be the only wolf still standing on two feet instead of four, though." "How come?" Sophie asked. "She's pregnant with Jackson's kid. And pregnant women don't turn. Davina doesn't want to hurt her kid, after all. But she's harmless." Davina stopped chanting and then she gave Sabine a special glance. Sabina immediately raced upstairs and she was holding some sort of a small dagger in her hands. "What the hell is going on here?" Elijah asked in a whisper.

Davina turned to him and said, "You have to trust me. I know a way in which Hayley can be brought back. Klaus has to get into that other dimension and bring her back himself." Elijah, Sophie, Marcel and Davina raced upstairs once they heard a loud cry from Klaus, who tumbled to the ground next to Hayley's bed after Sabine had stabbed him. "You have done it exactly like I told you to do it?" Davina asked the witch and she nodded. "Yeah…I think so. If you're right, he's gotten there right now." "You have sent Niklaus to that other dimension without my consent?" Elijah snapped at them. "It's alright. Hayley is not the one Fabio is really after. He wants revenge on your brother and that is the reason he took her." "Fabio?" Elijah asked, confused. "It's a wolf soul…which has been possessed by demons. Klaus tried to turn him into a hybrid a long time ago and failed. And instead of dying, Fabio's soul turned into this demonic presence and it has been keeping souls captive after their deaths in this other dimension. That is where Hayley is and that is why Klaus has to find her and get her back."

"And now that we have lost both Hayley and Niklaus in that dimension how exactly are you proposing that we bring them back?" Elijah asked her. "I have the spell I need. I just need confirmation when Klaus has Hayley and has destroyed Fabio." "And how will you know when that happens?" "I will feel it myself. You just need to have a little faith in me, okay?" Elijah sighed and rubbed his forehead. "At least Niklaus will see Hayley with his own eyes and realize that she is safe. He has a connection with this woman…one I have never seen him have with anyone. She is special in his eyes and if he loses her…all hell will break loose and this city shall never know the meaning of the word "peace". I guarantee you that." The Original turned and walked out of the bedroom. They split up and walked around the compound, searching for something to do until the time came for Klaus and Hayley to come back in one piece. Sophie was the one looking after Hope now. She placed the child in her crib and simply looked at her.

Marcel entered the room too and Sophie whispered, "She is so young. She was just born and she needs to feel her mother's warmth. That hasn't happened yet and who known when that warmth will come." "Look, D did a good thing by sending Klaus there. He can find Hayley and bring her back himself. We have nothing to worry about. I trust Davina with my life. But…" He took Sophie's hands in his and looked at her deep in the eyes. "I think that we might be the ones having some trust issues here." "Really? You think?" Sophie pulled her hands away and crossed her hands over her chest. "Come on, Soph. You can't continue to be sore at me. I don't even know what your attitude you're giving me is for. What did I do to you to make you despise me so much?" "I don't despise you, Marcel." "But you are avoiding me. Why? You have been avoiding me for months and even when I come to your rescue you don't seem like you're ever going to thank me for it." "Look, my relationship with you from the past has done nothing but endanger my position as Elder of my coven. If I were to agree to continue what we had, I would have lost it for sure. I had to back away and then I promised myself to…"

"To stay away from me? Just like that, huh? With no remorse whatsoever?" he asked her and then he cupped her cheek. "Marcel…come on…don't do this." Sophie pleaded with him but it really wasn't going to stop him. Marcel kissed her softly at that moment and she couldn't help but give in. When he pulled back, he smirked to see her face and whispered, "How about we just try to make this work? These witches need you. No one can remove you from your position as Elder. Stop using that as an excuse to not be with me, alright? I'm just asking for a shot here. And after the way I saved you today, I think I deserve one." "Alright…let's say that you deserve one. I'll give it to you." Sophie told him, feeling defeated by his charming smile. "That's what I like to hear."

…

Klaus gasped aloud and sucked in his breath as he felt the cold ground underneath him. He was immortal, so it didn't bother him one bit. "Bloody hell." He whispered to himself as he got on his feet. The last thing he could remember was Sabine coming in Hayley's room and stabbing him in the back. "What the hell did she do to me?" he growled. He touched his forehead as he looked beyond in this new world he was in, slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Was it possible that this was the place where Hayley was? Has Sabine sent him to her? He took a couple of more steps but he felt very light and for some other reason, he felt lost in a place such as this one. Even if he were to start looking for his little wolf, he would be forever blinded by this fog. How would he know where to start? "Klaus Mikaelson?!" A voice creaked from behind him. Klaus turned around to see that an elderly woman was standing before him. "Are you that Original Hybrid? Tell me…I am an old lady after all. I had some trouble recognizing my own granddaughter too."

"Who are you?" Klaus asked her at once. The old woman smiled and motioned for him to follow her. "I know who you're looking for. I have been looking for her too. Hopefully, we will find her together. She is in grave danger here." Klaus wanted to ask more questions, realizing that she was talking about Hayley. Eventually, he followed the old woman to the cottage where she was staying. "The cold won't be a problem for you because you're immortal. But it was a problem for Hayley. Have a seat, please." "Hayley? She has been here?" Klaus asked her immediately, while standing. "Yes, she has. I was the only one who managed to protect her from Fabio…and from your father." "By father, you mean Mikael? Has he hurt her?" Klaus asked, his fury blazing. "He hasn't managed to hurt her because my granddaughter is a strong girl even as a mortal. She has always been strong." "I know of her strength. So are you finally implying that you are her grandmother?" "Was…as now I am dead. But I was for a certain period of time. And I was Rowan's mother. My name is Evangeline."

"I need to find Hayley. Where is she? Why did she leave if you so claim that you are her grandmother and that you were able to offer her protection here?" "Because of Fabio." Evangeline replied. "Who is he?" "Ah, but you must know the answer to that question very well. After all, it wasn't you the one who tried to turn him into a hybrid once?" Realization dawned upon Klaus' face as this woman spoke. "Ah yes, so now you do remember him do you? What you did to him…that was not very nice." "Why is he here? What does he want?" Klaus snapped at her. "He is looking for revenge and now that he has been possessed by demons and has the power he needs on the other side…he can have it. The very fact that you're here makes him very happy. I think that was the whole reason to bringing Hayley here. It was to lure you in…and torture her as well. And as I was telling you…she ran from Fabio after what she had heard you did to him. She ran because she knew that staying here would only make matters worse. As always, she tries to look for solutions herself."

Klaus sighed and looked outside. "I need to find her." "She spoke to me about your love for her…and she spoke to me of how much she loves your daughter. She spoke to me of how much she loves that she had this child with you. Quite the miracle but all the more reason why you were meant to find her and why your connection to her was always meant to exist. She loves you very much. And she is out there now. If you go to her, you will be exposed to Fabio too." "I could bloody care less. I will find her. And I will bring her back to where she came from. Thank you for supporting her. I must go to her now." With that, Klaus stepped outside of the cottage and started walking and at times, using his speed to reach certain places. He didn't want to call out her name…he couldn't attract such attention…and he didn't want to face his father…but his senses as a hybrid were heightened and her smell was near.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Klaus find Hayley before Fabio or Mikael finds him? What will happen to the Crescent Wolves and the North East Atlantics? For how long will they be kept cursed? What about Andrea? What is her fate? You will find out in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	18. Insert It

**Previously, on Double Hearted, Hayley had an interesting conversation with her grandmother in the other dimension, while Jackson and the wolves showed up at the compound to declare war on Klaus, as Rowan had previously requested, not knowing it would be the worst choice ever made for them. Elijah and Marcel found Sophie and Davina and managed to free Caroline of her demonic compulsion while Sabine took care of Hope. After turning up at the compound and noticing the wolves defeated, Davina cursed them and Sabine daggered Klaus, sending him to the other dimension to find Hayley, while Sophie and Marcel started fresh.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus left the cottage of Evangeline in order to find Hayley on his own through the fog. Meanwhile, after the curse of all the wolves in the bayou, Elijah has a confrontation with Andrea, who fears for her life and her baby's. Once finding each other, Klaus and Hayley have to deal with a new threat coming from Mikael. Andrea, fearful, reaches Hayley telepathically once more to inform her of the curse. Camille returns to the compound, surprising Elijah in more ways than one. Finally, after dealing with Mikael, Klaus and Hayley are forced to come face to face with the creator of such disaster, Fabio himself.**

* * *

 _"I need to find her."_

 _"She spoke to me about your love for her…and she spoke to me of how much she loves your daughter. She spoke to me of how much she loves that she had this child with you. Quite the miracle but all the more reason why you were meant to find her and why your connection to her was always meant to exist. She loves you very much. And she is out there now. If you go to her, you will be exposed to Fabio too."_

Evangeline was a good woman, but somehow, her worry was making him feel suspicious of her. It was natural…for a grandmother to worry about her niece, but her words came with a tone he was not particularly fond of. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he looked around the emptiness that surrounded him.

He had chosen to leave the cottage of ice which belonged to Evangeline. His one mission was to find Hayley and bring her back to safety. His daughter needed her parents in her life and no Fabio, whoever and whatever he was, was going to stand in his way of that.

"HAYLEY!" he called out and started walking softly.

There was no point in using hi speed around here. The only thing he was certain of was that the more he shouted, the more he was going to attract the attention of every soul hidden in this place. He suddenly stopped and frowned, thinking about Evangeline some more.

What was she doing in a place like this…if she had claimed that only the damaged souls were to appear here? He didn't choose to believe that the old woman had been a damaged person and that her soul was damned to appear in this God forsaken place. And then, it must have hit him like lightening.

"HAYLEY!" he called out for her again and started walking faster. He could not see anything. He could not hear anything. This place was truly the worst nightmare for any person.

For a moment, Klaus cursed Sabine for bringing him here but he wiped the thought when his thoughts directed to his little wolf. He said he would not rest until he found her and he really would not.

He called her name again but there was no answer. Growling to himself, he turned around and started heading back towards the cottage, but it had disappeared and there was no sign of Evangeline.

This Fabio man…he was certainly behind everything. "COME OUT, LAD! DON'T BE A COWARD!" Klaus yelled out afterwards.

He would have found him himself, but because of the fog, he didn't know where he could go and what he could do in the middle of nothing.

There was no sign of Hayley or Fabio, until he heard a faint voice. It was calling out to him from the distance because he could hear his name using his heightened hearing.

"HAYLEY!" he called out to her again, louder and he heard her whimper once again. He got closer and closer until he saw her brown curls and she was sprawled on the ground and looked like she was freezing to death.

"Hayley! Love!" he called out for her again and placed his hands on her firm body and pulled her towards him. She was still shivering and he couldn't understand how that was possible. She was a werewolf indeed and she wasn't immortal but as a werewolf, she had a certain amount of force.

"I feel…different." She finally managed to whisper as he was sitting on the ground, on his knees and she was in his arms. He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "You have to pull yourself together, sweetheart. I am here…I am here for you. But you must get up."

"Where is grandma, Klaus?" Hayley finally asked him, with her eyes still closed. "I have met her…she was at that cottage. However, it had vanished along with her."

Hayley didn't say anything and Klaus continued to watch her. She was pale. "Sweetheart, you need to snap out of this trance. You are a strong woman and you are a werewolf. You are not immortal, but the strength in your heart is unimaginable. Weakness is not a part of your description. I beg of you. Open your eyes, love."

She continued to shiver and Klaus immediately put his wrist to his mouth and bit hard.

Blood was dripping out onto the cold ground and he finally put the wrist to her lips and forced her mouth open in order to drink his warm blood. "Klaus…" Hayley mumbled, uncomfortably.

"I can understand. For you, it does not taste divine as it does for me. However, I am begging you…I am begging you to do this, Hayley. Drink it." He whispered in her ear and then kissed it.

Hayley wrapped her hands around his wrist and started drinking a little bit before coughing and letting his wrist go. The coldness somehow in her vanished and she was able to open her eyes and stand up, as Klaus had requested earlier.

He looked at her in shock at such an amazing recovery but then he remembered that they were in another universe…one in which anything was possible.

"Little wolf…" he whispered to her as she sighed in relief and cupped his cheeks. "You're here." She said and caressed his stubble. "I made a vow to come after you myself and I have kept it. I am here and we are going home."

Her face suddenly turned to anger as she hissed, "We can't leave, Klaus."

"What are you talking about? I know now that the only way for this to end is for you to confront Fabio yourself. He is the reason why this all happened. And you…"

She bit her lip and tried to keep herself from saying anything. He frowned and asked, "And I what, Hayley? Do continue."

"What do you expect me to say to you, Klaus? Somehow, despite all the horrible things he has done, I feel compassion towards this Fabio guy…because of what you put him through. Your obsession with turning wolves into hybrids has finally come to bite you in the ass and I am caught up in it. Not to mention our child…"

She pulled away from him and he growled, "How very typical of you to believe everything you have been told, love. Who is it that has poisoned your mind against me this time? Has it been your very precious grandmother? Are you that foolish as to believe that her spirit is truly the one you have encountered?"

"No one has poisoned my mind against you, Klaus. I am stating the facts. Fabio wants revenge because you ruined his life with your little experiment. Anyone would want revenge."

"So what are you suggesting, little wolf?" Hayley sighed and shook her head.

"You know as much as I do that I have never judged your paranoia. On the contrary, I embraced it because I know what it feels like, Klaus! I have my own paranoia that I deal with and I have dealt with in that bayou every day I felt like I couldn't be myself because I was sharing my body with Andrea. What you did…during the period of time in which you terrified my people and other wolves…is something which can be eventually forgiven by me. I want to forgive you. I do. I want to tell you that I can just look past it. I won't make this decision blindly. You have made efforts to make peace with my pack and my family and I respect that. I can forgive you because…because I love you."

His heart warmed at hearing those words. He pulled her into his arms and put his lips to her forehead.

"It's true. I do love you and…we have a child together. I have created my own family with you and I want to protect it. No matter what happened in the past…I want to forget about it. I will not side with Fabio. I can't side with him, even though I realize how badly he has been scared by you. But he is putting us in danger as well as my daughter for something that you have done to him. That is what I can't accept. So we are going to find him together…and we are going to kick his ass."

Hayley concluded and earned herself a chuckle from Klaus. Then, both of them frowned as they felt the warmness around them. Slowly and slowly, it was making them sweat. "The atmosphere…it is changing." Klaus mumbled and took off his jacket.

"Our minds are no connected to reality, Klaus. We have to leave this place and the only way we can is for you to find Fabio." Hayley begged of him. "And that is precisely what we shall do. But first…your grandmother…"

"So you have met her! Is she okay? What did she tell you?" Hayley asked him. "She was acting quite peculiar towards me."

"She was never good with strangers." "She spoke kindly of you and of the love she said you bear for me…I suppose she was right about that. However…" "What?" "However, I am inclined to believe that we have been tricked."

"What? No. I didn't believe she was my grandmother at first either, Klaus. But I asked her something that only she could have known and she answered correctly."

"Sweetheart, one can easily be fooled even through those methods. Perhaps whoever has been pretending to be your grandmother has had all the information he or she needed from the very beginning."

Hayley put her hands on her hips. "What the hell makes you think that I don't know my own grandmother?" "You claim that she was the purest of hearts?" "Yes." "Then what is a pure soul doing wondering in one of the worst places imaginable."

"I want to believe that she was here to guide me. She has always loved me very much. She preferred me over Andrea." Klaus sighed and slowly shook his head, "I advise you to listen to a man who has walked any sorts of grounds for the past centuries. I know better."

"Did you know better when you did what you did to those wolves? Maybe your possessiveness and obsession has not left you after all." Hayley snapped at him.

"I do not intend on staying in this warmth in order to argue with you. I have spoken my mind and you have claimed your intention to fight alongside me. Come along now, little wolf! Your grandmother's spirit has vanished and so has the cottage."

"That doesn't mean that it wasn't her!" "That is yet to be determined. We have a devil to find." Klaus started walking and Hayley rolled her eyes, going after him. Maybe she wasn't in the mood to argue with him either. "The big bad hybrid…always on the job…not even a little gratitude or appreciation that I stand by you and…"

He swiftly turned around and pulled her by the waist towards him and kissed her. She smiled and caressed his scalp as he placed one more kiss on her cheek. "That was long overdue." She whispered and he smirked. "Yes…I believe so."

…

Andrea was biting her lip and crying as she kept herself in front of the mirror in her small bathroom. She had been locked into one room at the compound ever since the curse has been passed onto her family. She hated to see this happen.

She didn't agree with her father's politics and the way he went against Hayley to get what he has always wanted but this punishment was cruel. And what about her baby? Andrea touched her belly. She was finally going to have the child she has always wanted and now, the child's father was stuck in wolf form.

Drying her face, she whimpered a little and thought about what it felt like to be alone. She felt once what her family now felt. It was torture to realize that you have no control over yourself like that.

The door suddenly opened and Elijah stepped inside, arranging his suit and he cleared his throat.

"Elijah!" Andrea gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock. "Andrea Labonair. I am pleased that we can finally interact. How are you feeling?" "How do you expect me to feel? You locked my family in their wolf forms. I need Jackson in my life. He is the father of my child and he is my husband. And my parents…my father may be tough but my mother has done nothing to deserve this! Why are you being so cruel to us?"

She asked him and Elijah raised his eyebrows. "I am truly sorry to hear about your feelings of abandonment and I can assure you that I do not intend on leaving your own child fatherless. Jackson shall return to you soon."

"How soon?" "That depends on when Niklaus and Hayley decide to return. It could happen soon enough, however…do not fear."

"I am being kept a prisoner here." "I understand that. It was Davina's idea." "The witch? But she has no knowledge of anything that goes on. She doesn't know anything. Who is she to punish my family like that?" she asked, her tears forming once again.

"Once again…I can do nothing but apologize and inform you that your father sealed his own fate when he came here with the intention of ending my brother's life."

"He was raging mad…but he wasn't a fool to think that Klaus Mikaelson can be killed without a White Oak Stake. Maybe my father should be blamed but why does my whole family have to? Jackson only did what my father ordered him to."

"This is politics, Andrea, something that you are not capable of understanding for the moment. It's not something which can be understood by many people but I can assure you that with 1000 years of experience…I can understand plenty. Your father is to blame and his people pay the price for his actions. I understand how that must feel like since my own family has paid the price for Niklaus' horrible actions over the years. We have complained plenty of times…but nothing had been solved. We have learned to cope with such a thing."

"It still isn't right. Don't compare my family to yours. I need them to be released so please just talk to this Davina girl and tell her to lift the curse. My family has suffered enough because of all of this." Elijah cleared his throat and looked down at his phone to realize that he had received an important message.

"I must take this. My sincere apologies, Andrea. You must remain here for the time being." Elijah left the room and Andrea broke down in tears again. They couldn't do this to her. Who did they think they were? She rubbed her temples, trying to think about what she could do.

Hayley was asleep in the other room and so was Klaus. If Hayley were here, Andrea was sure that she would want to protect her pack at all costs. An idea hit her and Andrea sat down on the bed, closing her eyes. She had managed to communicate with her sister once…when she herself had reached out to her when they shared her body. What if she could do it now again?

Andrea focused, unsure of what she could do. "Just do it. Contact her." Andrea whispered to herself again.

Her heart was beating fast and suddenly, she felt delirious…as if her mind was jumping from one place to another. Twins had always had a powerful connection with one another and maybe this special power of theirs could come in handy. "Hayley." Andrea whispered with her eyes still closed.

Her mind continued to jump, looking like it was going from a dark place to a lighter place and then the pattern repeats itself. "Hayley!" Andrea exclaimed, more desperately this time. She felt a connection making and she feared that if she opened her eyes, that connection would break.

So she continued to keep her eyes closed and her face started twitching. "Hayley!" she called out again and then gasped as she saw her sister's face in her mind…and it looked serious. Hayley's eyes were closed too…but they could see each other's faces in their minds.

 _"Andrea, can you hear me? Are you there?"_ "I am here. Hayley, are you okay? Where are you?" _"I am fine. I am with Klaus. We are going to kill the bastard who did all of this and then we can come back. Where are you? How are Mother and Father?"_

"I can't know how they are. They have been cursed." _"Cursed? What are you talking about? What happened?"_ "Didn't Klaus tell you?" _"Tell me what?"_ "Father ordered Jackson to lead the wolves into a war against him while you were unconscious. They came to the compound and they started fighting Klaus. This witch Davina and her entourage showed up and they cursed every wolf in the bayou except me."

 _"What? And why would they keep you like this?"_ "I can't turn because I am pregnant." There was silence and Andrea had started crying again. "Hayley, I can't keep this up. You have to come back here and free us right away. It is torture. You have to help us."

 _"I can't do anything right now. Please stay calm."_ "Stay calm?! You are the reason behind this! If you hadn't gone with Klaus…"

 _"You are going to pick a fight with me even now? I can hear you loud and clear. I know what I am doing and I don't need you to start questioning my relationship with Klaus. I am with him. I married him. I love him and we have a child together. That is how it is going to stay from now on. And as for Father…I am glad that he is handling some torture."_

"How can you say that about your own father? You have taken the side of the vampires against the pack who raised you for better or for worse?" _"I am choosing to side with the man I married, his family and my daughter, yes. Because they have shown more care about me as a person than Father ever did."_

"No! How can you say that?! Father and Mother love you, Hayley!" _"Father loves power and it was his own hunger for power and his pride that got us cursed that night too."_

"You need to take back your words. You need to take them back because this pack raised you with a curse…"

 _"A curse they brought on me. Father…"_ "Father made sacrifices for us! And yes maybe now he lost his mind and went after Klaus when he shouldn't have! But this is too cruel! Our pack does not deserve to suffer this way! Our pack is better than the Mikaelsons!" There was silence and Andrea had finally hoped that she had gotten to her sister, but she was completely wrong.

 _"That is the exact mentality which got the Crescent pack in this situation. Father underestimated the other factions. He will pay the price for it. I will see what I can do when I come back. But for now, you take care."_ Andrea rammed her brain with tears forming again.

She opened her eyes and gasped. It was shocking to discover that she had returned to normal and yet everything was so heartbreaking for her. How did this whole thing happen? How could she have let it happen? She could have stopped it herself. She could have convinced her father not to go after Klaus or he would pay the price for it.

She ran towards the door and started banging on it. "Elijah, let me out!" she said. Elijah could hear her from the other side but he knew that there was nothing he could do. Davina and Sophie passed by him and he asked, "How is the child?"

"She is sleeping. But she will need her mother very soon. When are Hayley and Klaus planning on coming back?" Sophie asked him. "I am not certain." "They have to defeat Fabio. If they do it, they will be brought back instantly because it will automatically break the curse." Davina added and Elijah eyed her skeptically.

"For your sake, I hope so. Because you have angered plenty of wolves today, may I remind you of the consequences…?" "I can take down all the wolves if I want to. But you should be thanking me. Because if I hadn't cursed them, Klaus would have finished them all off. Is that what you wanted to happen?"

"Of course not. However, your methods…" "Excuse me." Davina snapped and moved away. Sophie sighed and said, "Sorry about her. That's just the way she is. She's Marcel's favorite."

"I do not care for that. What is certain is that when Hayley returns, she is not going to be pleased about seeing her family run around the bayou and the compound on four feet." "The wolves had to be stopped. Rowan had to be stopped." "And what about that girl in there? The one we keep trapped? She is pregnant and Hayley' sister. Are we being that cruel towards her? Why is she to suffer for her father's mistakes?"

"It's like you told her in there…politics." Sophie whispered and she walked away too. Elijah looked back down at his phone as another message came and it read, _I arrived. Where are you?_ He smiled and walked to the front of the compound as the doors opened and Cami stepped inside. There was a huge smile on her face to see Elijah there. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey…is everything alright here or did I really drop in on a detonating bomb? Are Hayley and Klaus back?" she asked him, cupping his cheek. Elijah shook his head and kissed her palm. "Unfortunately, they are still not back. And we have a newborn child here, waiting to be held by her mother and father."

"Hope. Can I see her?" Cami asked, smiling. "Of course. Come with me, please." He had led her into the room where Hope was sleeping soundly in her crib and Cami smiled sadly. "You're right. Her mother and father should be here. How did you convince Klaus to go and find her himself?"

"No one has told him. Sabine had made sure to stab him with that sleeping serum in order for him not to object…and it has succeeded. Hayley has found the strength to fight alongside Niklaus now." "They will be back soon. I am sure they will defeat whatever is out there."

"I do hope so, Camille. For if they not…they will either be destroyed or trapped there for an eternity. There is nothing the witches can solve for us."

She put her hands on his face and pulled him close so that her lips lingered his. "Do you want to know what I think?" she asked him softly. "Of course." "I think that ever since this situation happened, you haven't had an ounce of rest. And you need to take it easy for at least a little while."

Elijah chuckled and asked, "How do you propose that I manage such a thing, Camille?"

"Come with me." Cami led him into an empty room and closed the door behind her. She pushed him onto the bed and started stripping right in front of him. Elijah grunted and then he whispered, "I must acknowledge that this is quite a pleasant sight. But I am not known for indulging." Cami smiled and put her finger on his lips to stop him from talking and then she started stripping him of his clothes too. "Just relax." Their lips connected and they got under the sheets, wanting to make the most of the time they had together.

…

"Where are we going?" Hayley asked quietly as she stood by his side and he walked like he was on thin ice. He kept looking down and then back up at the fog surrounding them. "I am hearing voices from somewhere. Stay close to me, love." "And what exactly do you think that we are going to find?"

He stopped to look at her and whispered, "I believe you already know the answer to that question." "Can I ask you something?"

"Why not? Ask away! Everything should be clarified between us by now." He was smiling but Hayley was looking at him seriously. "Klaus, why didn't you tell me that Father and Jackson attacked you at the compound while I was out?" "I didn't think that there would be any need to."

"What? Why not?" "Has Andrea told you this while you were communicating with her?" "She upset me but I am glad that we talked. She explained a lot and I can now see everything clearly. Father is never going to stop hating and coming after you. Not even now…not even for his own granddaughter."

Klaus stopped walking and he turned around to face her, cupping her cheek and whispering, "I have told you plenty of times before, little wolf. The two of us…we have more in common than we thought."

"Maybe that is why I can never shake you off." Hayley replied, smiling at him as she kissed his palm.

Klaus chuckled and whispered, "I would have married you if I would have had you come to the altar screaming and kicking. I do not regret my decision of creating a family of my own for the first time in 1000 years. When I look at the child we have…at our Hope…all I can think about is how lucky I can truly be to have such a treasure…that I receive the chance to be redeemed through that child and be a father…a father I only wished I could have had."

Hayley placed a quick kiss on his lips and said, "Then let's get back to our live. Let's finish this off." Before Klaus could agree, a rough voice could be heard from in front of them. "And so we meet again! I would have thought you had learned your lesson!" he snapped.

Hayley gasped as Klaus grabbed her arm and held her to him. "He is…" he started saying but Hayley whispered frantically, "I know who he is. I forgot to tell you that I met him and…he attacked me before I ran into my grandmother." Klaus growled and swiftly turned around to face his step-father with a simple grin.

"Very good! I see that you have already met Hayley Labonair and now Mikaelson…so I suppose that we can skip the introductions! What's the matter? Hidden in hell has done you some damage? I would have thought that a place as divine as this one would have suited you!" Mikael could only stand there and frown at him.

"A prankster…that has never done you much good, Niklaus. Are you prepared to meet your end in front of your lady friend?" "I have never felt more prospered. I am anxious to discover what other failed attempt at killing me you have prepared this evening, old man!"

"You are on my territory! A bad move to try to underestimate your opponent on other grounds! I have always chosen to teach you this but you never listened…boy!"

"And as far as I can tell, never listening to you has been the best decision I have ever made! I have a bigger fish to fry…so let us get on with it!" Klaus and Mikael eyed each other hungrily and at once, they pounced, fangs at the ready. Hayley looked into Mikael's hands.

There was no White Oak Stake that she could see. The only thing she did see was a minuscule dagger.

Mikael was doing his best…trying to hide it under one of his sleeves. Letting out a wolf growl, and seeing that Klaus had hit the floor, Hayley marched towards them as fast as she could and eventually, she grabbed a hold of Mikael's sleeve. This was the first time she realized that even though she was not immortal, she had the power to win this battle.

"You're in my head. You're not real." Hayley whispered with a smirk and Mikael looked at her wide eyed.

He suddenly could not move. He could not touch her and this gave Klaus the chance to get up and punch Mikael as hard as he could until he had landed on the ground, unable to move from the blow either.

"What is happening?" Klaus asked and Hayley said, "We came here. We chose this place in our minds. Everything that happens here, we can control it. I can feel it. Mikael can't get a hold of us. Not if we don't want him too." "Are you quite certain?"

"Of course! Just trust me! I know about these sorts of things! My mother had a witch once and she taught me everything that she did. She says that whatever happens in our minds, it remains in our minds and if we want it all to vanish, we can do that."

Klaus sighed and looked down at a cowering Mikael, who was unable to move and screaming with fury. "He is like that because that is how I imagined him to be."

"Then perhaps that is why your grandmother disappeared before me." "You wished her gone?" Hayley asked him with a frown.

"Perhaps I did…I couldn't trust her. I can't trust anyone here. The only thing I am preoccupied with is escaping and that is precisely what I will do." Klaus turned to Mikael and grabbed the small dagger he had wanted to use against him. He inspected it carefully and whispered, "It has this part…right here…"

He showed her the small whiteness. "White Oak." Hayley gasped and asked, "Do you think…do you think that he could have killed you?" "Possibly…which is why we have to be certain…" Klaus stepped forward with the small White Oak in his hands as Mikael continued fidgeting and fighting to escape the cold ground he was on.

Klaus leaned closer to him and whispered, "You have once again been defeated…Father."

And with that comment, the Original Hybrid placed the very small dagger directly in his father's chest. Hayley watched in horror as Mikael screamed and burst into flames. Klaus pulled back and wrapped his hands around her, as they watched the body of Mikael disappear.

"So I was right." Hayley remarked. "Yes, you were, little wolf." "And do you think he is really gone or is it simply in our heads?" "I don't think that now would be an appropriate time to think about the future. We have wasted enough here…we must get back to our daughter." "To do that…we have to find Fabio." Hayley explained.

"If your theories are correct, then he must not be far. After all…he is all in our heads, is he not?" "I think it's different. He created this place when he became a demon, Klaus. He controls it, not us."

He simply smiled, turned to her and said, "I am the Original Hybrid, the true immortal being on this Earth and in many other places. I get to control whatever happens…because I am unique. Compared to Mikael…Fabio is a piece of cake, you might say."

Afterwards, Klaus looked down to see that the stake he had used to evaporate Mikael's body from these grounds had remained and Klaus grabbed a hold of it. "This has the power to kill an Original…what's to say it won't have the power to get rid of a small demon?"

They started walking faster, looking around and trying to find a clearing, but there was none. "Do you think that there is some way in which we can actually…see where we're going?" Hayley asked him and Klaus chuckled, "Perhaps it is your mind making everything unclear for us, love. Is there something personal you would care to share with me?"

"No. But maybe you have something you would like to say to me." Hayley challenged him. "I have considered offering you a proper coronation." "Oh for God's sake, Klaus! This is not a monarchy! And we are not gypsies…" "And I would have thought that it would make you feel the amount of importance directed to yourself rather than your sister."

"As much as it hurt me to have to watch my parents take away my right to be Queen of the pack and give it to Andrea, I am not going to hold a grudge on anyone for it. It is not Andrea's fault for loving Jackson…and it is not my fault for loving you. It's just the lives that have been chosen for us."

Klaus continued to watch her walk and eventually, he shook his head.

"As a King, I cannot permit to have my Queen be this downgraded. Perhaps one day…when this is all over…we will look back on this incident with laughs and you will choose to make yourself mine in all senses, little wolf."

Hayley rolled her eyes and said, "I am already yours. What do you want more than that? I married you…"

"Immortality." He whispered and Hayley looked at him wide-eyed.

"Immortality…it would suit you, Hayley." "Becoming a hybrid…that is what you want from me." "Not exactly, love. I want everything about you…to remain with me for all eternity. We have a child now…a child who will always need her mother. You should at least consider this possibility. You will still be part wolf…and that cannot be taken from you."

"I would need doppelganger blood…I know how it works, Klaus…it's not the same as becoming a vampire…" "I will handle the details…once you make your choice."

"Father is never going to accept me in own pack again…I will become an outcast…" "And you will still have a family. A family we created, love…one who most certainly appreciates you for what you are most." Hayley smiled at him, prepared to give him her answer when a pain struck her and she gasped, sucking in her breath and holding her head.

"KLAUS!" she yelled and then visions started flowing through her mind. She saw the moment…Klaus was turning wolves in the bayou into hybrids. He was bloodthirsty and his face…he was enjoying the horror…he was enjoying the screams the wolves let out through the transformation. "HAYLEY!"

She heard his voice calling out to her and she eventually snapped out of it. Opening her eyes, Klaus was looking at her with worry. "Love, what happened?" "I saw you…there were visions of you…and you were turning the wolves…you were turning them into hybrids." "He is playing us."

Klaus growled and turned around, exclaimed, "Come out! Don't be shy! Perhaps you will some true courage for once, lad! Or maybe you were meant to have preposterous results!"

The wind looked like it was trying to sweep them away. "COME OUT!" Klaus roared and before them, the fog cleared and it looked like…a small village. Everyone was running around…the ones who owned that village but nobody saw them. "What is this place?" Hayley asked.

 _"The place where I grew up! And the place from where Klaus Mikaelson took me away! I had a family and a good life! He took it all and now, I think it's fair for me to take all that belongs to him!"_

A voice called out from out of nowhere. Klaus turned around to look around himself but there was no one. Eventually, he noticed the man standing in front of them. He was wearing a dark hood but his eyes looked like the ones of an angel.

The man smiled to them and said, "Hayley Labonair! Welcome! I've been waiting!"

* * *

 **A/N: The one on one confrontation between Klaus and Fabio happens in the next chapter but that is not the only dark aspect. Something terrible is going to happen to Andrea as well which will force her to take action against the people who had trapped her at the compound.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	19. Prestige

**In the previous chapter, Klaus found Hayley and explained to her his interactions with her grandmother, as Andrea tried to get Elijah to free her but with no success, leading to her desperation to contact her twin sister telepathically and tell her about the war and the curse placed on the Crescent Pack. Cami returns to the compound, with the intention to make Elijah relax and have patience while Klaus and Hayley confronted each other about the seriousness of their relationship. Finally, after destroying Mikael and finding a small White Oak dagger, Klaus and Hayley had come face to face with Fabio, the reason behind the whole story.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Hayley and Klaus have their long awaited duel with Fabio, as Andrea faces a tragedy which will have her go up against Elijah and Camille. Realizing she has no choice, Davina is forced to look beyond her humanity in order to save the people at the compound from danger again. Fabio's disappearance takes on a whole new meaning when Andrea is found responsible, but not quite. Convinced that the only one to help her would be her blood sister, Hayley asks Sophie for an important favor, challenging Klaus and embracing her true werewolf nature to find Andrea and end the dispute.**

* * *

"Hayley Labonair! Welcome! I've been waiting!" the man with the hood said to her with a smile and Hayley clenched her teeth.

"I think you got the wrong idea here, buddy. It's Klaus Mikaelson the one you've been waiting. I have nothing to do with any of this." She responded with flair and the man covered his face with his cloak, chuckling, "Ah…but you do. You see…I had always planned to have the two of you meet! It was your rebellion and your wish for freedom which brought you in that bar that night…Hayley…because when I watched you in the bayou…I knew you were the only one…"

The man had a croaky voice and was clearing his throat from time to time as he spoke. "What are you talking about? I was the one for what?" Hayley snapped. "You were the only one capable of procreating with Niklaus Mikaelson. Your genes…they're rare. And I sensed it…and guided you to him, hoping that through your pleasurable nights, the demon spawn would be born one day."

"You dare talk about my child!" Klaus roared and started going forward to him but Hayley stopped him. "Smart girl." The man whispered.

"What the hell do you want from us? I know who you are. You don't have to hide behind that cloak like the coward that you are!" Hayley replied, firmly and the man's lips twitched. He finally pulled away his cloak and Hayley gulped. He was white…like he had been traumatized his entire life. And on this white skin…there were many scars, especially on his face.

"You see this? This is what your husband has put me through…this…right here…is the reason I am what I am…because he was a bastard to a father…and he wanted to do the same to the rest of us."

Klaus chuckled and pointed at him, growling, "You are nothing but a weak and sentimental fool…lad. If you are here with the intention of ending me, I can assure you that you will fail, just as you have failed me..."

"I did not fail you. I was simply your first failed attempt at the creating of a monster like yourself. You'll soon get what you deserved. I don't know how safe your baby might be on the outside, as you are trapped here with your partner on the inside. I have even served myself the pleasure of using your former fling, the lovely Caroline Forbes into the plot…not before using her pleasure for myself of course. She was amazing…but business is business…isn't that your trick, Klaus?"

Hayley made a sick face and whispered, "You're mental." "Am I? Maybe…if I am a creating of his…a failed one but still a creation nonetheless." Klaus growled and sped forward, grabbing Fabio by the collar.

All the man could do was smirk at him, as Klaus warned him, "If you so much touch a hair on my daughter's hair…you will not have peace even in one of your own desired places…because like you said…you are my creation…a weak and a failed one. But you are mine…and creations can certainly be destroyed by the creator as quickly as one would want."

"Klaus!" Hayley called out to him in panic.

He turned around to see that the wind was picking up again and it was making their knees moist. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Klaus called out and tried to keep himself firmly tired to the ground but he was failing. "KLAUS, YOUR THOUGHTS!" Hayley called out to him and Klaus understood immediately what was needed from him.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and let go of the hatred for the man who stood before him and threatened his daughter. He thought about what he had…waiting for him at home, a family. A daughter. His own flesh and blood. He imagined a scenery…of a perfectly imperfect family…and how they gathered together by the fire.

He placed a kiss on his little wolf's head as he started telling his littlest wolf a story. As soon as he was done, they left the child sleeping soundly, and he pulled Hayley to him, starting to make love to her passionately.

Slowly, after opening his eyes, Klaus smirked seeing that the wind had vanished and everything was much clearer in view…but Fabio was still standing there, annoyed and searching for solutions.

"I see that you have figured out the key to success here…the way someone's mind works…and it can easily influence the time and place of the present body, but believe me that I have done plenty of searches and have discovered plenty about controlling a universe like this one! And I succeeded in creating one for myself…one I could lead…and one I can use in order to bring even the most devilish hearts to corrupt others."

Klaus and Hayley eyed each other, both thinking about Evangeline, the sweet old woman who had somehow helped them…or had lead them into a trap. Hayley stepped forward bravely and said, "My grandmother…she was here and she was never on Earth with a devilish heart! You failed! But you brought a sweet woman's soul here…in a place for all criminals like you…and you will pay with your life for it!"

Fabio smiled and laughed again. "I have paid plenty already! There is nothing more that you can take from me. This is not your world. It's mine. And here…I am the King! As for your grandmother…tsk tsk…I don't know what made you think she was ever a pure one."

"What are you talking about? You never knew my grandmother the way I did. I know what she was like. You have no idea!" "I do know what she was like…because she was the one who has helped me achieve what I have." "No! No! That is not true!" Fabio smiled.

"It is true, Hayley. Evangeline had never believed in her son…in Rowan Labonair. And so, she thought that she could manage to get the world rid of Klaus Mikaelson, the deadly hybrid herself. I visited her on her deathbed and I promised her a life after death…if she would help me find you and keep you here, Hayley. Your grandmother is responsible for the long time you have been here…because you could have easily escaped."

Hayley could feel her eyes starting to tear slowly but she kept herself strong and she snapped, "I don't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth! My grandmother was a good woman and she would have never tricked me like you said she did." "See for yourself." Fabio whispered and spread some powder.

Hayley blinked and she was suddenly seeing herself in a cabin…for what looked like a flashback. Klaus was right next to her. "I am here, love." "What has he done? Where are we now?"

"I do not know…but let us hear his voice of reason before I rip his head from his body." Klaus said as softly as he could as he eyed the old Evangeline on her deathbed, just as Fabio had told them. _"Are you there? Are you there? Have you come for me?"_ She croaked and then started coughing as the wind blew through the curtains and into her room.

Evangeline smiled and said, _"I love my family…but they don't understand. Klaus Mikaelson should not live…Klaus Mikaelson should die. And yes, I will help you…but promise me…promise me care. Promise me that my family is not harmed…"_ The wind blew by them again and Hayley sucked in her breath. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the place where it started and Klaus was right next to her.

"Enough of your childish games, Fabio! This may be your territory but you are dealing with one of the most dangerous creatures that have ever walked the Earth, indeed!"

"Klaus Mikaelson's threats no longer make me nervous…and as for the dearest Hayley…now she knows what her grandmother was capable of. She gave up her family in order to have her own afterlife!" Fabio stated and Hayley shook her head angrily. "YOU TRCIKED HER!"

"Mind your temper, Mrs. Mikaelson…there, there now…no need to be so hostile." "No! You did it! You told her something else and she promised you…! She said that you wouldn't hurt our family! You lied to her!"

"We are in a place which can easily be seen as hell. This is the afterlife your grandmother has chosen for herself. I have given her more than enough. All she had to do was to keep you occupied until I got this place secure enough to keep you here. No one leaves…and no one is dying. Because to me…death is quick and simple…certainly not something I lived…I was dealt with in a torturous way by Klaus Mikaelson…but I didn't complain. I am where I am now. But, as said, the death penalty is too pure for someone like you. Torture…slow pain…that is what I prefer to do while I keep you here. You are going to wish you were dead."

He did not pay close attention and at one point and Klaus sprung forward, managing to grab him by his throat and throw him into oblivion.

The powers Fabio possessed…not only the ones of a demon, but also, "He's a hybrid?" Hayley gasped in shock as she noticed that he was not harmed and not affected by Klaus' strength. His eyes blazed that of a wolf and he suddenly showed fangs at them. Klaus frowned and whispered, "You have completed the transition all on your own…dimwitted git."

"Klaus, what are we doing? I can't…" "You don't move!" Klaus growled at her and launched himself at Fabio. It was a hybrid versus a hybrid. Each one with their own advantages. "Klaus!" Hayley called out after him and clenched her fists, unsure of what she could do.

There was nothing but emptiness around her…she had no immortal strength and nothing to use as a weapon. The punches were thrown and blood was pouring out of both of their faces. Fabio wiped his face and stood up from the ground with a cackle which shook the ground.

"Demonic hybrids do not get defeated! And here's how you meet your end…the famous Klaus Mikaelson's fall…" But he stopped talking because as soon as he got on his feet, Klaus launched himself even faster at him and plunged the dagger into his heart. Fabio screamed loud enough to make yourself cry in despair, as he held onto the broken pieces of the dagger in his heart.

Slowly…and slowly, his body started to shatter until it had completely disappeared and the laughter died down. Hayley looked down wide-eyed. Klaus sighed and left the dagger onto the ground, slowly going over to Hayley and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Love…it's over. Look at me…it's over." Hayley looked up at him and gently cupped his cheeks, pulling him to her and kissing him desperately. Klaus returned her kisses with equal passion and then placed one last kiss on her forehead as she took deep breaths to steady her heart from the shock. The dagger had worked…surprisingly. "It's over…we shall be going home in seconds."

…

Andrea let out silent tears as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She couldn't feel at ease at all. She was feeling lonely and she only wished she could have had her husband's arms around her, holding her close to him and telling her that everything would be alright and they would be going home and leave everything at peace.

And her father…Andrea knew that it was all her father's fault and she didn't know how she would handle that when they would be turned back into people…if they were going to be turned back. What if the witches decided to keep them in wolf form as punishment for their crimes?

What would come of herself? The stress was growing and gasping, Andrea started feeling some warm and pooling under her. She was wearing a nightdress…one which at the very bottom showed blood pouring out of her interior parts.

Screaming, Andrea let herself fall on the bed and touch herself in between her legs. "HEEEELP!" she called out, crying and immediately, the doors were busted open and the witches came inside with Sophie in the lead. "What is going…?" she stopped asking and gasped, seeing the sight before her.

"I am losing my baby! Please…please help me." Andrea sobbed onto the bed and Sophie was already ordering her partners to get some potions so she could start the spell. Davina entered the room too. "What's happening?" "This girl is losing her child." "How is that possible?" "From all the stress, I guess. Come on…we have to do something. We are the reason the poor girl is in this mess."

"HELP!" Andrea screeched again and closed her eyes as the pain in between her legs intensified. Many minutes had passed in which Sophie and Davina had done their best, with other witches guiding them. Andrea sighed and opened her eyes, after gasping for air a couple of times. The tears were making everything blurry. Wiping her eyes, she asked, "What is it? What's happening?"

"You…I can't…" Davina whispered sadly and Andrea's heart was already shattering. She felt it. She knew what was coming. She knew the answer to her unasked question. "Please…" she whimpered and closed her eyes. "It's not true." She whispered once more and then finally found the courage to look at the witches wrapping something up in towels.

"What are you doing? WHAT IS THAT?!" Andrea screeched in pain and Sophie placed her back on the bed. "Shhhh…I am very sorry. Believe me, I am so sorry this happened." "What are they wrapping? What was…?" "The fetus…Andrea. It was the fetus." "My baby…it was a boy." Andrea whispered and then closed her eyes and let the tears fall again. Her heart was breaking.

"A boy…I…" "IT WAS A BOY!" Andrea screeched again and Sophie was finding it more and more difficult to keep her on the bed. "Don't just stand there! Get over here and help me!" she commanded to the witches and they stepped forward immediately.

One by one, they chanted…it was a sleeping spell and Andrea could slowly drift off to sleep. Sophie sighed and said, "Poor girl…how could this happen to her?" "Maybe because she was panicking. It happens." Sabine told her. "Let her sleep for now. She will wake up soon though. That potion will wear off." Davina informed them.

"Fine. We leave her alone. Because I am sure that when she wakes up, she will be more than angry at all of us, finding us responsible for what happened. Let her sleep." Andrea had her eyes closed and her mind drifted off somewhere else…it was another type of land. Everything was quiet and everything was very peaceful to her. And there he was…Jackson. He was wearing white…but then again, so was she.

 _"Jack."_ She whispered excitedly and jumped into his arms and he kissed her passionately. _"I missed you so much, Andrea. I can't breathe without you."_ He whispered into her ear and Andrea smiled up at him. _"You were taken from me but you are here now, but…"_ Her face was full of tears as she let her hand go to her stomach.

Jackson was looking after her hand and he closed his eyes…he knew the truth now. _"I am so sorry. We had a son…we had a son and he is no longer with us." "The Mikaelsons."_ Jackson growled and Andrea gasped. _"What should I do? I am trapped in their world and you are trapped in that terrible curse. And Mother and Father…"_

 _"Kill them…avenge us…avenge me…avenge our child."_ What felt like moments later, Andrea gasped loudly and stood up firmly onto the bed and took deep and loud breaths. She looked down and noticed that her nightdress had been changed. There was no more blood. But her belly…it was no longer showing.

"My baby." Andrea whispered and let herself weep more. She was grieving. She was allowed to be this sensitive. She thought about contacting Hayley again. Her sister was the only one she could talk to.

But then she shook her head, knowing well about how their last conversation ended. Her sister was blind to the truth because she loved the Original Hybrid and she wouldn't let anyone near him and that angered her very much too.

She had lost her child and this wouldn't have happened if Hayley hadn't gotten involved with the Mikaelsons…if Hayley had only listened to Mother and Father. She felt something weird…there was something inside of her…it was consuming her energy…but was also filling her up with dark thoughts.

"Death." She whispered and then her eyes turned pitch black. Jackson had told her what she had to do…whether it was a dream or not. She knew. She went to her bedroom door and slowly opened it…to find that there wasn't anyone walking around, but she did hear movement from Elijah's bedroom.

With a frown on her face, she suddenly realized she knew where she was going. Something was controlling her…and leading her to the basement. There, she couldn't help but smile when she found the bucket…it was full of what she needed.

Meanwhile, Elijah was chuckling as he was slowly putting on his suit. Cami was covering her naked body with the sheets and smiling at him too. "How was that for a present I brought from outside this city?" she asked softly and Elijah laughed lightly, "I can admit to you, Camille that it has been a long time since I felt anything this pleasant."

Cami bit her lip and stood up too, starting to put her blouse and her jeans back on. As soon as she was dressed, she sighed and wrapped her hands around Elijah, kissing his lips again. "I came back…and you know now that I really couldn't stay away. An outside world isn't much of an adventure if I don't have you with me. So I guess I prefer the New Orleans Mikaelson drama. I will stick around."

The blonde promised him and Elijah smiled, kissing her once again. "That makes me incredibly happy, indeed." Their passion continued for a few moments, before the door was widely opened and Cami pulled back, nearly yelling when she saw the look in Andrea's eyes.

"ELIJAH!" she finally cried out but Andrea had already sped forward and had thrown the bucket of vervain on them both making them drop to the ground and yell out in pain. "I have you…and you will pay." Andrea whispered. "Andrea, stop…what are you doing! Listen to me…"

Elijah started saying but more vervain was splashed on him, blinding his eyes and he blacked out, the last thing he had heard were Cami's screams. Andrea dropped down on her knees as well. Her hands were working on their own and she was able to tie both bodies with vervain ropes…and she knew the perfect way she would leave the compound without the witches noticing anything.

She felt hungry…but not for food. Hungry for power…for revenge. She placed her hand over her stomach one more times before spitting on the two unconscious bodies. She intended to make them all pay for what they did to her…to her family.

…

"Kla…!" Hayley grabbed a hold of her neck as she breathed in deeply. Her eyes had just opened and she felt herself…real. Looking around, she sighed in relief as she recognized her room at the compound. She was on her bed. The energy was pouring back into her at that moment and she sighed…feeling maybe a little bit relieved.

But she couldn't see him. "Klaus!" she snapped and looked around until she finally saw his body sitting on the ground…the dagger in his back. "Klaus!" she panicked and got down on her knees, pulling out the dagger. This must have been the way he had been brought into her world to save her.

Immediately, he coughed and groaned, pulling himself on his feet. Once their eyes met…he looked relieved too and he kissed her forehead. "Love…are we back?" he asked her and she nodded. "Looks pretty real to me. And I feel a little dizzy. How about you?" "Just dandy." He growled and stood on his feet, shaking his head.

"You're back for a few moments and you're already pissed off at something?" she asked. "Perhaps…since your family is the one who threw the first punch and failed to show even the slightest compassion to a Labonair heiress." He responded.

"Klaus, they're my family. And they were wrong…about everything, especially my father. For what they did…for the way they attacked you, I think that they are paying with this curse at this moment." "It is not enough for me." "Klaus…you need to understand that as a wolf…in wolf form…under such a curse…it's the worst punishment for someone in my pack. Trust me…it's enough. Now, come on. I have to see my sister and calm her. She is carrying her baby for heaven's sake!"

Hayley ran to open the door and succeeded, as Klaus stayed behind and walked into the nursery. Their daughter was there and sleeping soundly but no one was watching her, making him even angrier. "ELIJAH!" he yelled out, pissed off enough as it was. He had given him simple instructions…

"Klaus, Andrea is not in her room!" Hayley told him, feeling agitated. "Where the bloody hell is Sophie Deveraux? MARCEL!" Klaus started yelling but no one was answering. "Where are they?" "There is no one. Elijah is gone as well and Hope had remained unsupervised."

Hayley searched for her phone and started dialing Elijah's number. It rang…but in the compound. "He doesn't have his phone with him." She remarked. "Something must have happened then! Elijah has never been that irresponsible!" he snapped and started using his speed in order to run from door to door and bang them open. Hayley was looking around and then she gasped when she saw Sophie was coming in her direction.

Sophie gasped as well. "Andrea…you stay right there!" she exclaimed and raised her hands, starting to chant in Latin and Hayley yelled out, "No! It's Hayley! It's me!" "Don't lie to me…" Sophie started saying but before she could continue to place her jinx on her, she was thrown to the wall.

She took deep breaths and rubbed her head, but saw Klaus standing over her with his hands on the wall, looking at her directly in the eyes. "Unless you wish for me to start compelling you, you better tell me what the bloody hell is going on here! I am not in the mood for your games, Sophie Deveraux! Where is Elijah? Where is Andrea? Where is everyone?" he asked her.

Sophie looked towards Hayley apologetically and whispered, "I really thought you were Andrea. After all…she went insane." "What are you talking about? Where is she?" Hayley asked her. "We have been trying to do a locator spell downstairs. That is where Davina and the rest are. But we failed…it's like she has been possessed and has become unable to be detected by anyone."

"Andrea? Sophie, what happened to my sister? Just tell me the truth already!"

"The last thing I remember is that she lost her baby." Sophie said as soon as Klaus left the wall and went to stand by Hayley's side. "She…she lost the baby?" Hayley asked, suddenly feeling hurt herself. She couldn't have imagined what agony Andrea must have gone through when she found out…because of course…she wouldn't have been sane if she had lost Hope at birth. But Andrea was only about 6 months along.

"Where is she? Did she run away? Did you scare her away?" "Hayley, I can't understand what happened. When I saw her…she had gone mad. She had Elijah and Cami on vervain…they couldn't move and as if she had some invisible force, she pulled them out of the compound and disappeared. You should have been there to see the look on her face. It was…demonic." Sophie explained.

"Then. What are you still doing here? Go out there and find her! She is not herself!" Hayley snapped at her. "We are in a disadvantage. We can't find her. The location spell is not working."

"Where is Marcel?" Klaus suddenly asked. "He is the doing the best he can too. He took a bunch of vampires and ran out of sight. He might be looking through the bayou but he said he would call me if they found her. For now, there is nothing. She has been possessed by something and that is why it is making it hard for us to keep track of her." Sophie replied.

"There has to be some way in which you can stop her…some way to control her. She isn't herself. I know she isn't." Hayley tried to convince her. "I know that, but for now…" "Sophie!" Davina called out as she ran towards the group with Sabine behind her. "What is it? What's going on?"

"There is only one solution for this whole mess. I have to turn her." Davina explained. "Turn her? Into a wolf?" Hayley asked. "Yes…she is not carrying that baby anymore. And if I can turn her into a wolf…I think I will be able to get the exact location." Klaus frowned and pointed a finger.

"I hold you responsible for this entire mess. Davina! You better pray to your ancestors that I don't rip you to shreds when this is all over."

Davina frowned and nearly spit on his finger. "You should be thanking me! I turned them into wolves and kept you from killing them! You would have gone through with it because no one, not even Hayley would have stopped you from doing something you would later regret. You are bloodthirsty and always looking for revenge. It's what you have always done. If you would have killed the wolves…Hayley would have never forgiven you for it. I stopped you from making a mistake. So get your head out of your ass because no one listens to you anymore, Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus chuckled and stepped forward, menacingly to her and whispered, "I am still the King of this city…still the most powerful being on Earth…and many witches in my past have chosen to underestimate me…and they paid the price…with their lives. You do not receive that permission to look at me in the eyes and respond the way you have…witch. You have been warned. Marcel may be fond of you…but that has never stopped me from owning a witch's heart, in more ways than one."

"Just stop! This is not helping anyone! We need to get a move on and work together even if we have some sort of hatred for each other. My daughter is safe but my sister is not! She is confused and driven by grief to do terrible things. If I can get to her, I can change everything."

Hayley intervened and at that moment, Davina turned to her and asked, "How did the two of you get back from the other world? Did you confront Fabio?" "Yes. How do you think that we managed to get back?" Hayley asked. "Because I seriously doubt that he is truly gone…he made you think that." "I used the bloody White Oak Stake…he had vanished before me." Klaus said.

"Yes, he vanished. But did you actually see his body rip itself to shreds in front of you?" Davina snapped back. "Yeah…I didn't think so." She added when she saw the look in his eyes. "I will go through with this spell. Since she is no longer pregnant…the ancestors will grant me the permission to turn her. Let me get to the basement."

Without saying anything else, she turned back around and started running to the basement. "Are you sure about this?" Sabine asked Sophie. "She knows what she's doing. Once Andrea is turned into a wolf…we will find her." "And if Fabio has truly possessed her…how will be battle him?" "I hadn't gotten to that part of the plan yet."

"I believe that he came here with the intention to oversee my destruction. I shall be overseeing his. When the lad has finally decided to stop hiding behind bodies…I will battle him on my own. I guarantee you that." "You can't battle a ghost. You tried to get rid of him on the other side and you failed. What makes you think you will win this all on your own this time?" Sabine asked him and Sophie shushed her.

"If they hadn't destroyed some part of Fabio, they wouldn't have managed to get back here. There is still an opportunity to end this today. We just have to take it." Sophie and Sabine went down to the basement and Klaus and Hayley followed immediately.

"The wolves are still in the bayou and she might join them as soon as she is a wolf." Davina said as she prepared her cauldron. "You believe that Fabio will leave her body as soon as she transforms?" Klaus asked. "I doubt it. I think he will find a way around this but we will be able to at least track her exact location when she is an animal like everyone else."

Hayley didn't like the idea, but it was the only way to find Andrea and right now, she would agree to anything. "Just find her. Do it." She whispered and rubbed her forehead. Davina closed her eyes and started chanting. _"_ _Habemus in hoc suscepi preces tuas. Periit et lupum lupus immutabimur. Quae se in est. Se a periculis cunctis libera nos._ _"_

Hayley touched the place where her heart started beating faster and Klaus watched her curiously. She looked towards him and whispered, "We are twins. We are used to feeling everything about each other." "I can understand that…but it does not affect you in any way, does it?"

"No…I feel fine…but I feel her pain." Hayley responded and looked into the cauldron as the fire caught on. She eventually gasped when she heard a wolf's howl inside of her mind and Davina had finally stopped chanting, looking pleased with the results. "I think I did it. I think it worked." She said. "She is a wolf now?" Hayley asked.

"Yes…we succeeded." Davina responded. "Find her!" Klaus said firmly and Davina gave him a look before she said, "The witches should only be present. You and Hayley have to leave the room." Hayley did as she was asked without being told twice. Sophie followed them, as Hayley still had her hand placed over her heart.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" the witch asked her. "Yeah…I just want to see my daughter." "Come with me." Klaus instructed her and led her upstairs to the nursery, where Hayley could see the crib but also the letter she had written to her daughter earlier. She smiled and caressed the baby's cheek.

"I don't want to wake her up." She whispered to Klaus when he gave her an encouraging smile. "This is our child…our littlest wolf, Hayley." "It breaks my heart that Andrea lost her child." She responded and Sophie intervened saying, "She is not thinking clearly. Fabio is in her and controlling her to destroy herself as part of the revenge. Now that she is a wolf…we still have a chance to get everything back to the way it was.

Hayley suddenly looked at her and said, "Andrea is my sister and I have always been there for her. I have to be there for her this time too. Fabio may be Klaus' enemy but that is my sister he is controlling. I have to be the one to do something about it." Klaus' mouth parted and he frowned slightly, not understanding what was going on through her mind. Hayley sighed and grabbed Sophie's hand.

"I need you to do something for me. I know that it might be hard for you…but you have to do it. I have to face her." "What do you want?" "Turn me into a wolf so I can confront her and defeat the spirit corrupting her."

In a whoosh, Klaus had already grabbed her by her arms and held her close to him. "You will do no such thing!" "Klaus, let go of me. This is not up for discussion, okay? I am doing this whether you like it or not." "What makes you think I will allow it, little wolf?" "You don't have to. Just…understand that this is my choice. Why are you so against it?" "Because I am."

"You don't get to control me, Klaus! You never have and you never will regardless of our connection!" "I married you, did I not? That makes me accountable for your actions and of course, it is my duty to keep you from harm's way." "If you married me, then show me you love me just as much as I have shown I love you." Hayley whispered.

Klaus growled and wrapped his hands tighter around her waist, pulling her towards him until their foreheads connected. "You are stubborn…you are impulsive…"

"So different from you?" Hayley asked softly with a smirk on her face. "Listen to me, Hayley…" "No. You listen to me for once. I would do anything for family, as I know you would too…and Elijah is in danger as well as Cami. You heard the news that Fabio has got them and not only my sister. We need to save them all. Please…let me."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off with a kiss. He moaned softly and felt her tongue enter his mouth and filling him up with her bittersweet taste. The kiss was long…and very convincing. As soon as she pulled back, her eyelids fluttered and he looked very pleased, a smile on his face of pure joy that he had her in his arms. "Let me do this, Klaus. Please…trust me." "I do trust you, sweetheart…so much."

He kissed her forehead one more time before pulling away and nodding his head towards Sophie. "You do what must be done and be quick about it." "Fine. Come on, Hayley." Sophie led her in an empty room and brought in the cauldron Davina was using earlier. "Are you sure we shouldn't call her?" Hayley asked.

"I am the Witch Elder, not Davina!" Sophie was annoyed at her comment but started chanting right away, making Hayley yell out in pain. "Watch yourself." Klaus growled but Sophie ignored him, continuing to do her work.

"This is what she wanted and this is what she will receive." She finally whispered when she had finished chanting in Latin. The woman before them was no longer a woman and when her screams had become faint…she was a four-legged animal on the floor, breathing in deeply before pulling itself to its feet. Klaus gaped at her mesmerizing brown fur before he opened the door and let her leave as fast as possible.

"I hope you do know the spell that is going to bring her back to human form, do you not?" he asked Sophie and the witch looked nervous. "I think I do. I'm not sure. Just don't question it now. Let her do her thing." They both watched as the wolf left the compound, surprising any vampire which passed by, while the humans screamed in horror. They never had a wolf run around the city.

Hayley ran and ran until she reached the bayou. The sky was darkening, but it wasn't as if it had become a problem for her. She howled, hoping that others would hear her. When no one responded, she continued sniffing out for clues, until she reached a certain dark side of the bayou, where she was finally face to face with another wolf…fur which was the same shade of brown.

The eyes…it matched hers. Hayley knew that it was as if she was staring at herself in the mirror. She tried reaching telepathically for her sister. _"Andrea, please…listen to me."_ She tried saying but the wolf in front of her only growled. She didn't respond and Hayley knew that this was not the strategy.

She would not succeed…unless she fought her way into her mind and got Fabio to release her.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the final one of the story. Hayley and Andrea have a wolf on wolf showdown and Klaus is feeling pretty much useless in all of this, but Elijah and Cami are his responsibility. Some parts about the ending will be sad but others will be happy.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	20. The Earth We Walk On

**Previously, on Double Hearted, Klaus and Hayley battled Fabio and succeeded by receiving their ticket out of the other universe and returning to New Orleans. Andrea lost her baby and got absorbed by Fabio's control that she attacked Elijah and Cami with vervain and captured them. In order to find her location, Davina turned Andrea into a wolf, like the rest under the curse. After realizing that she was the only one who could help her sister, Hayley asked Sophie to turn her into a wolf as well, much to Klaus' dismay. Finally, Hayley came face to face with an unwilling to communicate Andrea.**

* * *

 **PLOT: In order to protect his family, Klaus races to the bayou just in time to see the two Labonair sisters against each other, which will affect Hayley in a way no one thought it would. Davina makes an important condition after being convinced by Marcel, while Fabio chooses another victim for his evil plans. Eventually, figuring out the cure for madness, Marcel is forced to forget about long-term friendship when he ends someone's life. Finally, with her daughter's safety on the line, Hayley is forced to start a new sort of life for herself, while Jackson and Andrea seal their fate.**

* * *

"You let her leave." Klaus whispered as he looked outside of the compound. The wolf was gone and he knew the direction she was going. "It was her choice! She should have waited for Davina to discover the location! She's as stubborn as she always was from birth. But I…" "You what?" Klaus asked, just as softly.

"I felt something strange…something which needs to be connected to Hayley somehow…when I chanted that spell." "What exactly did you feel?" Klaus asked, turning around, the witch having had captured his attention. "I felt some uneasiness…something about her fate. I think that something terrible might happen to her…because of her own decisions."

Klaus' mouth parted and he immediately stormed out of the room with Sophie following quickly behind. "What is going on? Where are you going?" "Somewhere." Klaus snapped and then he went down the stairs, towards the basement.

Sophie started panicking. Surely, he was going to do something out of anger. She cursed herself and prepared some sort of barrier spell in case he went mad.

But instead, Sophie saw him opening a refrigerator door and looking inside of it. "What are you looking for? Can I help?" she asked, curious. "I'm afraid not. Even as a Witch Elder, this is completely out of your area of expertise, Sophie Deveraux. What I would like is for you tell me more about the visions you have had of Hayley."

"These weren't visions to be exact, Klaus. They were feelings." "Feelings, then. Elaborate!" Klaus ordered and didn't even look at her as he pulled out a small vial from the back of the refrigerator and looked at it in the light.

Sophie could see that it was some sort of dark liquid. "What have you been brewing there? Can you at least tell me that?"

"Answer me yourself." "Feelings…I already told you! Something bad…some bad energy is directed towards her. What she chooses for herself is going to put her in danger." "Including the choice she has made for herself to face her sister despite my telling her to stay put and not risk her life?"

"Yes…maybe even this decision. Why?" Sophie asked as she watched the terror in his eyes…the one he was trying desperately to hide. "I just needed to be certain about something."

"Klaus, what is that vial? Is that blood?" "Yes…only a special type…something I saved for myself…for this moment perhaps…if something does indeed happen." "What are you talking about?" "I am not going to lose Hayley. She is forever by my side and that is an order." "No one is taking her from you."

"There is will always be enemies strong enough to rip her from me. But if I change her life…maybe she will find the strength to be someone else…someone better than who she already is. I will make sure of it." He then pushed past her and started using his speed to leave the compound.

By that time, the vampires, with Marcel in the lead had returned. "What is going on here? Where are you going?" Marcel asked Klaus, but he didn't answer. He simply started his car.

Frowning, Marcel turned to Sophie and kissed her before asking, "What happened?" "Hayley went after Andrea." "I came here to tell you that I found them…they're both in the bayou." "Hayley and Andrea?" "Same colored wolves, at each other's throats. I couldn't stop them and the others were too afraid to step into a wolf battle."

"But how is this possible? Hayley went there to save her life!" "I don't know but you better get Klaus over there fast. I don't know what's happening now but when I left…one of them was badly beaten." "Oh my God! I have to tell this maniac! You should have done something yourself! That's why we sent you, Marcel! What the hell?"

"It was out of my control this time! You are the Witch Elder and you can throw in those flashy spells. Hayley is a fighter. She is not going to get beaten up by her sister. She will be fine." "But Fabio is possessing Andrea! With that…" Sophie stopped talking when she saw that Klaus had already started the car. "If what you're saying is true, I have to go with him!" she exclaimed and rushed out.

Before he could drive away, Sophie stepped into the passenger seat and said, "Marcel just said…" "There is no need to play this game. Delivering messages does not suit you. I heard everything!" "So what are we going to do?"

"I will not let one bloody spirit take advantage of Hayley's best intentions towards her sister! I shall make this battle as equal as possible!" He started driving, very fast and Sophie had to put on her seatbelt out of fear. While he was driving, Klaus continued to pay attention to the vial of blood in his one hand.

"You're never going to tell me what that is, will you?" she finally managed to ask. "If it will be necessary for me to use this, then you shall know yourself. For the moment, I simply wish to find Hayley and make sure that she is safe. I should have never let her go up against one of my enemies. She does not know Fabio and her attempt to get her sister to see reason will fail with him in control."

"Then step on it." Sophie ordered and Klaus sped even more.

They drove into the bayou just in time for them to hear the howls. "Don't you dare go with that speed! I need to catch up because you need a witch for this and I am your solution." Sophie warned Klaus before he could hurry to the spot the sister-on-sister duel was happening.

"You will know where to find me and while you are catching up, love, perhaps you might be interested to call for some backup, wouldn't you say?" "What…?" Before she could finish, Klaus had already sped up and had reached the place where the fight was taking place.

"Hayley." He whispered when he noticed that a wolf was howling with pain, as the other one was ready to strike. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know which wolf was Hayley, since the sisters were twins, even in wolf form.

However, thinking about Fabio and trusting his instincts, he sped forward and slammed into the wolf that was ready to finish the wounded one. The wolf he attacked got slammed into a tree and it howled in pain too.

"Love." He whispered as he got down on his knees and inspected the wolf which was badly wounded. And when their eyes connected, he knew it was her. Her expression…the look she reflected of herself through those captivating eyes…they showed no fear and he knew that it was different from what Andrea would ever show him.

She whimpered and then leaned her head on his arm as he held her close. "I've got you, love. I've got you." The other wolf, which was Andrea was now growling and ready to pounce.

Klaus looked up and as protective as he was, he slowly stood up and stated, "Do not be a coward, Fabio. You know that through the respect and love I have towards Hayley, I would never dream of killing her sister. However, even controlled by you…if she goes any further to harming my family…I will rip her to shreds, leaving you as homeless as one can possibly be. What do you say? Come out now…and you may meet your end in a courageous manner."

The wolf who was Andrea simply growled at him and Klaus smirked. "Have it your way then…mate."

…

"D!" Marcel called out just as Davina was walking past him. When she didn't respond, even though he knew that he heard her, he got angry and sped over, grabbing her shoulders. "Don't turn your back on me like that, do you understand?!" "I am done doing all your dirty work from this day forward, Marcel. Just leave me alone."

"I need you to get your head in the game and release those wolves." "Release them? Why would you want me to do that? Didn't you say that the wolves have become a threat to everything you have been trying to build around here?" "It's not their fault that Klaus has messed up everything since he arrived. And Rowan and I used to be good friends."

"And you aren't anymore? Gee…I can't imagine why." Davina was sarcastic. She turned away but Marcel grabbed her back. "Stop having this hissy fit, D. You still owe me for saving your life and I have never asked you for much."

"You made me go with Sophie because you clearly love her. And because of that, I almost got myself killed. I don't trust you anymore."

"You don't trust vampires in general but for me, you need to start making an exception because I will keep on reminding you that I am the reason you're still standing and breathing and it was Sophie's idea to reinstate you in the witch community. You should thank me for that as well. So what do you say? Would you care to reverse that curse? Please?"

Marcel's eyes softened and they almost got to her before she sighed and shook her head. "Keeping the wolves under that curse is the only way I can be sure that they are controlled." "With Fabio in charge, you can't control them and Andrea is now out there, trying to kill her own sister because of him."

"And let's say that I do break the curse. What's that going to prove? That I'm weak?" "So that's what you're so worried about? That you will be judged by the world? Have you forgotten what I always told you about believing in yourself and the choices you make in your life? Don't let the others set you back. I haven't and I am standing at the top."

"No, Marcel. You got to the bottom the moment Klaus came into town. And then after he married Hayley, he stole your leadership. I still don't know why you're still acting like the rookie after losing everything and still helping the family that took what you had from you."

"I am doing the right thing here, D." "For you or for others?" "For all of us. Fabio is a dangerous guy. No matter what Klaus did to him, if we don't stop him now, he is going to destroy the factions of this city. Do you really want that to happen?"

Marcel's phone started ringing at that moment and he gasped lightly when he saw that Sophie's name was flashing across the screen. He showed it to Davina before answering the call. "Hey! What do you have for me?" _"Where is Davina? Why isn't she answering her phone?"_

"She's here with me. We're having a rough patch but how's it going? Is Klaus taking care of that demonic maniac?" _"Not exactly. Hayley is in danger and he went after her. I am supposed to get help. Tell Davina to grab Sabine and the others and come here right now!"_

Davina grabbed the phone from Marcel and put it to her ear. "Where are you, Sophie?" _"Davina, you don't get to mess with me at a time like this. As Elder, I am giving you an order. Grab Sabine and come here. I need backup."_

"I am not coming to the bayou…but maybe I can reverse the curse from here." _"What?"_ "You and Marcel insist that Fabio is the problem. If that's how it is, then maybe we need to get rid of this one problem and leave Fabio out of resources. I don't know how much use Andrea is going to be to him or any other human formed body."

 _"Sabine and the rest need to get here. Pass on the message and you are going to stay there and reverse the curse as soon as possible. Is that clear?"_ "Crystal." Davina ended the call and have Marcel back the phone.

"Well? You're really going to do it, right? You weren't just playing her."

"Of course not. I know that you would just tell her anyway and I am not going to get rid of you if I don't do this either, so…I have no choice." Davina started walking towards the room where the cauldron Sophie had used earlier to transform Hayley into a wolf, was still standing. She grabbed the spell books and some herbs, starting the combination as Marcel watched her.

"It'll be good for you…this decision you made." "Marcel, I care about you because you have always looked out for me when others were trying to kill me and you're right…you saved my life. But just because I am in the witches' circle, that doesn't mean that I like it or that I agree with whatever they have to say. Don't try to convince me to do anything more for them because it is not going to work."

"You are not doing this for them. You are doing this for yourself." Davina sighed and circled her hands over the cauldron, finally closing her eyes and she willed herself to focus, using the silence even if Marcel was present. Slowly, she started chanting.

 _"_ _Obsecro te, de maioribus lateque avertet illud tempus. Speramus avertet eam aquæ maledictionis, et conterentur. Fecimus et per peccatum lapsus oblivisci debemus illis, accepta venia offerimus. Revertere in maledictum_ _"_ Davina's eyes opened and pearls instead of her natural eye color were revealed.

The wind swirled around her and she kept her position as Marcel looked around, worried. "D?" She didn't respond and then just kept on chanting the same thing. The ground was shaking and the howls from the bayou could be hard again…until it stopped. Davina sighed and opened her eyes, looking at Marcel, angrily.

"I freed these wolves of the curse because you told me that everything will be better for us and I hope that you're right about that." Marcel shook his head and grabbed his phone.

"We should have good results now…at least, that's what I hope." "Your vampires are cowards. Why don't they go out there and help?" "The bayou has never been our area of expertise or that sort of thing. Now, it's just up to Klaus and how well Hayley can get to get sister."

…

Klaus was facing a growling wolf in front of him. Andrea was not moving and then…she stopped growling and looked like she was in pain once again. She got down on the knees of her paws and groaned out loud. The Original Hybrid turned around once he heard his little wolf cry out of pain as well. Before his eyes…the two of them transformed a smile reached his eyes.

Hayley's beautiful skin was starting to show. Her eyes which were glowing golden as a wolf had now turned back to their original color. The fur had completely vanished and her face turned in the shape of a human face. Hayley trembled, completely naked on the ground as Klaus rushed to her, pulling off his jacket and covering her with it.

He then looked back towards Andrea and he noticed that she had turned back in human form too. "Hayley." Klaus murmured her name, while touching her birthmark at the back of her shoulder. She was trembling. "Love…" He gasped in shock when he saw how deep her wounds really were.

He couldn't have realized that from the start because of the way her fur was covering all of her skin.

"Hayley, sweetheart…" he started saying when their eyes met and then he stopped talking as he felt something in his jacket. He knew why he had brought it. He never meant for her to be this hurt but a part of him was very glad that she was this badly injured because he had the ability to save someone.

For the first time in his life, he felt needed and this is what she had to become for him…his life partner…his mate, for all eternity. "Klaus." She croaked his name and then gasped as she felt something sting in her ribs badly. His eyes nearly watered as he watched her in so much pain.

"Hayley…" "Klaus…what…is happening?" she asked softly as her eyes started closing and her vision was blurring as she tried breathing as deeply as she could. He held her head and made her look at him. "Your salvation, little wolf…" He pulled out the vial of blood he had taken from a place in the compound and showed it to her.

"Salvation? Wha..?" "Doppelganger blood, Hayley." He answered her question immediately.

Time was running out and he felt like doing this…but he had never taken this opportunity to make himself choose for her. He didn't want to live with the guilt of forcing her to do something, for all eternity and as tough and strong as Hayley was, it was almost impossible to convince her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Her eyes showed acknowledgement. "Sweetheart, tell me!" Klaus insisted, worry in his eyes and in the tone of his voice now. "Your wounds are too great. Nothing my blood can cure this well. You need…you must…" he stopped himself and closed his eyes. "Do it." Was all she whispered and he gasped at her reaction. For as weak as she was, how could she say anything more or react in any way?

Klaus bit into his hand at once and pressed it to her mouth and she started drinking softly. Then, just as gently as he had held her head, he broke her neck and she went off into her slumber. When she was to wake up, it was vital that she drank the doppelganger blood.

Afterwards, noticing that Andrea was not moving from the ground either, he quickly grabbed a hold of his phone and started calling Sophie. "Where the bloody hell are you when I asked you to come with backup?" _"We are close. What happened?"_ "She…she will soon be a hybrid." Klaus whispered and Sophie gasped.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" she screamed into the phone. "She was dying and my blood would not have been able to heal her. I did what I had to do." _"So that is what that vial was for? That is why you refused to tell me?!"_

"You said it yourself that you sensed a dark period ahead of Hayley if she went after her sister and your prophesy came true. But she is better off this way. She is a stronger than any mutt in this pack of hers. She is a Queen who deserves more and I am more than prepared to offer it to her. She gave me her permission to do this to her. I have nothing to feel guilty about."

 _"Rowan is going to kill you, Klaus."_ Chuckling maliciously, he responded, "I believe he has already tried and failed. He no longer holds any responsibility over his daughter nor does he deserve to have a say in her life."

 _"Where is Fabio?"_ "I see you finally convinced Davina to break the curse." _"That was Marcel! How is Andrea? And answer my question now, Klaus. Where is Fabio?"_ "I don't believe that he is still lying in the body of the girl who is Andrea. She is unharmed however and shall soon return to her normal self. As for Fabio, you should be able to locate him just fine so I can destroy him once and for all."

 _"He could get into any sort of body, human or animal, he wants. You need to be careful!"_ Klaus frowned and then said, "You better get here fast…or I will make you pay for this tardiness." He ended the call and gently placed Hayley on the ground, after pressing a kiss on her rose petal lips.

She was soon going to wake and he had to be by her side in order to offer her the one thing that would change her life forever. Standing up, he walked over to Andrea, who was asleep on the ground, clearly tired from all that has happened. He checked her body and realized that her wounds were small and were healing.

Elijah and Camille were nowhere in sight even though he had received information that Fabio had them on vervain and placed somewhere for safekeeping. He would find them, but for now, it was necessary to defeat the threat against his family. Turning around, he knew that he could hear someone coming towards them and he was prepared to face it.

"Klaus." A low growl could be heard once he came into view. Klaus smirked when he saw the look on his face and his dirty figure. "Rowan! I must say that you are looking as fine as ever! Did you enjoy the time spent on four paws?" "Get away from my daughter right now!" Rowan snapped at him and Klaus placed his hand over the other and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Even after I defeated the army you sent after me at the compound, you still have the nerve to face me as such and tell me what must be done? You are a weak leader…nothing but a scoundrel, afraid to face your own mistakes…to offer your own daughter everything she has always deserved. You favored Andrea…and you chose to leave Hayley in the darkness. For that, you shall pay. Mark my words!"

"And where exactly have you left her?" Rowan asked, smirking as he pointed towards Hayley's body. It was not moving. "Ah, that is only temporary, lad! When she wakes up, she will receive the status of Queen that she has always deserved…because every single part of who she is shall be heightened…as a hybrid…"

"WHAT?!" Rowan roared and Klaus' frown appeared, when he saw that Rowan's eyes had now turned pitch black. There was something peculiar about that aspect. A certain invisible force threw him against a tree before he had the chance to process what was happening. "Fabio." Klaus whispered and he could see the power rising within the body of a simple werewolf.

Klaus yelled in anger and drew himself away from the field force and punching the body of Rowan as hard and as fast as he could. It was useless. He was the Original Hybrid and yet, there was nothing he could really do to destroy what was hiding in this body. Rowan dodged and a cackled laughter let loose out of Fabio.

Klaus felt dizzy as the trees and everything about the bayou disappeared. Everything had become blurry. He was being sent in Fabio's dimension…the one where he was sure he would be killed.

But before another move could be made, Klaus fought for his freedom, using his mind…to calm himself, just like Hayley had taught him. Moments later…he was back in the bayou, only this time, Rowan was no longer standing. He was on the ground and Marcel was above him, pushing a dagger into his heart and killing him.

He remained trapped in his own thoughts as the body of Rowan burned, along with Fabio.

Marcel sighed and came to Klaus' side. "What is this? What have you done?" Klaus asked him, pushing the blood away from his face. "You should thank me. If I didn't come here on time, he would have had you on the other side and he had the power to kill you. The dagger I stabbed the body with…poisoned by Davina herself."

"What about Rowan?" Klaus asked in a whisper. Marcel pulled back a few tears as he whispered, "Rowan's gone. It had to be done." Klaus turned his attention to Hayley, who was still lying on the ground. "Is it true what Sophie says? Did you really snap her neck?" Marcel asked.

"It had to be done." Was all Klaus could muster up to say.

What would be this girl's reaction when she would soon find out that her father is gone from this world? Would she blame Marcel for it? The bushes had been passed and Sophie appeared with Davina at her side, as well as Sabine and a number of witches. Klaus smirked and whispered, "I am truly surprised that you even bothered to show up. You take the credit and we do the dirty work, is that how it has always been?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and snapped, "I did the best I could. And from the looks of it, you handled Fabio just fine. Now, I need to handle Andrea and…Rowan." Sophie stopped at the mention of the last word when she saw that Rowan was dead, but she immediately understood what had happened.

"Hayley will be weak when she wakes up. We need to bring her back to the compound and as soon as she wakes up, you feed her that doppelganger blood. Complete the transition so Hope can have her mother in her life." Sophie instructed him, as she moved towards Andrea and touched her forehead.

"Andrea will need to be supervised personally by me. She lost her child and then got manipulated and controlled by a demonic hybrid. She needs special attention. Jackson will be free to be with her. She is his wife after all." Sophie reached her conclusion and told everyone. "Niklaus!"

Klaus turned around and smiled when he saw that Elijah and Camille were both coming towards him, both gasping for breath.

"I do wonder, brother, how you could have let yourself that easily captured." He replied with a grin and Elijah placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Please do take into account the fact that I was in the middle of a pleasurable day with the woman standing alongside me. I didn't possess the necessary strength even as an Original to fight a demon, if you can understand what I mean."

Klaus laughed and then said, "Well, no matter. It has been settled and Fabio is gone." "As well as Rowan?" "Marcel was the one who induced the dagger…otherwise, I would have been long gone from this world."

"What are you going to tell Hayley?" "The truth, unfortunately. She will be going through a lot of trauma with her transition and…" "Transition?!" Elijah asked, horrified. "She was dying. I had no choice. And it was my intention to turn her into a hybrid from the start. I want her in my life but as Hope needs her as her mother. I just needed the perfect opportunity to turn her and I have." Klaus explained.

"Has she given you her permission, at least?" "She has…she knew, I believe…that she would have no choice. She refuses to abandon her child the way her family turned her back on her. That is one of the many things she and I have in common." "That, I can understand…but will she? Be careful, Niklaus."

Klaus ignored his brother and picked Hayley's body in his arms, ready to carry her back to the compound. All the terror had passed. It was time for peace and light to be revealed through the darkness.

…

Her eyes were bloodshot when she opened them and she immediately sat up on the bed, gasping for air. Hayley ran her hand over her neck and sighed in relief. She felt like she had just had a nightmare and then she remembered it all! She remembered fighting her sister in wolf form in the bayou! Had she succeeded? What happened?

The footsteps startled her and she tried to get out of bed but Klaus sped forward and held her down. Just feeling his touch on her skin made her warm inside. "You must stay in bed." He whispered. "Klaus, what happened? Where is Andrea?" "She is…safe." "Safe? With who?"

"Sophie took her to the Lafayette Cemetery in order to tend to her. She has lost her child. Remember that." "What about my family? Where's Jackson? Where's my father?"

"Shhh…little wolf. Lie down and get some rest." He ordered her softly but she frowned. "I did rest. Enough! Just tell me what happened! Now!" She was not playing around and her tone said it all. Slowly, he sat down next to her and wrapped his hand around her own, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Klaus, please…what happened?" Hayley asked, more gently this time but also worried that he was hiding something from her. "Your wounds were too great after you battled Fabio in Andrea's body, love. I believe you may guess what happened to you…or you remember, perhaps?"

"I think I know…but I am just waiting for you to confirm it." Hayley responded, sincerely and Klaus smiled at her, lightly. "Then it is true, love. You are in transition…and you must drink this vial of blood to complete it…to become a hybrid." Hayley looked at the vial in his hands and asked, "And if I don't?"

"You die, love." Hayley sighed and looked down at her hands. Klaus grabbed her hand again and panicked. "Sweetheart, you must make your choice today…there is no time. Think of your family…of Hope…think of me, love." Hayley looked back up and saw the terror on his face.

"This is what you want? To have me be immortal? You did tell me…tried to persuade me once. I just need you to answer a question for me, Klaus." "Ask away, little wolf."

"Were those wounds really that bad that your blood couldn't heal?" Klaus parted his mouth and wanted to say something but nothing came out. He was worried about what he would say to her. He had to be careful, but he couldn't lie to her. "I am not certain…" "Klaus!"

"Very well…your wounds were great…but my blood could have cured you. But I am a selfish man, Hayley and you know that. I saw the opportunity…and I convinced you to take this path…because it is what I wanted for us…for Hope." She didn't look surprised by his answer and simply nodded.

"Okay…I get it." "Hayley…" "No! Really! I get it…just give me that vial." She took the doppelganger blood from his hands and drank it all down. She then sighed and wiped her mouth with her finger and turned to Klaus and whispered, "Now you have your wish…"

"Hayley, I wanted to offer you something better than what your family has." Klaus said, standing up after her and grabbed her, holding her close. He could suddenly see the blood lust in her eyes. The transition was now complete.

Her eyes were ones of sadness and his heart broke. "Tell me what I can do to make this better for you." He insisted. When she didn't say anything, he pressed his forehead to hers. He had made a mistake. He knew it in his heart. They remained like that, in silence. She did not pull away and eventually, she cupped his cheeks and covered his lips with hers, kissing him feverishly.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her even closer, kissing her lips and then he moved his lips to her cheeks and eventually to her neck. "I love you. And I am not mad that this happened…I will embrace this side of myself, just like I embraced yours."

She breathed and he smirked, continuing to press kisses on her before he pulled back and whispered, "My love for you is great, little wolf. My only intention was to offer you what you deserve. For our sake and for our daughter's." Hayley nodded and turned to the nursery where their child was sleeping.

She touched her child's face and smiled. This was their own creation. "I can't wait to share her with the pack. I know that Father may be uptight but he…" As soon as she turned towards him, she saw that look on his face.

With a heavy heart, Klaus was forced to watch her shed tears as he explained to her how Marcel was forced to drive a stake with poison through her father's heart, destroying Fabio in the process. Once she was finally calm, she was able to ask him, "What will happen to Andrea now, Klaus? Does she know?"

"The whole pack knows, including Jackson. They wish to proceed with the ceremony to make Jackson the new alpha. I of course, forbid it…" "Why?"

"I believe you are well aware that Jackson lead an army against me. He is to be punished severely for his actions and I don't believe that the title of alpha of that pack suits him. You should be proclaimed Queen." Hayley rubbed her eyes after which she said, "Andrea will be Queen of that pack, Klaus. I am no longer a werewolf. They will never accept me or look at me the way they had before."

"Ah, so am I to understand that you shall be receiving even greater judgment than you have gotten your entire life?" "Something like that. I am not cut out to lead them anymore."

"And you suppose that your sister can?" "She lost her child. She is going through a rough time and I will be there for her through it, but she will have my support and she will lead the pack with Jackson. As for me…if I am your wife and I am now a hybrid, I think that it's safe to say that I belong in this supernatural group."

"You are still half wolf, love. If your desire is to be with your pack, no one is stopping you." Hayley nodded and then asked, "How is my mother, Klaus?" "She could have been a lot better, of course. Unfortunately, we are not the ones who can determine what she actually feels that her husband is gone."

"I need to see her." "Of course. Whenever you feel prepared." "And about Jackson and Andrea…" "I cannot allow it, love. I have just gained stability and peace in this city. I am King…and I intend to be a fair one and the wolves have not shown much loyalty as of yet."

"Then give them the chance to show you loyalty under my sister's leadership. She is not like Father was. Jackson is not like him either. He was just following orders." Klaus smiled at her. She always had a way with words and convincing him that what she was saying was right. "And what of Victor Kenner?"

"I will take care of it, okay? We will take care of it. But I don't want to focus on this now…I just want to be with you." Hayley sighed and closed her eyes, smelling everything around her. It felt fresh…it felt new…it felt like a new beginning was awaiting them. She then opened her eyes and smiled at the sound she had been wanting to hear.

Hope was crying, wanting her bottle. Hayley tended to her daughter in the nursery as Klaus watched them. "Who would have thought that we would end up here? Who would have thought that your little rebellion against your family…showing up at that bar that night…who would have thought that it would lead you in this condition.

Hayley was holding Hope close to herself and smiled up at him, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have guessed it." Klaus nodded and left the nursery, only to come back later with a blood bag, handing it to her. "You need to feed now…regularly." "You will have to show me the ropes to being a hybrid."

Hayley warned him and accepted the blood bag, drinking everything in it at once. "Of course…you will adjust to the situation in time." They stayed in that nursery in peace until nighttime had arrived.

After they each kissed their child on the forehead and left Sabine as the babysitter, the two of them paid a visit in the bayou, where Hayley and Andrea could hug and share their grief over their father. Eventually, it was Jackson surprisingly who apologized and held out his hand for Klaus to shake.

The moments for peace were near…they just had to be brave enough to seize the opportunity and fix what was broken.

* * *

 **A/N: End of the story! I know that this was probably more of an open ending. I have never done one like this before so this is how I chose for it to end. And now, I can focus more on Heart By Heart and also Laws of Attraction.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


End file.
